Steel Moon
by Kittenzero
Summary: Moja wersja przygód Dziecka Bhaala - elfki o imieniu Steele. Całość utrzymana w mroczniejszym klimacie, niż gra. Wydarzenia z perspektywy kilku bohaterów, wątki romansowe.
1. Chapter 1

Z murów Candlekeep było widać morze.

Teraz, w nocy rozlegał się szum fal, rozbijających się o brzeg, a powietrze przepełniał słony zapach. Wdzierał się do pokoi, strychów, baszt, bibliotek. Zapach obietnicy przygody. Niosący obraz awanturników i piratów wyruszających na Morze Mieczy w poszukiwaniu złota, skarbów, wolności. Szept nostalgii, tych którzy leżeli na jego dnie. Szum morza, śpiew tęsknoty za tym czego nie da się dotknąć, zobaczyć, nawet nazwać, ale co próbuje się dogonić przez cale życie.

Ten śpiew był przeciwieństwem Candlekeep.

Forteca wznosiła się nad Wybrzeżem Mieczy od niepamiętnych czasów. Królestwa upadały, możni knuli spiski, wojny wybuchały z byle powodu i tak samo się kończyły. Candlekeep trwało, jego władcy trzymali się z daleka od intryg, a reszta świata zostawiała ich samym sobie. Zamiast wszczynać wojny woleli gromadzić zapasy, zamiast wysyłać poddanych na szafot, kolekcjonować pisma. Z biegiem lat warownia stała się największą biblioteką w całym Faerûnie, gromadząc w swoich murach tysiące ksiąg, zwojów i pergaminów. Ich karty pokrywały miliony spisanych słów, niosących opowieści o królach, łajdakach i zdrajcach. Za to w fortecy królował porządek i spokój. Znajome kamienne mury, gościły te same dobrze znane twarze. Codziennego ładu zajęć, nie przerywały żadne znaczące wydarzenia. Tysiące historii o bohaterach na kartach biblioteki i każdy dzień podobny do poprzedniego.

Tak wyglądało jej życie. Nuda.

Steele siedziała na murach warowni. Słyszała dźwięk fal odbijających się od brzegu. Poza murami, tak daleko jak sięgał wzrok granicę horyzontu wyznaczało morze. Nawet teraz, w nocy dostrzegała zarys fal.

Ciemność rozświetliła się na moment, Steele skrzesała ogień i zapaliła zwitek tytoniu. Przez chwilę w mroku widoczna była jej twarz. Wystające kości policzkowe, lekko skośne oczy, jasna skóra, czarne, falujące włosy. Zaciągnęła się dymem i skinęła głową strażnikom, pełniącym wartę na murach, którzy właśnie przechodzili. Jeden z nich, widząc papierosa mruknął coś w stylu „Powiem Gorionowi".

Gorion. Jej przybrany ojciec, nauczyciel, mentor. Kilkanaście lat temu wyciągnął ja z jakiejś dziury i zabrał z sobą do Candlekeep. Gdyby nie on pewnie skończyłaby w burdelu, może jako służąca, albo niewolnica. Tak zwykle kończą sieroty. Gorion przygarnął ją, wychował, dbał żeby miała co jeść i gdzie spać. Opowiadał bajki na dobranoc, opatrywał skaleczenia, złościł się, gdy zaczęła palić. Powinna go kochać i być mu wdzięczna jak nikomu na świecie.

Była. Przynajmniej do teraz.

Czas mijał. W jej głowie pojawiało się coraz więcej pytań, a dostawała coraz mniej odpowiedzi. Kim byli moi rodzice? Dowiesz się w odpowiednim czasie. Skąd pochodzę? Kiedyś ci powiem. Dlaczego nie chcesz mi powiedzieć teraz? Kiedyś zrozumiesz. W jej głowie mnożyły się domysły. Jestem córką szlachcianki, albo królowej, czy dzieckiem kurwy, albo mordercy? Odpowiedzi które dostawała już jej nie wystarczały. Nigdy nie opuściła Candlekeep. Zdarzało się, że Gorion wyjeżdżał, ale nigdy jej ze sobą nie zabrał. Świat dziewczyny ograniczały mury fortecy, jej życie wyznaczały te same, dobrze znane miejsca. Gospoda Winthropa, Świątynia Oghmy, koszary. Te same znajome twarze. Firebead, Reevor, Hull. I Imoen. W końcu jechały na tym samym wózku.

Imoen też była sierotą przygarniętą przez Goriona, o parę lat młodszą od Steele. Też nie znała swojej przeszłości, zadawała pytania, na które nie było odpowiedzi. Ale Imoen była wesołą, pogodną dziewczyną, która uważała, że Gorion jest najmądrzejszy na świecie i ufała ojcu bezgranicznie. Steele nie.

Znowu się zaciągnęła i utkwiła wzrok w granicy horyzontu. Za plecami usłyszała szmer.

- Wiedziałam, że cię tu znajdę. - Imoen stała tuż przed nią. Nawet w ciemności widziała, że siostra się uśmiecha.

- Chcesz zapalić? - Steele też się ironicznie uśmiechnęła. Imoen nie paliła. Nie przeklinała. W końcu zrezygnowała z zadawania pytań. Była idealnym dzieckiem.

Przez chwilę stały na murach, wsłuchując się w szum morza i odgłosy fortecy, układającej się do snu.

- Jutro porozmawiam z Gorionem.- tytoń powoli się dopalał. Skręcony papieros żarzył się ostatnimi ognikami. - Chcę wyjechać z Candlekeep.

- Wyjechać? Gdzie? - w głosie siostry usłyszała zaskoczenie, chociaż rozmawiały o tym tyle razy.

- Nie wiem, gdziekolwiek. A co, ty chcesz tu spędzić całe życie?

Imoen nagle posmutniała. Steele poczuła złość na samą siebie, złość, że sprawiła jej przykrość. Kochała tę dziewczynę jak własną siostrę, chociaż nie mogły być spokrewnione. Steele była elfem, Imoen człowiekiem. Jedna blada i ciemnowłosa. Druga o skórze, która brązowiała, pod najlżejszym dotknięciem słońca, z grzywą potarganych rudych włosów. Elfka odpowiedziała tak szorstko, bo narastał w niej gniew. Gniew że najbardziej emocjonujące wydarzenie w jej życiu to kradzież książki z biblioteki, którą potem i tak musiała oddać, tłumacząc, że to był dowcip. Albo przemykanie w ciemności obok wartowników, żeby nie widzieli, jak wychodzi zapalić. Gorion karmił ją opowieściami o bitwach, zdradach, kochankach. Znała na pamięć cały atlas stworów i maszkar zamieszkujących Faerun. Ale oglądała je tylko na ilustracjach w książce. Candlekeep było jej domem, bezpieczną, spokojną przystanią. Wielu ludzi chciałoby znaleźć schronienie w tych murach, gdzie życie toczyło się powolnym, niespiesznym rytmem, gdzie nie docierały wojny, knowania, spiski. Ale ona czuła niepokój, coś kazało jej opuścić to miejsce. Chciała zobaczyć jak wyglądają inne miasta, inni ludzie, inne miejsca, inne twarze. Za każdym razem, kiedy siedziała na murach i paliła papierosa to pragnienie odzywało się coraz mocniej. Zew morza, czy jednak, coś innego?

- Myślisz, że ojciec się zgodzi?

- Na pewno nie. Ale nie mogę tu tkwić cały czas, rozumiesz? - wyrzuciła niedopałek. - I tak wyjadę.

- Co chciałabyś robić? - w głosie rudowłosej poza strachem, że opuści ją przybrana siostra, brzmiało zaciekawienie. - Tam... na zewnątrz.

- Podróżować, walczyć z potworami, zdobywać skarby.- Steele uśmiechnęła się. Jako dzieci wiele razy bawiły się z Imoen w poszukiwaczy przygód. Ona była złodziejką, której nikt nie potrafił złapać, rudowłosa potężną czarodziejką. Ale kończyło się na zabawach. - Wyjedź ze mną. - wypaliła.

Ten plan wcale nie był tak idiotyczny, jak mógł by się wydawać. Mimo, że Candlekeep było oazą spokoju w targanym konfliktami i wojnami Faerûnie Gorion zadbał, żeby jego przybrane córki wiedziały jak trzymać miecz. Obie potrafiły walczyć. Co prawda elfka raczej wbiłaby przeciwnikowi nóż w plecy, a Imoen rzuciła czar, który zamieniłby go w ropuchę. Wystarczy kupić prowiant, broń i wyruszyć. I całe Wybrzeże Mieczy stanęłoby przed nimi otworem. Czekają na nie walki z potworami, niezwykłe przygody, ukryte skarby. Czekają, są na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Na twarzy młodej czarodziejki zobaczyła wahanie, ale chwilę potem jej usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu.

- Pewnie! Ale tata...

- To wyjedziemy bez jego zgody, a potem wrócimy, sławne na całe Wybrzeże. Wstąpię do złodziejskiej gildii, będę kradła, co będę chciała i sypiała z każdym facetem, który mi się spodoba. A ty zostaniesz sławną czarodziejką i każdego, kto cię wkurzy zmienisz w coś paskudnego.

Imoen zaśmiała się – Nie chcę zmieniać ludzi w coś paskudnego.

- Wracajmy do komnat, zanim zaczną nas szukać. - Steele ostatni raz spojrzała na morze. Wiatr się wzmagał, fale stawały się coraz bardziej gwałtowne. W nocy mógł przyjść sztorm. Siostra pakowała się wtedy zawsze do niej do łóżka. Bała się burzy.

Tej nocy wiatr i deszcz starły się z falami. Strażnicy na murach zapalili ognie, żeby żaden statek nie roztrzaskał się o skały. Byli w pogotowiu, gdyby trzeba było ratować rozbitków. Imoen przytulała się do niej w łóżku. Pioruny rozcinały raz po raz niebo.

Elfka miała wspomnienia z okresu zanim trafiła do fortecy. Tak ulotne, że trudno je właściwie nazwać wspomnieniami. Dzieci stłoczone razem, płaczące, walczące o każdy okruch jedzenia. I ona, mała dziewczynka w kłębowisku zziębniętych, przerażonych, dziecięcych ciał. Chłopak, do którego przytulała się, żeby się ogrzać. Mówiła o tym Gorionowi, ale ją zbywał. Jak zawsze. Wspomnienia czasem wracały, we śnie. Jak teraz. Krzyki i płacze dzieci. Zimno i głód. I jedyna pewna, bezpieczna rzecz w tym świecie, ciepłe ciało chłopaka, w które się wtulała. Jego ramiona, głos przy jej uchu.

- „... Nie bój się, nie bój się malutka..."

Błyskawica, która rozjaśniła na moment cały pokój wyrwała ją ze snu. Zaraz potem, nad Candlekeep przetoczył się huk gromu. Imoen przytuliła się mocniej. Elfka pogłaskała ją uspokajająco po głowie.

Tej nocy źle spała, niepokój, niewytłumaczalne wołanie narastał coraz bardziej. Mieszał się z urywkami wspomnień. Wstała rano, w lustrze zobaczyła swoje podkrążone oczy, zaciśnięte usta i podjęła decyzję. Nie może dłużej czekać. Powie Gorionowi. Dzisiaj. Zaraz.

Ojciec wszedł do pokoju, kiedy obie już były po śniadaniu. Siwowłosa, wyprostowana postać, o twarzy pooranej zmarszczkami stanęła w drzwiach. Utkwił wzrok w obu swoich przybranych córkach. Starsza z dziewcząt podchwyciła spojrzenie ojca i nagle zobaczyła jak bardzo jest zmęczony. Otworzyła usta, ale słowa uwięzły jej w gardle. Nie mogła tego powiedzieć mężczyźnie, który poświęcił jej całe swoje życie. Może kiedy indziej, przy odpowiedniej okazji...

- Tato! - Imoen pobiegła do Goriona, żeby jak zwykle ucałować go na powitanie. Ale uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy tak nagle jak się pojawił. Ojciec nawet na nią nie spojrzał, jego wzrok utkwiony był w starszej córce

- Steele...- usłyszała jego głos, zachrypnięty głos zmęczonego życiem człowieka. - Pakuj się, wyjeżdżamy. Zaraz dam ci pieniądze, kupisz najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy na podróż.


	2. Chapter 2

Postacie pochyliły się nad leżącym na podłodze nieruchomym ciałem.

- To on cię zaatakował?

- Tak.

- Jak to się stało?

- Wypytywał, wypytywał jak mam na imię. To wydawało mi się podejrzane, nie chciałam powiedzieć. Wtedy... rzucił się na mnie.

Postać przykucnęła obok leżącego ciała, zbadała puls.

- Zabiłaś go, Steele.

Elfka wytarła twarz dłonią, poczuła na palcach coś lepkiego. Krew, jej ręce były całe we krwi.

- Jak chcecie, sprowadźcie Goriona, oddajcie mnie pod sąd. Tylko się broniłam! Broniłam się, do cholery! - ze wszystkich sił starała się opanować. Muszą jej uwierzyć, muszą! Inaczej co, sąd, więzienie? Albo wyrzucą ją, skończy poza murami Candlekeep. Czy nie tego chciała?

- Spokojnie, wierzymy ci. - jeden z mężczyzn położył elfce dłoń na ramieniu. - Sprowadźcie Goriona. - rzucił. - Zaczekaj tu na niego.

Skrzypnęły otwierane drzwi. Do budynku wpadł snop światła, wprost na twarz zabitego. Ciemną, zarośniętą, z blizną na policzku. Twarz rzezimieszka z książek, które tyle razy czytała. Steele razem z grupką mężczyzn wyszła na zewnątrz. Serce wciąż jej waliło. Teraz w świetle dnia spojrzała na swoje ręce, całe we krwi. Wciąż ściskała sztylet, którym ugodziła mężczyznę.

To stało się tak nagle. Poszła do koszar, miała kilku przyjaciół wśród żołnierzy. Chciała się pożegnać przed wyjazdem. Był tam, czekał na nią. Nieznajoma twarz nie wzbudziła w niej podejrzeń. Myślała, że to nowy strażnik. Ale ton jego głosu, zapowiadał ukrytą groźbę. Chciała wybiec, wołać o pomoc, ale rzucił się na nią. Poczuła ręce mężczyzny na szyi, zobaczyła jak usiłuje sięgnąć po broń. I wtedy, odruchowo zadała kilka ciosów. Zacharczał, zaczął pluć krwią. I znieruchomiał.

To niemożliwe, żeby zabicie człowieka było aż tak proste.

Zjawił się ojciec i kilku ważniejszych mędrców. Pytali ją, o to co zaszło ale chyba uwierzyli. Żołnierze wynieśli ciało zabitego.

Myślała, że po tym zajściu nie zgodzą się, żeby razem z Gorionem opuściła fortecę. Zaczną się pytania, dochodzenie, śledztwo. Ale szacunek, jakim cieszył się jej przybrany ojciec był większy, niż się spodziewała. Gorion nalegał by wyjechali jak najszybciej. O tym co stało się w koszarach nie chciał rozmawiać. Nie chciał mówić o nieznajomym, z którego wypruła życie kilkoma uderzeniami sztyletu. Wciąż kręciło jej się w głowie. Nie mogła o tym myśleć. Nie potrafiła. Napada na ciebie człowiek. Może ma rodzinę, żonę, dzieci. Ale ty wbijasz mu nóż w brzuch, bo inaczej on zrobi to tobie. Żadnych pytań. Żadnych wątpliwości. Tylko ślepa chęć przetrwania. Brutalny, twardy świat poza murami Candlekeep sam do niej przyszedł.

Kupiłaś wszystko co mówiłem? - pytał ojciec gdy stała przed nim w zdobytym pospiesznie ekwipunku. Zbroja ją uwierała, bagaże ciążyły. Pierwszy raz miała na sobie skórzany pancerz, który krępował jej ruchy. Za to ciężar krótkiego miecza przy boku i łuku na plecach sprawiały, że do jej krwi uderzała adrenalina. Z czym jeszcze będzie musiała się zmierzyć, za murami twierdzy?

- Prowiant, wodę, mikstury?

- Tak.

- Dobrze, zaraz wyruszamy. - ten zniecierpliwiony, ponaglający ton nie pasował do ojca. Gorion którego znała nigdy się nie spieszył, miał zawsze nieprzebrane pokłady cierpliwości. Ten, z którym teraz rozmawiała rozglądał się nerwowo, jakby wypatrując kolejnego zamachowca za rogiem. Pospieszał ją z każdym ruchem, jakby nie chciał zostać w fortecy ani chwili dłużej.

- Muszę się pożegnać z Imoen. - na myśl o tym robiło jej się zimno w środku. Imoen, kiedy ją znowu zobaczy? Pytała, prosiła ojca, czy siostra nie mogłaby wyruszyć razem z nimi. Te same wymijające odpowiedzi. Może dołączy do nas później. Jest za młoda na takie wyprawy. Tak samo niejasno tłumaczył, gdy pytała, dlaczego właściwie muszą wyjechać. Przecież wiele razy mówiłaś, że o tym marzysz, chcesz zwiedzić świat. Zobaczysz, wyjaśnię ci później. Ale ten martwy mężczyzna i wyraz niepokoju na twarzy Goriona mówiły co innego. Uciekali przed czymś. Nawet jeśli starzec nie chciał tego przyznać.

- Dobrze, dziecko, chodźmy się pożegnać.

Steele opuszczała Candlekeep z obrazem Imoen, płaczącej i pociągającej nosem, ale oczywiście udającej, że jest bardzo dzielna. Ojciec powtarzał, że niedługo się zobaczą, wyjeżdżają na krótko. Imoen obejmowała ją i chlipała jej w ramię. Kłamał.

Steele nie chciała puścić siostry.

Wrota fortecy zatrzasnęły się z głuchym stukiem. Kamienne mury warowni zostały za nimi. Otaczały ich teraz skały, kamieniste urwiska porośnięte z rzadka roślinnością. Tam, gdzie kończyły się usiane kamieniami brzegi królowało morze. Mieszkała w fortecy właściwie całe życie, a pierwszy raz była tak blisko otwartej wody. Szarozielone fale uderzały o brzeg. Woda wyznaczała linię horyzontu. Śpiew morza wypełniał uszy, słony smak osadzał się na wargach. W powietrzu unosiły się mewy, wydając swoje przenikliwe okrzyki. Świat na zewnątrz Candlekeep był... ogromny. Przytłaczający. Zbyt wielki. Nigdy w życiu nie czuła się tak mała, zagubiona, bezbronna. Przez ułamek sekundy chciała prosić Goriona, żeby wrócili. Ojciec chyba dostrzegł wyraz jej twarzy.

- Dziecko... - powiedział. - Tam już nie jest bezpiecznie.

Narzucił szybkie tempo marszu, dziwnie szybkie dla człowieka w jego wieku. Pokazywał palcem na mapie odległość, jaką mają przebyć. Rysunki na karcie papieru przestały być abstrakcyjnymi symbolami. Stały się rzeczywistymi miejscami, do których muszą się dostać.

- Musimy dotrzeć do gospody „Pod Pomocną Dłonią". Czekają tam na nas Khalid i Jaheira, to moi starzy przyjaciele.

- A potem? - bała się zadać to pytanie.

- Znajdziemy bezpieczne miejsce.

Maszerowali dopóki się nie ściemniło. Elfka rozglądała się, nie mogła się napatrzeć na otwartą przestrzeń. Horyzont nie skrępowany kamiennymi murami. Plaże, skały, lasy, na wyciągnięcie ręki. Oddalali się od morza, nad którym spędziła prawie całe życie. W końcu trakt zaprowadził ich prosto w gęstwinę drzew.

Zauważyła coś jeszcze. Gorion zmienił się, jakby nagle ubyło mu lat. Maszerował wyprostowany. Rozglądał się, wypatrując nadchodzącego niebezpieczeństwa. Przypominał bohaterów opowieści, które czytała. Wiele razy, podczas lat życia spędzonych w twierdzy słyszała, że kiedyś, dawno temu był sławnym poszukiwaczem przygód. Ale ten obraz był tak inny od ojca, którego znała. W jakiś dziwny sposób odniosła wrażenie, że teraz, znowu jest naprawdę sobą. Nie staruszkiem, który czyta książki przy kominku, ale podróżnikiem, który rzuca wyzwanie losowi.

- Musimy iść dziecko...- oboje uchylali się przed uderzeniami gałęzi. Słońce już zaszło, w lesie robiło się coraz ciemniej. - Odpoczniemy jak dotrzemy do „Pomocnej Dłoni". - Zatrzymali się, by zapalić pochodnię. Las nocą wydawał jej się przerażający, pełen tajemniczych dźwięków, istot, które kryły się gdzieś w ciemnościach. Pochodnia zapłonęła, jej blask rozjaśnił twarz Goriona i odsunął nieznane potwory na odległość kręgu światła.

Blask ognia odbił się w zbroi. Potężni, zakuci w stal mężczyźni, było ich co najmniej pięciu. Wyciągnięte w geście groźby miecze, napięte kusze, groźne spojrzenia.

Dali się podejść jak dzieci. Musieli tu na nich czekać.

- Oddaj mi dziecko starcze. - nie widziała twarzy mężczyzny, który mówił, tylko zakutą w stal, ogromną postać. - Oddaj mi dziecko, to puszczę cię wolno. - nieznajomy wystąpił kilka kroków naprzód. Przez sekundę uwierzyła, że Gorion to zrobi, odda ją temu stalowemu potworowi, żeby ratować własne życie. Sparaliżowało ją ze strachu.

- Steele, uciekaj! - ojciec zaczął wygłaszać zaklęcie. Nagle z jego dłoni wystrzeliło jaskrawe światło, uderzyło w grupę zbrojnych. Usłyszała jęki, kilku napastników zostało rannych, ale ogromny wojownik dalej szedł w ich stronę. W ziemię obok niej wbiło się kilka strzał. Odruchowo złapała za sztylet.

- Uciekaj! - Ojciec wepchnął Steele w gęstwinę drzew. Biegła, nie zatrzymując się. Gałęzie uderzały ją w twarz, łapały za ubranie, jakby chciały jej utrudnić ten rozpaczliwy bieg o życie. Z daleka słyszała niezrozumiałe zaklęcia, które wypowiadał Gorion, szczęk broni, krzyki rannych. Nagle wszystko ucichło.

Zamarła w kompletnej ciemności. Już koniec, tak? Musi tam wrócić i sprawdzić, czy ojciec nie jest ranny, czy nie potrzebuje pomocy. Wrócą do Candlekeep i już nigdy nie opuści murów fortecy. Stanie się najbardziej przykładną córką, będzie szyć, haftować i piec ciasta. Porzuci te głupie mrzonki o machaniu mieczem, zdobywaniu sławy i fortuny.

Zrobiła krok do przodu i spadła w ciemność. Pod jej stopami nagle skończyło się urwisko. Staczała się po stromym zboczu, aż uderzyła głową o skały i znieruchomiała.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

Nie wiedziała, jak długo była nieprzytomna. Może właśnie to uratowało jej życie i sprawiło, że oprawcy jej nie znaleźli. Kiedy się ocknęła już świtało. Pierwsze co zobaczyła to fragment nieba i liście nad jej głową. Minęła chwila zanim umysł Steele ułożył w odpowiednich szufladach to co się stało.

Elfka usiadła na ziemi, wypluła krew z ust. Jej ubranie i zbroja lepiły się od błota i trawy. Podniosła się i zaczęła mozolną wspinaczkę w górę zbocza. Przedzierała się przez liście i krzewy, ciężko łapiąc oddech i zastanawiając się co powie Gorionowi. Jak będzie mu dziękować za uratowanie życia i jak przepraszać za swoje głupie mrzonki o życiu poszukiwacza przygód.

Znalazła ich. Oboje. Ojca i Imoen.

Imoen klęczała na ziemi, na polanie. Ściskała martwe ciało Goriona i zanosiła się szlochem. Ojca ugodzono kilka razy bronią. Pocięła jego zieloną tunikę i zostawiła na niej krwawe ślady. Siwe włosy miał powalane trawą i ziemią. Na policzkach i dłoniach uwydatniły mu się starcze plamy. Śmierć wyostrzyła jego rysy. Leżał w ramionach Imoen. Bezwładny, nieruchomy, bez życia.

Steele też zamknęła oczy. Gdy je znowu otworzyła widok nie zniknął.

- Tato, dlaczego, tato...- powtarzała Imoen. Tuliła ciało ojca, łzy kapały jej po twarzy. - Dlaczego, tato...

Elfka nie płakała. Była jak w transie. W jakimś zakątku głowy poza palącym bólem i rozpaczą, myślała i planowała. Wydusiła ze szlochającej czarodziejki skąd siostra się tu wzięła. Miała złe przeczucia, więc wymknęła się z fortecy, poszła ich szukać. I znalazła.

Nie mogą wrócić do Candlekeep. To autorytet ojca pozwolił im zamieszkać w twierdzy. Bez niego nikt ich tam nie wpuści. Nie mogą nawet zawiadomić ludzi z warowni, że Gorion nie żyje, żeby go godnie pochowali. Poza tym mury Candlekeep przestały być bezpiecznym schronieniem. Skoro już raz próbowano ją zgładzić w fortecy, nie wiadomo komu można tam ufać. Zostaje tylko jedna droga. Do „Pod Pomocną Dłonią".

To ona była celem, to dlatego Gorion zginał, to przez nią... Nie, musi przestać tak myśleć! Teraz, najważniejsze to zaopiekować się Imoen. Przykucnęła przy siostrze, położyła ręce na jej ramionach.

- Imoen, posłuchaj – mówiła powoli, jak do dziecka. - Musimy iść.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową, jej potargane rude włosy sterczały na wszystkie strony. Policzki miała mokre od łez. Trzęsła się od płaczu, nie mogła złapać tchu.

- Posłuchaj... w Candlekeep ktoś próbował mnie zabić… Ojciec... ojciec chciał mnie chronić, dlatego wyruszyliśmy. Znaleźć bezpieczne miejsce. Ale znaleźli nas, zabili tatę... - głos zaczął jej się niebezpiecznie łamać. - Uciekłam, tata kazał mi uciekać... Nie możemy wrócić do Candlekeep. Musimy iść do gospody „Pod Pomocną Dłonią". Tam będzie ktoś, kto nam pomoże.

- Dlaczego, dlaczego to zrobili...? - rudowłosa znowu zaniosła się płaczem.

- Proszę cię, musimy iść. Tu nie jest bezpiecznie.

Bała się, że będzie musiała siłą odciągać siostrę od ciała, ale dziewczyna pozwoliła się prowadzić jak dziecko.

Steele odwróciła się i ostatni czas spojrzała na Goriona. Jego ciało szpeciły liczne krwawe cięcia. Nosił ślad ostrza nawet na policzku. Ale na twarzy ojca paradoksalnie gościł wyraz spokoju. Zamknęła mu oczy.

Znajdę ich. Znajdę i zabiję.

Na polanie leżało ciało starszego, siwowłosego mężczyzny. Dwie dziewczęce sylwetki zniknęły w gąszczu drzew.

Maszerowały, niemal bez chwili odpoczynku. Młodsza siostra wzięła ze sobą ekwipunek i prowiant. Trochę wody i suszonego mięsa. Krótki miecz do tego łuk i strzały. Kilka pergaminów z zaklęciami. Pewnie myślała, że uda jej się ubłagać ojca i wyruszą razem, we trójkę. Słaniała się na nogach. W końcu przestała płakać, na jej twarzy zapadł wyraz obojętności i otępienia. Steele nerwy miała napięte do ostateczności. W każdej chwili spodziewała się ataku, czekała, aż zakuty w stal mężczyzna wróci.

Nie miały z nim szans.

„ Oddaj mi dziecko"... Cały czas słyszała w myślach ten głos.

Wrogowie czaili się za każdym drzewem, każdą skałą, gotowi zabić ją i Imoen. A one nie miały wyjścia, musiały dotrzeć do gospody „Pod Pomocną Dłonią". Nie znała innego miejsca, w którym mogłyby znaleźć schronienie. Nawet nie myślała jakie mają szanse, czy może im się udać. Tylko iść do przodu, nie zatrzymywać się, nie zatrzymywać się, nie zatrzymywać się. Szły traktem, po drodze mijały lasy, pustkowia, żadnych ludzkich siedzib. Może to i lepiej. Nocowały w zaroślach, z ostrożności nie rozpalając ognia. Zasypiały przytulone do siebie, nie mając pewności, czy jeszcze się obudzą. Słyszały odgłosy nocnych zwierząt i modliły się, żeby tylko one znajdowały się w pobliżu. Miały ze sobą skromne zapasy, pośledni ekwipunek, niewiele pieniędzy. Steele wmuszała w Imoen suszone mięso, chleb i wodę. Sama czuła jak prowiant rośnie jej w ustach, a żołądek nie chce go przyjąć. Ale musiały jeść. Maszerowały, niemal bez wytchnienia. Otwarta przestrzeń, która kiedyś wydawała jej się fascynująca, oznaczała wolność, teraz jawiła się jako pełna wrogów i niebezpieczeństw.

W końcu ich oczom ukazała się gospoda. Solidna budowla z kamienia górowała nad otaczającym ją lasem. Okalał ją mur, u podnóża zajazdu, jakby chroniąc się w jego cieniu wznosiło się kilka mniejszych zabudowań. „ Pod Pomocną Dłonią". Ich cel, ich przystań, tutaj, tutaj będą bezpieczne. A jeśli nie? Jeśli przyjaciele, o których wspominał Gorion już nie żyją, albo zdradzili? Imoen zachwiała się, prawie upadła. Steele podtrzymała wątłe ramiona dziewczyny. Po raz pierwszy od tamtego poranka zobaczyła słaby cień uśmiechu na ustach czarodziejki. Miała wrażenie, że od chwili, kiedy opuściła Candlekeep minęło kilka lat.

- To tutaj... prawda? Doszłyśmy?

Strażnicy przy solidnej, kamiennej bramie taksowali je wzrokiem.

- Co was sprowadza? - zapytał żołnierz. Elfce zaschło w gardle.

- Mamy... mamy się tu z kimś spotkać. - wydukała. - W gospodzie...

- Dobrze, wchodźcie. - przerwał jej zbrojny.- Tylko pamiętajcie, umiemy sobie poradzić, z takimi, co wszczynają burdy. - strażnik przybrał surowy wyraz twarzy.

Nie, wszczynanie burd to ostatnie, o czym Steele myślała.

Przeszły po drewnianym moście ponad kamienną fosą. Weszły na dziedziniec. Po tych wszystkich godzinach, spędzonych na pustych, odludnych szlakach, znów były wśród ludzi. Przedzierały się przez tłum. Strażnicy, podróżni, którzy przyjechali do gospody i ci, którzy właśnie ją opuszczali. Ogarnął je hałas, gwar rozmów. Na obrzeżach dziedzińca rozpościerały się mniejsze budowle, które znalazły schronienie w objęciach imponujących murów okalających zajazd. Świątynia, sklep, warsztat płatnerski. Elfka ciągnęła młodszą siostrę za rękę. Przedarły się przez tłum ludzi. Znalazły się w cieniu ogromnych murów. Do samej gospody prowadziły wysokie, kręte kamienne schody.

- Cały dzień w drodze, co? - na stopniach zaczepił je niski, uśmiechnięty mężczyzna, w podróżnej szacie. - Wyglądacie na zmęczone.

- Przepraszam, chcemy przejść. - Steele starała się go wyminąć.

Nie proszony wziął Imoen pod ramię. - Skąd podróżujecie?

- Z Candlekeep. - wyrwało się rudowłosej. Cholera, czy ona zawsze musi być taka ufna?

- Podobno to wspaniała forteca, ale niewiele się tam dzieje. Nic dziwnego, że chciałyście zobaczyć trochę świata. Mam na imię Tarmesh. - wyciągnął rękę do dziewczyny.

- Imoen, a to Stee...

W mózgu Steele zapaliło się ostrzegawcze światło. Pociągnęła siostrę za sobą. - Chcemy przejść... - zaczęła.

Usłyszała jak nieznajomy mówi coś w niezrozumiałym języku. Zaklęcia. Odepchnęła czarodziejkę.

Oślepiający błysk światła i podmuch, który zrzucił je obie ze schodów. Steele upadła twarzą na ziemię. Strażnicy zobaczyli co się dzieje i sekundę później w stronę Tarmesha poleciał grad strzał.

Zniknął. Po prostu rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Obie gapiły się na to z rozdziawionymi ustami.

Zmaterializował się sekundę później. Stał nad nimi. Elfka nie myślała, instynktownie rzuciła się na przeciwnika. Trafiła go sztyletem, ale on kontynuował inwokację. Kątem oka zobaczyła, jak z palców mężczyzny wylatuje fala energii. Zamarła. Nic się nie stało. Usłyszała krzyki.

Ludzie na dziedzińcu biegali w panice. Wrzeszczeli, jakby zobaczyli coś co ich śmiertelnie przeraziło. Prawie wszyscy, oprócz niej, Imoen i kilku strażników. Na sekundę twarz Tarmesha wykrzywiła się w grymasie irytacji, że zaklęcie nie zadziałało właśnie na nie. Ta sekunda drogo go kosztowała. Steele wbiła mu sztylet w pierś. W następnej chwili poczuła, że z rąk maga tryskają żywe płomienie. Są wszędzie, na jej ubraniu, we włosach, palą jej skórę. Rzuciła się na ziemię, żeby je stłumić. Usłyszała głos wypowiadający zaklęcie. Już po niej. Kobiecy głos. Imoen.

Magiczne pociski trafiały Tarmesha raz za razem. Upadł na ziemie. Starsza z córek Goriona dopadła do niego. Widziała przerażoną, zakrwawioną twarz przeciwnika w agonii. Nie liczyła ile ciosów zadała. Po chwili swoje dołożyli strażnicy, którzy doszli do siebie. Na ciało Tarmesha spadł grad mieczy.

- Wiem, że to boli. - kelnerka pracująca w tawernie opatrywała pospiesznie jej rany. - Musisz iść do świątyni, tam cię porządnie opatrzą.

Siedziały z Imoen w przestronnej, ciepłej izbie. Dookoła szumiał gwar ludzkich głosów. Pomieszczenie zaludniali podróżni, kupcy zmierzający w interesach, poszukiwacze przygód, lokalni pijaczkowie. Zapach jedzenia i alkoholu mieszał się z wonią tytoniu. Co chwilę do właściciela – starszego gnoma podchodził klient, zamawiając kufel naparu z ziół, lub czegoś mocniejszego. Służebne dziewczyny roznosiły jedzenie. Belki w izbie były pociemniałe ze starości. To miejsce musiało istnieć od dawna, dając schronienie niezliczonej ilości podróżnych. Na ścianach wisiała broń. Rozmaite tarcze, miecze, puginały, nadgryzione zębem czasu. Z tego, co usłyszały ze strzępów rozmów właściciele gospody sami byli kiedyś poszukiwaczami przygód. Wystrój izby stanowiły ich dawne łupy. Przez małe okna wpadały ostatnie promienie wieczornego słońca.

- Nie wiem co wstąpiło w Tarmesha, że się na was rzucił. - dziewczyna dalej mówiła, usta jej się nie zamykały. - Takie czasy, nie można nikomu wierzyć.

Steele syknęła, gdy tamta za mocno docisnęła bandaż.

- Przepraszam, przepraszam. - na pucułowatej, szczerej twarzy kelnerki omalowało się zmartwienie. - Bardzo cię zabolało?

Elfka nie słuchała. Rozglądała się po klientach gospody. Jakiś pijak, gruby strażnik, podstarzała para. Khalid i Jaheira?

- Jak się czujesz? - spytała siostrę.

Imoen siedziała obok, nad kubkiem rozgrzewających ziół. Słabo się uśmiechnęła. Nie ucierpiała w walce. Wyszła z transu, w który zapadła po śmierci Goriona. Uratowała Steele życie. Dzięki bogom nie obwiniała elfki o to, co stało się z ojcem. Tego by nie zniosła.

- Nic mi nie jest. - w jej glosie czarodziejki mimo tego, co przeżyły usłyszała coś krzepiącego.

- Widzę, że jesteś ranna. - Steele podniosła głowę. Nad nią stała jasnowłosa elfka, o surowym wyrazie twarzy. Towarzyszył jej wysoki mężczyzna, rozglądał się uważnie. Wydawał się spięty tym miejscem i otaczającym go gąszczem klientów gospody. Oboje wyglądali na wojowników.- Mogę pomóc, uleczyć cię siłami natury. Jestem druidką.

Obie z rudowłosą wymieniły pospieszne spojrzenia. Kolejny podstęp?

- Na imię mi Jaheira. – wojowniczka wyciągnęła dłoń.

- Steele, to jest Imoen. - elfka odwzajemniła uścisk.

- Spodziewaliśmy się ciebie, ale z... Gorionem. - w głosie Jaheiry zabrzmiała nuta podejrzliwości.

- Gorion nie żyje. Po drodze wpadliśmy w zasadzkę. Uciekłyśmy razem z Imoen, tutaj też nas zaatakowano.

Twarz druidki stężała. - To nie miejsce, żeby o tym rozmawiać. Wynajęliśmy pokój, czekając na was. Chodźmy.

Steele spodziewała się wszystkiego. Zasadzki, wynajętych morderców, pułapki. Czekał na nie pokój, zwykły pokój w gospodzie. Mniej przytulny, niż to, do czego przywykły w Candlekeep, ale bardziej niż tułaczka po gościńcu, którą przeżyły ostatnio. Jaheira przytknęła dłonie do skaleczeń i poparzeń, które Steele odniosła w walce. Druidka wygłosiła magiczną formułę, spod jej palców trysnęło błękitne światło i nagle rany zniknęły.

- Chyba powinniście to zobaczyć. - starsza córka Goriona wyciągnęła świstek pergaminu, znalazły go przy ciele Tarmesha.

Nagroda. Za głowę Steele. Marne dwieście sztuk złota. Dość, żeby połowa rzezimieszków i bandytów na Wybrzeżu Mieczy chciała wypruć jej flaki. Pod zleceniem nikt się nie podpisał.

Jaheira i Khalid wysłuchali ich historii. O nagłej decyzji Goriona o wyjeździe, o zasadzce, o podróży do gospody. Khalid milczał, to jego towarzyszka pytała. Siostry próbowały dociekać, skąd ta dwójka znała się z ojcem. Jedyną odpowiedzią było wymijające - „ze starych czasów".

- Powinnyście o czymś wiedzieć. - stwierdziła druidka po chwili zastanowienia. - Oczywiście będziemy szukać tego, kto stoi za śmiercią Goriona i próbami zabicia ciebie. Ale zgodziliśmy się przeprowadzić śledztwo w mieście Naskhel. Mają tam problemy w kopalni żelaza.

Ze strzępków rozmów zasłyszanych w gospodzie wynikało, że całe Wybrzeże Mieczy ma problem z żelazem. Rabusie napadają na karawany. Metal, który trafia na rynek jest marnej jakości. Drogi są nieprzejezdne z powodu bandytów. O takich sprawach nie mogły się dowiedzieć siedząc bezpiecznie w Candlekeep. Nazwa Naskhel obiła się Steele o uszy – mała górnicza osada, dziura, ledwie punkcik na mapie Faerunu.

- Obiecaliśmy burmistrzowi, że im pomożemy. Nie wiem, czy zgodzicie się z nami podróżować. - dodała Jaheira.

Spojrzały po sobie z Imoen. - I tak nie mamy dokąd wracać. - rudowłosa wzruszyła ramionami. - Możemy pójść z wami.

- Płacą, za załatwienie problemów w tej kopalni?- elfka wolała być praktyczna. Musiały za coś przeżyć.

- Tak, oczywiście. - w głosie druidki usłyszała irytację. - To uczciwi ludzie, kopalnia to główne źródło dochodu w mieście. - jasnowłosa wojowniczka rozejrzała się, po zebranych. Za oknem zapadła noc, do ich pokoju dobiegały urywki rozmów z głównej sali gospody. - Powinniśmy iść spać. Miałyście ciężki dzień.

Skuliły się w łóżku, razem z Imoen. Jaheira z Khalidem zajęli drugie posłanie. Szorstka, wełniana kołdra drapała, materac był niewygodny. Steele płakała, siostra też. Emocje w końcu przebiły się przez warstwę adrenaliny, opanowania, bronienia się przed dopuszczeniem do świadomości tego, co się stało. Mężczyzna w stalowej zbroi, który zabrał im wszystko, rodzinę, dom, bezpieczeństwo. Była taka bezsilna, bezbronna jak dziecko. Goriona zabito, zaszlachtowano z zimna krwią, a ona uciekła, jak tchórz. Wytarła oczy. Jaheira i Khalid nie mogą myśleć, że wzięli pod opiekę dwójkę przestraszonych dzieci. Gorion nie żyje. Nie ma powrotu to Candlekeep. Gdyby wtedy nie posłuchała ojca i nie uciekła, sama była by już martwa. Musi zaopiekować się Imoen.

Stało się tak jak chciała. Całe Wybrzeże Mieczy stało przed nimi otworem. Tylko, że nie miały nikogo poza dwójką obcych ludzi, niewiele pieniędzy, podrzędny ekwipunek. A na każdym kroku mógł się czaić byle chłystek, który spróbuje ją zadźgać za dwieście sztuk złota.

- Imoen śpij, jutro wyruszamy.

- Obiecaj, proszę obiecaj... - słyszała szept siostry przy uchu. - Obiecaj, że nie dasz się zabić. Tata... tata... Mam teraz tylko ciebie.

- Już dobrze, śpij, obiecuję.


	4. Chapter 4

- Steele, uważaj z kim rozmawiasz!

- Nie będziesz mi rozkazywać, Jaheira.

- Przygarnęliśmy was z Khalidem, bez nas byłybyście już martwe.

- Jaheiro, posłuchaj... - Khalid starał się załagodzić sytuacje. Jak zawsze.

- Nie schlebiaj sobie, jeśli chcecie możecie odejść.

Steele stała naprzeciwko jasnowłosej druidki. Obie wściekłe i obie pewne swoich racji. Za plecami starszej córki Goriona kuliła się drobna, kobieca postać. Jej skóra miała niemal granatowy odcień, a włosy były śnieżnobiałe. Mroczna elfka.

Steele widziała dotąd te istoty tylko na ilustracjach w książkach, w bibliotece w Candlekeep. Wiedziała, że zamieszkują Podmrok – sieć tuneli i jaskiń rozciągającą się pod całym Faerûnem. Są piękne, eleganckie, dystyngowane. I okrutne, nie znające litości i pozbawione zasad moralnych. Każdego spoza swojej rasy traktują jak bydło – z którego można zrobić niewolnika. Albo wroga – którego należy zarżnąć. W ich własnej społeczności królują rządy siły. Zabij, lub zostań zabity.

Podróżowali, żeby dostać się do Naskhel. Mijali po drodze wsie, samotne domostwa i miejsca takie jak to - kompletne odludzia. Dookoła rozpościerały się wzgórza usiane kępami drzew i paroma jeziorkami kryjącymi się u podnóży pagórków. Nagle zobaczyli sylwetkę, biegnącą w ich stronę. Drow to rzadki widok na powierzchni. Chyba, że właśnie wbija komuś nóż w plecy i to jego ostatni widok.

- Proszę, pomóżcie... - jeszcze trudniej jest zobaczyć mrocznego elfa proszącego o cokolwiek. Ubranie drowki było w nieładzie, na twarzy miała ślady błota i piachu, potargane włosy. Uciekała przed czymś, albo przed kimś. - Ścigają mnie... oskarżyli mnie... - urwała, zabrakło jej tchu.

Steele zobaczyła w niej siebie, kiedy po śmierci Goriona uciekała przed prześladowcami. Jaheira tylko drowa – odszczepieńca z rasy elfów, któremu nie można ufać, nawet przez chwilę.

- Spokojnie, powiedz co się stało.- Steele pomogła wstać mrocznej elfce.

- Zaraz tu będą. - nieznajoma ciężko oddychała po biegu. - Przysięgam, że tego nie zrobiłam...

- Nie zostawiajmy jej tak.- w Imoen odezwało się jej dobre serce i jej chęć niesienia pomocy.

- Steele, postradałaś zmysły? - Jaheira wystąpiła do przodu. - To drowka, nie można jej ufać. Jej przysięgi nie są nic warte. Nie wiesz, co może na nas sprowadzić.

- Jak będę chciała usłyszeć twoje zdanie to o nie zapytam. - brzmiała obcesowa odpowiedź.

Od tego momentu wybuchła kłótnia. Steele się postawiła. Miała powody.

Sytuacja się zmieniła, odkąd wyruszyli z „Pod Pomocną Dłonią". Ich krótką wędrówkę do Naskhel znaczyły pomniejsze, niekoniecznie bohaterskie czyny. Wynajmowali się do drobnych zleceń. W moim domu zagnieździły się pająki, ogromne, wielkie jak konie. Proszę pomóżcie, zabijcie te potwory. Tamten facet jest mi winien pieniądze, odzyskajcie je od niego. Pająki były co najwyżej wielkości psa, pieniądze to marne pięćdziesiąt sztuk złota, ale co z tego. Wystarczyło popytać w lokalnej gospodzie, czy nikt nie potrzebuje pomocy. I ludzie prosili o pomoc, a potem dziękowali jej - Steele. Nie starszej, bardziej doświadczonej Jaheirze. W zapyziałych wiochach i małych miasteczkach robili furorę. Zawsze znajdzie się potwór, którego trzeba się pozbyć, a wieśniacy boją się do niego podejść na odległość wideł.

Przyłączyły się do nich jeszcze dwie osoby. Kagain, krasnolud, zachęcony wizją nagrody za rozwiązanie problemów w kopalni. Spotkali go w jednym z niewielkich miasteczek. Przypadkowa, pogawędka wystarczyła, żeby uznał wizję złota za nęcącą. Ponury, opryskliwy typ, ale w jego rękach topór jakby ożywał. Ciął każdego kto stawał im na drodze – nieumarłych, czy bandytów. I Shar-Teel, młoda wojowniczka, którą poznali nad kuflem piwa w gospodzie w pewnej mieścinie. Wyzywała na pojedynek każdego faceta, który był dostatecznie pijany, albo dostatecznie głupi. Po chwili kolejny przeciwnik leżał na podłodze zakrwawiony i posiniaczony, prosząc o litość. Steele wypchnęła Khalida. Wygrał. Shar-Teel była pod wrażeniem, zapytała czy nie mogłaby z nimi wyruszyć. W miasteczku i tak nie miała nic lepszego do roboty, niż rozwalenie kilku głów.

Jaheirze się to nie podobało. Nie ufała tej dwójce. Ani Kageinowi wiecznie zatopionemu we własnych myślach, którego twarz rozjaśniała się jedynie gdy była mowa o złocie. Ani Shar – Teel, która uśmiechała się tylko wtedy, gdy miała w ręku miecz. To młoda elfka zadecydowała, żeby ich przyjąć. Jaheira ugryzła się w język. Jest teraz tak niebezpiecznie, tylu bandytów na drogach. Lepiej podróżować w większej grupie. Przełknęła i tę gorzką pigułkę.

Ale na to, co teraz zamierzała zrobić Steele nie mogła pozwolić.

- My z Khalidem nie chcemy mieć z tym nic wspólnego. - brzmiała jej ostateczna odpowiedź.

- Jak potrafi machać mieczem to niech idzie z nami. - wzruszyła ramionami Shar-Teel.

Zza drzew wynurzyły się sylwetki. Żołnierze Płomiennej Pięści. Dobrze odżywione, zakute w stal osiłki. Drowka zamarła ze strachu. To jej szukali.

Nie było sensu uciekać, to jak przyznanie się do winy. Uciekną raz, będą musieli uciekać już zawsze. Zbrojni podeszli do nich. Mieli twarze opryszków, którzy z braku lepszego zajęcia wynajęli się by stać na straży prawa. Oczywiście nie rezygnując ze swoich bandyckich metod. Drowka nie miała z nimi szans. Zabiją ją, a przedtem pewnie zgwałcą kilka razy.

- Złapaliście ją? - zapytał jeden z rycerzy. - Ścigaliśmy sukę od kilku dni. Dobrze, nagroda was nie minie. Dajcie ją tutaj, skończymy z nią.

- Tylu wielkich facetów, żeby złapać jednego drowa. – starsza córka Goriona wystąpiła do przodu, zasłoniła sobą nieznajomą. - Czemu ją ścigacie?

- Nie wasza sprawa.

- Steele, nie musisz tego robić. - Jaheira ostatni raz próbowała przemówić młodszej elfce do rozsądku.

- Niech przyjdą i sami ją sobie wezmą, do cholery. - Shar – Teel zakręciła wymownego młynka mieczem. Nienawidziła Płomiennej Pięści. Tak jak wszystkich stróżów prawa i porządku.

- Co zrobiła? - powtórzyła elfka. Agresja gęstniała w powietrzu. Żołnierze Płomiennej Pięści nie byli przyzwyczajeni do sprzeciwu. A Shar – Tel, czy Kageinowi niewiele było potrzeba do walki.

- Jeden ze zbrojnych westchnął. - Jest pieprzoną morderczynią. Oddajcie nam dziwkę i załatwimy to.

- Nie! Nie wierzcie im!- mroczna elfka złapała Steele za ramię. - Oskarżyli mnie, skazali na śmierć, ale nikt mnie nie słucha!

- Zamilcz suko. - jeden ze zbrojnych wyciągnął miecz. Spojrzał córce Goriona w oczy. - Mówię ostatni raz, oddajcie nam ją. Albo kurewsko pożałujecie.

- Chodźcie i weźcie ją sobie. - uśmiechnęła się szyderczo elfka.

Można było przewidzieć jak to się skończy. W ciszę odludnego zakątka wdarł się szczęk broni, przekleństwa, wrzaski. Steele wypiła pośpiesznie miksturę niewidzialności. Kupiła kilka fiolek w gospodzie „Pod Pomocną Dłonią", prawie pozbywając się przy tym wszystkich oszczędności. Wbiła jednemu z przeciwników sztylet w gardło, krew trysnęła, wprost na jej twarz i ręce. Padł na ziemię, nawet nie wiedząc, kto go wykończył. Kagein ugodził kolejnego w nogi, a gdy upadł roztrzaskał mu głową toporem. Shar- Teel rozpoczęła swój zwykły morderczy taniec, gdzie liczyło się tylko wyprucie komuś flaków. Z rąk Imoen spływały czary oślepiając, ogłupiając, czy porażając przeciwników. Drowka rzucała na sprzymierzeńców ochronne zaklęcia i starała nie dać się zabić.

Jaheira i Khalid stali nieruchomo, patrząc na rzeź, jaka rozgrywała się przed nimi.

Zgiełk mieczy i zaklęć ucichł. Łąkę usiały ciała poległych. Wszyscy żołnierze Płomiennej Pięści skończyli z twarzami do ziemi. Oczywiście Steele i jej drużyna też oberwali. Kageinowi krew zalewała oczy, ale wydawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Steele zatoczyła się. Rękaw jej kaftana pokrywał się czerwienią. Drowka podtrzymała ją, przytknęła dłonie do rany. Wraz z każdym wypowiadanym słowem zaklęcia starsza córka Goriona czuła jak wracają jej siły.

- Mam na imię Viconia. Zawdzięczam wam życie.-zaczęła mroczna elfka.- Służę Shar, bogini ciemności. Zgodzicie się, żebym się do was przyłączyła?

- To nie pierdolony żłobek. - burknął Kagein, wycierając topór. - Rzygam, jak patrzę na tych sukinsynów z Płomiennej Pięści, ale przez nią możemy mieć kłopoty.

- Kapłanka się przyda. - stwierdziła pojednawczo Imoen. - Skoro niesłusznie ją oskarżyli...

- Co robisz tutaj, na powierzchni? - Steele nie mogła nie zadać tego pytania.

- Twarz Viconii stężała. - Nie mogę wrócić do swoich. Przyjmiecie mnie, czy nie?

Steele przeczytała kiedyś w jednej z książek w bibliotece w Candlekeep, że jak uratujesz komuś życie to jesteś za niego odpowiedzialny. To, że stanęła po stronie drowki to był taki sam impuls jak myśl o opuszczeniu Candlekeep, miejsca gdzie się wychowała. Po prostu impuls. Nie chciała patrzeć jak kilku wielkich osiłków znęca się nad mroczną elfką. Pewnie tak samo oprawcy znęcaliby się nad Steele, gdyby ojciec nie oddał życia w jej obronie.

- Dobrze, możesz zostać.

- To twój koniec Steele. - usłyszała głos druidki. - Miałam długo wobec Goriona, chciałam wam pomóc. Ale teraz widzę, że to był zmarnowany czas.

- Żegnaj Jaheiro. - Elfka zabrała się za przeszukiwanie ciał żołnierzy Płomiennej Pięści. Zawsze mogło się trafić coś wartościowego. - Obyśmy się już nigdy więcej nie spotkały.

Dwie postacie zniknęły za drzewami.

Steele cieszyła się, że Jaheira i Khalid odeszli. Spięcia między nią, a druidką narastały od jakiegoś czasu. Narastały, bo Jaheira nie mogła się pogodzić z tym, że Steele, gówniara, która dopiero co opuściła mury twierdzy, gdzieś, na końcu świata, ma u ludzi większy posłuch niż ona. Że nawet w tej niepasującej do siebie zbieraninie, jaka była ich drużyna, to starszą córkę Goriona pytali o zdanie, to ona ucinała spory i kłótnie. Lepiej, że odeszli teraz, niż żeby po pewnym momencie miały się rzucić sobie z wojowniczką do gardeł.

Zostawili za sobą ciała żołnierzy Płomiennej Pięści. Dobrze, że ta awantura rozegrała się na zadupiu, bez świadków. Specjalnie wybrali inną drogę, niż tą, którą mieli pierwotnie podróżować, żeby nie spotkali byłych towarzyszy na szlaku do Naskhel. Trakt prowadził przez las, zbliżał się wieczór, powinni rozbić obozowisko.

- Tu chyba będzie w porządku. - Imoen zmierzyła wzrokiem polanę. - Chodźcie, rozpalimy ognisko.

Rudowłosa schyliła się po leżącą na ziemi gałąź. Zamarła. Obok jej głowy kołysała się wbita w drzewo strzała.

-Stójcie. Kim jesteście?- głos dobiegał zza plątaniny drzew i zarośli. Męski głos. Co teraz, wystrzelają ich, jedno po drugim? Rozejrzeli się niepewnie. Dookoła tylko ciemność, przerywana odgłosami lasu.

- Jesteśmy podróżnikami, zmierzamy do Naskhel. - Steele uniosła ręce do góry, w pojednawczym geście. Starała się przebić wzrokiem zasłonę liści i drewnianych pni, ale nie widziała napastnika.

- Podróżnikami? Jest z wami mroczny elf... Na szlakach włóczy się teraz mnóstwo bandytów...

- Czy wy, riwin wszystkich oceniacie po kolorze skóry?- żachnęła się Viconia.

Steele rozważała ewentualności. Mógł to być jeden człowiek, mogło być ich kilku, albo kilkunastu. Mogli ich wykończyć strzałami, z dystansu, albo wybiec nagle z zasadzki.

- Nie jesteśmy rabusiami, pozwól nam przejść! - wybuchnęła Imoen.

- Zejdź tu i walcz sukinsynu. - rzuciła pogardliwie Shar-Teel.

Ciemnowłosa elfka spojrzała wymownie na wojowniczkę, żeby ją uciszyć.

- Czego szukacie w Naskhel? - znowu ten męski głos, zza zasłony pnączy i drzew.

- Mamy tam pomóc rozwiązać problemy w kopalni żelaza. Nie jesteśmy bandytami. - Steele starała się przemówić niewidocznemu wrogowi do rozsądku.

- Nosicie przy sobie broń.

- Tak jak i ty. Pozwól nam przejść. - wtrąciła się Imoen.

Zapadła chwila ciszy. I co teraz, zaczną strzelać?

- Idźcie i nie wracajcie tu więcej.

Rozglądali się niepewnie. To mógł być blef, w każdej chwili mógł ich powitać grad strzał. Ruszyli, powoli. Nic się nie stało. Kiedy oddalili się trochę od pechowego miejsca starsza córka Goriona zatrzymała drużynę.

- Zaczekajcie tutaj. - wyjęła zza paska kolejną miksturę niewidzialności. Powinna odpuścić. Powinna oszczędzać flakoniki. Były cholernie drogie i mogła ich potrzebować jeszcze wiele razy. Ale nie potrafiła. Niedawne zwycięstwa napełniły ją pewnością, że się uda.

- Co robisz?- zapytała czarodziejka.

- Sprawdzę kto to był. – Steele uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

- A jak nie wrócisz, to co?- Kagein splunął. - Mamy szukać twojego truchła, czy dać sobie spokój?

- Nie skreślaj mnie tak łatwo, krasnoludzie. – odparowała .

- Mamy tu czekać, aż przyniosą nam twoją głowę zatkniętą na włóczni, tak? - ironicznie spytała Viconia.

- Nie idź tam...- Imoen urwała. Elfka na ich oczach przechyliła butelkę z miksturą, wypiła... I zniknęła.

Steele skradała się, szukając niewidzialnego napastnika. Chciała wiedzieć to to był, kto im groził. Na pewno żaden skuszony nagrodą za jej głowę awanturnik. Wtedy by nie odpuścił. Mikstura zapewniała jej niewidzialność, dopóki sama nie zaatakuje. Słońce już zaszło, w lesie zapanowała noc. Jej oczy, przyzwyczajone do widzenia w ciemności skupiały się na coraz nowych fragmentach lasu. Nic, tylko drzewa, krzewy, kępy trawy. Może już odszedł, ukrył się. Nagle, tam, wysoko, jakiś ruch na powalonej stercie pni...

Kivan odprowadzał ich wzrokiem, gdy zniknęli za drzewami i znaleźli się poza zasięgiem jego strzał. Pozwolił im odejść, może to był błąd. Ale po drogach i gościńcach włóczyło się teraz tylu domorosłych poszukiwaczy przygód, a oni nie wyglądali na pospolitych rzezimieszków. Jeśli będą mieć trochę szczęścia, to nie dadzą się zabić. Łowca westchnął i schował strzałę do kołczanu.

Poczuł chłodny dotyk stali na szyi i znieruchomiał.

- Nie ruszaj się. - wyszeptał kobiecy głos, tuż przy jego przy uchu. - Czemu do nas mierzyłeś?

- Ścigam bandytów w tym lesie. - odpowiedział. Dałby radę powalić dziewczynę, ale nie z ostrzem przyłożonym do szyi. Mógłby skończyć z poderżniętym gardłem. Cholera, przecież puścił ich wolno! Nie byli w niczym lepsi od opryszków, na których polował. Sukinsyny.

- Tak, a może sam jesteś rabusiem?- Steele miała chwilę satysfakcji. Znalazła go, stał na powalonym pniu drzewa. Zaszła go od tyłu. Nie widziała jego twarzy. Teraz nie spowijała już jej niewidzialność, ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo trzymała stalowe ostrze na gardle przeciwnika. Jeden człowiek. Ale z długim łukiem w dłoniach mógł ich wszystkich pozabijać.

- Gdybym był, już byście nie żyli. Kazałem wam odejść, puściłem was wolno.

- Doceniam to. - znowu ten sam kobiecy głos. Nic nie zauważył. Pojawiła się z ciemności, jak duch.- Ale wolę wiedzieć, kto do mnie celuje. - mówiła dalej. - Czemu ich ścigasz?

- To moja sprawa. - poczuł lekkie ukłucie, kiedy przycisnęła sztylet do jego gardła.

- Zła odpowiedź. - wyszeptała elfka.

- Zabili... zabili kogoś mi bliskiego. - wycedził Kivan. I to ma się tak skończyć, zostanie zadźgany przez byle bandytę? Przynajmniej zobaczy ją, po drugiej stronie, ale tak bardzo chciał pomścić jej śmierć. Jej. Deherianay.

- Ojca, brata, kochankę? - chyba bawiło ją to igranie z nim w kotka i myszkę.

- Żonę.

Puściła go. Kivan raptownie się odwrócił. Chciał się na rzucić, na dziewczynę, która chwilę temu trzymała go w szachu sztyletem. Ale zobaczył, że nieznajoma stoi bez ruchu, nie ma wrogich zamiarów.

- Nie rób nic głupiego. - znacząco wskazała na ostrze.- To nic osobistego, musiałam wiedzieć, kto nas wziął na cel. Chyba, że ty przestaniesz być rozsądny.

Mierzyli się wzrokiem. Łowca widział przed sobą drobną postać w opończy, kapturze nasuniętym na oczy, trzymającą ostrzegawczo sztylet. Steele przyglądała się elfowi w lekkiej zbroi, z mieczem przy boku. Jego długi łuk – ten sam z którego do nich mierzył, był ozdobny i starannie wykonany. Broń na pewno magicznie wzmocniono. Długie ciemne włosy opadały mu pasmami na ramiona. Na policzkach miał wymalowane w barwy wojenne. Twarz elfa wyrażała rezerwę, sprawiał wrażenie osoby, która nigdy się nie uśmiecha.

- Więc... – zaczęła Steele. - długo masz zamiar ciągnąć tą swoją vendettę?

- Nie twoja sprawa... - odpowiedział oschle. - Idź w swoją stronę, ja w swoją.

- My też walczymy z bandytami. - znowu impuls podpowiadał elfce co dalej. Pewnie robiła błąd, ale wewnętrzny głos kazał jej próbować. - Podróżujemy po Wybrzeżu Mieczy i wykańczamy kolejnych. - to co mówiła było mocno na wyrost. Do tej pory z rabusiami mieli do czynienia tylko raz. Kilku chłystków, których bieda popchnęła do kradzieży. Gdy pierwszy padł pod toporem Kageina następni zaczęli prosić o litość. Ale musiała przedstawić swoją drużynę lepiej, niż to wyglądało w rzeczywistości.

W nieznajomym było coś, co powstrzymywało ją, żeby odwrócić się na pięcie i odejść.

- W takim razie powodzenia. - znowu ten zimny ton głosu. - Nie zajmuj mi więcej czasu. – elf odwrócił się do niej plecami i zeskoczył ze sterty pni.

- Jesteś sam, w końcu znajdzie się jakiś sukinsyn lepszy od ciebie i wypruje ci flaki! - krzyknęła Steele.

Nawet się nie zatrzymał, zmierzał w stronę kępy drzew. Ściółka szeleściła pod jego stopami. Znikał w panującym mroku.

- Ja szukam morderców mojego ojca. - słowa padły, zanim zdążyła pomyśleć.

Łowca odwrócił się w jej stronę. Steele zeskoczyła z powalonych pni, tuż obok niego.

- Każdy może tak powiedzieć. - rzucił oschle elfa.

- Każdy. Ale to jest prawda. - spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

Zapadła chwila ciszy, słychać było odgłosy lasu, szmer liści, gdzieś blisko pohukiwanie sowy.

- Wiesz kto zabił twoją żonę? - na chwilę księżyc wyszedł zza chmur. Na twarz elfa padło jasne światło. Nie było na niej widać żadnych emocji.

- Wiem. To jego szukam. Ale im więcej tych sukinsynów zginie przy okazji, tym lepiej.

- Oboje mamy rachunki do wyrównania. – zaczęła starsza z córek Goriona. - Pomożemy ci dopaść tego, kogo szukasz, a ty pomożesz mi znaleźć zabójców ojca.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem.

Nie zgodzi się, na pewno się nie zgodzi. Przed chwilą groziła mi bronią, teraz proponuje sojusz? Kretyn, jest sam, w końcu ktoś go wykończy. Nie zna jej, ani jej towarzyszy, kim są, czego tak naprawdę chcą... Mogła kłamać, mówiąc o ojcu. Znajdą go tu z poderżniętym gardłem, albo nikt go nie znajdzie, tylko dzikie zwierzęta nażrą się jego ciałem. Kretyn. Szkoda.

- W takim razie... - zaczął. Jak ci na imię?

- Steele. – elfka wyciągnęła rękę. Poczuła mocny uścisk jego dłoni. Jej skóra była stwardniała i chłodna. - A tobie?

- Kivan.


	5. Chapter 5

Dziura, tuż obok jej stóp ziała czernią. Lina, którą trzymała w rękach, niknęła w tej ciemności. Tylko krok dzielił ją, żeby znaleźć się pod ziemią. Przełknęła ślinę.

- I co, gotowi?- usłyszała zachrypnięty głos.

Steele utkwiła wzrok w stojącym przed nią sztygarze. Niski mężczyzna sprawiał wrażenie, jakby brud z kopalni na stałe wżarł się w jego skórę. Oczy błyszczały w jego ciemnej, kanciastej twarzy. To on miał im pomóc zejść na dół.

Dotarli do Naskhel. Przed Jaheira i Khalidem. Może tamci zginęli gdzieś na szlaku. Albo druidka uniesiona dumą postanowiła na dobre zaszyć się w lesie i przestać bawić się w zbawcę świata. Do Naskhel się spóźnili.

Miasteczko było rzeczywiście małe. Kilka sklepów, tawerna, dom uzdrowiciela, rozrzucone zabudowania gospodarskie. Życie koncentrowało się wokół kopalni. Tam pracowała większość mężczyzn. Wydobywane żelazo przynosiło dochody, które napędzały krwiobieg miasta. Właśnie, przynosiło, kiedyś.

- Spójrzcie, do niczego się nie nadaje. - powiedział BerrunGhastkill, burmistrz Naskhel, kiedy usiedli w gospodzie nad szklankami cienkiego wina. Roztarł w palcach kawałek metalu. Żelazo kruszyło się. Jak chleb, którego wielkie pajdy kelnerka położyła na ich stole obok półmiska z mięsem. - Zaczęło się parę miesięcy temu. - ciągnął burmistrz.- Na początku myśleliśmy, że górnicy trafili na słabą rudę. Próbowaliśmy w innym miejscu, ale było coraz gorzej.- włodarz miasta utkwił wzrok w Kageinie, który odgryzał wielkie kawały mięsa i chleba i połykał niemal w całości. Tak samo na jedzenie rzuciła się Shar-Teel. Viconia patrzyła na nich z niesmakiem, demonstrując ostentacyjnie, że potrafi posługiwać się sztućcami. Twarz Imoen była cała umorusana w sosie. Kivan jadł niewiele, siedział za stołem milczący, z założonymi rękami. Steele opanowywała głód, ukradkiem patrzyła na Viconię i starała się jeść tak elegancko jak drowka. Burmistrz zaprosił ich na obiad w geście dobrej woli. Musiał naprawdę na nich liczyć.

- Wartościowego żelaza jest coraz mniej. Spekulanci podbijają ceny, od nas już nie chcą kupować. Trzeba będzie zamknąć kopalnię. Górnicy albo pójdą żebrać, albo rabować, na gościńcach. – Berrun zamilkł, jakby przytłoczył go ciężar tych zmartwień. Zbyt wielkich dla kogoś kogo największym problemem dotąd było, że paru chłopów dało sobie po pijaku w mordę w oberży.

Sama gospoda była niewielka, o wiele mniejsza, niż sławne „Pod Pomocną Dłonią", dające schronienie dziesiątkom podróżnych. Ledwie parę stołów, krzeseł i podniszczona lada, stłoczone w jednej izbie. Znudzone kelnerki i szynkarz odpowiadający półgębkiem na zamówienia. Przesiadywali tu głównie lokalni klienci, ich drużyna musiała stanowić nie lada atrakcję.

- Chodzą też plotki… - włodarz miasta zniżył głos. – …że w kopalni grasują demony. Niektórzy górnicy przysięgają, że je widzieli. Mówią, że kopalnia jest przeklęta. Jak ta wiadomość się rozniesie nikt już nie kupi od nas żelaza. – dokończył.

- Burmistrzu… - elfka ostrożnie dobierała słowa. – …zejdziemy pod ziemię, ale nie jesteśmy górnikami… Jeśli skończyły się wam pokłady dobrej rudy… - musiała udawać zaprawioną w bojach poszukiwaczkę przygód. Berrun nie mógł wiedzieć, że do niedawna świat Steele i Imoen wyznaczały mury Candlekeep. Że spędzały czas w kuchni i bibliotece, a kładły się spać przed północą.

- Nie!- gwałtownie jej przerwał . – To magia, albo jakaś klątwa.

- Łatwo dopatrywać się wszędzie magii. – Kivan po raz pierwszy zabrał głos. Steele posłała łowcy rozzłoszczone spojrzenie. To ona miała rozmawiać.

- Jutro zejdziemy pod ziemię. Przeszukamy kopalnię, jeśli tylko znajdziemy coś podejrzanego, zajmiemy się tym. A teraz wybaczy pan, mieliśmy długą podróż…

- Oczywiście, oczywiście…- mężczyzna wytarł ręce o spodnie i wstał. – Pamiętajcie o nagrodzie. – dodał z naciskiem.

Nagroda. Dwa tysiące sztuk złota. To dlatego tu byli. Żadne z nich nie miało ani pieniędzy, ani lepszego pomysłu, co ze sobą zrobić.

- Powiedz mi… - zaczęła drowka, kiedy gospodarz miasta zniknął za drzwiami. – Czemu mamy pomagać tej bandzie kmiotów?

- Bo nam płacą. – elfka wypiła łyk wina, było cholernie kwaśne, ale przyjemnie rozgrzewało żołądek. Patrząc na to, jak raczyli się tym trunkiem Shar- Teel i Kagein miała pewność, że szybko się położą.- Jutro macie być trzeźwi. – spojrzała wymownie na tę dwójkę.

- Po co? – zapytał krasnolud. – W kopalni nic nie znajdziemy, tylko skały i gruz. To tylko banda wsiurów, która zaraz zacznie głodować. Wymyślili, że ktoś magicznie popsuł im rudę. Na psa urok do cholery. - splunął. - Dobrze chociaż, że najemy się za darmo.

- Zejdziemy jutro do kopalni, a wy macie być trzeźwi. – starsza córka Goriona ucięła dyskusję.

Siedziały z Imoen przed wejściem do gospody. Miasteczko kładło się spać. Ostatni goście opuszczali karczmę. Pijani mężczyźni mylili kroki i przekrzykiwali się nawzajem. Widmo zamknięcia kopalni sprawiało, że szukali zapomnienia w alkoholu. Była noc, bezchmurne, rozgwieżdżone niebo, świecił księżyc. Prawie taka sama, noc, jak gdy siedziały na murach Candlekeep, przed wyjazdem. Prawie.

- Myślisz, że coś tam znajdziemy?- zapytała rudowłosa. – Jakieś potwory, złych magów…?

- Nie wiem. Zejdziemy tam i zobaczymy.

- Nigdy nawet nie byłyśmy w kopalni…- magiczka potarła dłonią nos. Zamilkła na chwilę. –  
>Mamy… w końcu mamy to co chciałyśmy. Podróżujemy, przeżywamy przygody… - dokończyła ściszonym głosem.<p>

Elfka objęła siostrę ramieniem. Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Imoen oparła się o nią. Milczały przez chwilę.

- Po prostu... nie myślę, o tym co może się stać. - młodsza z córek Goriona mówiła dalej. - Nie myślę o tym, że w każdej chwili mogą nas zabić, że któregoś dnia możemy nie mieć szczęścia, nie myślę...

- To dobrze. – Steele pocałowała dziewczynę w czoło.

- Ten facet... – wspominała rudowłosa- ...w „Pod Pomocną Dłonią"... Rzucił się na nas i niewiele brakowało... Banda ogrów, które spotkaliśmy na wzgórzach... Jakby mi je ktoś pokazał w Candlekeep to uciekłabym z krzykiem. Śmierdziały na milę, całe we krwi i błocie... Ale teraz po prostu nie myślę, nawet się nie zastanawiam. Jeśli trzeba walczyć, robię to co muszę.

- Wiem.

Mogłaby dodać „Tata byłby z nas dumny", ale wolała nie. Nie rozmawiały zbyt często o ojcu. Bała się, że Imoen może się rozkleić, albo, że ona sama to zrobi. Gorion wracał do niej w myślach. Co jakiś czas chciała coś mu powiedzieć, zapytać go o radę. Uświadamiała sobie wtedy, że o nic go już nie zapyta, o nic nie poprosi. Nie podziękuje mu za te bezpieczne, spokojne lata w Candlekeep. Goriona nie ma przy nich, jest tylko ta bolesna pustka. Czasem chciało jej się po prostu krzyczeć z bólu. Czasem marzyła tylko, żeby wypruć flaki temu, kto to zrobił.

Steele wytarła czoło, spojrzała na stojących przed nią towarzyszy. Skinęła głową sztygarowi.

- Dobrze. - rzuciła. - Schodzimy.

Opuszczali się na linach, prosto w ciemność. Elfce mdlały ręce, odpychała się stopami od kamiennych ścian. Zerkała niepewnie w dół, dno sztolni było coraz bliżej. Spojrzała ostatni raz w górę. Świat na zewnątrz zniknął w wylocie szybu.

Sztygar oprowadzał ich po kopalni. Słabe światło pochodni, wąskie chodniki, górnicy rzucający im nieufne spojrzenia. Pył wdzierający się do ust i nosa. Monotonny, metaliczny dźwięk kilofów. Ani śladu złych sil, czy podłych magów. Steele walczyła z uczuciem, że kamienne ściany zaraz się zawalą i pogrzebią ich żywcem. Imoen trzymała się blisko niej. Po wyrazie twarzy Kivana było widać, ze najchętniej znalazłby się z powrotem na powierzchni. Tylko Viconia i Kagien czuli się tak swobodnie, jakby urodzili się pod ziemią. Zaraz, przecież pewnie właśnie tak było.

- To ostatnie miejsce z którego wydobywamy. - sztygar wskazał dłonią na wąski korytarz.  
>Uwijały się w nim półnagie, brudne ciała górników.<p>

- Jak wywozicie stąd żelazo?- zapytała Imoen.

- W wagonikach, potem wyciągamy je na linach na zewnątrz. - odpowiedział mężczyzna.

- Sprawdzaliście, czy to się do czegoś nadaje? - spytał elf wskazując na stos rudy. Był koszmarnie blady. Steele zastanawiała się kiedy zwymiotuje.

- Kurwa, można to zrobić dopiero jak się je wytopi. - sztygar spojrzał na nich jak na idiotów.

- Podobno któryś z górników mówił, że w kopalni są demony... – zaczęła czarodziejka.

- Brednie pijanego, leniwego, gnojka, któremu nie chce się pracować...- nadzorca splunął na podłogę.

- Może ale chcemy z nim porozmawiać. - odparła Steele.

- Pijus wymyślił całą tę historię. Szkoda waszego czasu. – znowu splunął.

- Chcemy z nim porozmawiać. - ucięła elfka.

Górnik był wynędzniały, o zarośniętej, przebiegłej twarzy. Miał na sobie wytarte, pocerowane łachmany. Był tak chudy, ze niemal z niego spadały. Cuchnęło od niego alkoholem. Patrzył na nich rozbieganymi oczami. Sztygar, który go przyprowadził zmierzył wzrokiem mężczyznę z wyraźną niechęcią.

- Podobno... - zaczęła Steele. - Widziałeś w kopalni demony.

- Co? - zapytał jakby nie dotarł do niego sens słów.

- Mówiłeś, że widziałeś w kopalni coś dziwnego. - przerwała Imoen.

- Co? Nie, nic nie widziałem...Nic, zupełnie nic. – górnik utkwił wzrok w podłodze. - Mogę już iść?

- Wynoś się. - machnął ręką sztygar.

Viconia nagle przysunęła się do Steele i wyszeptała jej coś na ucho. Drowka uśmiechnęła się, widząc jak córka Goriona wlepia w nią zdziwione oczy.

- Sztygarze... - zaczęła elfka. - Mógłbyś zostawić nas samych?

Nadzorca zaklął pod nosem.

- Wracam do szybu. - burknął. - Jak chcecie to tam mnie kurwa szukajcie. Nie będę za wami biegał, do cholery.- skinął na górnika. - Wracaj do pracy gnojku.

- Nie.- odparła Steele – On zostaje z nami.

Sztygar odszedł mamrocząc coś do siebie. Górnik uciekał wzrokiem przed ich spojrzeniem.

- Więc... - zaczęła władczym tonem kapłanka Shar. - widziałeś w kopalni demony?

Nie odezwał się ani słowem. Jego rozbiegane oczy błądziły po ścianach.

- Twój szef, sztygar powiedział, że to tylko bełkot zapijaczonego robola. - kontynuowała drowka. - Ale ja myślę, że kazał ci tak powiedzieć. A ty się zgodziłeś, bo jesteś pieprzonym tchórzem, który nie chce mieć kłopotów.

Górnik wciąż milczał, wlepiał w nich wystraszone oczy.

- Odpowiadaj śmieciu.- w głosie mrocznej elfki było tyle władczości, że Steele sama by się przyznała do wszystkiego.

- Widziałem je. - oddech mężczyzny cuchnął alkoholem. - Demony, małe demony... Wychodziły ze ścian, były wszędzie... Mówiłem im, ale sztygar mi nie uwierzył. Spytajcie, inni widzieli to, co ja.

- Kiedy to było? - Steele wiedziała, że mogły to być tylko brednie zapijaczonego robola, ale mimo to zapytała.

- Wieczorem, ze dwa tygodnie temu. Zawsze przychodzą wieczorem... - objął ramiona dłońmi, zaczął się trząść. Utkwił oczy w ścianie. Miał puste spojrzenie, opluł śliną własny, nieogolony podbródek. - Zawsze przychodzą wieczorem...

Nie dało się z niego nic więcej wyciągnąć. Pytali jeszcze innych górników. Każdy coś słyszał, pogłoski przekazywane z ust, do ust. Kilku coś widziało. Demony w kopalni, małe potworki, wychodzące ze ścian, z opuszczonych szybów. Nadzorca twierdził, że to brednie pijaków, chcących wymigać się od pracy. On nie zauważył niczego podejrzanego.

- Czemu waszym zdaniem żelazo się psuje?- Steele zapytała sztygara. Stali przy tym samym szybie, którym tu się dostali. Docierało tu mętne, wieczorne światło. Spędzili w kopalni cały dzień.

- Nie wiem do cholery. – burknął brygadzista. - Może na górze, w hutach coś pieprzą. My tu robimy wszystko uczciwie, jak zawsze.

- Czy ktoś pilnuje kopalni w nocy? - elfka pytała dalej. - Co się dzieje, kiedy górnicy kończą pracę?

- Nikt nie pilnuje, kto ma tu być? - brzmiała opryskliwa odpowiedź.

- Zostaniemy tutaj na noc. - zadecydowała.

Sztygar najpierw nie chciał się zgodzić. Pyskował, że nikt tu nie będzie ich niańczył. Łatwo się domyśleć, że w drużynie ten pomysł nie wzbudził entuzjazmu. Każdy wolałby nocleg w gospodzie, w ciepłym łóżku. Tylko Viconia była po jej stronie.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że mówił prawdę?- Steele zapytała drowkę. Górnicy już wjechali na górę. Pod ziemią zostali tylko oni. Opustoszałe korytarze, pozbawione stuku kilofów i rzeszy ludzi sprawiały upiorne wrażenie.

- W mojej ojczyźnie mamy wielu niewolników. - odparła kapłanka. - Umiem rozpoznać, tchórza, który boi się gniewu nadzorcy. Jak tylko sztygar odszedł do wszystkiego się przyznał.

- Ten człowiek nie był niewolnikiem. - Kivan opierał się o swój łuk. Steele już zdążyła zauważyć, że serdecznie nie cierpi mrocznej elfki. Z wzajemnością.

- Czyżby, darthilr? - drowka uniosła brwi. - Schodzi pod ziemię, pełza jak szczur. Szcza pod siebie ze strachu, że rzucą się na niego demony. Tylko to umie robić, żeby móc włożyć coś do swojej żałosnej gęby i urżnąć się co wieczór. Jest niewolnikiem. Urodził się nim.

Łowca otworzył usta, z gotową ripostą. Steele uciszyła ich oboje. Na zewnątrz pewnie zapadła już noc, ale pod ziemią nie zrobiło się przez to ciemniej. Rozdzielili się na dwie grupy, żeby mieć na oku obie części kopalni. W jednej ona Imoen i Kivan, w drugiej Viconia, Shar-Teel i Kagein. Grupa Steele rozbiła prowizoryczny obóz, przy wyrobisku. Bardzo prowizoryczny, otulili się płaszczami, usiedli w kucki przy kamiennych ścianach i czekali, co się wydarzy. Elfka wpatrywała się w światło pochodni. Zostawiało ciepłe refleksy we wnętrzu sztolni. Było jej niewygodnie, od kamiennych ścian bił chłód. Jeśli nic nie będzie się działo przejdą się parę razy po sztolniach, może coś zauważą. Nie chciała się przyznać, przed samą sobą, a już na pewno nie przed resztą drużyny, że nie do końca wie, co robić.

Musiała zasnąć. Obudził ja Kivan, szturchając delikatnie w ramię. Już chciała zerwać się i zapytać o co mu chodzi. Elf zakrył jej usta dłonią, przyciągnął do siebie, i w milczeniu wskazał na coś głową.

Cienie. Małe, przemykające obok pochodni cienie. Biegły korytarzem, w ich stronę. Z daleka ktoś mógłby je wziąć za kukiełki, dziecięce zabawki. Jeden z nich wszedł w krąg światła.

Miał długi, wąski pysk, wyglądał jak przerośnięta jaszczurka. Przerośnięta jaszczurka stojąca na dwóch łapach, ubrana w łachmany, trzymająca łuk. Broń rozmiarami przypomniała zabawkę. Ale strzały do niej były z pewnością wystarczająco ostre, żeby przebić ludzką skórę. Nie demony. Koboldy. Małe, pokraczne paskudztwa, o gadzim wyglądzie i skórze porośniętej łuskami. Lubiące zakładać pułapki, znęcać się nad pokonanymi, a czasem żywić się ludzkim mięsem. Stwór rozglądał się przez chwilę, po czym utkwił wzrok wprost w niej i Kivanie. Zamarła. Za późno.

Z piskiem i jazgotem koboldy rzuciły się na nich. Mogły się wydawać niegroźne, ale Steele poczuła ostry ból, kiedy w bok ugodziła ją strzała. Imoen czarami rozprawiła się z łucznikami, oślepiając ich i rażąc magicznymi pociskami. Wnętrze kopalni kilkakrotnie rozbłyskiwało od wybuchów magicznej energii. Steele i Kivan wyrżnęli resztę stworów. Elfka chciała wziąć jakiegoś żywcem i przynajmniej spróbować przesłuchać, ale nie było szansy. Koboldy walczyły z taką zajadłością, że nie mieli czasu myśleć o braniu jeńców.

- Skąd one wyszły? – zapytała czarodziejka. Ustał jazgot bitwy, w kopalni słychać było tylko ich przyspieszone oddechy.

- Stamtąd. - łowca wskazał na otwór w ścianie.

Stary szyb, w połowie zesypany, zbyt wąski, żeby mógł się nim przecisnąć człowiek, ale wystarczający dla kobolda. Przystanęli przy nim, kiedy nagle od ścian echem odbiły się najpierw huk, potem krzyk kobiety.

Biegli do drugiej grupy. Wzniecali tumany pyłu pod stopami. Zanim zobaczyli towarzyszy usłyszeli szczęk broni. Kagein i Shar-Teel wyglądali jak żniwiarze, ścinający zboże, za którymi na polu zostaje tylko pas ścierniska. Ale oni zostawiali za sobą trupy. Znowu krzyk. Głos Viconii. W podłodze, obok walczących ziała dziura. Dno kopalni musiało się zwalić.

- Spadła tam! – krzyknął krasnolud, jego topór rozciął kolejnego stwora. Krew obryzgała mu twarz.

Steele schwyciła pochodnię ze ściany i zajrzała w głąb rozpadliny. Na dole mignęło jej kłębowisko ciał. Przy jednym z wagoników leżała lina. Przywiązała ją prowizorycznie i zrzuciła drugi koniec do jamy.

- Shar- Teel, Kivan ze mną! – krzyknęła elfka.

Oby na dole nie było łuczników.

Wpadli w sam środek walki. Ruchliwa masa ciał koboldów, dźgających mieczami i sztyletami. W tym tłumie Viconia, zakrwawiona, ranna, trzymająca się skalnej kolumny, miotająca zaklęcia. Przy boku drowki dwa przywołane szkielety, chroniące kapłankę. Rzucili się do walki. Stwory usiłowały wejść im na plecy, poderżnąć gardła, powalić ich na ziemie i zakłuć, zatłuc. Shar- Teel przedarła się do mrocznej elfki. Steele widziała jak wojowniczka wznosi wielki dwuręczny miecz i ścina głowę kobolda. Broń spadła na kolejnego stwora, przecinając go niemal na pół. Łachmany, które miał na sobie pękły, mikstury przytroczone do jego pasa rozsypały się po podłodze. Jedna z butelek rozbiła się, jej zawartość trysnęła na miecz dziewczyny.

Shar- Teel zamarła z otwartymi ustami. Broń zaczęła się topić, jak lód na słońcu.

- Co jest do cholery! - warknęła. Wyjęła zza pasa długi sztylet i z nim w ręce rzuciła się na wrogów.

Koboldom nie można odmówić zajadłości, ale nie są zbyt inteligentne. Gdyby zorientowały się co się stało mogłyby spróbować rozpuścić ich broń. Butelek z maziowatą cieczą miały wystarczająco dużo. Znaleźli ich masę przy ciałach stworów.

Steele zapaliła pochodnię, oglądała flakon pod światło. Blask płomieni załamywał się w brązowym płynie wypełniającym pojemnik. Podniosła jedną ze strzał, należących do któregoś pechowego kobolda, który tego dnia stracił życie i zanurzyła we flaszce. Wyciągnęła samo drzewce.

- Musiały tym zatruwać rudę. Na pewno tym. - usłyszała głos Imoen.

- Zabiliśmy kilkanaście przy wyrobisku... - zaczął Kivan.

- Niech to szlag. – Kagein splunął na ziemię. - Dno się zarwało, wylazły te małe diabły. Ona spadła... - wskazał głową na Viconię, którą opatrywała Imoen. Najpoważniejsze obrażenia kapłanka uleczyła zaklęciami, ale wciąż pozostały siniaki i zadrapania. - Myślałem, że ta cała pieprzona dziura się zawali.

Rozejrzeli się dookoła. Byli pod poziomem kopalni, w wąskim korytarzu, od którego skręcały kolejne odnogi. Wszędzie pył i piach. Gdzieniegdzie ze ścian kapała woda, tworzyły się kałuże, małe sadzawki.

- Może to jakieś stare wyrobiska... - zastanawiała się głośno Imoen.

- I co?- Viconia posłała Steele słaby, złośliwy uśmiech. - Niewolnik nie wymyślił sobie demonów. Na szczęście to nie prawdziwe demony, tylko małe, złośliwe gady.

- Zawiadomimy sztygara? - zapytał Kivan.

- Bardzo rozsądnie, naziemcze - mruknęła mroczna elfka. - Myślisz, że on naprawdę nie wierzy swoim górnikom... czy może ktoś mu płaci za to, żeby nie wierzył?

- Viconia ma rację. - zadecydowała Steele. - Nie wiemy, czy można mu ufać.

- Postradasz zmysły, jeśli będziesz wszędzie widzieć wrogów. - łowca odwrócił się do niej plecami.

- Jal khaless zhah waela. - wyszeptała drowka w swoim szeleszczącym języku. Z tonu wypowiedzi elfka zrozumiała, że Viconia pogardza naiwnością naziemców.

- Idziemy. - wydała komendę Steele. - Zbadamy te korytarze, zobaczymy co tam jest.

Brnęli po kostki w pyle, w ciasnych ścianach, które wydawały się zwężać jeszcze bardziej. Kolejny zaułek prowadził w ślepą uliczkę i kolejny. Ze ścian ciekła woda, zrobiło się jej po kostki, a potem po pas. Steele miała nadzieję, ze znajdą w tych korytarzach coś, co zbliży ich do rozwikłania zagadki kopalni. Albo przynajmniej coś, za co burmistrz im zapłaci.

I nagle, gdzieś w końcu kolejnego korytarza zobaczyli światło. Nie światło dnia, słońca, ale blask pochodni.


	6. Chapter 6

Wszędzie walała się broń, resztki jedzenia i prowizoryczne posłania. Cuchnęło odchodami i wilgocią. Pochodnie rzucały migotliwe światło na skalne ściany. Byli w jaskini, do której zaprowadziło ich jedno z przejść. Wyglądała jak koszary źle zorganizowanej armii. Takiej, której żołnierze śpią w byle barłogach i srają gdzie popadnie. Armii koboldów.

Nie było tu żywej duszy. Albo wykończyli wszystkie stwory w kopalni, albo reszta kryła się gdzie indziej.

Znaleźli coś jeszcze. Skład mikstury, rozpuszczającej żelazo. Butelki i flakoniki piętrzące się bezładnie pod ścianą. Nie możliwe, żeby koboldy same wpadły na ten pomysł z zatruwaniem rudy.

Byli cali mokrzy, żeby się tu dostać, przeprawiali się przez zalane wodą podziemne przejścia. Imoen kilka razy kichnęła. Przez chwilę Steele zmartwiła się, że siostra się zaziębi. To sposób myślenia, do jakiego przywykła w Candlekeep. Musi się go oduczyć. Tutaj ważniejsze jest, żeby nikt nie obciął Imoen głowy.

Na drugą stronę jaskini prowadziła naprędce zbita kładka, przerzucona, między jednym brzegiem, a drugim. Pod nią płynęła mętna, cuchnąca woda. Po kładce mógłby przejść kobold, może niziołek, ale na pewno nie dorosły człowiek, czy elf.

- Chodźcie. - odezwała się Steele. - Przepłyniemy to.

Zanurzyła się pierwsza. Nagle poczuła ostry ból w nodze. Coś szarpnęło nią i pociągnęło pod wodę. Zdążyła krzyknąć i znalazła się pod powierzchnia, walcząc o życie. Usiłowała pchnąć niewidzialnego przeciwnika, ale jej sztylet trafiał w próżnię. Słyszała krzyki towarzyszy z brzegu. Przerażona Imoen wyciągała do niej rękę. Walczyła o życie, o każdy następny oddech. Nagle ktoś był w wodzie obok niej. Uścisk na nodze zelżał.

Sekundę później Kivan wyciągnął starszą córkę Goriona na brzeg. Krztusiła się i pluła. Leżała na ziemi starając się złapać oddech. Ale żyła, łapczywie wciągała powietrze do płuc. Spojrzała na swoją nogę. Na kostce było zatrzaśnięte narzędzie, które przypominało miniaturowe wnyki na niedźwiedzie. Solidnie rozorało jej skórę. Musiało być przytwierdzone do drewnianej części, jej resztka sterczała z metalowego mechanizmu. To w tym miejscu musiał odciąć Kivan.

- To pułapka.- Elf klęczał nad nią. Czekała na wyraz satysfakcji na jego twarzy, ale się nie pojawił. Spojrzenie łowcy było tak samo obojętne, jak zazwyczaj. - Wciągnie pod wodę każdego, kto do niej wejdzie. Każdego, kto się nie zmieści na kładce.

Nagle Imoen rzuciła się Kivanowi na szyję. Elf delikatnie ją odsunął.

- Dzięki. - wychrypiała Steele.

Dalej poruszali się już ostrożniej. Zanim weszli w kolejny korytarz rzucali kamienie, żeby zobaczyć, czy z podłogi nie wysuną się kolce. Badali kijami dno zalanych wodą przejść. Parę razy to się opłaciło. Rzucony kamyk uruchomił zapadnię, pod błotnistą wodą kryły się stalowe kolce. Skalne przejścia były puste. Tak jakby wyrżnęli wszystkie stwory, których codzienny smród wypełniał to miejsce. Ale przecież ktoś musiał tu być, ktoś poza tymi małymi pokrakami. Koboldy może i potrafiły utrzymać miecz, strzelać z łuku, zastawiać pułapki, ale wymyślić coś takiego?

- Kivan, przestań, zabijesz go ! Musimy przesłuchać sukinsyna!

Głos, kobiecy głos, nie jej, nie Deheriany. Ręce odciągające go, przytrzymujące, krępujące. Wykrzywiona w przerażeniu, zakrwawiona twarz półorka, patrząca tępo na niego.

Krzyk, fale bólu, raz po raz przecinające jego ciało. Ząbkowany nóż w rękach oprawcy, kolejne narzędzie tortur. Deheriana, związana tak jak on, skatowana, patrząca na to wszystko w przerażeniu. Krąg twarzy dookoła, przy ognisku. Zadowolonych, szyderczych, gapiących się na nich tępych twarzy. I wśród nich ta sama twarz, bandyty, który błaga go teraz o życie. Mulahey.

- Kivan!

Głos, kobiecy głos. Jakaś kobieta odciąga go od leżącego mężczyzny. Deheriana? Nie to nie ona. To Steele.

Znaleźli ich. Szefów, głównych oprychów, odpowiedzialnych za to wszystko. Kilku półorków, w kolejnej jaskini, przy butelkach bimbru, obgryzających kości. Zaatakowali z zaskoczenia. Tylko jeden z wrogów został przy życiu. Chociaż to mogło nie potrwać długo, jeśli nie odciągną od niego Kivana. Łowca rzucił się na przeciwnika, wytrącił mu broń i tłukł, jakby chciał go zabić gołymi rękami.

- Kivan!- elf jakby jej nie słyszał. Trzymał tamtego za gardło.

- Gdzie jest Tazok?- wciąż powtarzał jedno pytanie. - Gdzie jest Tazok? - zmasakrowany półork patrzył na niego przerażony.

- Znasz go? Kto to do cholery jest Tazok?- Steele usiłował coś wyciągnąć z towarzysza, ale był jak w transie. Trzeba było trójki z nich - jej, Kageina i Shar – Teel, żeby oderwać Kivana od pokonanego. Wojowniczka stanęła nad powalonym mężczyzną, z ostrzegawczo wyciągniętym mieczem w dłoni.

- Nie ma go... tutaj... wychrypiał półork. Leżał na ziemi, zwinięty w kłębek, krew sączyła się z jego ran. Miał grubo ciosaną twarz opryszka. Jego skóra miała typowy dla tej rasy zielonkawy odcień, czarne tłuste włosy opadały mu na twarz. Ani okrywająca go zbroja, ani topór, który wypadł mu z ręki nie były najlepszego sortu.- Przysięgam, nie ma go tutaj...

- Mam rzucić na tego darthilr urok i zamienić go w bezwolna kukłę?- zapytała szyderczo Viconia, wskazując na łowcę. Steele wciąż go przytrzymywała. - Chyba do reszty odjęło mu rozum.

- Gadaj sukinsynu, po co niszczyliście żelazo. - Shar- Teel przytknęła półorkowi ostrze do gardła.

- To koboldy zatruwały rudę? - usłyszała głos Imoen. Na leżącego mężczyznę spadł grad pytań.

- Kto to jest Tazok? - Steele spojrzała Kivanowi w oczy. Wyglądał już przytomniej.- Skąd znasz tego człowieka?

- On i Tazok. Zabili... zabili moją żonę.

Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Delikatnie zdjęła dłoń z ramienia elfa. Wróciła do zadawania pytań.

Ta jaskinia, musiała być kwaterą główną. W wylocie pieczary było widać świat na zewnątrz. Skaliste pagórki porośnięte krzewami. Już dniało. Tak, półork przyznała się, że zatruwali rudę. Wysyłali koboldy starymi szybami, zasypanymi chodnikami, przez które tylko one mogły się przecisnąć. Na wszelki wypadek drogę powrotną zabezpieczały pułapkami. Tylko one wiedziały jak je ominąć. Gdyby jeden z korytarzy nie zawalił się i drużyna Steele nie dostała by się do ukrytego przejścia pewnie nigdy by tu nie trafiła. Dowiedzieli się czegoś jeszcze. Dlaczego nikt nie pilnował kopalni w nocy.

- Zapłaciliśmy sztygarowi. - pokonany klęczał pod ścianą, zabrali mu broń.

Steele wymieniła z Viconią porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

- Mówiłam. - w głosie mrocznej elfki było tyle satysfakcji, że świat znowu okazał się podły, a ludzie parszywi.

- Po co to robiliście? Sami to zaplanowałeś, czy ktoś cię wynajął? – starsza córka Goriona stanęła nad oprychem.- Mów, inaczej umrzesz.

- Gdzie jest Tazok?- Kivan znowu złapał tamtego za gardło. - Gdzie jest Tazok?

- Nigdy się nie dowiesz, skurwysynu.

W ułamku sekundy półork wyciągnął niewielki sztylet, schowany gdzieś w zwojach ubrania. Łowca zdążył się zasłonić, więc bandyta drasnął go tylko w dłoń, i zanim zdążyli go zatrzymać wbił sobie ostrze w gardło.

Natychmiast na usta wyszła mu piana. Wytrzeszczył oczy i padł na ziemie, wijąc się w konwulsjach. Po chwili było już za późno, żeby go ratować. Monstrualnie spuchły mu szyja i ramiona. Zostawili go w jaskini, zastygniętego trupa z wytrzeszczonymi oczami i grymasem na twarzy.

To była jej wina. Zabrali skurwysynowi broń, ale nie obszukali go całego, nie związali. Nie pomyślała o tym.

- Kivan!

Zdążyli polać ranę elfa wyciągiem z ziół, zwalczającym trucizny, zanim stracił przytomność. Dostał drgawek, jego dłoń od razu zaczerwieniła się i spuchła. Powiększyła się niemal dwukrotnie.

- Musimy go zabrać do miasta.- Viconia klęczała przy nieprzytomnym łowcy. Niewiele mogła pomóc. Najsilniejsze zaklęcia uzdrawiające wyczerpała lecząc siebie po feralnym upadku. Zanim mogłaby rzucić następne musiałaby odpocząć, medytować przez kilka godzin. Nie mieli tyle czasu.

Ciągnęli elfa za sobą, na naprędce skleconych noszach. Gdy wyszli z jaskini zobaczyli w oddali unoszące się dymy. Naskhel. Następne godziny to przedzieranie się przez poszarpane skalne urwiska, sprawdzanie czy ranny jeszcze oddycha. Nerwowe oczekiwanie na najgorsze, modlenie się, żeby na ich drodze nie stanęła grupa orków, czy bandytów.

Steele znowu wyłączyła emocje, jak tego feralnego ranka, gdy znalazła ojca. Liczył się tylko cel. Dojść do Naskhel. Dojść do Naskhel. Zanieść Kivana do uzdrowiciela. Reszta drużyny milczała, Imoen chlipała w rękaw. Nikt głośno tego nie powiedział, ale wszyscy mieli do siebie pretensje.

Elf oddychał coraz ciężej, opuchlizna dotarła aż na ramię. Jeśli dojdzie do szyi nie ma szans.

Nie wracali do Naskhel tak jak sobie wymarzyła, jako bohaterowie. Gdy położyli przed uzdrowicielem rozpalone ciało łowcy ten natarł ranę miksturami i odmówił modlitwy. Wyraz troski nie ustąpił z jego twarzy.

- Trucizna jest bardzo silna. - powiedział. - Zrobiłem co mogłem, jeśli przeżyje do jutra wyjdzie z tego.

Złożyli wizytę burmistrzowi. W miarę jak mówili coraz więcej, wyraz radości ustępował z jego twarzy. Sztygar najpierw zaprzeczał, potem przyznała się do wszystkiego. Nie wiedział kto stoi za zanieczyszczaniem rudy.

Powieszono go na głównym placu, kilka dni po tym, jak Steele i jej drużyna opuścili miasto. Naskhel, małe miasteczko, ledwie dziura na mapie Faerunu straciło niewinność.

Ból, ból, potworny ból. Znowu Tazok? Wracają urywki wspomnień. Deheriana, jest przy nim, pochyla się nad nim, całuje go. Nie, to tylko złudzenie, znowu jej nie ma, znowu odeszła, zniknęła. Tazok, morderca, morderca, morderca. Zabije go, zabije go gołymi rekami. Znowu jest w obozie Tazoka, gdzie ich torturowano. Znowu jest związany przy ognisku, a bandyci pastwią się nad nim. Deheriana już nie żyje. Znowu nie może nic zrobić. Jest tylko ból, już dosyć, już koniec, już wystarczy. Każdym oddechem błaga o śmierć. Błaga, żeby też umrzeć.

Zacieniony pokój, łóżko, na którym leży, przytłumione światło. Kobieca postać. Karmi go czymś ciepłym. Wlewa w niego płyn łyżka po łyżce. Mówi do niego spokojnym, kojącym głosem. Deheriana? Nie, to nie ona. To Steele.

- Wyjdziesz z tego, Kivan. - słyszy jej głos. - Uratowałeś moje pieprzone życie i jestem ci coś winna. A ja nie odpuszczam tak łatwo.


	7. Chapter 7

Dziewczyna czekała. Przechadzała się po niewielkiej izbie. Kilka razy stanęła przed lustrem, poprawiła suknię i makijaż. W końcu rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. W wejściu stanął wysoki, rudowłosy mężczyzna. Minione lata zostawiły nieubłagany ślad na jego twarzy i wydatnym brzuchu. Trzymał niewielki pakunek, owinięty delikatną tkaniną. Rzuciła mu się na szyję.

- Tranzig!

Uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją.

- Zobacz co dla ciebie mam. - zaczął rozpakowywać zawiniątko.

- Może nie powinniśmy mu mówić. - wtrąciła Imoen. - Jak tylko się dowie, będzie chciał wyruszyć. Uzdrowiciel mówił, że powinien się oszczędzać.

- Po co się tak z nim cackać. - wtrąciła zimnym tonem Viconia. - Tkwimy tu kolejny dzień, jak nie ma siły niech zostanie.

- Mężczyźni... - ton Shar- Teel stał się nieprzyjemny, jak zawsze gdy poruszała ten temat.

- Od Ghastkilla więcej nie dostaniemy. Cała ta afera z żelazem wygląda na niezłe gówno. Burmistrz jest za krótki, żeby coś z tym zrobić. Znajdziemy tego Tazoka i co będziemy z tego mieli? Tyle tylko, że elf się zemści. Kto nam za to zapłaci? - Kagein jak zwykle myślał o pieniądzach.

Steele westchnęła. Byli w Naskhel, w wynajętym w oberży pokoju. Chwilowo chodzili w glorii chwały bohaterów miasta. Chociaż część mieszkańców nie wierzyła, że problemy w kopalni się skończyły. Wyjęła z kieszeni w kaftanie pomięte, brudne zwoje pergaminu. Spojrzała na podniszczone karty.

- Dobrze, powiem mu. - ucięła dyskusję. - Jeśli będzie chciał odszukać Tazoka, to wyruszymy. Kagein nie przejmuj się pieniędzmi, na razie mamy ich dość.

Kiedy Steele wraz z Imoen czuwały przy nieprzytomnym Kivanie wysłała resztę drużyny, żeby przeszukali sekretne przejścia w kopalni. Znaleźli kilka listów, dobrze ukrytych, za kamiennym wyłomem. Pogniecione, poplamione zwitki pergaminu. Półorkowie, którzy dowodzili pod ziemią nie wyglądali na takich co potrafią czytać. Ale pozory myliły. W pismach przewijały się dwa imiona. Tranzig – kontakt, któremu tamci mieli przekazywać informacje o postępach w kopalni. I Tazok, którego imię wciąż powtarzał w gorączce Kivan, na przemian z imieniem kobiety, pewnie swojej żony. Deheriana.

Nie pokazali listów łowcy, był bardzo osłabiony. Trucizna spustoszyła jego organizm. Czary uzdrawiające, które znała Viconia były za słabe, żeby ją zwalczyć. Steele i Imoen opiekowały się nim na zmianę, pomagając znachorowi. Podawał elfowi rozmaite lekarstwa i mówił, że za kilka dni dojdzie do siebie i nabierze sił. Wyglądało na to, ze będzie musiał to zrobić szybciej, niż przypuszczała.

- Witaj. - weszła do izby, gdzie leżał Kivan, w domu uzdrowiciela. Pomieszczenie było ciemne, ciasne, przesiąknięte zapachem dymu z paleniska, na którym znachor warzył mikstury i wonią rozmaitych ziół. Przy łóżku stał dzbanek z wodą i kubek. Kivana okrywała ciepła skóra i koc. Był blady, ale opuchlizna pokrywająca jego ramię zeszła. Schudł, przez ostatnie dni, kiedy trawiony gorączką walczył o życie udało im się wmusić w niego trochę wzmacniającego bulionu. Gdy odzyskał przytomność nie zjadł o wiele więcej. Burmistrz uparł się, żeby płacić za leczenie, a ona nie oponowała. W kopalni górnicy starali się dostać do nieskażonej rudy. Miała nadzieję, że gdy nowa partia żelaza opuści hutę wytapiane z niej miecze nie będą się łamać i kruszyć. Chociaż bezpieczniej byłoby do tego czasu opuścić Naskhel. - Jak się czujesz? - zapytała.

- Dobrze. Jutro możemy wyruszać, leżałem już dość.

Może do cholery wydusiłby z siebie jakieś dziękuję. Dziękuję, że opiekowałyście się mną, zmieniałyście przepoconą pościel, bandaże przesiąknięte ropą z opuchlizny, wmuszałyście we mnie jedzenie i wodę.

Był półprzytomny, mógł nie pamiętać.

- Znaleźliśmy to w kopalni. – córka Goriona położyła listy na jego łóżku, usiadła obok.

Kivan spojrzał na elfkę, wziął do ręki pierwszą kartę. Przebiegł wzrokiem tekst. Potem następną, wyraz jego twarzy się zmienił. W myślach układał sens słów w całość.

- Dlaczego, nie pokazaliście mi tego wcześniej?- teraz miał pretensje. Typowe.

- Kiedy? Jak leżałeś nieprzytomny, czy jak byłeś za słaby, żeby się podnieść? - odparła szorstko Steele.

W żadnym z listów nie padło gdzie jest Tazok. Jedyny ślad, to wzmianka, o miejscu, w którym miał się zatrzymać Tranzig. Gospoda Feldeposta w mieście Beregost. Elfka znała tę nazwę. Kolejna dziura.

- Co chcesz zrobić? - zapytał łowca. Odłożył zwoje, w oczach miał ten sam nieobecny wyraz, jak gdy rzucił się z pięściami na przeciwnika w kopalni.

- Dostać się do Beregost, znaleźć tego Tranziga i zmusić go do mówienia. A ty?

- Wyruszymy dzisiaj.

- Jest już późno, nie zrobimy wiele drogi przed nocą. Prześpij się, odpocznij. I zjedz coś. Wymaszerujemy jutro z samego rana. - Steele podeszła do drzwi. Na moment się zawahała.

- Kim właściwie jest Tazok?- spodziewała się, że Kivan zbędzie ją krótkim „Nie twoja sprawa". Zignorował pytanie.

- Kivan... muszę wiedzieć, z kim mamy do czynienia. - naciskała elfka.

- To półork, dowodził bandytami na północ od miejsca, gdzie was spotkałem. - łowca nie patrzył na nią, głos łamał mu się od emocji.

- Ilu ludzi miał pod sobą? – Steele nie chciała go męczyć. Widziała ile bólu sprawia mu opowiadanie o tym, ale musiała wiedzieć z kim mają się zmierzyć.

- Nie wiem, może dwudziestu, trzydziestu... - elf kurczowo zaciskał palce na kartach pergaminu. Na dzisiaj już dość pytań.

- Odpocznij. Któraś z nas przyniesie ci zupę. - położyła dłoń na klamce.

Kiedyś zapyta go, o to, co się stało, ale nie tutaj, nie teraz.

- Steele?

- Tak?

- Dziękuję.

Tranzig leżał na łóżku, obok dziewczyny. Chłonął ciepło jej młodego ciała. Wpatrywał się w jej rozrzucone na poduszce blond loki, delikatne piegi na jej pucułowatej twarzy, długie rzęsy, lekko zadarty nosek. Nie ma co, był szczęściarzem.

Na okiennym parapecie leżał prezent, kolejna błyskotka, którą jej podarował. W szafie, skrzyni, były poukrywane te podarunki, które dostała wcześniej. Biżuteria, stroje, kosmetyki. Ona też była szczęściarą.

Tranzig wiedział, że oboje grają w tę grę, oboje znają jej niepisane zasady. Grę, która sprawia, że młode kobiety, dopiero co wchodzące w życie wiążą się z mężczyznami w wieku ich ojców. Ale wiedział też, że Maen jest rozsądna. Świadoma, że facet w pewnym wieku chce się ustatkować, potrzebuje stabilizacji. Co z tego, że jest starszy, przynajmniej umie zapewnić kobiecie utrzymanie na przyzwoitym poziomie, czego nie potrafią ci młodzi gołodupcy. Poza tym mogłaby trafić o wiele gorzej. Zakochać się i zostać żoną rolnika, czy rzemieślnika, którzy swój pot i brud zostawia codziennie na polu czy w warsztacie. Który tylko śpi, je, sra i haruje. A szczytem szczęścia jest dla niego przepić swój urobek, albo zapłacić kurwie, która za parę miedziaków rozłoży przed nim nogi. Dziewczyna wyjdzie za takiego i ani się obejrzy a młody chłopak stanie się grubym, wiecznie zmęczonym robolem. A ona będzie przyglądać się swoim zniszczonym rękom i zastanawiać się, co się stało. Przecież jeszcze tak niedawno była młoda i piękna.

Przy boku Tranziga to jej nie czeka. Nie będzie musiała zaharowywać się jako służba, pomoc domowa, czy kuchta. Zresztą, Maen już rzuciła posadę kelnerki w gospodzie, gdzie pracowała, gdy się poznali. Teraz tylko czekała, aż zjawi się Tranzig zawsze z sakiewką złota i podarkiem dla niej.

Lubił myśleć, że wprawdzie dziewczyna zna grę i jej reguły, ale ze wszystkich którzy przeszli przez ten pokój i jej łóżko był jej najmilszy. Dbał o nią, obsypywał prezentami, obiecywał wspólną przyszłość. To wystarczało.

Nie zadawała zbyt wielu pytań. I dobrze. Nie znała prawdy, nie martwiła się, że w każdej chwili może się wydać, czym trudni się Tranzig. Albo Tazok może przestać być z niego zadowolony i skróci go o głowę. Tazok. Na wspomnienie wielkiej, zwalistej postaci przeszedł go dreszcz.

Maen otworzyła oczy. Jej wzrok padł na błyskotkę na parapecie, mieniącą się złotym blaskiem. Podchwycił jej spojrzenie.

- Jest śliczny. - powiedziała uśmiechając się miękko.

- Załóż go.- Tranzig opierał się na ręku i przyglądał się jej.

Wisiorek wyglądał pięknie na tle nagiej skóry Maen. Układał się dokładnie między wzgórkami piersi. Uśmiechnęła się, przytuliła do niego i znowu go pocałowała.

Nie ważne, że w każdej chwili mogło wyjść na jaw czym się zajmuje i wtedy pojawią się tutaj żołnierze Płomiennej Pięści, Harfiarze, albo ktoś gorszy. Nie ważne, że Tazok, który go opłacał był tak naprawdę morderczym sukinsynem, który nie zawaha się wypruć mu flaki z byle powodu. W tej chwili liczyło się tylko, że leży przy boku pięknej, młodej kobiety, która całkiem dobrze udaje, że jej uczucie nie jest opłacane drogimi podarkami. O resztę rzeczy będzie martwił się później.


	8. Chapter 8

Było ich dwóch. Starszy i młodszy. Z bezpiecznego miejsca, na tyłach gospody taksowali wzrokiem przechodniów. Beregost nie było dużym miastem. Ledwie wyspą cywilizacji na dzikich pustkowiach. Ale znajdowało się na uczęszczanym szlaku handlowym, więc zawsze mógł się pojawić ktoś, kto przykuje ich uwagę. Ktoś z wypchaną sakiewką.

Starszy miał twarz pooraną bliznami. Jedna z nich biegła przez prawe oko, zostawiając w jego miejscu szramę. Drugie tyle blizn, co te które znaczyły jego twarz kryło się na jego ciele. Czarne niegdyś włosy przyprószyła mu siwizna. Ale wciąż robił wrażenie kogoś, kto wie jak napełnić sobie kieszenie złotem.

Chłopiec był drobny i niewysoki. Oceniając po posturze można by mu dać najwyżej dziesięć lat. Ale mierzył przechodniów przebiegłym spojrzeniem zużytego życiem człowieka. Uważnie przyglądał się przechodniom. Zatrzymał wzrok na grupce osób, mijającej właśnie gospodę „Płonący Czarodziej" – murowany budynek, o wysokich wejściowych schodach.

- Ci na pewno mają pieniądze.- jakby od niechcenia rzucił do starszego towarzysza.

- Pieprzeni poszukiwacze przygód... - spojrzenie mężczyzny powędrowało w to samo miejsce. - Lepiej zaczekać na tłustych kupców z wypchanymi portfelami, Coal. Te sukinsyny potrafią obciąć rękę, jak tylko zobaczą, że ktoś za bardzo się zbliży do ich sakiewki.

Chłopak zacisnął usta.

- Spróbuję. - powiedział.

- Tak bardzo chcesz mi coś udowodnić, że ryzykujesz utratę palców, mały? - starszy mężczyzna dalej przyglądał się grupie. Zaraz znikną za rogiem. - Będę cię miał na oku. Nie licz, że wyjmiesz grubej mieszczce parę miedziaków z tyłka, a ja uwierzę, że to im zabrałeś.

- Jasne. - rzucił od niechcenia podrostek. W oczach miał iskierki podekscytowania.

Uciekał przed siebie, na oślep, roztrącał przechodniów stojących mu na drodze. Ścigały go okrzyki.

- Złodziej, złodziej!

Ugryzł w rękę mężczyznę, który chciał go zatrzymać. Udało mu się wyrwać. Kopnął w kostkę grubą kobietę, zastawiającą mu drogę i biegł dalej. Butelki z mlekiem, które niosła rozbiły się z trzaskiem na ulicy. Mleko wsiąkło w pył gościńca. Prawie zadeptał przechadzające się stadko kur. Okrzyki ciągle go ścigały.

Byle jakaś brama, żeby się schronić, wejście do piwnicy, cokolwiek.

Wszystko szło jak zwykle. Coal wmieszał się w tłum, podszedł do ciemnowłosej elfki, która wyglądała na przywódczynię grupy. Robił to wcześniej, tysiące razy. Wystarczyło wyciąć dziurę w sakiewce i uwolnić stamtąd monety. Czasem udało się nawet odciąć cały mieszek. Niepostrzeżenie, jak najlepsi złodzieje z gildii we Wrotach Baldura, albo sławni Złodzieje Cienia z Athkathli.

Ale nie tym razem.

Za rękę złapał go odziany w płaszcz elf, jeden z drużyny. Coal wyrwał mu się i zaczął uciekać. Na oślep, roztrącając przechodniów. Zostawiając za sobą okrzyki „Złodziej, złodziej!" W końcu, w plątaninie ulic wpadł w zaułek. Wrzawa pościgu ustała. Zaraz, chyba ich zgubił. Rozejrzał się, zaułek przecinały sznury z bielizną, wyglądały na niego tylne okna budynków. Zrujnowane schody i drabina prowadziły wprost na dach jednego z nich. Mógłby tam wejść i wszystko przeczekać. Szukając złodzieja ludzie rzadko patrzą w górę.

I wtedy złapało go zakute w stal ramię. Wysoka, jasnowłosa dziewczyna w stalowej zbroi, uderzyła jego głową o mur i wykręciła mu ręce. Z nosa chłopaka trysnęła krew, łzy napłynęły mu do oczu.

- Mam tego gnojka! - zawołała.

Po chwili zbiegli się pozostali. Coal słyszał jak rozmawiają, głowę wciąż miał przyciśniętą do muru.

- Parszywy mały sukinsyn. Zróbmy z nim porządek, tak jak u nas, pod ziemią. Obetnijmy mu palce. - odezwał się pierwszy, niskim, ochrypłym głosem.

- Twój lud jest łaskawy, krasnoludzie. - kobiecy głos wypowiadał słowa miękko i melodyjnie, ale ich ton był zimny niczym lód. - W Menzoberranzan jak przyłapiemy kogoś na kradzieży obcinamy mu obie ręce.

- Przestańcie! - Coal wykręcił ze wszystkich sił szyję. Zobaczył stojącą plecami do niego rudowłosą dziewczynę, która zasłaniała go przed resztą grupy. - Nikt nie będzie mu nic obcinał! Powiedz coś, Steele!

Ciemnowłosa elfka, której imię wymieniła wystąpiła do przodu. To ją próbował okraść. Zmierzyła Coala zimnym spojrzeniem, miała wyraz zdecydowania na twarzy.

- Przytrzymaj go. - poleciła.

Wysoka dziewczyna w zbroi skrępowała mu ręce, przywódczyni grupy sprawnie go obszukała. Znalazła sztylet, procę i jego sakiewkę.

- To, co znajdziemy przy złodzieju, należy do nas... - stwierdziła inna elfka z drużyny, o białych włosach i skórze tak ciemnej, że niemal granatowej. - ... razem z jego palcami.

Renlav się wścieknie. Może się pożegnać z gildią. Ale teraz najważniejsze, żeby przeżyć.

- Pani, wybacz mi, potrzebowałem pieniędzy... Nic nie jadłem od paru dni. Proszę puśćcie mnie wolno, nie oddawajcie mnie straży. Obiecuję, że już nigdy tego nie zrobię. - łzy leciały Coalowi po twarzy, krew ciekła mu z nosa. Oczywiście grał. Musiał wyglądać żałośnie. Nie ważne, liczyło się tylko, żeby go wypuścili.

- Nie okaleczysz chyba tego dziecka? - nieoczekiwanie w jego obronie stanął ten sam elf, w płaszczu barwy liści, który przyłapał go na kradzieży. - Więzienia są pełne takich jak on, wychodzą z nich jeszcze gorsi. Puśćmy go.

Ciemnowłosa elfka przyglądała się niedorostkowi z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Nagle jej palce zatrzymały się na małym pierścieniu, na dłoni dzieciaka. Ściągnęła mu go z palca.

- Nie!- chłopak zapomniał się i nie opanował emocji. - Mam go po matce. - dodał speszony.

- Może naprawdę ma go po matce. - w dyskusję włączyła się rudowłosa dziewczyna, która starała się go bronić. Wzięła do ręki błyskotkę. - Zobacz, to srebro mógłby za nie dostać trochę pieniędzy, a dalej go nosi. - obracała przedmiot w palcach.

Nagle przycisnęła świecidełko i srebrne oczko pierścienia odskoczyło, ukazując znajdujący się w środku wygrawerowany symbol. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w niego zaskoczona, jej zielone oczy badały błyskotkę.

- Zobacz... - pokazała pierścień towarzyszce.

- Skąd to masz? - Coal usłyszał ostry głos elfki, którą nazywali Steele.

Imoen uwielbiała przesiadywać w bibliotece w Candlekeep. Spędzała długie godziny na czytaniu. Dosłownie pochłaniała książki. Candlekeep było idealnym miejscem dla kogoś kto kocha czytać. Wiele razy, kiedy były małe Steele usiłowała wyciągnąć ją do zabawy na świeżym powietrzu, a rudowłosa wolała siedzieć z nosem w zapisanych kartach. Czytała nie tylko romanse, czy przygodowe opowieści, w których dobro zawsze zwycięża. Pochłaniała opasłe tomiszcza poświęcone roślinom rosnącym we wszelkich zakątkach Faerûnu. Zwierzętom, potworom i bestiom, które go zamieszkują. Ludom, które wzniosły na jego terenie swoje miasta. Historia Doliny Cienia. Rośliny Rashemenu. Historia elfów. Szlacheckie rody Neverwinter. Gildie Faerûnu.

Znak, który chłopiec miał wygrawerowany na pierścieniu, Imoen znała z tej ostatniej książki. Kot trzymający w pyszczku sztylet. Symbol gildii złodziei z Wrót Baldura. Na podniszczonych kartach księgi widniał nawet rysunek pierścienia, nosili je członkowie złodziejskiego cechu.

Chłopiec wpatrywał się w panice w ich drużynę. Miał skrępowane ręce, stał pod ścianą. Imoen było go szkoda. Wychudły, potargany, zasmarkany dzieciak. Złodziej czy nie, pewnie nie miał nawet czternastu lat.

- Tylko nie mów, że to ukradłeś. - zaczęła Steele.

- Ja... ja...- jąkał się mały.

- Należysz do gildii, tak? - zaczęła rudowłosa. Chciała chronić chłopaka. Nie wierzyła, że Steele zgodzi się, na obcięcie mu palców. Ale gdzieś z tyłu głowy pojawiała się myśl, że w miarę jak coraz więcej czasu upływa od opuszczenia Candlekeep, jej starsza siostra staje się coraz bardziej bezwzględna.

- Jakiej gildii? - spytał Kivan.

- Dzieciak ma pierścień ze znakiem bractwa złodziei z Wrót Baldura. - odparła elfka.

- Taki gówniarz w gildii? - zaśmiał się ponuro krasnolud . - Nie pierdolcie.

Imoen przykucnęła przy chłopcu, położyła mu dłonie na ramionach.

- Należysz do gildii, tak? - zaczęła łagodnie. - Powiedz prawdę.

- Odpowiadaj śmieciu, bo obetnę ci nie tylko palce. - warknęła Shar- Teel.

Coalowi przyszło do głowy, że mógłby zacząć wrzeszczeć, wzywać pomocy. Skłamać, że to oni go napadli. Może ktoś naiwny, kto nie widział, jak ścigają go za kradzież przybiegnie i uwierzy. Ale kto będzie chciał bronić jednego smarka, którego słowo stanie przeciwko szóstce dobrze uzbrojonych awanturników. Renlav go zabije. Albo oni. Ale póki chcą z nim rozmawiać, a nie obcinać mu palce jest nadzieja.

Chłopak skinął głową. Imoen otarła mu twarz z krwi i smarków.

- T- tak... - wydukał.

- W Beregost jest jeszcze ktoś z gildii? - czarodziejka dostrzegła szansę, żeby ocalić dzieciaka. Wciąż nie wierzyła, że Steele zgodzi się, żeby obciąć mu palce. Ale Shar- Teel, Kagein i Viconia to już zupełnie inna sprawa.

- Tak, mój... mój mistrz. Terminuję u niego...

Bycie kapusiem to beznadziejna sprawa, ale życie bez palców, zwłaszcza, jeśli chcesz być złodziejem jeszcze gorsza.

- Zaprowadzisz nas do swojego mistrza? - spytała magiczka. Uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo do Steele. Ta chyba zrozumiała.

Na twarzy chłopca omalowała się panika.

- Nie zrobimy mu nic złego!- natychmiast zapewniła rudowłosa. Potrzebujemy tylko... informacji.

Wydać Renlava? Czego oni chcieli? Mógłby ich zaprowadzić gdziekolwiek i skłamać, że to jest ich kryjówka, a jego mistrz już uciekł. Ale musi myśleć o sobie. Chcą rozmawiać z jego nauczycielem – dobrze, niech rozmawiają. Jeśli tylko dzięki temu ocali swoje dłonie.

- Mieliśmy kryjówkę... - zaczął chłopak. - … nie wiem czy on tam jeszcze jest. Jak zobaczył, że mnie złapaliście mógł uciec...

- W porządku, poszukamy go. - uśmiechnęła się czarodziejka. Reszta drużyny patrzyła na nią ze zdziwieniem. Oprócz siostry. Steele się uśmiechała. Musiała wiedzieć o co chodzi rudowłosej.

Życie Imoen zostało zdruzgotane jakiś czas temu, wraz ze śmiercią Goriona. Ale powoli, w miarę jak czas leczył rany, a wola życia brała górę nad bólem i rozpaczą dochodziła do siebie. Tragiczne wydarzenia, koszmar pierwszych dni po śmierci ojca nie zmieniły jej pogodnego spojrzenia na świat, ufnego podejścia do ludzi. Tak stała się twardsza, potrafiła walczyć jak bohaterowie, o których przygodach dotąd tylko czytała. Potrafiła zabić człowieka, jeśli trzeba zsyłając na niego magiczne pociski, czy trującą mgłę. Świat poza murami Candlekeep nie przypominał tego który znała, z kart książek, bohaterskich opowieści. Widziała śmierć, i nędzę. Żebraków, w łachmanach, proszących o kawałek chleba, prostytutki o zniszczonych twarzach, awanturników gotowych wypruć komuś flaki za garść monet. Ale w głębi serca, mimo całego tego brudu, który zobaczyła pozostałą tą samą radosną, pogodną dziewczyną, która słuchała opowieści Goriona, czy snuła razem ze Steele marzenia o podróżach i przygodach. Dlatego nie mogła pozwolić, żeby coś złego stało się chłopakowi. Co takiego zrobił? Wychował się na ulicy i próbował jakoś na niej przeżyć. Rudowłosa miała o wiele lepszy pomysł na to co zrobić z dzieciakiem, niż obcięcie mu palców.

- Na co nam się ma przydać ten gnojek? Co za różnica, czy jest z gildii złodziei czy nie?- Shar -Teel machnęła mieczem. Pewnie czuła się rozczarowana brakiem krwi.

- Gildia złodziei pomoże nam znaleźć Tranziga. - uśmiechnęła się Imoen.


	9. Chapter 9

Nikt w Beregoście nie znał Tranziga. Przynajmniej nikt nie chciał się do tego przyznać.

Pytali w gospodach, oberżyści i kelnerki kręcili głowami. Nawet przygodni klienci nie pamiętali nikogo o takim imieniu. Jakby zapadł się pod ziemię.

Musiał dobrze posmarować.

Co im zostało? Wypytywać ludzi na ulicy? Jeśli Tranzig zapłacił, żeby być niewidzialny, na pewno zapłacił też żeby poinformowano go, że rozpytuje o niego banda nieznanych awanturników.

I wtedy zjawił się ten dzieciak z gildii złodziei.

Gildie miały szerokie wpływy i pomysł Imoen, żeby wykorzystać chłopca do zdobycia informacji miał sens. Tylko co mieliby robić złodzieje z Wrót Baldura w takiej dziurze jak Beregost? Może chłopak zmyślał.

Lepiej dla niego, żeby tak nie było.

Renlav przechadzał się nerwowo. Stracił dzieciaka z oczu. Widział jak wpadł podczas próby kradzieży i zaczął uciekać. Zniknął w jednym z zaułków. Nie zdążył mu pomóc. Cholerny szczeniak, mówił mu, żeby się nie popisywał. Nie wiedział, co złościło go bardziej. To, że Coal wpadł, czy, że pozwolił mu na próbę kradzieży. Miał zbyt dużą słabość do tego gówniarza.

Jednooki rozważał co mogło się stać. Mogli zaprowadzić małego do koszar i tam wymierzyć mu sprawiedliwość. Mogli zawlec go do jednej z oberż, gdzie stacjonują żołnierze Płomiennej Pięści. W końcu mogli ukarać go sami. To sprowadzało się zazwyczaj do obcięcia palców. Albo ręki. Mogli wreszcie nabrać się na jego wielkie zapłakane oczy i wypuścić gnojka. Ale to było najmniej prawdopodobne.

Starszy złodziej rozejrzał się. Ten zatęchły, zapuszczony strych, był ich kryjówką, odkąd razem z Colaem przybyli do miasta. Renlav wybrał go, bo można się było bez problemu tu ukryć, nie przyciągając niepotrzebnej uwagi. Dom znajdował się w mało uczęszczanej części miasta, a jego mieszkańcy jakiś czas temu stwierdzili, że znaleźli lepsze miejsce do życia. Co z tego, że za posłanie mieli garść starych koców, a jedzenie i tak musieli ukraść? Jednooki wolał nie wynajmować pokoju w gospodzie. W oberży zawsze mógł trafić na znajomą twarz. Na kogoś, kto chciałby wbić mu nóż w brzuch, za kradzież nic nie wartej błyskotki, dawno temu.

Szukać dzieciaka czy dać sobie spokój?

Pewnie już go wydał. Nałgał, że wujek zmusza go do kradzieży i zaraz wedrą się tu żołnierze. Renlav westchnął. Zabrał fanty ukryte w bezpiecznym miejscu, za stertą desek. Beregost może i było dziurą, ale nawet tutaj udawało się im obłowić.

Gdyby gówniarzowi udało się uciec, już by wrócił.

Złodziej podszedł do drzwi. Usłyszał hałas na schodach i rzucił się do okna. W powietrzu zabrzmiały wypowiadane słowa inwokacji. Nagle miejsce w którym stał jednooki, podłoga, deski, parapet i okno pokryły się kleistą substancją przypominającą pajęczynę. Utknął w niej. Szarpał się, ale bezskutecznie. Rzucił w powietrze wiązankę przekleństw. Odwrócił głowę w stronę wejścia.

Renlava wychowała ulica, może i był sukinsynem, ale miał jeszcze ludzkie uczucia. Dlatego mimowolnie ucieszył się, widząc w drzwiach twarz Coala.

Mniej się ucieszył, widząc obnażony miecz w ręku wysokiej dziewczyny, która stała tuż za chłopcem.

- Spokojnie. - zaczęła Steele unosząc ręce do góry, w pojednawczym geście. - Przyszliśmy... porozmawiać.

- Kogo tu sprowadziłeś, gówniarzu? - warknął jednooki.

- To Renlav, mój mistrz. - powiedział chłopak z wyraźną dumą, wskazując na złodzieja. Nawet jeśli mistrz w tym momencie tkwił w magicznej pajęczynie. Wpadł jak śliwka w gówno.

- Należysz do gildii złodziei? - zapytała Imoen. Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech.

- Jeśli tak, to co? – wydobywał się już z większego łajna. Sprowadzili tutaj dzieciaka. Nie obcięli mu po drodze ręki, czy głowy, więc da się z nimi dogadać. Grupka śmiałków trzymała się od na bezpieczną odległość, żeby nie utknąć w galaretowatej mazi, tak jak Renlav. Jeden z awanturników, zakapturzony elf o ponurym wyrazie twarzy wyjął długi łuk. Naciągnął cięciwę i spokojnie do niego mierzył.

Na pewno nie miałby żadnego problemu z trafieniem.

- Potrzebujemy informacji... - zaczęła Steele. - Powiedz nam, co wiesz, a my puścimy chłopca.

- Czemu myślicie, że zależy mi na tym gnojku? - informacji? Próbował ich rozgryźć. Niezły zestaw. Ciemnowłosa elfka, o nieprzeniknionym wyrazie twarzy, rudowłosa magiczka, układające dłonie do inwokacji, żeby porazić go kulą ognia, czy innym cholerstwem. Drowka, przyglądająca mu się z ironicznym uśmiechem. Krasnolud obserwujący to wszystko z widocznym znudzeniem. Wojowniczka, z morderczymi błyskami w oczach, która na pewno z radością obcięła by mu głowę. I ten zakapturzony łucznik. Wyglądali na zwykłych awanturników. Miał już do czynienia z gorszymi.

- Chcesz zobaczyć, jak obcinamy mu palce? - zapytała drowka. Złapała Coala za rękę. Chłopak zaczął się wyrywać w panice.

- Obiecałaś!- krzyknął. - Obiecałaś, że nic mi nie zrobią!

- Viconia, daj spokój. - machnęła ręką Steele. Chłopiec uwolnił się z uścisku mrocznej elfki i wpadł w ramiona Imoen.

- Już dobrze, nic ci nie grozi. - powtarzała rudowłosa, głaszcząc małego po głowie. Przylgnął do niej jak wystraszone zwierzątko.

- Trenowałeś dzieciaka. Co ci się bardziej opłaci, jak będzie cały i zdrowy, czy jak zostanie bez ręki? – zapytała starsza z córek Goriona.

No dobrze. Wygrali. Renlav przywiązał się do tego gówniarza. Cholera, musiał się zestarzeć.

- Co chcecie wiedzieć? - burknął.

- Szukamy kogoś. – zaczęła mówić Steele. - Mężczyzny imieniem Tranzig. Podobno pojawia się czasem w mieście.

- Tranzig?- uśmiechnął się jednooki.

Tranzig wyciągnął się wygodnie. Balia była pełna gorącej wody. Przyjemnie było zmyć z siebie brud podróży. Oparł głowę na drewnianej krawędzi balii i zamknął oczy.

- Jest dość ciepła, kochanie? - Maen stała nad nim z garncem wrzątku. Wyglądała pięknie, mokra koszula lepił jej się do piersi.

- Jest w porządku. Może też wskoczysz? - uśmiechnął się podwładny Tazoka.

- Głuptasie, muszę przygotować kolację. - dziewczyna zniknęła za drzwiami. Była dziś dla niego wyjątkowo miła. Pewnie dzięki pięknemu pierścionkowi z opalem, który jej podarował. Zresztą, co za różnica.

- Wyjeżdżam jutro! - krzyknął, żeby Maen usłyszała go w kuchni.

- Na długo?

- Parę tygodni. Interesy... - odparł wymijająco Tranzig. - I tak tym razem byłem tu długo.

- Za krótko. - Maen objęła jego ramiona i przytuliła się. Poczuł zapach jej włosów.

Bogowie, człowiekowi na prawdę wystarczy niewiele do szczęścia. Jedzenie, ciepłe miejsce do spania i kobieta przy boku.

Było ich kilku, wpadli do mieszkania. Tranzig chciał uciekać, ale wyciągnęli go nagiego z balii i rzucili na podłogę. Upadł twarzą na klepisko. Maen krzyczała w panice. Jedna z napastników, zakuta w zbroję kobieta przytknęła jej miecz do gardła. Wtedy kochanka Tranziga zamilkła i tylko łkała cicho. Wszystko stało się tak szybko.

Tranzig leżał na klepisku, nagi, upokorzony, przerażony. Nie wiedział kim są, ani czego chcą. Podniósł głowę, spojrzał na napastników. Jeden z nich, elf, o ponurej twarzy podszedł do niego i przyłożył mu miecz do szyi. Patrzył na niego oczami pozbawionymi emocji.

- Gdzie jest Tazok? - zapytał.

Tranzig nie był bohaterem. Na początku się opierał, nie chciał mówić, ale kiedy Steele zagroziła, że zabije dziewczynę szybko rozwiązał mu się język. Przysięgał, że Maen nic nie wie.

Opowiadał o kopalni, o tym, jak koboldy zatruwały rudę. On miał skupować najlepsze żelazo i broń jakie znalazł na Wybrzeżu. Podbijał ceny. Na rynku zostawały same śmieci. Miecze, które pękały na kawałki przy mocniejszym uderzeniu. Groty, które nie wbijały się w cel. Lepsza broń i nie skażone żelazo trafiały do Tazoka. Pieniądze na kupno płynęły szerokim strumieniem. Tranzig nigdy nie dociekał skąd zleceniodawca ma tyle złota. Do całej roboty wynajął go jakiś szmugler, przydupas Tazoka, spotkany parę miesięcy temu w Beregoście. Pieniądze wpadały też szerokim strumieniem do kieszeni Trazniga, więc nie zadawał niepotrzebnych pytań. Po co Tazokowi broń i żelazo? Po co zatruwano kopalnie? Może półork chciał po prostu skorzystać na kryzysie. A może sam go wywołał. I tak wszystko zmierzał do najprostszego pytania.

- Gdzie jest Tazok?- nagi, bezbronny mężczyzna, leżący na klepisku budził w Steele politowanie. Nie był najmłodszy, między nim a kochanką pewnie było ze dwadzieścia lat różnicy. Łatwo można było dostrzec jak niekorzystnie obszedł się z nim czas. Obwisły brzuch, podwójny podbródek, poszerzająca się łysina. Oddychał ciężko. Strach o własne życie, o karę z rąk Tazoka walczył w nim z przywiązaniem do kochanki.

- Nie, nie mogę powiedzieć... zabiją mnie, jak się dowiedzą, że ich wydałem. - jąkał się w panice.

Starsza córka Goriona ponownie przyłożyła dziewczynie sztylet do gardła. Czuła jak pojmana się trzęsie, widziała, jak wlepia w nią wielkie, wystraszone oczy.

- Wybieraj. - powiedziała zimno elfka.

Kivan posłał Steele nienawistne spojrzenie. Ale nic nie powiedział. Viconia spojrzała na nią z uznaniem. Jasne, łowca nie chciał brudzić sobie rąk, ale chętnie skorzysta z informacji, gdzie jest Tazok. Hipokryta.

- Jest... jest w lasach na północy, rozbili obóz, ze swoimi ludźmi.

- Świetnie. Zaprowadzisz nas tam. - elfka puściła dziewczynę i schowała sztylet. Kochanka Tranziga osunęła się na kolana szlochając histerycznie.

- Co? Zwariowałaś? Zabiją nas, zabiją mnie... - bełkotał pomagier Tazoka.

- Co, jeśli ten tchórz nas zdradzi? - zapytała Viconia.

- Zabierzemy go ze sobą, będziemy go mieli na oku. Jeśli tu zostanie na pewno doniesie Tazokowi. - ucięła dyskusję Steele.

- Nie, nic mu nie powiem, przysięgam! - zapewniał w panice Tranzig.

- Ubieraj się. - rzuciła elfka. - Zaraz wyruszamy.

Tranzig przekonywał, prosił, ale nic nie wskórał. Kazano mu się ubrać i zabrać dobytek. Dziewczyna łkała w kącie. Nieporadnie ją przytulił. Została w mieszkaniu, razem z przewróconą balią, rozlaną na klepisku wodą i potłuczoną zastawą. Wyszli na zewnątrz. Była już noc.

- Nie wystaw nas, a nie spotka cię krzywda. – zapewniła starsza córka Goriona. - Masz tylko nas zaprowadzić do Tazoka. Potem możesz wracać. I tak twój pracodawca będzie już gryzł ziemię.

Steele wiedziała, że Gorion potępiłby jej postępowanie. Widziała, że Imoen przygląda jej się z zaniepokojeniem, a Kivan nie powiedział nawet słowa. To przecież o jego zemstę chodziło. Oczywiście nie chciała zabić kochanki Tranziga, tak samo jak nie miała zamiaru obcinać małemu złodziejowi palców. Ale im dłużej była poza murami Candlekeep, tym bardziej do niej docierało, jak skutecznie ludzi popycha do działania strach. Najczęściej o własne życie, czasem też o cudze.

- Uważaj! - w powietrzu rozbrzmiał ostrzegawczy krzyk. W drewnianą krokiew wbił się nóż do rzucania. Z ciemności wyskoczyły sylwetki. Nagle dookoła, na uśpionym dotąd miejskim skwerze zaroiło się od wrogów. Rzucili się na nią.

- Trzymajcie Tranziga! – krzyknęła elfka.

To ona byłą celem, miecze, noże godziły w nią. Któryś z napastników drasnął ją w bok. Steele uchyliła się. Noże do rzucania zamiast trafić w jej pierś utkwiły w ciele jednego z atakujących. Następny skończył z jej sztyletem wbitym w kark. Strzały posłane przez łowcę powaliły dwóch kolejnych.

To byli zawodowcy. Zaklęcie Imoen, które powinno sprowadzić na nich magiczny sen nie zadziałało. Shar- Teel mocowała się z dwa razy większym od siebie zbrojnym, Kagein trzymał wyrywającego się Tranziga. Steele zwarła miecz z zabójcą, szybszym i silniejszym od niej. Z trudem odbijała jego ciosy. W końcu ręce jej osłabną i przeciwnik ją trafi. Nie zdołała sparować kolejnego uderzenia. Ale miecz tamtego zamiast utkwić w jej ciele ze zgrzytem uderzył o inne ostrze. Starszy mężczyzna, o twarzy poznaczonej bliznami wyrósł przy niej jak spod ziemi. Odparował cios, a po chwili napastnik skończył z poderżniętym gardłem.

- Renlav!

- Chciałem zobaczyć jak sobie radzicie. - złodziej uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Nagle powietrze wokół wrogów wypełniły kłęby żółtego, gryzącego dymu. Jednooki pociągnął ja za rękę i wyprowadził z oparów. Reszta drużyny też się cofnęła. Steele dostrzegła małą sylwetkę Coala przemykającą się gdzieś pośród domów. Chłopiec zamachnął się jeszcze raz i przestrzeń wokół przeciwników znowu zasnuł dym. Elfka słyszała odgłosy kaszlu, charczenie, walkę o łyk powietrza.

Nie mogli zmarnować takiej szansy. Strzały Kivana trafiały w kolejnych zbrojnych. Bezbłędnie godziły w odsłonięte miejsca, jak głowa, czy szyja. Szkieletom przywołanym przez Viconię było wszystko jedno, mogły walczyć w trującym pyle. Po chwili ziemia była usiana ciałami pokonanych. Renlav nachylił się i obszukał jednego z nich.

- To chyba o tobie. - rzucił, wręczając elfce świstek papieru.

Nagroda, za jej głowę. Znowu. Podnieśli stawkę do pięciuset dukatów.

- Dzięki...- zaczęła wpatrując się w złodzieja. - Dlaczego, właściwie dlaczego nam pomogliście? Dałeś nam namiar na dom, myślałam...

- Mówiłem... - uśmiechnął się jednooki. - Chciałem zobaczyć, czy sobie poradzicie. Poza tym byłem ciekaw, czy rzeczywiście traficie na sławnego Tranziga. - spojrzał na pojmanego, trzęsącego się w panice. - Do cholery, bądź mężczyzną. - rzucił. - Zaraz zlejesz się w gacie.

Podzielili się łupami z dwójką złodziei. Nic wielkiego, broń, błyskotki. Nic co mogłoby wskazywać, kto wynajął już martwych przeciwników.

- Czas uciekać. Wam radzę to samo. - zaczął Renlav. - Zanim zbiegną się tu straże i zaczną dochodzenie kto komu i za co wypruł flaki. Mam przeczucie, że jeszcze się spotkamy.

- Uważaj na siebie mały. - Imoen nachyliła się nad Coalem i pogłaskała go po niesfornych jasnych włosach.

- Ty na siebie uważaj. - odparował chłopak. Zanim rudowłosa zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić pocałował ją prosto w usta. Viconia wybuchnęła śmiechem.

- To twój nowy ukochany? Wyrosło mu już coś między nogami? - kpiła złośliwie drowka. - Nie wie jeszcze, co robić z kobietą.

- Coal!- krzyknęła czarodziejka, czerwieniąc się. - Co ty wyprawiasz, jesteś jeszcze dzieckiem!

- Mam już czternaście lat. – powiedział niedorostek, mierząc ją bezczelnym spojrzeniem. - Znam się na tym lepiej, niż te pedały, z którymi podróżujesz.

- Uważaj na słowa gnojku. - warknął Kagein.

- Przepraszam za niego. - uśmiechnął się starszy złodziej. - Coal, idziemy. Steele, powodzenia, w znalezieniu tego, czego szukasz. Cokolwiek to jest.

- Renlav!- krzyknęła za nim elfka. Złodziej razem z podopiecznym znikał w pokrytych nocą zaułkach miasta.

- Tak?- odpowiedział jej głos spomiędzy zatopionych w szarówce miejskich zabudowań.

- Co złodziej z gildii z Wrót Baldura robi w takiej dziurze jak Beregost?

- Interesy, skarbie, interesy.

Wyruszyli w drogę. Wkrótce Beregost zniknął w ciemności. Przed nimi otworzył się trakt, prowadząc ich w pustkowia, łąki, skały i rzadkie lasy. Maszerowali całą noc i następny dzień. Dopiero, gdy pod wieczór Tranzig prawie zasłabł Steele zarządziła postój.

Spali na zmianę. Kivan pełnił wartę, ale wcale nie chciała zasnąć. Nasłuchiwała. Czy nie zbliża się pościg? Czy Tazok nie dowiedział się, że porwali jego kontakt w Beregoście i wysłał kogoś za nimi? Wpatrywała się w płomień ogniska. Nagle świat przed jej oczami zaczął się rozmazywać. Rzeczywistość, zaczęła się mieszać ze wspomnieniami. Zasnęła.

Znowu przeniosła się w miejsce gdzie zostały stłoczone dziecięce ciała. Ale teraz nie panowało tam przenikliwe zimno. Było gorąco. Płomienie trawiły po kolei fragmenty świata zgromadzonych dzieci. Małe ciała miotały się w panice. Chciała uciec. Oboje próbowali, ona i chłopak, który się nią opiekował. Ale czyjeś ręce porwały ją, szarpiącą się, przerażoną. Widział jak twarz chłopca oddala się coraz bardziej, znika w kłębowisku ciał i płomieni. Gdzieś w oddali słyszała głos przerażonej kilkuletniej dziewczynki. Swój głos.

- Puśćcie mnie! Puśćcie mnie!

Twarz chłopaka rozmazała się w kłębach dymu. Steele obudziła się zlana potem. Utkwiła wzrok w ognisku, nie pamiętając kim jest i gdzie się znajduje. Z oddali dobiegł do niej głos.

- Zły sen? - ktoś powtórzył kilka razy. - Zły sen?

Spojrzała tępo. Kivan pełniący wartę przyglądał się jej. Siedział przy ognisku, otulony w płaszcz. Kaptur naciągnął niemal na oczy. To z jego ust dobiegały te słowa.

- Zły sen?

- Tak... chyba tak. - Steele zacisnęła palce na skroniach. Chciała wstać, sięgnąć po wodę, ale zatoczyła się. Łowca ją podtrzymał.

- Ostrożnie. - powiedział elf sadzając ją z powrotem przy ogniu. Podał jej wody ze swojego bukłaka i otulił płaszczem. Steele mimowolnie położyła głowę na jego ramieniu. Zaraz odsunęła się speszona .

Oboje siedzieli przy ognisku reszta drużyny spała. Ciszę przerywał trzask drewna trawionego ogniem, odgłosy lasu. Oboje nie odezwali się ani słowem. W końcu Steele zasnęła.


	10. Chapter 10

Pochłonął ich las. Obie córki Goriona do tej pory oglądały takie miejsca tylko w książkach. Na ilustracjach, które przedstawiały śmiałków przedzierających się przez nieprzebyte bory. Drzewa dookoła sprawiały wrażenie jakby rosły tu od początku świata. Pokrywał je mech, gęsty jak koc. Dawały schronienie nie tylko ptakom, czy zwierzętom, ale grzybom i pnączom porastającym ich pnie i konary. Wszędzie trwała walka o życie. Starsze czy chore rośliny użyźniały glebę, z której wyrastały nowe, pnąc się łapczywie ku niebu. Puszcza wydawała się żywą, samoistną istotą. Dookoła rozbrzmiewał jej śpiew – szmer liści, trzask gałęzi, odgłosy zwierząt, czy innych stworzeń, które kryły się w gęstwinie. To były inne lasy niż te, które przebywali do tej pory. Takie, w których nawet jeśli się zgubisz, prędzej, czy później trafisz na ludzką osadę. A gdy bariera drzew się skończy twoim oczom ukaże się pole, czy wioska. Te puszcze sprawiały wrażenie nieprzebytych stopą człowieka, zamieszkałych jedynie przez zwierzęta i tajemnicze leśne stwory. Wydawało się, że świat na zewnątrz zniknął, skończył się, że dalej istnieje już tylko puszcza.

Ale to nie była prawda. Nawet tutaj były ścieżki wydeptane przez ludzi, czy inne istoty. Punkty orientacyjne, jak strumyk, wąwóz, głaz, które pozwalały podążać dalej szlakiem. Tranzig kilkakrotnie skłamał, że zgubił drogę, że nie może obie przypomnieć jak iść dalej. Sztylet przystawiony do gardła bardzo szybko wracał mu pamięć. I tak wkraczali coraz dalej i dalej między drzewa. Coraz głębiej w powódź zieloności, tajemniczych szmerów i szeptów.

Steele starała się wyczuć, czy ich przewodnik nie kłamie, czy nie prowadzi ich w zasadzkę. Ale mimo tego, że nerwy miała cały czas napięte, nie mogła się napatrzeć na otaczający ją bór. Na twarzy Imoen też widział zachwyt. Za to Viconia i Kagein zamiast przedzierać się między stuletnimi drzewami i wdychać świeże powietrze woleliby znaleźć się w ciemnym, zatęchłym lochu pod ziemią i liczyć złoto. Shar- Teel podobało się jedynie tam, gdzie mogła komuś rozwalić łeb. Tylko jeden z nich wydawał się czuć pewnie w tym gąszczu. Kivan.

Elf poruszał się po lesie jakby to był jego rodzinny dom. Wydawało się, że wyczuwa z daleka zapachy i dźwięki jakie niosła ze sobą puszcza. Gdy usłyszeli trzask łamanych gałęzi pierwszy wiedział, czy przedzierają się jelenie, czy niedźwiedź. Po gwiazdach orientował się czy idą na północ, zachód, czy południe. Bez niego byłoby im o wiele trudniej poruszać się w powodzi drzew.

Steele nie znosiła siebie za mimowolny podziw dla łowcy. Nie znosiła tego, że zatrzymuje wzrok na jego ciemnych włosach, wystających kościach policzkowych, mocno zarysowanym podbródku. Na jego dłoniach, mięśniach ramion widocznych pod płaszczem i kaftanem. Na ciemnych oczach, które wydawały się pozbawione emocji. Za każdym razem gdy się na tym przyłapywał odwracała wzrok. Powtarzała sobie, że to nic takiego. Sukinsyn jest przystojny. To normalne, że zdarza jej się spojrzeć na elfa, nie jest z cholernego drewna. Nie zwierzyła się z tego nikomu, nawet Imoen. Zorientowała się co się z nią dzieje gdy wyruszyli z Beregostu. Wcześniej odsuwała tę świadomość od siebie. Ale czuła ją podskórnie, musiała ją czuć. Pewnie dlatego ciągle warczała na Kivana.

Oczywiście w Candlekeep w jej życiu byli najpierw chłopcy, potem mężczyźni. Synowie kowali, szewców, piekarzy. Były uśmiechy, pierwsze pocałunki, nieśmiałe macanki.

Ale córce Goriona nigdy mocniej nie zabiło serce. Nigdy nie myślała o żadnym z tych chłopaków poważnie. Zawsze powtarzała sobie, że wyjedzie z fortecy, nie skończy jako żona piekarza, szewca, czy kowala z szóstką dzieci. Chciała przeżyć coś niezwykłego. Chciała, żeby facet na którego zwróci uwagę potrafił władać mieczem, ścinać głowy smokom, a nie tylko naprawiać buty, czy piec chleb. I wierzyła, że niech tylko wyrwie się z warowni, a będzie sobie znajdować kochanków, awanturników, drani, na szalone noce. A potem rano każde z nich pójdzie w swoją stronę.

Czy naprawdę do cholery pierwszym facetem, na którego zwróciła uwagę musiał być Kivan?

Czasem przewijał się przez jej sny, wkradał się tam nieproszony. Sny, po których musiała napić się zimnej wody i starała się nie patrzeć na elfa śpiącego przy ognisku. Nie chciała, żeby wyczytał coś z jej twarzy.

To, na co natknęli się na leśnej ścieżce wyrwało Steele z rozmyślań.

Ciała. Dwóch mężczyzn przeszytych strzałami, leżących twarzami do ziemi. Tranzig zamarzł patrząc na nich. Chyba nigdy w życiu nie widział trupa. Dostał ataku paniki.

- To na pewno robota ludzi Tazoka! Nie możemy iść dalej, zabiją nas! Zabiją! Puśćcie mnie, proszę puśćcie!

- Zamknij się. - Shar-Teel zrobiła ruch jakby chciała uderzyć mężczyznę w twarz.

- Steele, powiedz, żeby ten gnojek się uciszył, bo obetnę mu język. - wtrąciła zimnym tonem Viconia.

- Obciąć ci coś innego, żebyś zamknął mordę?- dołączył Kagein.

Steele i Kivan pochylili się nad ciałami. Można by w to miejsce przysłać malarza, żeby uwiecznił subtelną grę świateł i cieni na liściach i pniach, delikatną mgiełkę unoszącą się w powietrzu. Tylko, że kompozycję psuły dwa trupy zagradzające ścieżkę.

- To Tazok! Zabiją nas!- uszy świdrował im głos Tranziga.

Łowca wyjął jedną ze strzał z ciała i obejrzał. Grot nie był odlany z metalu. Wydawał się wystrugany z niezwykle twardego drewna. Lotki nie pochodziły z ptasich piór. Zrobiono je z liści.

- Ucisz się. - usłyszała głos elfa. - To nie ludzie Tazoka. To broń driad.

Driady. Kolejne istoty, o których czytały razem z Imoen. Piękne strażniczki lasu, które potrafiły zarówno wskazać drogę zagubionym podróżnikom, jak i zabić myśliwych za naruszanie spokoju lasu. W księgach napisano, że ich śpiew potrafił zsyłać na ludzi, wizje, omamy, czy nawet szaleństwo.

Popatrzyli po sobie. Nagle coś zaszeleściło w gęstwinie. Kivan naciągnął łuk, Kagein i Shar- Teel złapali za broń. Imoen i Viconia przygotowały się do rzucenia czarów. Tranzig trzasł się cały i pocił.

Z gęstwiny krzaków wypadł na nich mężczyzna. Był w poszarpanej odzieży. Na ubraniu, twarzy, włosach nosił ślady błota. Miał długą, skołtunioną brodę i pospolite rysy twarzy.

- Pomocy, ratujcie... - wyjąkał. - One tu są, one tu są... Driady...

Czarodziejka podtrzymała go. Gdyby nie oparcie wątłego ciała dziewczyny pewnie by upadł.

- Co się stało?- zaczął Kivan. - Nimfy was zaatakowały?

- Porywały... porywały dzieci z wioski. – chłopek nie mógł złapać tchu. - Poszliśmy zrobić z nimi porządek... Usłyszeliśmy śpiew... a potem...

Nie był w stanie składnie powiedzieć nic więcej. Mamrotał coś o swojej wiosce.

- Twoja wioska, tak? – dopytywała rudowłosa. –Trafisz tam? Zaprowadzimy cię.

- Czemu mamy eskortować tego śmiecia? – warknęła mroczna elfka. - Po co się narażać ?

- Właśnie, postradaliście zmysły?- zawodził Tranzig

Kivan pociągnął Steele za ramię. Nachylił się nad nią.

- Ten człowiek kłamie. - zaczął. - Driady nie porywają dzieci. I nie atakują bez powodu.

- Jeśli go tu zostawimy, zginie. - odparła elfka. - Tak jak tamci. - wskazała głową na ciała.

- Wiem.

- Mówi o wiosce, ale wątpię czy sam do niej trafi. Jeśli jest w pobliżu, potrafisz ją znaleźć? – dopytywała córka Goriona.

- Poradzę sobie.

Przedzierali się przez drzewa i krzewy, błądzili po leśnych wykrotach. Wieśniak ciągle mylił kierunki. Ale łowca wiedziony jakimś szóstym zmysłem potrafił znaleźć właściwą drogę, wśród tych mętnych wskazówek. Elfka miała nadzieję, że w taki sam cudowny sposób wrócą w miejsce, w którym spotkali chłopa. Oczywiście Viconia, Shar-Teel i Kagein sarkali, że go odprowadzają. Miał na imię Roen. Zwykły chłopek z zabitej dechami wiochy z puszczy.

Czemu Steele zdecydowała się go eskortować? Czuła jak jej serce coraz bardziej twardnieje, w miarę jak coraz więcej czasu upłynęło od opuszczenia Candlekeep. Ale wciąż nie potrafiła zostawić człowiek na pewną śmierć. Kto wie, to się jeszcze może zmienić.

W końcu ich oczom ukazał się wioska. Przycupnęła w leśnym wąwozie, jakby mieszkańcy bali się, że ktoś im ją ukradnie. Kilkanaście chałup, ogrodzonych drewnianą palisadą, obok przepływający strumień. Przy niej takie miasta jak Beregost wydawały się światową metropolią. Mieszkańcy pewnie polowali, zbierali miód, może pędzili bimber. Ich niespodziewany towarzysz podróży przyśpieszył kroku. Niemal wpadł na palisadę, walił w nią pięściami, żeby tylko jak najszybciej znaleźć się w środku.

- Otwierajcie! To ja, Roen! Otwórzcie do cholery! - krzyczał.

Skrzypnęły drewniane drzwi, wyjrzała rozczochrana głowa, postaci obleczonej w skórę.

- Roen, myśleliśmy już że nie wrócisz, że te suki cię dopadły. Gdzie są...?

- Nie żyją...- wieśniak wpadł rozmówcy w słowo. Wskazał na Steele i jej towarzyszy. - Oni... oni mnie uratowali. Pewnie bym zdechł w lesie, albo te dziwki i mnie wykończyły.

Znaleźli się wewnątrz palisady. Brudne dzieci z umazanymi twarzami przyglądały się im. Kobiety chowały się do domów, zapędzając tam swoje pociechy. Z dachów chałup unosił się dym. Zza palisady wyglądały smętnie dwie wychudłe krowy, przeżuwając trawę.

- My też im odpłaciliśmy. - zaczął mężczyzna, który wpuścił ich do wioski. - Chłopcy wrócili z polowania, przynieśli... Te dziwki nie będą już porywać naszych dzieci, nie będą... - wskazał na plac, pewnie główne miejsce życia wioski.

Tuż nad ubitą ziemią przywiązana do gałęzi drzewa kołysała się...

- Odetnijcie ją!- krzyknął Kivan. Wybiegł na środek skweru. Wyjął miecz i jednym ruchem przeciął sznur.

Wprost w jego ramiona opadła martwa driada.

Plątanina skołtunionych i ubłoconych włosów odsłoniła jej twarz. Nawet teraz, podziurawiona ranami, półnaga, bo tylko resztki odzieży wisiały na jej ciele, wciąż była śliczna. Tak śliczna, że gdy spojrzało się na jej twarz, mimowolnie odwracało się wzrok, jakby to piękno mogło oślepić. Steele ogarnął gniew, na widok tego, co wyrządzono leśnej istocie.

- Co wy zrobiliście!- wybuchnął Kivan. Trzymał kobiecą postać w ramionach. - Jak śmieliście!

Otoczył ich krąg ludzi. Niektórzy dzierżyli włócznie, inni łuki. To byłaby żadna walka, wyrżnąć paru wsiurów. Chociaż strzała z chłopskiego łuku może przeszyć ciało tak samo dobrze, jak z broni najlepszych najemników.

- Przestańcie! - z kręgu wystąpiła starsza, siwowłosa kobieta, pewnie przywódczyni wioski.- Kim jesteście, czego tu chcecie?

- Uratowaliśmy jednego z waszych przed nimfami. - zaczęła mówić Steele. - Ale teraz widzę, że miały dobry powód, żeby go wykończyć. O co tu chodzi?

- Czemu jej to zrobiliście!- wybuchnęła Imoen. Elfka pamiętała, że przyrodnia siostra zaczytywała się książkami o strażniczkach puszczy. Widywały je dotąd tylko na ilustracjach na kartach papieru. Okropnie było oglądać jedną z tych pięknych istot podziurawioną jak sito, skąpaną w zaschniętej krwi.

Kobieta westchnęła.

- Nie wtrącajcie się. Odejdźcie stad.- powiedziała.

- Bezcześcisz jej ciało i spodziewasz się, że opiekunki lasu zostawią was w spokoju? - łowca wystąpił do przodu. Ręce miał uwalane we krwi nimfy. - One nie porywają dzieci, to kłamstwo!

- Nasi ludzie to widzieli! - odparowała gniewnie staruszka. Oczy jej błyszczały, głos miała ochrypły. - Z wioski znikały dzieci. Widzieli, jak driada je porwała. Nasi mężczyźni poszli się z nimi rozprawić, zabili jedną.

- Za to straciliście dwóch swoich.- wycedził Kivan. - Ona należy do lasu, zabieram jej ciało!

Na gest przywódczyni wioski w ich stronę wyciągnęły się dzidy i naprężyły łuki. Tranzig zasłonił twarz. Reszta drużyny trwała niewzruszona.

- Kobieto... - nieoczekiwanie włączyła się do rozmowy Viconia. - Nie znam was, ani waszych zwyczajów. Wiem, że driady są strażniczkami tej puszczy. Co chcecie osiągnąć narażając się im? Co chcecie osiągnąć narażając się... nam? Pozwólcie nam zabrać ciało.

Opuścili wioskę odprowadzani murem gniewnych spojrzeń. Palisada zawarła się za nimi z trzaskiem.

- Czemu cię obchodzi ta martwa suka?- Shar – Teel zapytała kapłankę, odgarniając z twarzy pasmo jasnych włosów.

- Wielu rivin też z chęcią zadźgałoby mnie i powiesiło za nogi na placu, żeby ich bachory mogły rzucać we mnie śmieciami. - mroczna elfka posłała wojowniczce złośliwy uśmiech.

Kivan niósł ciało driady. Miał zaciśnięte usta, ten sam beznamiętny wyraz oczu.

- Co chcesz zrobić? - Steele przyspieszyła kroku i zrównała się z elfem.

- Opiekunki lasu rodzą się z drzew i w nich umierają. – odparł łowca. - Ta też na pewno miała swoje drzewo, ale nie znajdziemy go teraz. Trzeba ją oddać innemu. To będzie właściwe. - wskazał na wysoką brzozę.

- I drzewo... zabierze jej ciało? - zapytała Imoen.

- Zobaczysz.

- Spotkałeś już driady prawda? - Steele uważnie przyglądała się towarzyszowi podróży.

- Tak. - cholera, czy on zawsze musi być taki rozmowny.

Przystanęli przy wskazanej przez Kivana brzozie. Rosła na szczycie wąwozu. Na suchej ziemi w miejscu, gdzie las się przerzedzał. Na dole rozpościerały się piaszczyste zbocza i kamieniste dno parowu. Ziemię dookoła pokrywała sucha trawa. Rosły tu brzozy i kruche krzewy, jaśniały łachy piasku.

- Driady, strażniczki lasu... Wybaczcie nam to co się stało... - zaczął elf. - Przyjmijcie ciało swojej towarzyszki i nie wywierajcie zemsty na tych, którzy to zrobili. - delikatnie położył nimfę obok pnia.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Nagle białe korzenie brzozy w niewytłumaczalny sposób podniosły się do góry i otoczyły driadę. Pień rozstąpił się, tworząc coś w rodzaju drzwi, a korzenie wciągały ciało leśnej istoty do wewnątrz. Zaczęła znikać między słojami drewna. I wtedy...

Otworzyła oczy. Zacisnęła dłoń na przegubie łowcy wciągając go razem ze sobą.

- Kivan!

Steele złapała elfa za rękę. Na oczach pozostałych członków drużyny cała trójka zniknęła wewnątrz drzewa.

Imoen dopadła do pnia, jakby chciała wydrzeć z niego siostrę.

Na polanie zaczął rozbrzmiewać śpiew.

Shar- Teel, Tranzig i Kagein w amoku, nie patrząc na to co dzieje się dookoła pobiegli za śpiewem. Rudowłosa też chciała biec. Śpiew obiecywał jej piękne miejsca i wspaniałe przygody. Wabił, kusił, nęcił. Ale ktoś przewrócił ją na ziemię, czyjeś ręce zatkały jej uszy.

- Nie słuchaj tego!- w melodię śpiewu wdarł się krzyk. - Nie słuchaj tego!

Świadomość Imoen walczyła z tym co podsuwał jej głos. Piękne miejsca, wspaniałe przygody... Nie! Steele, musi ratować Steele! Gorion, jej ojciec, tam jest Gorion! Musi tam iść, musi iść za śpiewem...

- Nie słuchaj!- poznała ten głos. To Viconia.

Krasnolud, wojowniczka i szpieg Tazoka zniknęli w gęstwinie drzew. Viconia trzymała Imoen i zatykała jej uszy dopóki śpiew nie ustał.


	11. Chapter 11

Gałęzie wpijały jej się w ciało, głowa piekła od uderzenia, a w ustach czuła nieznośną suchość. Steele rozejrzała się dookoła i skrzywiła.

Chyba naprawdę lepiej być sukinsynem.

Oboje z Kivanem wisieli na drzewie. Największym, jakie dotąd widziała w puszczy. Musiało tu rosnąć od wieków. Trzeba by kilku ludzi, żeby objąć ogromny pień. Miało się wrażenie, że konary pną się coraz wyżej i wyżej, aż gałęzie dosięgną nieba. Nie byli przywiązani sznurami, ale trzymani w uścisku przez gałęzie. Jakby drzewo było samoistną istotą, która gdy spróbują się wyrwać złapie ich, albo wyruszy za nimi w pogoń.

Niewiele pamiętała, od momentu gdy złapała Kivana za rękę. Zostało tylko wspomnienie zamykającego się tunelu słojów drewna, a następnie solidnego ciosu w głowę. Ocknęła się wisząc kilka metrów nad ziemią, nad polaną, w konarach imponującego pomnika przyrody. Obok wisiał elf, wciąż nieprzytomny.

- Kivan! - krzyknęła.

Chyba oddychał, ale wciąż się nie obudził. Cholera!

- Kivan! - znowu żadnej reakcji.

Imoen przetarła twarz, rozejrzała się niepewnie. Siedziała na szczycie parowu, w tym samym miejscu gdzie oddali driadę drzewu. Na jej twarz padł cień, podniosła oczy do góry. Nad nią stała Viconia.

- Napij się. - mroczna elfka podała czarodziejce bukłak z wodą. Dziewczyna przytknęła manierkę do ust. Przechyliła bukłak i przez chwilę łapczywie piła. Woda przyjemnie schłodziła jej gardło.

- Gdzie oni są? – młodsza z córek Goriona bała się zadać to pytanie.

- Nie wiem, pobiegli za śpiewem. Tylko ciebie udało mi się zatrzymać. Może już nie żyją. - wzruszyła ramionami drowka. Wzięła od Imoen bukłak.

- Steele, musimy szukać Steele... - magiczka podniosła się z trawy. Kręciło jej się w głowie, chwiała się na nogach.

- Co chcesz zrobić?- odparowała drowka. - W puszczy na pewno żyje wiele driad. Mamy się na nie rzucić we dwie, do cholery?

- Musi być jakiś sposób... - zaczęła rudowłosa. - Czytałam w księgach, czytałam, że nimfy zbierają się przy swoim drzewie, największym w puszczy. Steele musi tam być, musiały ją tam zabrać. Porozmawiam z nimi, muszą zrozumieć...

- Skończysz jak tych dwóch dupków, których widzieliśmy na ścieżce. - przerwała jej kapłanka. - Mamy obie dać się zabić?

- Przecież możesz... odejść. - głos więzł czarodziejce w gardle.

- Jak sądzisz, jak długo przetrwałabym sama na powierzchni? Zanim jakieś pieprzone wsióry spróbowałyby wypruć mi flaki?- zapytała Viconia. - Parę dni, tydzień, miesiąc?

- Nie zostawię Steele. - Imoen wpatrywała się w drowkę. - Musi... być jakiś sposób.

Przez chwilę obie milczały. Nagle mroczna elfka roześmiała się. Jej śmiech dziwnie zabrzmiał, wśród odgłosów puszczy, szelestu liści, skrzeku ptaków, trzasku gałęzi.

- I tak gdybym została sama coś by mnie pożarło w tym przeklętym lesie. Dobrze, możemy zginąć obie. - słowa były cyniczne, ale w ironicznym uśmiechu Viconii kryło się coś krzepiącego.

Rudowłosa westchnęła z ulgą. Bała się, że mroczna elfka zechce odejść. Drowka czasem ją przerażała. Ale bezpieczniej było podróżować razem, przez tę ogromną puszczę.

- Znajdźmy pozostałych. Przynajmniej spróbujmy. – Imoen nie przyznałaby się do tego przed samą sobą ale bała się. Zostały same wśród powodzi drzew i mieszkających pośród nich nieznanych istot. Miała wrażenie, że czuje ich wzrok na sobie. Spojrzenia obserwujących ją, skrytych w leśnej gęstwinie oczu. Ale wierzyła, że Steele żyje, że nie dała się zabić. Gdyby tak było ona musiałaby coś poczuć. Wiedziałaby, że siostrze coś się stało. Wiedziałaby.

- No to na co czekamy? - kapłanka Shaar uśmiechnęła się ironicznie.

Zeszły z trawiastego, suchego parowu w gęstwinę drzew. Znowu wkroczyły między mech, krzewy i stuletnie pnie. Za nimi zamknęła się puszcza.

Leśne istoty wpatrywały się w nią. Piękne twarze, bez wyrazu mierzyły ją wzrokiem. Ich włosy migotały brązem, czerwienią, złotem. Skórę miały jasną, czasem upstrzoną złotymi plamkami, jakie zostawiło na niej słońce. We włosach i na uszach nosiły ozdoby z szyszek, liści, ptasich piór. Ich ubrania też wykonano z liści i kory. Driady zgromadziły się na polanie, pod drzewem. Wśród nich była ta, którą Kivan oddał brzozie, na szczycie wąwozu. Jej rany i zadrapania zniknęły. Też przyglądała się Steele uważnie, czujnie, bez emocji.

- Puśćcie nas!- krzyknęła córka Goriona. - Nie zrobiliśmy wam nic złego!

Znów te same obojętne spojrzenia, studiujące ją jakby była gadającym krzakiem, czy kamieniem. Steele ogarnęła wściekłość.

- Do cholery, gdyby nie my zgniłabyś w wiosce!- elfka wykrzyczała swoją frustrację. Szarpała się bezskutecznie, starając się uwolnić.- Wypuście nas!

- Spokojnie... - zaczęła jedna z nimf, drobna, delikatna, o miedzianorudych włosach i białej skórze, przypominającej odcieniem korę brzozy.- Nie mamy złych zamiarów.

- Uratowaliśmy jedną z was, a ona wciągnęła nas tutaj! - wybuchnęła Steele. - Uwięziliście nas, mój towarzysz jest ranny...- wskazała na łowcę.

- Rzeczywiście, smutna pomyłka. - odparła driada. Nagle gałęzie trzymające elfa zatrzeszczały i opuściły go tuż nad ziemię. Strażniczka puszczy ujęła jego twarz w dłonie i wyszeptała zaklęcie. Powieki Kivana zadrgały, z jego ust wydobyło się westchnienie. Wyglądało na to, że wraca mu przytomność. Leśna istota zbliżyła usta do jego policzka.

- Wybacz łowco. - wyszeptała. - Spotykamy się w przykrych okolicznościach.

- Kivan!- krzyknęła Steele. Niech on się wreszcie ocknie.

- Drzewo... przekazało nam co zrobiliście... - zaczęła ostrożnie driada. - Jesteśmy wdzięczne. Przepraszam, że was zaatakowałyśmy. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałyśmy... Ale... nie możemy was wypuścić.

- Pani... - zaczął z wysiłkiem mówić łowca. - Czy to ty... władasz tym lasem...? Jesteś... królową.

- Królowa odeszła... - odpowiedziała strażniczka lasu. Na twarzy malował się wyraz smutku. - Nie ma już królowej. Wszystko się zmieniło. Dlatego... jesteście nam potrzebni.

- Dlaczego śpiew nie zadziałał na ciebie? - Imoen w końcu zebrała się na odwagę i zapytała. Przemierzały knieję, razem z Viconią. Być może to, co robiły nie miało sensu. Być może wystawiały się na pewną śmierć. Ale nie mogła tak po prostu zostawić Steele. Zresztą jak inaczej miałaby postąpić? Wrócić do wioski? Na pewne nie przyjęliby ich tam przyjaźnie. Zawrócić do traktu? Nie mogłaby spojrzeć sobie potem w oczy.

- W żadnej z waszych bezwartościowych ksiąg naziemców, nie napisali, że mroczne elfy są odporne na magię?- zapytała szyderczo kapłanka.

Szły przez las, przedzierając się przez gąszcz roślin. Nawoływały zaginionych. Odpowiadało im tylko echo. Towarzyszyły im dwa szkielety, przywołane przez Viconię. Nieumarli wojownicy, z mieczami w kościstych palcach, o pustych oczodołach. Białe kości szkieletów spajała magiczna siła, wola mrocznej elfki popychała je do działania. Ich ochrona, chociaż dosyć dziwnie być chronionym przez nieumarłych. Imoen przyglądała się szkieletom z zaciekawieniem i niezdrową fascynacją. Dotąd widywała je tylko podczas walki. Viconia wzywała nieumarłych, gdy chciała przeważyć szalę zwycięstwa na stronę ich drużyny. Wiedziała, że magowie, czy kapłani potrafią przywoływać najpotężniejsze istoty i zmuszać je do posłuszeństwa. Ale sam widok szkieletów, trzask ich kości, puste wejrzenie oczodołów wciąż przyprawiał ją o gęsią skórkę.

Zaczynało się ściemniać. Nie usłyszały żadnej odpowiedzi na ich wołania. Czarodziejka w geście desperacji kilkakrotnie stanęła przed wielkimi, wiekowymi drzewami i wyrecytowała błagalną formułkę, skierowaną do driad. Zapamiętała ją z jakiejś księgi. Zero efektu. Szkielety zamieniły się w połamaną kupkę kości, gdy zaklęcie, które je ożywiło przestało działać. Ich białe piszczele spoczywające między mchem i trawą użyźnią leśną ściółkę. Drowka nie siliła się już na złośliwości. Nie miała na to siły. Zapadła noc. Rozpaliły ognisko, usiadły na powalonym pniu i wpatrywały się w płomienie. Za ich zasięgiem puszcza kipiała odgłosami nocy. Nawoływaniami zwierząt, trzaskiem gałęzi. Baldachim z liści zasłaniał nocne niebo. Imoen i Viconia instynktownie przysunęły się bliżej siebie.

- Wyruszymy rano... – zaczęła kapłanka. - Teraz jest zbyt niebezpiecznie.

Powiedziała to bez przekonania, jakby już uznała swoich niedawnych towarzyszy za martwych. Imoen wciąż wierzyła. Musiała wierzyć.

- Jakie... jakie jest Menzoberranzan? - zapytała nagle.

- Co...? - Viconia sprawiała wrażenie, jakby nie dosłyszała.

- Jakie jest Menzoberranzan? - powtórzyła rudowłosa.

- Czemu o to pytasz?- wybuchnęła drowka. - Szukamy twojej zaginionej siostry i reszty tych żałosnych riwin. Już dawno mogli skończyć ze strzałą w plecach. Co cię obchodzi Menzoberranzan?

- Po prostu chciałam... pomyśleć o czymś innym. - Imoen utkwiła wzrok w płomieniach.

Czytała o mieście drowów. Na ulicach, domach i świątyniach królował nieopisany przepych i niewyobrażalna przemoc. W myślach tworzyła obraz metropolii, egzotycznej, obcej, pięknej i okrutnej.

Viconia milczała chwilę. Nagle machnęła ręką i westchnęła.

- Jest... piękne. Jaskinia Tier Breche, szkoła wojowników Melee Magthere. Pałace, domy, świątynie... Wy, pod waszym nędznym niebem nigdy nie zbudujecie czegoś takiego... - w jej głosie było słychać mieszaninę dumy i goryczy.

- Czemu... czemu stamtąd odeszłaś? Z Podmroku? - Imoen pewnie nie powinna poruszać tego tematu. Tak rzadko miała okazje zamienić na poważnie parę słów z Viconią. Drowka chowała się za ciętymi ripostami, złośliwymi uwagami, bezdusznymi komentarzami. Zrobiła z nich tarczę, dla tego co dławiło ją w środku.

- A jak sądzisz? Inaczej bym zginęła.

- Chcesz o tym opowiedzieć?

- Nie. A ty nie chcesz o tym słuchać.

Nagle, obie usłyszały śpiew. Kojący kobiecy głos wypełniał nocną cisze. Poderwały się z miejsca. Ale ta pieśń była inna. Nie kusiła, nie nęciła, nie wabiła. Kojarzyła się z głosem matki, śpiewającej dzieciom kołysanki. Powoli, ostrożnie kierowały się w stronę skąd dochodziły dźwięki. Przykucnęły pod osłoną krzewów. Odsłoniły liście i zobaczyły.

Na polanie tańczyły dzieci. Zwykłe dzieciaki, w podartych ubraniach, niektóre w łachmanach. O pospolitych twarzach i zapadniętych, umorusanych policzkach. W ich włosach zalegały igły i mech. Śmiały się i bawiły, ale na dziecięcych twarzach gościł wyraz nienaturalnego spokoju. Oświetlał je księżyc. Ale padał też na nie blask emanujący od postaci, siedzącej pośrodku dziecięcego kręgu. To ona śpiewała.

To była nimfa. Jasnowłosa, wysoka, dostojna. Dzieci przybiegały do niej, tuliły się do jej kolan. Brała je na ręce, głaskała po włosach, obsypywała pocałunkami. Polana tonęła w błękitnym świetle, Imoen i Viconia przyglądały się ukryte za zasłoną liści.

- Co się stało z królową? - pytanie Kivana zawisło w powietrzu. On i Steele nadal tkwili skrępowani w koronie drzewa. Strażniczki lasu przyglądały się im.

- Odeszła. Jest w lesie, ale nie pamięta o nas. - zaczęła mówić drobna driada, która rozmawiała z nimi wcześniej.

- Ludzie w wiosce mówili, że ktoś porywa dzieci. Mówili, że to wy... – elfka przestała się szarpać. Kivan żył. Może uda się porozumieć się z nimfami.

- Królowa je zabrała ... Prosiłyśmy ją, ale nie słuchała.

- Musicie powiedzieć ludziom w wiosce! Będą się na was mścić! Trzeba jej odebrać dzieci!- wybuchnęła córka Goriona.

- Nie możemy wystąpić przeciwko niej. To ciągle nasza królowa... - leśna istota mówiła te słowa nienaturalnie spokojnym tonem. Nie patrzyła w ich stronę. W jej głosie brzmiało ostateczne, niezłomne postanowienie.

- To jakiś pieprzony obłęd. - wyszeptała Steele do Kivana.

- Spotykałem już driady. - odpowiedział również szeptem łowca. - One nie są złe, tylko przestraszone...

- Las... pustoszą bandyci. Ludzie z wioski... Ciągle walczymy... Królowa nie będzie nas dłużej bronić. Bez niej jesteśmy coraz słabsze. Drzewa... nie będą nas leczyć... Potrzebujemy was... - strażniczka kniei spojrzała na uwięzionych w koronie drzewa więźniów, na twarzy miała wyraz zdecydowania.

- Czego od nas chcecie?- przerwała jej córka Goriona.

Driada położyła dłoń na policzku Kivana.

- Ty jesteś częścią lasu... A ty... - spojrzała w stronę elfki. - Ciągle szukasz swojego miejsca... Zostaniecie z nami.

- Co? O czym ty mówisz!- krzyczała Steele.- Puśćcie nas! - wyrywała się, szarpała, ale gałęzie trzymały ją w niewzruszonym uścisku. - Puśćcie nas do cholery! Pieprzone dziwki!

- Pani! - w powietrzu zabrzmiał krzyk łowcy. - Nie rób tego!

Steele poczuła chłodny dotyk driady na twarzy. Nimfa pocałowała ją w czoło. Potem Kivana. Gałęzie znowu podniosły ich do góry, a w dole, na polanie strażniczki lasu zaczęły śpiewać.

Steele słyszała śpiew. Wdzierał się do jej głowy, wspomnień, uczuć. Tłumaczył, że to miejsce to jej dom. Ten, o którym marzyła, odkąd opuściła Candlekeep. Że może tu zostać, na zawsze, chroniąc driady. Że jest już bezpieczna. Że może stworzyć nową rodzinę. Zostać na zawsze. Z Kivanem.

Steele walczyła z tym głosem, chroniła się we wspomnieniach. O Candlekeep. O Gorionie. O Imoen. Powtarzała w myślach, że chce stąd odejść, nie może tu zostać. Powtarzała to sto, tysiące razy. W końcu zemdlała.


	12. Chapter 12

Pocałowała go. Kivan spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Zrobiła to jeszcze raz. Wtedy oddał pocałunek, potem następny i kolejne. Przyciągnął ją do siebie. Jego język w jej ustach, jej język w jego. Chciała tego, musiała tego chcieć. Nie broniła się, kiedy ściągał ubranie najpierw z niej, potem z siebie. Pieścił jej piersi, wsunął dłoń między jej nogi, a potem pod bieliznę. Ona oddawała pieszczoty. Dotykała Kivana, smakowała jego skórę, kilka razy go ugryzła. Chciał ją mieć, tutaj, teraz, musiał ja mieć. Powtarzała jego imię. Kivan, Kivan, Kivan... Pocałował ją w usta i powiedział jej imię. Steele...

Driady nie mają imion. Nie potrzebują ich, tak samo, jak drzewa. Każda wie, kim jest, nie muszą tego nazywać. Ta ze strażniczek kniei, która to rozpoczęła nie miała wyrzutów sumienia. Drzewo powiedziało jej o nich wszystko.

Elf, z maską opanowania na twarzy, zdruzgotany w środku. Rana której doznał, nigdy się nie zagoi. Może ją ukryć, za osłoną rezerwy, z czasem rezerwa zmieni się w cynizm, a na końcu cynizm w zobojętnienie. Zapomni, że miał kiedyś uczucia, zapomni jaki był początek tego wszystkiego. Albo pewnego dnia tłumiony gniew wybuchnie w nim, wzbierze jak fala i będzie szukał okazji jak ze sobą skończyć, w ślepym pędzie do autodestrukcji.

Elfka, też z raną w sercu, które z biegiem czasu będzie kamieniało coraz bardziej, aż w końcu całkiem stwardnieje. Zrobi wszystko, byle już nigdy nie poczuć się jak tego dnia, kiedy była tylko małą, bezbronną dziewczynką, próbującą płaczem przywrócić ojca do życia.

Opiekunka lasu uznała, że oddała obojgu przysługę. Uratowała ich. Poza puszczą nie czekało ich nic dobrego. Ludzie nigdy nie oznaczali niczego dobrego, dla dzieci natury. A nimi przecież były elfy. Tutaj, będą strzec puszczy, strzec driad. Ich życie będzie wyznaczał prosty rytm. Sen, posiłek, walka, odpoczynek. Żadnych dylematów, wątpliwości. Tak niewiele, tak prosto. W końcu będą szczęśliwi. Bez tego całego bagażu przeszłości, depczącego po piętach, uwierającego, nieustannie podążającego za nimi.

Drzewo powiedziało driadzie o czymś jeszcze. O uczuciu, które, nieproszone wykiełkowało gdzieś na dnie serca elfki. Ale zamiast pozwolić mu rozkwitnąć, przycinała je za każdym razem, gdy podnosiło głowę. Ze strachu, żeby tylko nie przysporzyło jej cierpienia. I o pragnieniu, jeszcze bardziej tłumionym, które było we krwi elfa, płynęło w jego żyłach. O prostej chęci, żeby ją mieć, być w niej, słyszeć jak krzyczy jego imię. Żeby ją pieprzyć. Ale to pragnienie zostało wyparte. Zakrzyczane przez wyrzuty sumienia, wspomnienia, poczucie obowiązku. Ale wciąż tam tkwiło, tliło się pod jego skórą. Wystarczyła pieśń, żeby je obudzić.

Steele ocknęła się w zupełnie innym świecie. Nie było przeszłości, przyszłość była jasno określona. Strzec puszczy, strzec driad, być z Kivanem. Nimfy otoczyły ich kręgiem, całowały w policzki, obejmowały. Byli częścią rodziny. Tak było od zawsze i tak miało być już zawsze.

Na polanie zjawiły się kolejne strażniczki lasu. Przyprowadziły kobietę i dwóch mężczyzn. Obcy. Spoza puszczy. Toczyli dookoła błędnymi spojrzeniami, chwiali się na nogach. Steele wyjęła sztylet. Chciała z nimi skończyć, jeśli driady jej tak rozkażą. Przecież żyła, żeby je chronić. Ale przywódczyni leśnych istot zatrzymała jej dłoń i uśmiechnęła się. Jej miedzianorude włosy połyskiwały, skórę miała jasną jak kora brzozy. Mrużyła migdałowe oczy w uśmiechu.

- Zobaczymy, może też zostaną z nami - powiedziała.

Nimfy, które do nich dołączyły wspominały, że byli jeszcze inni obcy, ale nie poszli za śpiewem. Nieważne. Nie będą stanowić zagrożenia.

Była już noc, driady zamknęły się w swoich drzewach, ułożyły do snu. Zostali zupełnie sami. Położyli się w trawie, otulili ubraniami i wpatrywali w niebo. Rano wyruszą, by patrolować las.

Steele nie pamiętała skąd zna łowcę. Nie zastanawiała się nad tym. Musieli tu być razem od zawsze. Przyglądała się elfowi. Podłożył ramię pod głowę, utkwił wzrok w rozgwieżdżonym niebie. Wiedziała tylko jedno. Leżąc tutaj, obok niego była najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie. Jeśli w ogóle istniał jakiś inny świat poza puszczą.

Kivan rozkoszował się ciszą, bliskością przyrody. To do tego został stworzony, tu było mu najlepiej. Jego miejsce. Rozgwieżdżona noc, otaczające ich drzewa, zapach tętniącej życiem ziemi. I ta szczupła, kobieca sylwetka obok. Podskórnie czuł, że coś się ma wydarzyć, musi się wydarzyć. Coś buzowało w jego krwi. Coś czego pragnął, od tak dawna, od tak cholernie dawna...

- Kivan... - uniosła się na łokciu i zebrała na odwagę. Nie było przecież nic złego w tym co chciała zrobić. Musi to zrobić. Musi spróbować.

- Tak?

Pocałowała go, raz i kolejny. Oddał jej pocałunki. Ściągnął z niej ubranie, potem z siebie. Dotykał jej, całował ją, smakował jej skórę. Ona jego. Nie pamiętała, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej robiła coś takiego, ale wiedziała... instynktownie wiedziała co się powinno stać. Powietrze stało się gorące i lepkie. Nie liczyło się nic innego tylko mieć ją, być w niej. Tutaj, teraz, natychmiast.

Kivan leżał na elfce, dwa ciała splecione w jedno, w jednym rytmie. W ciszy i ciemności słychać było jak Steele powtarza jego imię. Przyśpieszone oddechy obojga, gorączkowe wilgotne pocałunki. Potem jak głos Steele łamie się w powodzi jęków i krzyków. W końcu zapanowała cisza.

Leżeli obok siebie, chłonąc własne ciepło. Oboje nie powiedzieli ani słowa. Łowca pocałował elfkę w czoło. Okryli się ubraniami.

Czuła jego ciepło i bliskość. Tak miało być już zawsze. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale brakowało jej słów. Wprawdzie przeszłość dla niej nie istniała, ale czuła, że nigdy czegoś takiego nie przeżyła. Najpierw fali pożądania, którego nie dało się opanować. A potem ulgi kiedy to pożądanie zostaje rozładowane w błysku przyjemności. Uczucia totalnej, zupełnej bliskości, kiedy od drugiej osoby dzieli cię tylko własna skóra. Szczęście, uniesienie, ekstaza.

Rankiem zjedli posiłek, przyrządzony z zapasów, które mieli ze sobą. Łowca uśmiechnął się i objął dziewczynę ramieniem. Nie musieli wiele mówić. Elfka odpowiedziała uśmiechem, odgarnęła włosy z policzka Kivana i swoimi ustami poszukała jego ust. Zaczęło się niewinnie, samo zetknięcie warg. Ale już po chwili jego język był w jej ustach i poczuła tę samą znajomą falę ciepła, która ogarnęła ich wczorajszej nocy. Nagle, usłyszeli trzask, pękającej kory. Drzewo, rosnące naprzeciwko otworzyło się i wyszła z niego miedzianowłosa przywódczyni driad. Uśmiechała się.

Steele, w ramionach Kivana na moment się zmieszała. Miała wrażenie, że każdy może wyczytać z jej twarzy to, co wydarzyło się minionej nocy.

Strażniczka kniei podeszła do nich, tak lekko, że na leśnej ściółce nie było słychać jej kroków. Nachyliła się nad elfką i musnęła jej włosy.

- Cała promieniejesz. - powiedziała uśmiechając się.

- Ja...

Łowca przyłożył dłoń do serca i pozdrowił leśną istotę w elfim języku. Spojrzała na niego z uznaniem.

- Znalazłeś spokój? – zapytała nimfa.

- Tak pani... - położył rękę na ramieniu Steele. - Znalazłem... spokój.

Nagle ciszę przerwał trzask pękających drzew. Padały na ziemię wyrwane z korzeniami, łamiąc się jak kruche patyczki. Zerwał się wiatr, ogłuszające, przenikliwe wycie. Sypał im piasek do oczu, chłostał po twarzy, niemal przewracał.

- Pani!- krzyknął Kivan.

Driada chwyciła ich oboje za ręce i pociągnęła do jednego z drzew, które ocalało przed naporem wichury. Tuż przed nimi na ziemię zwalił się kolejny pień. Łowca zasłonił Steele. Ochlapała ich fontanna kory, ziemi i liści. Powietrze zgęstniało, wokół zapanowała ciemność. Strażniczka puszczy pociągnęła ich oboje za sobą, jak pływaków, szykujących się do skoku do wody. Nagle pień rozwarł się, niczym właśnie otwierane wejście. Zniknęli wewnątrz niego. Sekundę później wszyscy troje upadli na ziemię. Tuż przed wielkim drzewem, tym najważniejszym pomnikiem kniei. Miejscem, gdzie przyjęto ich do rodziny.

Na środku polany stała ona. Driada, w poszarpanej odzieży, o jasnych włosach i stalowych, niebieskich oczach, płonących z wściekłości. Roztaczała wokół siebie taką aurę władczości, że mimowolnie chciało się paść na kolana. Tkwiła w epicentrum, w oku cyklonu. Dookoła szalały podmuchy wiatru, łamały się gałęzie, padały drzewa. Strażniczki lasu skuliły się, jak gromada wystraszonych dzieci. Wpatrywały się przerażone w jasnowłosą nimfę. Żadna jej nie zaatakowała. Gdy obca wygrażała pięścią przewracały się drzewa. Gdy krzyczała wzmagał się wiatr. Nawet korona tego największego pomnika przyrody kołysała się niebezpiecznie. Miedzy gałęziami, w ich uścisku tkwili uwięzieni intruzi, których wcześniej przyprowadziły strażniczki kniei. Słychać było ich krzyki.

- Chciałyście zabrać moje dzieci!- głos obcej driady przeciął powietrze.

- Nie... pani... nie... królowo – wyjąkała jedna z leśnych istot. Przerażona, ubłocona, przypadła do ziemi w poddańczym geście.

- Chciałyście je zabrać! - gdy to wykrzyczała lunął deszcz.

- Steele!- elfka usłyszała jak ktoś woła jej imię. Dopiero teraz zauważyła dwie sylwetki w pobliżu napastniczki. Krzyczała jedna z nich, dziewczyna o płomiennorudych włosach i twarzy usianej piegami. Elfka była pewna, że widzi ją pierwszy raz na oczy.

- Zabij je!- zawołała do Steele przywódczyni driad. Tkwiła skulona w kucki, jakby niezdolna się ruszyć. Wpatrywała się tylko w groźną, nieubłaganą postać przed sobą. Tą, którą nimfy nazywały „królową."- Zabijcie je ! – jej głos łamał się w błaganiu.

- Steele! Kivan! - krzyknęła znowu rudowłosa. Wyciągnęła ręce w ich stronę.

Elfka posłała kilka noży do rzucania w kierunku dziewczyny o płomiennych włosach. Wbiły się w drzewo, tuż obok. Z łuku Kivana wystrzeliły groty, ale dwie kobiece sylwetki schroniły się za siejącą spustoszenie nimfę. Żadna broń niej nie mogła zranić królowej. Strzały, czy noże odpychane podmuchami wiatru nie sięgały napastniczki. Nagle, na sygnał którejś z driad gałęzie drzewa wypuściły uwięzionych. Teraz byli po ich stronie. Po jedynej słusznej stronie. Steele widziała jak wysoka, jasnowłosa wojowniczka, okuta w zbroję jakimś cudem przedziera się do siejącej spustoszenie wrogiej istoty. Wyskoczyła w górę, zamachnęła się mieczem, ale wtedy wprost na nią upadł pień drzewa. Zniknęła pod jego ciężarem. Siejąca spustoszenie nimfa jednym ruchem ręki wywołała podmuchy wiatru. Powaliły na ziemię następnego wojownika, zakutego w stal krasnoluda, i jego kompana, rudowłosego mężczyznę, w średnim wieku.

- Już jedno mi zabraliście! - krzyczała w furii driada o stalowych oczach. - Gdzie jest moje dziecko?

- Pani... - głosy strażniczek kniei niknęły w wichurze. - Ono... ono nie żyje...

Królowa wpadła w szał. Rozpętało się piekło, jakby siły natury chciały ich zetrzeć z powierzchni ziemi. Steele nic nie widziała. Strugi deszczu, piach i kora chłostały ja po twarzy. Przywarli do ziemi, razem z Kivanem. Starał się ją zasłonić. Słyszeli tylko jak dookoła padają drzewa, z trzaskiem łamią się gałęzie.

- Zabraliście moje dziecko! Gdzie ono jest? - głos władczyni lasu był ochrypły z wściekłości.

- Czemu ją tu sprowadziłyście? - rozległ się głos przywódczyni driad. - Zabije nas wszystkich!

- Zdejmij z nich urok!- dobiegło Steele wołanie. To krzyczała druga z kobiet, które schroniły się za królową. Elfka o ciemnej skórze i włosach koloru mleka. Steele nic nie rozumiała. O kogo chodziło nieznajomej? Jaki urok?

- Nie zatrzymacie jej!- krzyczała przywódczyni leśnych istot. We jej włosy wplątały się strzępy kory i liście, jej białe kolana i dłonie pokrywało błoto. Kuliła się za omszałym głazem.

- Steele!- to znowu krzyczała rudowłosa dziewczyna. - To ja Imoen!

Imoen? Nie znała tego imienia. Zabiłaby je, zabiłaby je wszystkie. Tą, którą nimfy nazywały „królową" i jej dwie towarzyszki byle tylko chronić driady. Ale w panującej wichurze i chaosie nie mogła się ruszyć. Mogliby spróbować uciec, gdyby nie, to, że wszystkie strażniczki puszczy wydawały się sparaliżowane. A przecież mieli je chronić, tylko to się liczyło.

- Zdejmij z nich urok!

W panującej ciemności i strugach deszczu ledwo dało się coś zauważyć. Elfka usłyszała, że przywódczyni driad zaczęła śpiewać. Ogarnęła ją wściekłość. Tkwili tu, na łasce tej obłąkanej istoty.

- Osłaniaj mnie. - odwróciła się do łowcy

Ogromnym wysiłkiem rzuciła się do przodu. Walczyła z przeciwnym wiatrem. Driady. Musi je chronić. Śpiew stawał się coraz głośniejszy. Nagle Steele poczuła, że nogi odmawiają jej posłuszeństwa, że przestaje jej słuchać całe ciało. Upadła twarzą na ziemię. Świat rozmył się i zawirował.

Kiedy podniosła twarz, całą umazaną błotem i oblepioną trawą była już w zupełnie innej rzeczywistości. Uroki nie wymazują z pamięci tego co się stało. Pamiętała. Driady zgromadzone w kręgu pod drzewem. Ich śpiew. Kivana i to co zaszło zeszłej nocy. Ale to był akurat najmniejszy problem...

- Imoen!- krzyknęła, podnosząc się na kolana.

W miejscu gdzie stała siejąca spustoszenie władczyni lasu, rozbłysła kula ognia. To czarodziejka, rzuciła zaklęcie stojąc za jej plecami. Powietrze eksplodowała żarem. W następnej chwili z dłoni magiczki trysnął strumień lodowatego zimna, mrożąc nawet rośliny stojące na jego drodze. A potem z jej palców wystrzeliły magiczne iskry, uderzając w powalone ciało. Uniosły się z niego smugi dymu.

Wichura ucichła. Drzewa przestały upadać. Deszcz ustał. Driada, królowa driad leżała nieruchomo na polanie pod wielkim drzewem, otoczona powalonymi pniami. Inne strażniczki kniei zbierały się dookoła niej. Steele wstała kulejąc. Zobaczyła wyraz radości na twarzy Imoen. Siostra biegła w jej stronę. Elfka odwróciła się i spojrzała na Kivana.

Nie patrzył na nią. Pamiętał. Musiał pamiętać.

Shar- Teel miała złamane żebra, Kagien rozbitą głowę. Tranzigowi nic się nie stało. Tchórze zazwyczaj wychodzą cało.

Leśne istoty zgromadziły się dookoła nieruchomego ciała. Patrzyli na siebie ostrożnie – strażniczki puszczy i ci, których spętały urokiem, czy też chciały spętać.

- Co... co jej się stało? - zapytała czarodziejka patrząc na leżącą postać. - Skąd te dzieci...

- Królowa... - zaczęła mówić przywódczyni driad, o białej skórze i miedzianorudych włosach. - ..zakochała się. Zaszła w ciążę, ale... dziecko urodziło się martwe... On ją opuścił... Postradała zmysły... Zabierała dzieci z wioski... nie mogłyśmy jej powstrzymać, to ciągle nasza królowa...

Viconia nachyliła się nad leżącą nimfą. Jasne włosy władczyni driad były rozrzucone na leśnej ściółce, jej skórę pokrywały rany i czerwone bąble oparzeń. Zbadała puls nieprzytomnej istoty.

- Żyje. Co chcecie z nią zrobić? Należy do was. Jeśli odzyska przytomność... - zaczęła mówić drowka.

- Drzewa... zawsze nas leczyły... ale odkąd królowa nas opuściła... nie zawsze potrafią... to jej mają obowiązek słuchać. Ciągle jest władczynią lasu. - tłumaczyła miedzianowłosa nimfa. Jej delikatny, melodyjny głos zacinał się i rwał. Splatała nerwowo swoje białe palce.

Strażniczki kniei zbiły się w grupę niczym wystraszone ptaki. Ich przywódczyni rozglądała się niepewnie dookoła. Odgarnęła włosy, lepiące się pasmami do jej twarzy i westchnęła. Wszystkie nimfy wpatrywały się w nią. Uklękła przed drzewem, pomnikiem przyrody, największym w całej puszczy. Złożyła dłonie.

- Proszę, pomóż. Proszę uzdrów królową...- powiedziała cicho.

Gałęzie wyciągnęły się niczym ręce, podniosły bezwładne, pokaleczone ciało. Gdy je opuściły, królowa była już martwa. Leśne istoty nie rozpaczały, nie płakały. Pochyliły się nad ciałem, każda go dotknęła. Przywódczyni driad pocałowała królową w czoło.

- Nie mogła... zostać uleczona... - powiedziała. - Tak było... lepiej.

- Dzieci są w puszczy...- zaczęła Imoen. - Zostawiła je tam. Trzeba je zaprowadzić do wioski...

- Wiemy, gdzie są. Odprowadzicie je do ludzkiego gniazda. Nas... na pewno tam nie wysłuchają.

- Zgadzacie się? Tak po prostu, kurwa mać?- wybuchnęła Steele. - Czy znowu rzucicie na nas pierdolony urok?

- Popełniłyśmy błąd... Chciałyśmy chronić las. Ale cały czas to ona rządziła, królowa... Puszcza w końcu przestałaby nas słuchać. Dlatego chciałyśmy, waszej pomocy... Teraz królowa nie żyje... Las będzie nam posłuszny... musi być. - dokończyła miedzianowłosa driada, ale w jej głosie nie było pewności.

- Pomocy? - Steele dopadła do nimfy, złapała ją za delikatne ramiona. Potrząsnęła, z taką siłą, że z pewnością zostawiła na białej skórze driady siniaki. Leśna istota unikała je wzroku.

Elfkę ogarnęła wściekłość. Ranni Shar- Teel i Kagein. Imoen i Viconia, które mogły zginąć z jej ręki. Przecież chciała zabić Imoen, własną siostrę! I Kivan unikający jej wzroku, patrzący gdzieś w bok... To wszystko, bo opiekunki lasu potraktowały ich jak pieprzone pionki na szachownicy, którymi można rozegrać partię. - Wzbierała w niej wściekłość. - Wiesz, co zrobiłyście, ty kurwo?!

- Chciałyśmy dobrze, dla lasu, dla puszczy. - nimfa w końcu spojrzała elfce w oczy. Miała przejrzyste, szare spojrzenie. Steele puściła ją. I tak tego nie zrozumie.

Jedna ze strażniczek kniei zaprowadziła ich do miejsca, gdzie zostały dzieci. Schowane, za kolczastymi krzewami. Działanie uroku ustało, krzyczały, płakały, chciały wracać do domu. Odprowadzili je do wioski. Opowiedzieli wieśniakom, co się stało. Pochmurne twarze mężczyzn przyjęły ich opowieść z niedowierzaniem. Kobiety płakały i ściskały uratowane pociechy. Któryś z chłopów rzucił nawet półgębkiem, że może to oni odpowiadają za porwania. Atmosfera gęstniała. Zostawili wioskę w aurze nieufności, bez podziękowania, bez dobrego słowa, za to, co zrobili. Byli pewni, że przy najbliższej okazji ciała kolejnych wieśniaków przeszyją strzały o liściastych lotkach.

Kierowali się na północ. Imoen najpierw zachłysnęła się szczęściem, gdy udało się uratować siostrę. Ale teraz przytłoczył ją smutek, gdy okazało się, że driady, o których czytała w Candlekeep potrafią być tak okrutne. To ona musiała to przerwać, to ona zabiła królową. Nie opryszka, półorka, nieumarłego, ale piękną istotę, należącą do puszczy, będącą częścią natury. Shar- Teel i Kagein byli wściekli, że dali się spętać urokiem. Nikt nie lubi wiedzieć, że można wejść do jego głowy i sterować nim jak pionkiem. Kivan milczał. Nie powiedział do niej ani słowa.

Zanim opuścili driady, przywódczyni leśnych istot podeszła do Steele. Spojrzała jej w oczy. Na twarzy miała wyraz smutku.

- Chciałyśmy, żebyście znaleźli spokój. - powiedziała.


	13. Chapter 13

Korytarz, tunel ciągnący się jak daleko sięgał wzrok. Ciasny, ciemny, niewygodny. Jasny punkt na końcu tunelu. Uciekać. Do wyjścia. Musi tam dotrzeć. Do jasnego punktu. Do światła.

Przedzierała się na łokciach i kolanach. Przejście było na wpół zawalone odłamkami skalnymi i gruzem. Odrzucała je, raniły jej ręce, jej palce krwawiły. Musi się wydostać. Musi się wydostać. Do światła.

Na wpół wyczołgała się, na wpół wypełzła na zewnątrz. Upadła, twarzą w piach. Z wysiłkiem podniosła się na kolana. Za nią ział czarny wlot tunelu, niby rozdziawione usta. Uciekać. Musi uciekać jak najdalej. Zanim ktoś przyjdzie tu za nią.

Zamiast się ruszyć klęczała przytłoczona natłokiem dźwięków i kolorów. Zieleń, intensywna soczysta zieleń, kuła ją w oczy. Przestrzeń, rozpościerający się dookoła horyzont. Nieograniczony skalną kopuła, pod którą spędziła całe życie. Nad nią zalew błękitu. Świecący jasny punkt w tej boleśnie otwartej przestrzeni. Czytała o tym, to słońce. Jego promienie zalewały wszystko, oślepiały ją. Łzy ciekły jej po policzkach. Podświadomie bala się, że zaczną palić jej skórę. Wbiegła w gęstwinę drzew. Naciągnęła kaptur, żeby nikt nie widział jej twarzy. Ciemnej, niemal granatowej skóry, wymykających się spod kaptura białych włosów.

Viconia obudziła się. Spali przy ognisku. Kagein i Kivan czuwali. Co jakiś czas w snach, wracał do niej moment wydostania się z Podmroku. Stanęła wtedy pierwszy raz twarzą w twarz ze słońcem, niebem, roślinami. Nad sobą miała ciemną przestrzeń usianą świetlistymi punktami. Niebo. Gwiazdy. Ten widok był dla niej wciąż tak obcy. Zasypiając miała podświadomie nadzieję, że obudzi się w Podmroku. Że kiedy nad jej głową nie będzie otwartej przestrzeni, tylko skalne ściany wreszcie poczuje się bezpiecznie.

Ale tak się nigdy nie stanie.

Nigdy nie wróci do tych, którzy byli jej najbliżsi. Nie zobaczy ich twarzy, nie usłyszy głosu. Większość z nich nie żyje. Pamiętała... Kapłanki Lolth. Swoich przyjaciół i rodzinę wyrżniętych, albo zakutych w kajdany. I tą jedną myśl, uciekać, uciekać, uciekać jak najdalej.

Jakimś cudem jej się udało.

Na powierzchni panuje przekonanie, że drowy są nieczułe, okrutne, bez serca. To nie do końca prawda. Ich uczucia kryją się za fasadą kultu siły, gdzie każde najmniejsze potknięcie może sprowadzić podejrzenie, że jesteś za słaby, za miękki. Za wszechobecnymi rządami Lolth, które premiują tylko silnych, spychając słabych na margines życia. Viconia pamiętała jak to jest żywić do kogoś sympatię, pamiętała nawet jak to jest kogoś kochać. Ale to wszystko odeszło.

Zresztą, czy jej dom różnił się tak bardzo od tego miejsca? Czy tutaj, czy w Podmroku wszyscy walczyli, cierpieli, nienawidzili i umierali tak samo. Wszędzie życie sprowadzało się do walki o przetrwanie, złapania kilku chwil przyjemności, zanim zamienisz się w stertę kości.

Uratowała Steele nie dlatego, że nagle na powierzchni jej serce zmiękło, tylko z czystej, zimnej kalkulacji. Elfka wyciągnęła do niej rękę. Ryzykowała dla niej własne życie. Odkąd opuściła Podmrok, nikt poza córką Goriona nie zrobił dla niej czegoś takiego. Bez Steele, bez tej gromady naziemców byłoby jej znacznie trudniej przetrwać.

Kapłanka wróciła w myślach do chwili gdy razem z Imoen skryły się w gęstwinie. Królowa driad stała w zasięgu ich wzroku, za zasłoną liści i gałęzi. Dzieci krążyły wokół leśnej istoty, niczym ćmy wabione światłem świecy. W końcu mroczna elfka zaryzykowała. Imoen rzuciła na nią czar. Sprawiał, że w oczach postronnych osób urastało się do rangi bohatera, niemal półboga. Trwał krótko, ale drowka zdołała przekonać nimfę, że jej dzieci są w niebezpieczeństwie. I że musi natychmiast przenieść je trzy w miejsce, gdzie gromadzą się strażniczki lasu. Potem rozpętało się piekło. Nie miała wyrzutów sumienia. Lepiej dla władczyni lasu, że zginęła, niż miałaby tkwić pogrążona w obłędzie.

Viconia podróżowała samotnie, podążały za nią spojrzenia. Niektóre obojętne, niektóre zaciekawione, większość wrogich. Nie miała wielu monet, używanych tu, na powierzchni. Musiała sprzedawać swój dobytek. Klejnoty, które udało jej się zabrać, kupowali wiejscy sprzedawcy, o zarośniętych twarzach. Proponowali o wiele niższą cenę, niż były warte. Kłóciła się z nimi, któremuś nawet splunęła w twarz. Ale każdy z nich pochylał się nad nią z tym samym chytrym, obleśnym uśmiechem i mówił:

- Albo mi to sprzedasz, albo nikt nie kupi od ciebie tego gówna...

W bezsilności gryzła palce, ale sprzedała kamienie. Musiała mieć co jeść.

Szła traktem samotnie, był już wieczór. W ostatnim miasteczku karczmarz nie pozwolił jej się zatrzymać w gospodzie. Głupie, tępe, wrogie spojrzenia ludzi dotykały jej, zatrzymywały się na niej. Na wszystkim, co było odmienne od ich grubo ciosanych, kartoflanych twarzy, kanciastych dłoni, pochylonych pleców. Odeszła stamtąd złorzecząc im wszystkim.

- Pani! Pani!- na skrzyżowaniu, przecinającym trakt, zza zasłony drzew wyłoniło się kilka postaci. Viconia rozejrzała się. To ją wołali.

- Pani... - wystąpił najwyższy z nich, mężczyzna w średnim wieku. - Wiesz może, czy ten trakt prowadzi do Greenest? - nosił krótko przycięte włosy i brodę, był w pełnym rynsztunku. Wyglądał na wojownika. Towarzyszyli mu kobieta i dwóch mężczyzn. Ona w szatach maga, ich stroje i ekwipunek wskazywały raczej na wojowników.

- Nie jestem... stąd... - odpowiedziała wymijająco. Znowu naciągnęła kaptur na twarz.

- Oczywiście, oczywiście... wybacz, że cię niepokoiłem. - gładkie słowa wybiegały z ust mężczyzny. Rozbiegane oczy taksowały twarz mrocznej elfki. - Podróżujesz samotnie?

- Co ci do tego? - odparła szorstko. W ostatniej chwili ugryzła się w język, by nie dodać „samcze". To by ją zdradziło od razu.

- Nic, nic, oczywiście nic. - podniósł ramiona do góry, w przepraszającym geście. - Po prostu rzadko zdarza się w takiej dziurze spotkać kogoś o tak niezwykłym... pochodzeniu.

Więc wiedział. Kapłanka położyła ostrzegawczo dłoń na rękojeści sztyletu. W myślach przeklęła prymitywną broń riwin. Całe swoje najlepsze uzbrojenie musiała zostawić w Podmroku. Na powierzchni, w promieniach słońca rozpadłoby się w pył.

- Co teraz, wyprujecie mi flaki, a moją głowę zatkniecie na pal na jakimś pieprzonym zadupiu? - drowka zacisnęła palce na rękojeści. Czworo. Jeśli uda jej się rzucić zaklęcia przywołania, albo sprowadzić na nich ślepotę może ma szansę. Może. Jeśli któryś z nich nie zabije jej pierwszy.

- Skąd ten pomysł. - uśmiech na twarzy nieznajomego stawał się coraz szerszy.- Nie zechciałabyś... przyłączyć się do nas?

Viconia zrobiła krok do tyłu. Otworzyła usta, ale nie potrafiła zebrać myśli w słowa.

- Aiden, co ty...? - zaczął któryś z grupy.

- Jesteśmy tylko zwykłymi poszukiwaczami przygód. Podróżujemy od miasta do miasta, przyjmujemy zlecenia... To nie najłatwiejszy kawałek chleba. Ale ty pani nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto chce się zamknąć w domu z gromadką dzieci. Czy może się mylę?

Dom, gromadka dzieci. Może dobrze by jej to zrobiło. Kto szukałby Viconii DeVir w okopconej chałupie, z bachorami na kolanach i przy cycku?

- Uciekasz przed czymś... ale nie będziemy pytać. - jej rozmówca wskazał na swoich towarzyszy. Przyglądali się mrocznej elfce z mieszaniną nieufności i zaciekawienia. Zmierzamy do Greenest. To pobliskie miasto.

- Czemu mi to proponujesz? - spytała drowka. Spojrzała mężczyźnie prosto w oczy, ściągnęła z głowy kaptur. Dość ukrywania się. Wiatr rozwiewał jej włosy, białe pasma wpadały jej do oczu.

- Szkoda by było... gdyby dumna mroczna elfka została zarżnięta na gościńcu przez bandę łajz, czy wsiórów, którzy się jej przestraszą.

- Umiem o siebie zadbać. - Viconia w myślach gorączkowo szacowała propozycję, rachunek zysków i strat. Na razie wychodziło na zero.

- Nie wątpię. Ale tutaj jesteś sama. Drowy mają okropną reputację. Ale tu, na powierzchni, jest wielu wcale nie lepszych.

Zacisnęła pięści. Patrzyła na tych obcych ludzi, na ten cholerny obcy świat. Ze słońcem, księżycem, gwiazdami. Z roślinami i zwierzętami, których nazw nie znała. Tak obcy od Podmroku, a zarazem tak podobny. Zabij, lub zostań zabity.

- Daj spokój, niech idzie w swoją stronę, najwyżej jacyś gnoje z gościńca poderżną jej gardło. - lekceważąco machnęła ręką kobieta.

- Jeśli liczycie na to, że wbijecie mi nóż w plecy jak zasnę, a przy mnie znajdziecie jakieś pieprzone skarby czarnych elfów, to kurwa zapomnijcie.- warknęła Viconia.

- Temperament drowów. - uśmiechnął się przywódca. - Jestem Aiden.

- Yathrin. - nie podała swojego prawdziwego imienia. To słowo w języku mrocznych elfów oznaczało po prostu kapłankę. Ale skąd te prymitywy mogły o tym wiedzieć.

Aiden, Edric, Nomur i Reeth. Spędziła z nimi miesiąc, ucząc się tego dziwnego, prymitywnego świata. Świata, gdzie kąpiel była przywilejem, tkaniny były szorstkie, posłania niewygodne, język kaleczył jej uszy. Gdzie musiała się oduczyć patrzenia na mężczyzn z góry i wydawania im rozkazów. Poznała swoich towarzyszy. Aiden, mający się za nie wiadomo kogo. Chętnie rozłożyłby jej nogi, gdyby mu tylko pozwoliła. Edric i Nomur, dwa tępe osiłki. Reeth, za dużo mówiła, lubiła zbyt dużo wypić, ale w głębi serca dobrą dziewczyną. To ją zgubiło.

- To tutaj. - powiedział Tranzig.

Leżeli na brzegu wąwozu. W oddali, w dole rozpościerało się było obozowisko. Kilkanaście namiotów, poruszające się sylwetki, dymy ognisk. Zbyt daleko, żeby dostrzec jakieś szczegóły. Zaczynało się powoli ściemniać. Niebo stało się fioletowe, kolory wyblakły pod naporem wieczoru.

- Zaczekajcie tutaj. - Steele pewniej przymocowała sztylet przy pasie.

- Schodzisz tam? - Imoen złapała siostrę za ramię.

- Nie pójdziemy tam wszyscy. - tłumaczyła elfka. - Zobaczę jak to wygląda i wrócę.

- Idę z tobą. - Kivan podniósł się. Nie rozmawiali od czasu tamtej nocy. To znaczy nie rozmawiali normalnie. Półsłówka, dziękuje, proszę. Steele zrobiła to, co zwykle. Zepchnęła swoje uczucia na samo dno świadomości. Nie chce rozmawiać? Proszę bardzo. Nie przyznała się nikomu, do tego co się stało.- Tam jest Tazok. - dokończył .

O to mu chodziło, zawsze o to samo. Zemsta, powinność, obowiązek. Kivan - zawsze taki sam. Nieskalany, dobry prawy. Zawsze. Oprócz tej jednej nocy, kiedy ją pieprzył.

Ześlizgnęli się w dół parowu, czołgali się w trawie i zaroślach. Spokojnie, be z pośpiechu, bezszelestnie. Nie dać się zauważyć, nie dać się złapać. Obóz coraz bardziej przybliżał się ich oczom. Krzątający się ludzie, unoszące się dymy. Zaraz...

Musiała tu się odbyć bitwa. Po obozowisku walały się ciała zabitych, klęczeli jeńcy w pętach, trzymani pod strażą. Wszędzie smród unosił się krwi. Steele zatrzymała wzrok na przechodzących mężczyznach, którzy znaleźli się w polu widzenia. Nie wyglądali na opryszków, bandytów rabujących po lasach i gościńcach. Przypominali raczej żołnierzy zaciężnej armii, albo najemników. Dobrze uzbrojeni i umundurowani. A ci w pętach...? Podniszczone zbroje, zarośnięte twarze. Jakby ostatnie miesiące spędzili w głuszy. O co tu do cholery chodzi? Nagle mignęła jej znajoma twarz. Nie chciała wierzyć własnym oczom. Co on tu robi...?

- Kivan!- łowca zerwał się, rzucił się do przodu. Elfka za nim. Przewróciła go na ziemię, wprost w objęcia wysokich traw. W samą porę. Przywitał ich grad strzał.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? - warknęła mu prosto w ucho.

- Tam... jest Tazok.

Na powitanie wyszło im trzech mężczyzn, w skórzanych zbrojach i hełmach. Mieli w rękach kusze. Stali przed nimi, jak przed plutonem egzekucyjnym. Steele opierał się na Kivanie, oddychali ciężko. Cudownie, przez tego idiotę zaraz zginą.

- Zaczekajcie... – znała ten głos. - To pomyłka, to nasi... przyjaciele... - kusznicy opuścili broń. Zza ich pleców wyszedł mężczyzna. Pamiętała ten głos, uśmiech, bliznę.

- Renlav!

- Witaj, skarbie. - jednooki posłał jej swój kolejny krzywy uśmiech. - Trochę się spóźniliście.

Łowca w ogóle ich nie słuchał. Jak w transie wszedł w środek obozu. Między trupy, walającą się broń, jeńców, płonące ogniska, roztrzaskane namioty. Wyciągnął miecz.

- Kivan!

Ogromny półork klęczał związany, pod strażą trzech gwardzistów. Broczył krwią z licznych ran. Krępowały go więzy. Ale patrząc na jego posturę miało się wrażenie, że powinno się go przykuć łańcuchami. Toczył półprzytomnym wzrokiem. Elf podszedł do niego, cały się trząsł.

- Kivan! - chyba nawet jej nie słyszał.

- Spójrz na mnie śmieciu! - łowca stanął nad skrępowanym jeńcem. Drżał. - Pamiętasz mnie? Spójrz na mnie!

Steele i Renlav wbiegli miedzy elfa a strażników, z którymi zaczął się przepychać. Półork rozglądał się tępo. Z ust ciekła mu ślina zmieszana z krwią. Nie zatrzymał na nich wzroku.

- Kivan, przestań!- Steele starała się odepchnąć łowcę.

- Chłopcze, odsuń się, sukinsynowi mocno przypieprzono w głowę. Nawet nie rozumie, co do niego mówisz!- wtórował jej starszy złodziej.

- Spójrz na mnie... skurwysynu!- Kivan splunął Tazokowi w twarz. Ślina ściekała półorkowi po policzku. Nawet nie odwrócił głowy.

- Zabijesz go teraz, jak jest związany i co? Potem nie spojrzysz sobie w twarz.- córka Goriona chwyciła elfa za ramiona. Wpiła palce w jego płaszcz. - Zastanów się do cholery!

Jak dobrze znała Kivana. Wiedziała dokładnie co dzieje się w jego głowie. Jak pragnienie zemsty walczy z honorem i sumieniem. Pomścić śmierć tamtej – oczywiście. Ale w równej walce, a nie podrzynając gardło związanemu przeciwnikowi. Nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczył. Trzymała go w ramionach, czuła jak się trzęsie. Zaciskał kurczowo palce na rękojeści miecza. Nagle rozluźnił uchwyt. Oddychał ciężko. Nie patrzył jej w oczy. Schował miecz do pochwy. Puściła go.

- Aiden, co ty wyprawiasz? - Viconia stoi w podniszczonej posiadłości lokalnej, podupadłej szlachty. Sprzęty, podłoga, meble noszą ślady dawnej świetności, która nieubłaganie minęła. Ich marne świecidełka przyprawiłyby możnych Menzoberranzan co najwyżej o śmiech. Naprzeciwko niej trzech uzbrojonych mężczyzn. Aiden – jak zwykle zadowolony z siebie. Edric i Nomur – z okrutnym, bezmyślnym wyrazem wyciśniętym na twarzach. Biedna Reeth już nie żyje, jej ciało leży obok. Znaczą je krwawe ślady w miejscach, gdzie magiczkę ugodziła broń niedawnych towarzyszy. Kobieta, którą Aiden trzyma w uścisku i przystawia jej miecz do szyi trzęsie się ze strachu. Tak samo dwójka jej dzieci. Chłopiec i dziewczynka.

- Spokojnie, powiedziałem tylko, żeby oddała nam kosztowności. - głos Aidena jest powolny, miarowy, jednostajny. Kobiecie łzy płyną jej po policzkach.

- Nie musimy tego robić... - zaczyna Viconia.

- Panie, naprawdę, przysięgam, nie mam nic więcej... - słychać łkanie.

- Oczywiście, oczywiście...

- Aiden!

Renlav nie chciał powiedzieć wszystkiego. Uprzedzili ich. Ludzie, z którymi przybył to najemnicy Entara Srebrnej Tarczy, lokalnego możnowładcy. Tazok porwał jego syna. Wywiązała się bitwa. Mieli liczebną przewagę, rozbili ludzi półorka. Złodziej zbywał jej pytania. Jak tu dotarli, jak znaleźli drogę, czemu nie powiedział od początku, że też tu zmierza.

- Za dużo chciałabyś wiedzieć, skarbie. - odpierał z uśmiechem strumień jej słów.

Steele chciała zostać sam na sam z jednookim, przyprzeć go do muru. Zmusić go żeby przestał chować się za złośliwymi uśmiechami i ciętymi ripostami. Reszta drużyny zeszła na dno wąwozu. Mimo, że Tazok był w pętach, Tranzig starał się, jak mógł, żeby półork go nie zauważył. Schodził skrępowanemu olbrzymowi z oczu. Chciał jak najszybciej wyjechać. Steele rozglądała się, taksując wzrokiem łupy, zdobyte przez najemników Entara Srebrnej Tarczy. Żałowała, że nie wpadły w ich ręce.

- Gdzie jest Coal?- wspólnie z Imoen i Viconią przechadzały się po obozie. Przedstawiał żałosny widok. Wszędzie krew, trupy, zniszczony dobytek, dogasające ogniska. Kivan gdzieś zniknął. Elfka miała nadzieję, że nie zrobi nic głupiego. Ściemniało się. Pewnie tu zanocują.

- Odesłałem dzieciaka do Wrót Baldura. Tu jest zbyt niebezpiecznie dla niego. Widzę, że masz do niego słabość. - uśmiechnął się złodziej.

- Nie, ja... - zmieszała się rudowłosa.

- Witajcie. - podszedł do nich mężczyzna w zbroi, niosący trunek i kilka pucharów.- Renlav, za nasze zwycięstwo i za twoich gości. - zakończył z uśmiechem.

- To porucznik najemników Entara. – przedstawił nieznajomego Renlav. – Świetnie się spisał podczas bitwy.

Wszyscy wznieśli kielichy. Nagle Viconia zatrzymała wzrok na twarzy żołnierza. W jej spojrzeniu omalowało się kolejno zaskoczenie, niedowierzanie, a na koniec wściekłość.

- Ty sukinsynu!- chlusnęła mężczyźnie winem w twarz. - Ty parszywy śmieciu!

Porucznik złapał za broń u pasa. Ale przed drowką stanęły Steele i Imoen. Twarz Renlava stężała, przyglądał się im zaskoczony.

- Viconia, o co chodzi, kto to jest? - zaczęła Steele. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziała mrocznej elfki tak wzburzonej.

- Dzieciobójca. Pierdolony dzieciobójca.


	14. Chapter 14

Dziewczynka nie płakała. Musiała być w szoku. Miała jasne, splecione w warkocz włosy i skromną sukienkę, w kwiatowy wzorek, mocno już wytarty. Viconia ciągnęła ją za sobą. Drobny, ale uciążliwy balast. Próbowała popychać małą za ramię, w końcu po prostu wzięła ją za rękę. Uścisk dłoni dziecka był zimny. Dziewczynka pozwoliła się prowadzić. Powłóczyła nogami i wpatrywała się tępo przed siebie.

Viconia złożyła dłonie do inwokacji, zaczęła wypowiadać zaklęcie. Zagłuszyła instynkt podpowiadający żeby uciekać, kiedy w jej stronę zmierza przeciwnik z obnażoną bronią. Nomur zamachnął się. Jego maczuga trafiła ją najpierw w ramię, potem w głowę. Krew zalała jej oczy. Ale nie przerwała strumienia słów. Nagle przed nią, spod ziemi wyrósł szkielet. Nieumarły wojownik, patrzący dookoła pustymi oczodołami. Jeden cios brzeszczotem i Nomur osunął się na podłogę, z krwawiącą raną brzucha. Następne uderzenie rozpłatało mu czaszkę.

Spóźniła się. Zaklęcie paraliżu, miało zatrzymać pozostałą dwójkę. Aiden zdążył poderżnąć gardło kobiecie. W odruchu bezmyślnego okrucieństwa przebił też sztyletem chłopca. Dziewczynka schroniła się w kącie i cicho łkała. Edrica zatrzymał paraliż, na Aidena zaklęcie nie zadziałało. Viconia rzuciła się do przodu, by go dopaść, ale wykonał ledwo zauważalny gest dłonią. I zniknął.

Pierścień. Aiden się nim pysznił, wychwalał jakby to był cud świata. W przechwałkach twierdził, że umożliwia teleportację. Na milę, czy pół, ale to wystarczyło, żeby ocalić swój tyłek. Nigdy im nie pokazał jak działa. Viconia podejrzewała, że ze względu na Reeth. Gdy wypiła jej palce stawały się jeszcze bardziej lepkie. Gdyby była pewna, że błyskotka ma rzeczywiście taką moc, na pewno by się z nią przywitała. Szkielet skończył z Edricem. Podniósł się na cała swoją imponującą wysokość, czaszką niemal zawadzał o sufit. Reeth, Edric i Nomur. Ludzie z którymi podróżowała, jadła i spała leżeli w kałużach krwi. Wyrżnęli się z powodu paru błyskotek. Ciała matki i synka. Spoczywały obok siebie, bezwładne, niepotrzebne. Jak poprzewracane meble, walające się po izbie. W kominku palił się ogień, trzeszczały polana. Blask płomieni padał na twarze zmarłych, odbijał się w ich szklistych oczach. Drowka podeszła do Reeth i zamknęła jej powieki. Kto by pomyślał, że złodziejka i pijaczka zachowa się tak szlachetnie. Dziewczynka przykucnęła w kącie, objęła rękoma kolana. Cicho łkała i kołysząc się w przód i w tył. Viconia musiała siłą wyciągnąć ją z tego schronienia.

Zaprowadziła dziecko do miasteczka. Zabitej dechami dziury, niedaleko podupadłej szlacheckiej rezydencji. Skupiska nadgryzionych przez czas domów, pochylony ratusz, zapyziała świątynia. W powietrzu unosił się kurz, zapach stagnacji i apatii. Smród miejsca, które wszyscy omijają. Szkielet podążał za nimi z monotonnym stukiem kości. Kapłanka mogłaby zostawić dzieciaka w posiadłości, razem z pięcioma trupami. Ale jeśli ktoś widział Viconię, wchodzącą, czy wychodzącą z domu gdzie dokonano masakry, podejrzenie od razu padnie na nią. Gdzieś tu był Aiden, sukinsyn, o złotym języku, który potrafił każdego przeciągnąć na swoją stronę. A poza tym naziemcy nie pałali miłością do mrocznych elfów.

Doszły do grupy domów. Obok rosła kępa drzew. Mieszkańcy krzątali się, zajęci swoimi sprawami. Na widok drowki, z zakrwawionym czołem, ciągnącej za sobą dziecko, w asyście szkieletu wszyscy zamarli.

- To mała panienka!- wykrzyknęła któraś z kobiet, wyciągając w ich stronę wątłe ręce.

- Słuchajcie... - mieszczanie jakby zwabieni słowami kapłanki otoczyli je kręgiem, nieprzyjaznych twarzy. - Stało się... nieszczęście. Matka i brat tego dziecka nie żyją. – Viconia puściła dłoń dziewczynki, drobne palce wysunęły się bezwładnie z jej uścisku. Mała wciąż trwała w letargu.

- Napadli na nich... rabusie. Ja i jeszcze jedna kobieta próbowałyśmy... ich powstrzymać. – mroczna elfka starała się, żeby jej głos brzmiał jak najbardziej przekonująco, żeby mieszkańcy musieli uwierzyć w to, co im powie. - Moja... towarzyszka zginęła, matka i brat tej dziewczynki też. Jeden z bandytów uciekł. Nie wiem, czy ona ma tu jakąś rodzinę... - wypchnęła dziewczynkę przed siebie. Jakby mała była tarczą, która obroni ją przed nieufnością ludzi.

Krąg twarzy przybliżył się.

- Kłamiesz! - ciszę rozdarł histeryczny krzyk. Wrzeszczała któraś z grubych kobiet, o pospolitych rysach. - To drow, na pewno sama ich zabiła! Zabiła ich!- ten głos, skrzek nienawiści pomieszanej z przerażeniem brzmiał w uszach Viconii. Później miała go słyszeć jeszcze wiele razy.

- Czy przyprowadziłabym tu dziecko, gdybym zabiła jego rodzinę? - riwin byli głupsi niż sądziła. Odwróciła się i chciała odejść. Drogę zagrodziły jej kolejne postacie o kartoflanych twarzach i tępych spojrzeniach. - Dajcie mi przejść. - dodała ostrzegawczo kapłanka. Szkielet uniósł miecz do góry, zacisnął kościste palce na rękojeści.

- Przeszukajcie ją! - odezwały się kolejne głosy z tłumu. - Na pewno dziwka ma klejnoty, które zrabowała!

- Brać ją!

- Nie pozwólcie jej uciec!

Viconia szacowała w myślach. Tłum napierał. Szkielet zniknie, gdy zaklęcie przestanie działać. Zostanie z niego kupka kości. Mogłaby walczyć, może udałoby jej się uciec ale co dalej? Spirala przemocy zacznie się nakręcać. Uciekła z Podmroku, tutaj też miała być wyjętym spod prawa banitą ?

- Dość!- ze zgromadzenia wystąpił starszy mężczyzna. Przygarbiony, pochylony, siwowłosy. Miał na sobie strój, który kiedyś mógł być kosztowny, teraz stał się najwyżej znakiem nieuchronnego upływu czasu. Wytarte mankiety kaftana, naddarte zdobienia boleśnie rzucały się w oczy. Ludzie rozstąpili się przed nim.

- Pani... - zaczął mówić. - Dziękujemy ci za uratowanie dziecka. Ale obawiam się, że musisz tu zostać... - wyciągnął ręce i przygarnął dziewczynkę. Wpiła się palcami w jego koszulę. Drobne ramiona dziecka drżały. Mysi ogonek warkoczyka trząsł się od stłumionego łkania.

- Starcze... - kiedyś przed takim tonem jej głosu samce, jak ten padały na kolana. Teraz groziła jej banda wsiórów. - Chcesz, żebym zrównała tę dziurę z ziemią?

- Nieważne, co mówią o drowach, pani. Gdybyś była taka podła, jak głoszą opowieści, nie przyprowadziłabyś do nas dziecka. Ale... jeśli to, co mówisz jest prawdą to popełniono morderstwo. Musi być sąd i kara. Wezwiemy Płomienną Pięść. Złożysz zeznania, zaczną śledztwo. Zginęły osoby ze szlacheckiego rodu. Może i ubogiego, ale nie puścimy tego płazem.

- Nie igraj z ogniem starcze.

- Och pani, wiem, że dla ciebie zabić mnie, to jak splunąć. Ale... co dalej? Zabijesz nas wszystkich?

Viconia rozejrzała się po zgromadzonych twarzach. Malowały się na nich kolejno, odraza, przerażenie, niezdrowa ciekawość. Mężczyzna tulił dziewczynkę i głaskał ją po włosach. Ukryła twarz w skrawku jego koszuli. Nagle w ciszy nabrzmiałej na placu rozległ się jej płacz. Mroczna elfka westchnęła, opuściła miecz.

- Wśród zabitych, w chacie jest kobieta. To moja towarzyszka. Pochowajcie ją godnie, zginęła broniąc dziecka.

Nie zabrali jej broni, nie odważyli się. Zamknęli ją w zapyziałym garnizonie. Siedziała w marnej kantynie. Przy stole zbitym z nierównych desek, pełnym drzazg gotowych utkwić za paznokciami. Dookoła walały się brudne naczynia, i podniszczona broń. Śmierdziało nadpsutym jedzeniem i alkoholem. Siły garnizonu nie były duże, stacjonowało tu ledwie kilkunastu żołnierzy. Mężczyźni, którzy dawno przekroczyli siłę wieku i nieopierzeni rekruci wpatrywali się w nią wystraszeni i niepewni. Któryś z nich przyniósł jej posiłek, kubek wody i kromki czerstwego chleba. Kapłanka spojrzała na strawę ze wzgardą, ale w końcu zjadła. Zapadła noc. Starsi żołnierze drzemali, młodsi grali w karty przy palenisku. Ich wykoślawione cienie tańczyły na ścianach. Drowka westchnęła. Jak mogła wpakować się w to gówno? Nie powinna im nigdy pozwolić wejść do tej posiadłości. Aiden powiedział, że chce zapytać, czy nie mają roboty do zlecenia. Zgłupiał na widok paru błyskotek, Nomur i Edric – tępe pachołki, poszli za nim. W Reeth obudziły się uczucia i zapłaciła za to życiem. Viconia nie poznała się na nich. Wiedziała, że to najemnicy, sukinsyny bez serca. Ale nie sądziła, że trafiła między najnędzniejszych opryszków. Mroczna elfka widziała w swoim życiu wiele potworności. Całe rodziny wyrżnięte przez służki Lolth. Kłamstwa i intrygi, które w mgnieniu oka zamieniały szlachetnie urodzonych w niewolników. Nigdy nie okazała litości w walce. Brała udział w pajęczej sieci spisków i knowań oplatającej Podmrok. Wiele razy zakończyła czyjeś życie. Ale to było coś innego. Zabicie kury domowej i nieodrosłego od ziemi dzieciaka dla kilku nic nie wartych błyskotek. To było... niegodne. Niegodne drowa.

Drzwi skrzypnęły. Żołnierze siedzący przy palenisku skinęli głowami. Wszedł starzec, przywódca miasta. Stanął w kącie izby, skinął dłonią. Mroczna elfka podniosła się zza stołu. Wymownie odsłoniła głownię broni przy swoim pasie. Podeszła do siwowłosej postaci.

- Czego chcesz naziemcze? - spytała chłodnym tonem.

- Nie zechciałabyś zamienić ze mną kilku słów, pani? - na jego pomarszczonej twarzy płomienie malowały barwne refleksy.

- Co chcesz mi powiedzieć? Że już mnie osądzono i skazano?- warknęła kapłanka. - Że muszę puścić tę pieprzoną dziurę z dymem?

- Dobrze cię tu traktują? - jej wrogi ton nie zrobił na starcu wrażenia.

- Co cię to obchodzi, samcze? - Viconię ogarniała coraz większa wściekłość. Dość tego. Spali tę budę i skończy z tym. Skoro drowy mają być nieczułe i okrutne to właśnie taka będzie.

Żołnierze nie oderwali się od kart. Nawet nie patrzyli w stronę pogrążonej w rozmowie dwójki. Starszy mężczyzna zniżył głos do szeptu.

- Byłem w chacie. Widziałem, co tam się stało. Straszna tragedia... Ta rodzina, zubożała, nie stać ich już było na straż, ale wciąż myśleli, że są nietykalni, jak kiedyś... - ciągnął monotonnym głosem. - Tak jak mówiłaś zastaliśmy pięć trupów. Dwóch mężczyzn, kobietę i matkę z dzieckiem. Jej dziadek był kiedyś panem tych ziem, ale to było tak dawno temu...

Viconia słuchała beznamiętnie, nie wiedziała, czemu przywódca miasteczka opowiada jej to wszystko.

- Ale obawiam się pani, że przeceniłem mieszkańców. W mieście wrze. Zanim zjawi się Płomienna Pięść może dojść do samosądu... - szeptem snuł słowa.

Kapłanka odwróciła się w jego stronę. W jej ciemnej twarzy błyszczały oczy.

- Chcesz mnie przestraszyć, samcze? To wy powinniście się bać. Obiecuję ci, że zanim padnę spalę tę całą nędzną dziurę.

- Źle mnie zrozumiałaś. - drowka poczuła jak mężczyzna wciska jej coś do ręki. Jego skóra byłą pomarszczona i miękka. W słabym świetle paleniska dostrzegła na swojej dłoni niewielki żelazny klucz. Poczuła ciepły, starczy oddech na policzku. Pachniał mlekiem i mydłem.- Na pewno się zorientowałaś, że w nocy nasi starzy strażnicy śpią, a młodzi... - wskazał na rząd pustych butelek, stojących pod ścianą. Będziesz wiedziała co robić.

Viconia wpatrywała się zaskoczona w przywódcę miasteczka. Najpierw chronił ją przed tłumem, teraz dał klucz. Dlaczego?Czy to kolejny podstęp?

- Jeśli cię złapią, wyprę się tego, że dostałaś ode mnie klucz. Uciekaj stąd jak najdalej. Płomienna Pięść będzie cię szukać. Myślałem, że uda mi się ciebie ochronić. Ale mieszkańcy nie słuchają mnie tak jak kiedyś... Nie tak to powinno wyglądać, wybacz.

Starzec odwrócił się i zaczął powoli zmierzać w stronę wyjścia. Mroczna elfka jeszcze raz spojrzała w jego stronę. Ich wzrok skrzyżował się. Ona wiecznie młoda i piękna, którą omijał czas. On, którego bieg lat nieuchronnie coraz mocniej przyginał do ziemi. Wszedł w smugę cienia, obok drzwi. Nie dosięgało tam światło z paleniska. Nagle zakaszlał i ten atak duszności zatrzymał go na chwilę. Tuż obok niego znalazła się mroczna elfka.

- Dlaczego...? - zapytała szeptem Viconia. Zadała to pytanie już wcześniej. Aidenowi. Ale on okazał się żałosnym sukinsynem. Teraz ciężko jej było uwierzyć w szczere intencje starca. Może wydostanie się z garnizonu, a na zewnątrz będzie na nią czekał pluton egzekucyjny.

- Ponieważ nie zawsze byłem tylko starym człowiekiem rządzącym podupadłym miastem. - mężczyzna odwrócił się w stronę kapłanki. W blasku płomieni zajaśniał jego słaby, zmęczony uśmiech. - Ocaliłaś życie tej dziewczynki. Dziękuję.

Starzec pożegnał strażników skinieniem głowy. Drzwi zamknęły się za nim. W ciszę panującą w izbie wdzierały się trzask drewna, syk płomieni i monotonne głosy karcianej licytacji.

Zasnęli. Wszyscy. Starsi zmożeni wiekiem, młodsi zmożeni winem. Viconia otworzyła drzwi, wymknęła się i zniknęła w mroku nocy. Uciekała trzymając się z dala od utartych szlaków, kluczyła bezdrożami. Nocowała w lasach. Unikała ludzi jeszcze bardziej niż dotąd. Nie było konkretnego miasta, czy wioski do którego chciałaby dotrzeć. Był tylko jeden cel. Przeżyć.

W końcu schwytali ją żołnierze Płomiennej Pięści. To ona była oskarżona o tamto zabójstwo w podupadłej szlacheckiej posiadłości. Ale wtedy pojawiła się Steele. A potem Viconia już nie była wyrzutkiem. Na powierzchni tak samo jak w Podmroku, razem z grupą o naostrzonych mieczach i wypchanych sakiewkach przestawało się być banitą.

Teraz stał przed nią Aiden, sukinsyn, który zaczął to wszystko. Przez niego zasypiała mając za poduszkę gałąź, a za koc własny płaszcz. Przez niego na moment jej życie zostało sprowadzone do walki o przetrwanie, krycia się jak zwierzę. Wytarł z twarzy alkohol, którym go oblała. Poczuła na sobie spojrzenia stojących dookoła najemników, Renlava, Imoen i Steele.

- Nie spodziewałeś się, że jeszcze się spotkamy, śmieciu? Miałeś nadzieję, że w mieście rozszarpią mnie na strzępy?- cedziła słowa kapłanka. Porucznik nie dał nic po sobie poznać.

- Ta elfia dziwka bredzi. - machnął dłonią, jakby opędzał się od obecności Viconii i wszystkiego co ze sobą przynosiła. Schował broń. - Widzę ją pierwszy raz w życiu.

- Może i pierwszy. - warknęła drowka. - Na pewno ostatni. Zadbam o to, żeby to był ostatni raz, kiedy oglądam cię na oczy, samcze.

Na dźwięk tej groźby wyciągnęły się miecze. Najemnicy Entara stanęli za swoim porucznikiem. Renlav i Steele musieli uspokajać sytuację. Starsza córka Goriona odciągnęła Viconię na bok.

- Kim on jest? - Steele wyszeptała kapłance do ucha. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziała drowki tak wściekłej. Jej twarz stężała, przypominała maskę. Zacisnęła pięści. Nie odpowiedziała.

- Viconia, kim on jest?

- Podróżowaliśmy razem. Było jeszcze dwóch mężczyzn i kobieta. Napadli na dworek, zubożałych szlachciców. Kobieta postawiła się, nie chciał im pomagać. Zabili ją i wymordowali całą rodzinę. W mieście oskarżono o to mnie. - spojrzała Steele w oczy. - Chciałam ich powstrzymać. Z całej rodziny przeżyła tylko dziewczynka.

- Załatwimy to, ale nie tutaj i nie teraz. Ma pod sobą ze trzydziestu ludzi. - tłumaczyła ściszonym głosem elfka. - Pojmali Tazoka. Chcę wiedzieć o co chodzi.

Viconia odprowadziła wzrokiem Aidena. Żołnierze poklepywali go po plecach, śmiali się. Któryś podał mu manierkę. Porucznik pociągnął tęgi łyk. Też spojrzał w jej stronę. Ponad głowami najemników, więźniami w pętach i i trupami.

- Może nie tutaj i nie teraz. - wyszeptała kapłanka. Jej słowa słyszały tylko stojące obok Steele i Imoen. - Ale przysięgam, że zabiję sukinsyna.


	15. Chapter 15

Wyruszyli, zostawiając za sobą zniszczony obóz bandytów. Najemnicy Entara dorżnęli tych, którzy nie byli w stanie chodzić. Reszta jeńców w pętach szła na przedzie kolumny. Żeby nie spuszczać ich z oka i żeby nie spowalniali marszu. Tazok słaniał się na nogach, ale pozwolił się prowadzić. Patrzył tępo, mętnymi oczami, jakby nie był w stanie skoncentrować na niczym wzroku. Co jakiś czas przystawał i wymiotował krwią. Ale i tak był pod nadzorem. Pilnowało go trzech strażników, gotowych wyciągnąć broń przy najlżejszej próbie oporu. Największe chłopy spośród żołnierzy Entara. Wysocy, barczyści, ze zdecydowanym, okrutnym wyrazem twarzy. Gotowi obciąć rękę za byle przewinienie.

Steele cały czas zastanawiała się, czy ogromny półork rzeczywiście tak ucierpiał podczas walki, że teraz daje się prowadzić jak owca na rzeź. A może udawał, czekając na okazję, kiedy tylko będzie mógł uciec. Albo naprawdę się poddał, większość jego ludzi zginęła. Tych kilku których przeżyło, wlokło się w pętach. Zgnębione, szare na twarzach cienie.

Tazok był wielki, nawet jak na półorka. Miał typowe dla tej rasy grubo ciosane rysy twarzy i szarozielony odcień skóry. Czarne, długie, włosy opadały mu splątanymi pasmami na ramiona, sięgały mu aż do pasa. Szedł związany, bez broni, z tępym wyrazem oczu. Ale łatwo było się domyśleć, że potrafił siać postrach. To jego tak nienawidził Kivan.

Rozmawiali z elfem, gdy opadły emocje po spotkaniu Viconii z Aidenem. Stali w zagajniku, w kępie brzóz. Oddalili się na bezpieczną odległość od oddziału najemników, żeby nikt nie słyszał o czym mówią. Steele wyciągnęła od Renlava, że ludzie Entara będą eskortować Tazoka i resztę więźniów do Wrót Baldura. Wrota. Ogromne miasto, tysiące ludzi pracujące, kupujące, sprzedające, kopulujące i śpiące we własnym rytmie. Handlowa brama z południem, rządzona przez Wielkich Książąt. Setki tysięcy towarów wpływające i wypływające z Wrót przez Morze Mieczy. Tam rezydował Entar Srebrna Tarcza. Tam mieli odprowadzić jego syna, płaczliwego, wychudłego dzieciaka imieniem Jori, przetrzymywanego dotąd przez zbirów Tazoka. I tam mieli osądzić półorka.

- Zabierają ich do Wrót Baldura. Oddadzą ich pod sąd. Co chcesz zrobić? - otoczyli kołem Kivana. Cała drużyna. Elf nie patrzył im w oczy. Unikał ich wzroku.

- Pójdę z nimi. - na twarzy łowcy mignął kurczowy spazm mięśni. Starsza córka Goriona mogła się tylko zastanawiać co on teraz czuje. Co czuje, mając obok tego, który zabił jego żonę i nie mogąc się zemścić.

- Idziemy z tobą. - spodziewała się oporu. „Idźcie w swoją stronę" i tak dalej. Nic nie powiedział. Pewnie było mu to obojętne.

- Kombinujesz, co? - zaśmiał się Kagein, chrapliwym, przepitym śmiechem. - Myślisz, że ten wielki sukinsyn stoi za kryzysem żelaza na Wybrzeżu? Myślisz, że dowiemy się, dlaczego żelazo stało się gówno warte i dostaniemy za to kurewsko wielki worek złota?- znowu zaniósł się śmiechem. - Za krótka jesteś na dziewczynko. Ale do cholery idźmy do Wrót. Tam jest tyle pieprzonych okazji, żeby zanurzyć ręce w złocie.

Reszta drużyny nie zgłaszała sprzeciwu. Na twarzy Imoen odbiła się ekscytacja kolejną wyprawą. Wrota przyciągały jak magnes, kupców, podróżników, awanturników i zwykłych rzezimieszków.

Wyruszyli razem z najemnikami Entara. Jednooki skrzywił się, gdy powiedziała mu o tej decyzji.

- Tazok zabił żonę jednego z moich ludzi. Chce... chce wiedzieć, że zostanie osądzony  
>i skazany. - dziwnie było opowiadać historię Kivana komuś obcemu. - Może będzie zeznawał. Idziemy z wami.<p>

- Żonę tego dzieciaka? Chociaż wy, elfy możecie mieć sto lat i nadal wyglądać jak nastolatki. - mruknął złodziej. - Ile ty masz lat, Steele? - zatrzymał wzrok na twarzy córki Goriona. - Wyglądasz na dwadzieścia, ale może masz już dwieście, co?

- Nie mam dwustu lat. - odparowała elfka.

- Jest ze mną trzydziestu ludzi, którzy widzieli, jak twoja towarzyszka grozi ich porucznikowi. Trzydziestu żołnierzy, którzy przez ostatnie dni mordowali, a teraz chcieliby poruchać. Oprócz ciebie w drużynie są trzy kobiety. - dalej czuła na sobie wzrok starszego złodzieja. Oceniający, chłodny, taksujący.

- Potrafimy się obronić. - ucięła dyskusję.

- Jasne. - skwitował z uśmiechem jednooki. - Dobrze, idziecie z nami. Tylko trzymaj drowkę z daleka od Aidena. I nie pozwól, żeby elf, zbliżył się do Tazoka. Ma dotrzeć do Wrót żywy.

Więc wyruszyli. Steele przestała wypytywać Renlava jaki udział ma Tazok w kryzysie żelaza. Viconia mierzyła Aidena zimnym spojrzeniem, ale nie odezwała się do niego ani słowem. Kivan omijał wzrokiem zwalistą, przygarbioną sylwetkę, kroczącą na czela pochodu.

Deheriana. Żona Kivana. Jej cień przesłonił elfowi wszystko. Zawsze milczący, teraz zamknął się zupełnie we własnym świecie. Cienka nić porozumienia, jaka była między nim a Steele, którą elfka instynktownie wyczuwała, pękła.

Tranzig maszerował z nimi. Wyglądał jakby każdy krok, w towarzystwie byłego pracodawcy sprawiał mu fizyczny ból. Rozglądał się w panice. Jego kosztowna szata nosiła ślady podróży. Zapisały się na niej brud, pył gościńca i niewygody puszczy. Elfka była pewna, że były pomagier Tazoka odejdzie w swoją stronę przy najbliższej okazji. Ale samotnej podróży przez knieję nie chciał ryzykować.

- Naprawdę idziemy do Wrót Baldura? - głos Imoen wyrwał Steele z rozmyślań. Maszerowały obok siebie, razem z resztą grupy. W bezpiecznej odległości od małej armii najemników Entara.

- Tak, Renlav mówi, że powinniśmy tam dotrzeć za kilka dni marszu.

- Zwiedzimy miasto? Podobno jest ogromne.

- Mam nadzieję. - uśmiechnęła się Steele. Niesłabnący entuzjazm młodszej siostry do nowych przygód, zawsze podnosił ją na duchu.

- Kiedy skażą Tazoka, Kivan odejdzie...? - spytała rudowłosa.

- Nie wiem, zapytaj jego. – elfka wskazała ruchem głowy szczupłą sylwetkę odzianą w płaszcz barwy liści.

- On znalazł... zabójcę żony. My nawet nie wiemy, kto zabił tatę... - brzmiało to jak wyrzut z ust magiczki.

Steele zagryzła wargi. Co miała odpowiedzieć? Na pewno nam się uda, dopadniemy ich? Wściekłość, która napędzała ją w pierwszych dniach po śmierci Goriona stopniowo ustąpiła miejsca zimnej kalkulacji. Utrzymać siebie i siostrę przy życiu. To było najważniejsze. Nie udało jej się przesłuchać żadnego z opryszków, skuszonego nagrodą za jej głowę. Wszyscy padli w walce, zanim zdążyła zadać im pytania. Ale było oczywiste, że ten, kto jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć Goriona stoi za tymi wymiętymi listami bez podpisu. Z jej imieniem i ceną za jej głowę. To ona była celem. Przez cały ten czas nie zbliżyła się ani trochę do rozwikłania zagadki. Czemu komuś zależy na jej śmierci? Chciała rzucić zakutego w stal mężczyznę na kolana. Przystawić mu miecz do gardła i skończyć to. Zmusić go, żeby błagał o litość, a potem nie okazać jej ani odrobiny. Ale wciąż tkwiła w tym samym punkcie, co gdy razem z Imoen uciekały do gospody „Pod Pomocną Dłonią". Ogarnęła ją wściekłość. Dość tego. Nie będzie już pionkiem w czyjejś grze. Dowie się kto za tym stoi. Dowie się.

Renlav przycisnął ją do ziemi i wykręcił jej ręce. Szarpała się i wyrywała, ale był za silny. Jedną ręką trzymał w uścisku dłonie dziewczyny. Drugą przeszukiwał jej ubranie. Odpiął kieszenie w kaftanie Steele, sprawdzał schowki w jej spodniach. Usiłowała go zepchnąć, ale przyciskał ją swoim ciałem. Jego ręce krępowały jej ręce, uśmiechał się swoim cynicznym uśmiechem.

- Gdzie to schowałaś Steele? Jeśli pod ubraniem, będę musiał sprawdzić...

- Odwal się. - warknęła.

Wyszarpnął plik dokumentów zza paska elfki. Spojrzał na pomięte zwitki pożółkłego papieru i schował je do kieszeni. Przycisnął nadgarstek Steele drugą ręką. Przez chwilę znowu usiłowała go zepchnąć. Słychać było ich przyspieszone oddechy, stłumione przekleństwa. Jednooki docisnął ją do ziemi, piasek i trawa kuły ją w policzek.

- Zdążyłaś przeczytać? - spytał uprzejmie.

- Spierdalaj. - elfka miotała się wściekła, skrępowana przez silniejszego mężczyznę. Cholera. Jak mogła tak dać się podejść.

- Powiedz, po co ci listy. - jednooki zacisnął mocniej dłonie na jej przegubach. Czas zostawił pasma siwizny na jego włosach, ale wciąż miał siłę w mięśniach.

- Puszczaj sukinsynu.

Steele szamotała się jeszcze przez chwilę, ale bezskutecznie. Opadła z sił.

- Wynajęli nas do zbadania czemu w kopalni w Naskhel psuje się żelazo... To byli ludzie Tazoka, zatruwali metal. - zaczęła mówić elfka. - Dotarliśmy do Tranziga, on zaprowadził nas tutaj. Chciałam się dowiedzieć, kto stoi za tym całym gównem. Gdybyś od razu pokazał mi listy...

- Za dużo chcesz wiedzieć skarbie. Skąd mam wiedzieć, że mogę ci ufać?

- A ja tobie? - odcięła się.

Renlav puścił ją. Steele nie powinna tego robić. Powinna się opanować. Z całej siły uderzyła złodzieja w twarz. Pięścią. Natychmiast złapała się za dłoń, miała wrażenie, że zwichnęła nadgarstek. Jednooki podniósł się z ziemi. Otarł twarz z krwi. Nadal się uśmiechał.

Listy. Znalazła je w torbie, w namiocie Renlava. Wślizgnęła się tam, niezauważona. Do czasu aż zjawił się złodziej i przyłapał ją na przetrząsaniu jego bagaży. Skłamała, że szuka jakiegoś drobiazgu. Chciała się wymknąć, ale jednooki nie dał się nabrać. Chwilę potem leżała na ziemi. Obie ręce uwięzione w uścisku Renlava, a on taksował ją drwiącym, oceniającym spojrzeniem. Słowa, powtarzające się na kartach pergaminu. Nie padły konkretne imiona, ale przewijała się nazwa organizacji, czy stowarzyszenia. Żelazny Tron. Ich siedziba mieściła się we Wrotach. Raporty. Z innych kopalni, gdzie niszczono metal. Od przekupionych pośredników, którzy skupowali dobre żelazo. Zbyt dużo liter i cyfr, by zagłębić się w szczegóły, ale wystarczająco, by mieć szerszy obraz.

Renlav wstał z kolan. Steele złapała za sztylet. Z uśmiechem pokręcił głową.

- Zostaw tą cholerną broń. - powiedział złodziej.

- Od początku wiedziałeś kim jest Tranzig, tak?- elfka zdjęła dłoń z rękojeści, ale wciąż trzymała się na dystans. - Dla kogo pracuje? Po co tu przyszedłeś? Czemu złodziej z Wrót Baldura tłucze się po lesie z gromadą najemników, szukając bandytów?

- Powiedziałem już, za dużo chciałabyś wiedzieć, skarbie.

Stali naprzeciwko siebie. Steele wściekła, złodziej, uważny i czujny. Nagle ktoś uchylił wejście do namiotu, wpuścił trochę światła, pod brezentową pokrywę. Przed nimi stanął żołnierz Entara. Był bardzo młody.

- Porucznik wzywa na naradę... - zaczął speszony.

Zatrzymał wzrok na ubraniu elfki w nieładzie, rozmazanej smudze krwi na twarzy Renlava. Ciekawe, co sobie pomyślał.

- Powiedz, że zaraz przyjdę. - złodziej odprawił chłopaka ruchem ręki. - Pewnie przeczytałaś listy. - zwrócił się ponownie do córki Goriona. - Ale to wszystko jest bardziej skomplikowane. Nie baw się w bohatera. Zapomnij o Żelaznym Tronie.

- Odpierdol się. - warknęła elfka. Poprawiła włosy i zapięła ubranie. Zniknęła za wyjściem z namiotu. Renlav odprowadził ja wzrokiem.

Steele podzieliła się tymi rewelacjami z resztą grupy. Poza Imoen wszyscy uważali, że należy, zapomnieć o Żelaznym Tronie i kryzysie. I poza Kivanem, on wydawał się kompletnie pogrążony we własnym świecie. Ale wizja wielkiego, tętniącego życiem miasta, w którym wszystko może się zdarzyć, tak innego od dziur jak Naskhel czy Beregost kusiła i nęciła. Oznaczała przygody, niebezpieczeństwo i złoto. Więc szli, razem z najemnikami Entara, na końcu pochodu. Zabezpieczali tyły. Steele, Imeoen,Viconia i Shar-Teel zbywały obelżywe gest żołnierzy, spragnionych kobiety po walce. Zapadł wieczór, rozbili obozowisko. Zapłonęły ogniska. W powietrzu rozszedł się zapach strawy, suszonego mięsa i czerstwego chleba. Viconia przysunęła się bliżej ognia. Spojrzała z niesmakiem, na swoją rację jedzenia. Zaczęło mżyć.

- Jak dotrzemy do Wrót znajdziemy gospodę, gdzie nie pada na głowę i nie gapi się na ciebie gromada półgłówków, myślących tylko o tym, żeby dostać się kobiecie, między nogi. - sarknęła kapłanka. - Pewnie gdyby położyć by przed nimi kozę czy krowę, też by się z nią zabawili.

- Trzydziestu chłopa, może by ci dogodziło, drowko. - zarechotał obleśnie Kagein. - Słyszałem, jak wyglądają orgie w Podmroku.

- Źle słyszałeś krasnoludzie. - mroczna elfka zmierzyła go zimnym spojrzeniem. - Drowki to nie uliczne dziewki, które dają się brać byle ścierwom. W mojej ojczyźnie to niewolnicy w burdelach padają z wyczerpania, po tym, jak muszą zadowolić wszystkie kobiety z Domu. A jeśli nie potrafią, obcinamy im to, z czego samcy są tacy dumni.

Steele zamyśliła się i nie słuchała reszty rozmowy. Nagle jej wzrok przykuł mały punkt na niebie. Ptak. Kruk. Machał wytrwale skrzydłami, zbliżając się ku nim. Wylądował na gałęzi pobliskiego drzewa. Przysiadł tam, czarny i lśniący. Otrzepał pióra, przekrzywił głowę. Obrzucił spojrzeniem ludzi i obozowisko. Nagle powietrze rozdarło jego krakanie. Któryś z żołnierzy podniósł się i chciał czymś rzucić w ptaka. Renlav złapał go za rękę.

- Zostaw go. - powiedział z uśmiechem jednooki. - Kruki to przyjaciele złodziei.

Obozowisko pogrążyło się we śnie. Kilku najemników pełniło wartę. Nie spały też Steele i Shar-Teel. Nie wierzyli ludziom Entara. Słychać było jak płacze jego syn. Cały czas się mazał. Czas spędzony w głuszy, wśród bandytów, którzy mogli poderżnąć mu gardło, gdyby znudziło im się czekanie na okup musiał się boleśnie odbić na chłopaku.

Steele rozglądała się po otaczającym lesie. Drzewa kładły cienie na twarze śpiących. Zatrzymała wzrok na Kivanie. Jak zwykle spał owinięty w swój płaszcz barwy liści. Ukrył twarz w kapturze, podbródek opierał na piersiach. Pod oczami miał cienie. Blask ogniska wyostrzyły jego rysy, podkreślił blizny. Wiedziała, o czym myślał, co buzowało w jego krwi przez cały czas. Westchnęła i odwróciła wzrok. Poczuła się bezsilna. W walce o uczucia elfa nie miała szans z cieniem zmarłej kobiety. Zagryzła wargi. Lepiej zapomnieć. O tej jednej nocy, kiedy uwierzyła w iluzję. Kiedy miała go przy sobie. Zapomnieć. Tylko dlaczego to było takie trudne.

Krzyk, przetoczył się po obozie. Wszyscy zerwali się na równe nogi. Za chwilę powietrze przeciął kolejny wrzask. Rozpaczliwe wycie kogoś, kto przegrał walkę o życie. Zapanował chaos. Najemnicy rzucili się do walki. Steele trzymała swoją drużynę z tyłu, nie wiedząc kto ich zaatakował. Wywiązała się walka. Trzydziestu ludzi stanęło przeciwko jednemu. Tazokowi.

Półork jakimś cudem oswobodził się z więzów. Jego strażnicy leżeli martwi. Pogruchotane ciała, przetrącone karki. Wytrzeszczone w niemym zdziwieniu oczy. Miał broń jednego z pokonanych. Wykańczał każdego, kto się do niego zbliżył. Parł do przodu, jak machina wojenna, miażdżąc wszystko na swej drodze. Z rąk Imoen spłynęła fala energii i w półorka uderzyły magiczne pociski. Wraz z każdym wypowiadanym przez Viconię słowem inwokacji z ziemi wyrastały pnącza, grube jak udo mężczyzny. Oplatały Tazoka, żeby go zatrzymać. Przebił się przez roślinne pęta. Nie zwracał uwagi na trafiające w jego ciało pociski, czy zwykłe, czy magiczne. Viconia znowu złożyła dłonie, poprosiła Shar o ochronę i nagle cała drużyna poczuła wręcz nadludzki przypływ sił. Nagle w ciało półorka wbiła się strzała, potem kolejna. Kivan. Mierzył z łuku z kamienną twarzą. Szeregi najemników topniały. To co widzieli wydawało się nieprawdopodobne. Jeden przeciwko ponad trzydziestu zbrojnym. Ale żaden z żołnierzy nie miał szans z Tazokiem. Jakby półork nie czuł bólu, ani strachu o własne życie. Tylko parł naprzód zostawiając za sobą trupy. Wezwane przez kapłankę dwa szkielety rozgniótł niemal jednym ruchem ogromnej ręki. Kivan przyskoczył do Tazoka, ciął mieczem. Przeciwnik uchylił się. W następnej chwili złapał łowcę w uścisk. Elf zniknął pod jego cielskiem.

- Renlav!- on go zabije. Tazok zabije Kivana na jej oczach. Złodziej trzymał się na dystans, od walczących. - Pomóż mi, on go zabije! - elfka krzyczała, ciągnąc mężczyznę za ramię. Renlav jest złodziejem z Wrót, musi mieć coś co jej pomoże. Jakiś zapalający wywar, truciznę. – Kurwa mać, zabije go!

- Proszek wybuchający. - jednooki wcisnął w dłoń Steele niewielką paczuszkę. - Rzuć tym w sukinsyna, będzie mała eksplozja.

Jego słów „ostrożnie z tym" już nie usłyszała. Podbiegła do walczących. Oślepiający błysk i wybuch, który odrzucił ją na kilka metrów. Otworzyła oczy. Obok niej leżał Kivan. Siła wybuchu rzuciła Tazokiem. Pełzł na brzuchu, usiłował się podnieść. W jego oczach, w ubłoconej, wykrzywionej w grymasie twarzy płonął amok, szał. Nagle spadł na niego grad mieczy, żołnierze Entara masakrowali go żywcem. W kłębowisku ciał mignęła jej znajoma twarz. Tranzig. Miał wykrzywione fanatycznie rysy, stał obok Tazoka. Przyłączył się do chóru ostrzy spadających na ciało pomagiera Żelaznego Tronu. W końcu półork padł, pod naporem przeciwników. Jego zmasakrowanym ciałem targały konwulsje, zaczął toczyć pianę z ust. Nagle zesztywniał i znieruchomiał. Ocalali żołnierze stali nad nim, z bronią ubrudzoną we flakach. Wycierali twarze z krwi i potu i patrzyli z przerażeniem na martwego giganta, rozciągniętego na ziemi.

Steele dopiero po chwili od wybuchu uświadomiła sobie, że nic nie słyszy. Z uszu, z nosa ciekła jej krew. Próbowała się podnieść. Obok Kivan wypluwał krew z ust. Spojrzał na nią i pierwszy raz od długiego czasu ich wzrok skrzyżował się. Miała wrażenie, że łowca wie, o wszystkich rzeczach, o których mu nie powiedziała.

Nad nią stanęła wysoka sylwetka. To Renlav, wyciągał do niej rękę. Mówił coś, ale nie była w stanie rozróżnić słów. Podniosła się z jego pomocą. Któryś z najemników odciął zmasakrowaną głowę półorka. To ja mieli zanieść do Wrót jako makabryczny dowód wykonanej misji.

Żołnierze opatrywali rany. Viconia przytknęła ręce do uszu Steele i zaczęła wypowiadać zaklęcie. Na początku elfka widziała tylko jak kapłanka porusza ustami. Po chwili usłyszała jej głos. A na końcu do głosu Viconii dołączyły jęki rannych, troskliwe dopytywanie Imoen, szum drzew, trzask dopalających się ognisk.

Wszyscy lizali rany. Shar- Teel oglądała swój pogięty pancerz i tarczę, z którymi Tazok obszedł się jakby były dziecięcymi zabawkami. Steele co jakiś czas nasłuchiwała, wydawało jej się, że ciągle szumi jej w uszach. Kivan wycierał swój miecz. Półork zginął. Co teraz zrobi elf? Bała się zapytać.

- Pani...? - przed nią stał ten sam młody żołnierz, który zastał ją w namiocie z Renlavem. - Porucznik Aiden i Renlav zapraszają cię na naradę. - dzieciak miał pokiereszowaną rękę. Był wyraźnie wystraszony, ale chyba nic poważnego mu się nie stało. W dziwny sposób to dodało jej otuchy.

Poszła za chłopakiem, przedzierali się przez trupy i chaos jaki zapanował w obozie. Więźniowie patrzyli na nich nienawistnym wzrokiem. Mimo napadu morderczego szału Tazoka, żadnemu z nich nie udało się uciec. W środku tego stosu krwi i trupów stali Renlav i Aiden.

- Jak to się stało? – spytał porucznik. - Sukinsyn był związany, pod strażą. Zerwał więzy jakby to były nici na krośnie

- Mógł mieć ze sobą jakiś narkotyk. - odparł złodziej. - Wziął go, potem dostał napadu szału. Po niektórych świństwach nawet nie czujesz bólu.

- Któryś z więźniów mógł mu go podać. - Steele taksowała spojrzeniem obóz.

- Właśnie, więźniowie... – dowódca zniżył głos do szeptu. Zginęło sporo z mojego oddziału. W tej sytuacji lepiej będzie... się ich pozbyć.

- Wyrżniesz ich jak świnie w jatkach? - zapytała pogardliwie elfka. - Ilu waszych zostało? Dwudziestu? Są jeszcze moi ludzie. Możemy eskortować więźniów. Pod jednym warunkiem.

- Jakim? - spytał jednooki. Pewnie spodziewał się odpowiedzi.

- Chcę przesłuchać więźniów. – córka Goriona spojrzała bezczelnie na starszego mężczyznę. Skrzyżowała ramiona, wysunęła brodę do przodu.

- Dobrze. - zaśmiał się złodziej. - Przesłuchasz ich.

Aiden na chwilę wrócił do obozu. Wydawał komendy swoim żołnierzom. Opatrywali obrażenia odniesione w bitwie, szykowali nosze dla rannych.

- Tylko nie myśl, że uratowałaś sukinsynów. - Renlav spojrzał na elfkę z góry. - We Wrotach czeka ich stryczek.

- Żywi mogą zeznawać .– odparowała Steele.

Wrócił porucznik. Wyciągnął zza pazuchy butelkę. Finezyjny, metalowy kształt zwiastował lepszy alkohol.

- Mimo wszystko wypijmy. - powiedział Aiden. - Za poległych.

Przytknął do ust butelkę i pociągnął solidny łyk. Renlav także. Dowódca ludzi Entara schował trunek i wyjął drugą piersiówkę.

- Dla damy... - zaczął. - mam coś specjalnego.

- Nie mam ochoty . - elfka nie chciała pić z człowiekiem, którego tak nienawidziła Viconia.

- Ależ pani, to najlepszy trunek. - zapewniał gorliwie.

- Powiedziałam już, nie. - ucięła ostro.

- Daj się namówić. - tak jak mówiła drowka, Aiden miał złoty język. - Przyłączyliście się do nas, razem walczyliśmy... – mówił dalej. - Poczuję się urażony, jeśli się nie napijesz.

- Poruczniku... - Renlav wyjął z dłoni najemnika butelkę. Otoczył Aidena ramieniem. Prowadził go w krąg cienia, między drzewa. Gdzie nie sięgało światło ognisk. Poza zasięg wzroku żołnierzy. Steele szła za nimi, jej oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności.- ...ja chętnie się napiję. - przytknął do ust piersiówkę.

- To trunek specjalnie dla dam... Wywar Złote Piaski... - plątał się Aiden.

- Specjalnie dla dam? - spytał złodziej. - Co jest w nim takiego specjalnego... poruczniku? -

Niespodziewanie Renlav złapał Aidena, chwycił go pod pachami i oplótł mu ręce na karku.

- Co do..?- krzyknął żołnierz. Bezskutecznie próbował się wyrwać.

- Nie krzycz, bo Steele poderżnie ci gardło. - wysyczał jednooki wprost do ucha Aidena. - Czym chciałeś ją poczęstować? Steele, daj mu się napić tego sławnego wywaru Złote Piaski.

- Renlav, co ty...? - zapytała elfka, nie wiedząc co się dzieje.

- Daj mu się napić. - ponaglił złodziej.

Elfka wzięła butelkę z jego dłoni i przytknęła Aidenowi do ust. Chciał krzyczeć, ale usta wypełnił mu płyn. Natychmiast go wypluł. Krztusił się. Szarpał się w ciemności, poza wzrokiem swoich żołnierzy, otoczony przez wrogów i milczące drzewa.

- Uderz go w brzuch. - poinstruował jednooki. - Wtedy będzie musiał połknąć.

- Nie! Kurwa, przestańcie!

- Powiedziałem ci już, nie krzycz. - ciągnął dalej Renlav monotonnym, cichym głosem złowieszczej groźby. - Co to jest Aiden? Co dałeś jej do picia, skurwysynu?

- Tam - tam są moi ludzie... - jąkał się porucznik. W jego głosie było słychać panikę. - Jeśli coś mi się stanie...

- Drużyna Steele i ja jesteśmy więcej warci, niż dwudziestu twoich gównianych ludzi i dobrze o tym wiesz. - głos Renlava przypominał syk węża. - Co to jest... poruczniku.

- Trucizna...

- Kto ci to zlecił. Kto kazał zabić Steele? - znowu w ciemności zaszeleścił szept. - Kto

- Znalazłem... List o nagrodzie za jej głowę. W śmieciach Tazoka. Pojawiła się tutaj... skojarzyłem, że to ona.

- Obszukaj go. - świat wokół Steele znowu zawirował. Wczorajszy sprzymierzeniec dzisiaj stawał się wrogiem. Na ziemię trafiały kolejne drobiazgi, które znalazła w ubraniu Aidena. W końcu jej ręce znalazł się świstek papieru. Skrzesała ogień, przed jej oczami, na zwoju pergaminu pojawiły się słowa.

Niech wszystkim będzie wiadomo, że za głowę elfki Steele, przybranej córki Goriona z Candlekeep wyznaczono nagrodę, tysiąca dukatów. Dziewczyna podróżuje z grupą osób. Wśród nich są czarodziejka, krasnolud, łowca, wojowniczka i mroczna elfka. Za ich głowy doliczymy po po pięćset. dukatów Pod tekstem widniał podpis. Żelazny Tron.


	16. Chapter 16

Kopniak posłał Tranziga na brudną i cuchnącą słomę. Mężczyzna, zatoczył się i upadł na podłogę. Drzwi zamknęły się trzaskiem. W maleńkim zakratowanym okienku zniknęła zarośnięta twarz strażnika. Słychać było jego kroki. Dudniące w pustym korytarzu, oddalające się nieubłaganie. Od świata na zewnątrz odgradzały Tranziga kamienne mury i metalowe rygle. Nie zakuli go w kajdany, nie związali mu rąk. Rzucił się do drzwi i zaczął bić pięściami w zardzewiały metal.

- Wypuśćcie mnie! Jestem niewinny! Wypuśćcie mnie! - jego krzyk odbił się od kamiennych ścian celi, maleńkiego, brudnego pomieszczenia. Panował tu zatęchły półmrok. Na podłodze rozsypano garść nadgniłej słomy. W kącie stała drewniana prycza i kubeł na nieczystości, z którego buchał fetor. Drewno, z którego zrobiono pryczę ściemniało od wycierania przez niezliczone stopy, karki i dłonie. Wchłonęło pot i brud uwięzionych w kamiennych murach.

- Zamknij się. - chłodny, opanowany głos Renlava przerwał histeryczny krzyk Tranziga. Złodziej opierał się o ścianę. Pocierał dłonią nieogolony podbródek. Porastały go czarne i siwe włosy.

- Zabiją nas! - wrzask Tranziga przeszedł w skrzeczący falset. - Powieszą nas na rynku!

To było niesprawiedliwe, tak cholernie niesprawiedliwe. Prawie się udało. Tazok był martwy. Już mu nie zagrażał. Tranzig chciał tylko dotrzeć do Wrót, a stamtąd wrócić do Beregostu. Do Maen. Oczywiście jeśli tutaj nie spotka równie pięknej i chętnej dziewczyny. Chciał wrócić, może otworzyć jakiś mały interes. Kupować Maen błyskotki, cieszyć się jej ciałem. A wszystko się tak spierdoliło. Przez tego skurwysyna, Aidena.

Steele nie przespała kolejnej nocy. Czuwała przy ognisku, wpatrując się w płomienie. Objęła rękoma kolana. Nikomu z drużyny nie powiedziała o zdradzie Aidena. Wrócili do obozu. Ona, Aiden i Renlav. Razem, we trójkę jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Porucznik w ciemności, z dala od spojrzeń żołnierzy przysięgał, że nie wie nic więcej o liście, o zleceniodawcy. Błagał, zaklinał, że to się nie powtórzy, że skusiły go pieniądze. Udało jej się zamienić kilka słów z jednookim, na osobności, zanim zniknął w swoim namiocie.

- Skończmy z nim. - wyszeptała Renlavowi pośpiesznie do ucha. Trzeba będzie stanąć przeciwko żołnierzom Aidena. Przeciwko temu dzieciakowi, który nakrył ja z jednookim. Trudno, dziś sprzymierzeniec, jutro wróg.

- Nie. Wrócimy do Wrót razem. Nająłem się u Entara. Ma mi zapłacić. Jeśli wrócimy... bez jego dzieciaka, żołnierzy i porucznika, nic nie dostanę. - odparł złodziej.

- To aż tak ważne? - syknęła elfka.

- Pieniądze są ważne skarbie. - uśmiechnął się jednooki. - Wytłumaczę... Aidenowi, żeby postępował rozsądnie. Przesłuchasz więźniów. Zobaczymy, może nasz porucznik jest jeszcze bardziej umoczony. Śpij dobrze.

Tranzig chodził po celi jak zwierzę w klatce. Szurał stopami po kamiennych płytach podłogi. Co jakiś czas przystawał i uderzał pięściami w ścianę. Renlav przyglądał się mu obojętnie.

- Jestem niewinny, do cholery, niewinny! Ten sukinsyn Aiden kłamał! - wybuchnął mężczyzna. - Ktoś musi to sprawdzić! Nie robiłem nic złego, skupowałem żelazo, nie robiłem nic złego... - jego głos znowu przybrał histeryczny ton.

- Powiedziałem już zamknij się. - powtórzył złodziej.

- Zgnijemy tu. - były pomagier Tazoka coraz bardziej się nakręcał podczas tej tyrady. Ręce mu drżały, pot spływał po czole.

- Ucisz się do cholery. - skrzyżowane ramiona Renlava, jego obojętny wyraz twarzy kontrastowały z wyglądem i zachowaniem współtowarzysza niedoli. - Nie zamierzam tu zgnić.

Tranzig zamilkł z otwartymi ustami. Jakby ta riposta cofnęła mu do gardła słowa, których nie zdążył wypowiedzieć. Przetarł twarz dłonią. Jego niegdyś kosztowną szatę pokrywał brud i kurz. Włosy, które starannie zaczesywał, by ukryć poszerzającą się łysinę tkwiły żałosnymi pasmami na czaszce. Renlava ogarnęło coś na kształt mieszaniny obrzydzenia i litości.

Steele patrzyła na śpiące twarze. Imoen, Viconia, Kivan i Shar-Teel. Kagein czuwał razem z nią na warcie. Nie mogła im powiedzieć, co się wydarzyło. Imoen rzuciłaby się od razu Aidenowi do gardła. Viconia miałaby kolejny pretekst, żeby wykończyć porucznika. Steele chciała zdobyć informacje o Żelaznym Tronie. Najprościej zostać z Aidenem, przesłuchać więźniów, wydusić jak najwięcej z niego samego. Przypominało to zabranie do łóżka węża, z nadzieją, że nie ukąsi.

Tazok. Ogromna postać w zbroi, z toporem w ręku. Z twarzą wykrzywioną w morderczym grymasie. Kivan dopadł go. Usłyszał chrapliwy krzyk, gdy strzały wypuszczone z jego łuku dosięgły celu. Ciął mieczem, raz i kolejny. Uskoczył przed uderzeniem topora. Bandyta odsłonił się i wtedy ostrze elfa ugrzęzło w jego piersi. Tazok patrzył na broń wystającą z własnego ciała, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co się stało. Zrobił gest jakby chciał złapać za topór. Ale drzewce wyślizgnęło mu się z rąk. Z ust i nosa trysnęła fontanna czarnej krwi. Upadł, najpierw na kolana, potem twarzą na ziemię. Kivan zatrzymał na nim wzrok. Morderca został ukarany. Deheriana pomszczona. Zginął z jego ręki. Tak powinno być.

Nie, przecież tak się nie stało. Tazoka zmasakrowano, zginął pod ciosami najemników i dawnego współpracownika. Kivan nie pomścił Deheriany. Zawiódł.

Czuł jej ciepło. Jasną skórę pod palcami, jej pocałunki na swoim ciele. Odgarnął włosy z jej twarzy. Czuł jak przytula się do niego. Objęła go ramionami, splotła nogi za jego plecami. Był w niej. Kochali się. Słyszał jak powtarza jego imię. Jego żona. Jego ukochana. Deheriana. Otworzył oczy. Nie zobaczył burzy jasnych włosów i zielonych oczu. Na jej twarz opadały czarne, falujące włosy. Z bladej, trójkątnej twarzy patrzyły na niego zimne, szare oczy. Steele. Pragnął jej. Wiedział, że to jest złe. Że nie może jej mieć, że nie powinien o niej myśleć. Ale jej pragnął.

Kivan obudził się. Jawa mieszała się ze snem. To czego pragnął, z tym co się stało i czego nie mógł odwrócić. Nad nim, między gałęziami drzew lśniły jasne punkciki gwiazd. Wzszedł księżyc. Słychać było trzask ognisk. Raz po raz do jego uszu dobiegał szelest liści i trawy, gdy wstawał któryś z żołnierzy. Zmierzył wzrokiem obóz. Na tle ogniska odcinała się kobieca sylwetka. Steele. Nie patrzyła na niego. Wzrok miała utkwiony w płomieniach.

To nie powinno się stać. Czary driad zatarły mu pamięć. Zapomniał o żonie. O Deherianie. Chciał pozostać jej wierny, już na zawsze. Nigdy nikogo tak nie kochał. Ale za każdym razem, gdy patrzył na Steele jego myśli zaczynały się plątać. Przed oczami stawało mu to, co chciał zrobić. To, co już raz zrobił. Ale wiedział, że mu nie wolno.

Powoli przedzierali się przez puszczę. Teren stawał się bardziej pofalowany. Zasłona drzew z wolna się przerzedzała. Bezkresny las zaczął ustępować miejsca rzadszym skupiskom drzew, a potem młodnikom i zagajnikom. Steele przesłuchała więźniów. Nie, nie wiedzieli nic o Żelaznym Tronie. Tazok rekrutował ich z bandytów i opryszków rabujących po gościńcach i małych miasteczkach. Nie mieli pojęcia o co chodzi w kryzysie z żelazem. Chcieli tylko grabić, mordować i dupczyć. Teraz szli w pętach do Wrót Baldura, czekając na stryczek. Aiden był milczący, ale nie zrobił nic podejrzanego. Próbował ustalić, jak Tazok się uwolnił, ale bez rezultatu. Ostatnią noc przed wkroczeniem do Wrót spędzili w małej wiosce. Mieszkańcy przyjęli ich nieufnie. Na widok zgrai żołnierzy, więźniów w pętach i rannych na noszach chowali dobytek do domów, a bydło do zagród. Ale gdy zobaczyli herb Entara Srebrnej Tarczy, nie śmieli się sprzeciwić. Co bardziej gorliwi, czy wystraszeni częstowali ich nawet swoją strawą i winem. Dobrze było widzieć światło w oknach i unoszące się z kominów smugi dymu, zamiast nie kończącej się, jednostajnej powodzi drzew. Im bardziej przybliżali się do ludzkich siedzib, tym bardziej Kivan stawał się milczący i przygnębiony. Nigdy nie mówił wiele. Ale teraz miało się wrażenie, że do ziemi przygniata go niewidzialny ciężar. Jedna z kobiet z wioski zajęła się synem Entara- Jorim. Siedział przy ognisku w ubraniu, które dostał od wieśniaczki. Opychał się strawą tak, że miał całą twarz umorusaną w sosie. Kobieta głaskała go po głowie i przemawiała do niego łagodnie. Nie sprzeciwiła się najemnikom, mimo że musiała nakarmić małego własną strawą i oddać mu ubranie swojego syna. Zastęp mieczy pewnie był wystarczającym argumentem.

- Jak znaleźliście Tazoka? - Napad histerii Tranziga minął. Siedział, wciśnięty w kąt pryczy, jak kupka znoszonych łachów. Renlav tkwił pod ścianą, uważny, czujny, jakby na coś czekał. Drgnął na dźwięk głosu współtowarzysza.

- Ktoś go zdradził. - odpowiedział złodziej.

Tranziga to nie zdziwiło. Półork prowadził interesy z najgorszymi opryszkami i szumowinami. Nic dziwnego, ze któryś ze współpracowników wbił mu nóż w plecy.

- Skurwysyn dostał to, na co zasłużył. - splunął.

- Nie chcesz wiedzieć kto zdradził? - spytał jednooki. Uśmiech błąkał mu się na ustach.

- Nie znam wszystkich cholernych zbirów Tazoka. - burknął mężczyzna.

- Tego znasz.

- Mam to w dupie. - mruknął Tranzig. Próbował zająć się rozmową, ale to na nic. Tkwił w wiezieniu, we Wrotach Baldura. W celi z nieznajomym mężczyzną. Oczyma wyobraźni widział już naszykowane dla siebie dyby lub stryczek, ana głównym placu. Widział szpaler ludzi rzucających w niego śmieciami i skandujących„Powiesić!, Powiesić!".- Mam w dupie, kto to był.

- Maen. - Renlav miał przymknięte oczy. Uśmiechał się jak kot, który złapał zdobycz.

Miasto. Ich oczom ukazała się ogromna metropolia. Spowijała ją mgła znad rzeki Chionthar. Candlekeep wyglądało przy Wrotach Baldura jak dziecięca budowla z klocków. Przed ich oczami rysowały się potężne baszty i wieże. Zarys domów i pałaców układał się w imponującą mozaikę budowli. Od metropolii dzieliła ich tylko rzeka, z przewieszonym nad nią mostem. Brama wejściowa miasta zapraszała, otwartą jak monstrualne usta. Można wejść, dać się wessać miejskim murom, nerwowemu pulsowi metropolii. Żołnierze odetchnęli z ulgą. Więźniowie spochmurnieli. Renlav się uśmiechał. Wyglądał, jakby wrócił do domu.

- Jest ogromne... - Imoen przyglądała się Wrotom, szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Ogromne... wejdziemy tam?

- Mała mieścina przy Mezzoberanzan. - prychnęła Viconia.

- Mówią, że złoto płynie tam ulicami, mówię wam. - zaśmiał się chrapliwie Kagein. - Na co czekamy do cholery, idziemy?

- Naprawdę tam wejdziemy?- w dalszym ciągu pytała magiczka. - Nigdy nie widziałam tak wielkiego miasta. - tonęła w zachwytach.

- Naprawdę. - uśmiechnęła się elfka. Entuzjazm siostry dodawał jej sił.

Przeszli przez ogromny, drewniany most. Trzeszczał pod ich stopami nad wartkim nurtem Chionthar. Steele i Imoen zatrzymały się na chwilę. Z wysokości wpatrywały się w szarobłękitną, toczącą się pospiesznie toń rzeki. Po obu stronach masywnego nurtu, na dalekich brzegach majaczyły korony drzew i łachy piasku. Widok z mostu był imponujący, ale mógł przyprawić o zawrót głowy.

Przy wejściu do miejskich bram przywitali ich strażnicy, rosłe uzbrojone chłopy. Strzegli wejścia, solidnych, ceglanych, czerwonych murów. Pierwszy wyszedł im na przeciw żołnierz, pewnie starszy stopniem z twarzą służbisty.

- Stójcie, kto idzie? - wyrecytował tę zużytą kwestię jakby powtarzał ją tysięczny raz. Mówił tak, jakby te słowa zostawiały w jego ustach niemiły posmak. Renlav wystąpił do przodu.

- Żołnierze Entara Srebrnej Tarczy i drużyna najemników, która do nich dołączyła. - złodziej wyciągnął pergamin ze znakiem możnowładcy. - Wracamy z rajdu przeciwko bandytom. Odbiliśmy panicza Joriego Srebrną Tarczę. - na twarzy chłopca było widać, że marzy, żeby znaleźć się za miejskimi murami, w ciepłym wygodnym łóżku i z miską strawy na poduszce. - Chcemy spotkać się z naszym panem, prowadzimy jeńców. - jednooki wskazał głową na spętanych opryszków o poszarzałych twarzach.

Służbista przebiegł wzrokiem pergamin. Poślinionym palcem dotknął pieczęci, jakby chciał sprawdzić jej autentyczność.

- Dobrze, dobrze... - mamrotał. - Wróciliście z wypadu przeciwko bandytom... Prowadzicie tylko tych kilku chłystków?

- Zabiliśmy najważniejszego. - odparł Renlav. Słowa spływały z jego ust. Gładkie, ogólne, uprzejme.

- Tak, kogo...? - spytał roztargnionym tonem żołnierz.

- Pokaż mu. - uśmiechnął się jednooki do młodziutkiego najemnika.

Chłopak speszył się, ale przyniósł starannie zabezpieczone zawiniątko. Rozsupłał sznury i zanurzył dłoń w worku. Głowa Tazoka patrzyła na nich martwymi, niewidzącymi oczami. Na twarzy miał liczne rany, ogromna krwawa dziura ziała w jego czaszce. Od zawiniątka i głowy buchał fetor zgnilizny.

- Tazok. - dodał ze spokojem złodziej. - Skurwysyn, napadał na podróżnych od Peldvale do Kniei Larsa.

Strażnik nagle przestał być tak drobiazgowy. Monstrualny pakunek musiał wywrzeć na nim wrażenie.

- Dobrze. - zakończył. - Możecie przejść.

- Panie!- krzyknął Aiden. Przedarł się przez swoich ludzi do przywódcy straży. - Panie, to kłamstwo! Ci ludzie ... - wskazywał po kolei na Steele, jej drużynę i Renlava. - ...zdradzili nas, są w zmowie z bandytami! Zatrzymajcie ich, wymierzcie im karę!- krzyczał porucznik. Jego żołnierze wpatrywali się w niego zaskoczeni. Powietrze zgęstniało.

- Aiden, co ty bredzisz! - warknął Renlav.

- Milczałem z obawy o życie panicza Joriego. Bałem się, że jeśli ich wydam zechcą go skrzywdzić. Chciałem oddać ich pod sąd tutaj, w mieście. Spójrz- wskazał na swoją zbroję. – ten człowiek powołuje się na Entara Srebrną Tarczę, ale to ja noszę jego herb! Ja jestem jego porucznikiem! Zatrzymajcie ich! Są w zmowie z bandytami!

- Mówiłam. - syknęła Viconia. - Trzeba było skurwysyna zabić od razu.

Stało się. Wąż ugryzł. Służbista przyglądał im się z wyrazem głębokiego namysłu na twarzy. Chudym palcem wskazał na Steele i jej drużynę.

- Jesteście zatrzymani. Pójdziecie z nami.- zbrojni pod jego komendą poruszyli się nerwowo.

- Chyba żartujesz. - elfka wystąpiła do przodu.- Niech żaden z twoich ludzi nie waży się nas dotknąć.

- Steele, ja to załatwię. - Renlav złapał ją za ramię.

- Powiedziałem, jesteście zatrzymani. Oddajcie broń.- strażnik napuszył się całą mocą urzędowego autorytetu. Jego podwładni podeszli do córek Goriona i ich towarzyszy.

- Nie dotykaj mnie śmieciu. - warknęła Shar- Teel, gdy zbliżył się do niej zakuty w stal zbrojny.

- Steele, dlaczego oni chcą nas aresztować? Nie zrobiliśmy nic złego!- krzyczała Imoen.

Nie tak to miało wyglądać. Nie mieli być wprowadzeni do miasta w kajdanach. Renlav rozmawiał z dowódcą straży, próbował go przekonać. Ale służbista uzbrojony w paragrafy i kodeksy nie chciał słuchać. Aiden śmiał im się w twarz. Jego podwładni patrzyli zaskoczeni, jak ich dotychczasowi sprzymierzeńcy zmieniają się we wrogów. Walczyć? Wedrzeć się do miasta jak bandyci? Czy dać się prowadzić jak owce na rzeź? Steele położyła dłoń na głowni miecza. Nagle jej wzrok skrzyżował się ze wzrokiem Viconii. Drowka podbiegła do niej.

- Aiden! - krzyknęła Viconia. - Pamiętasz skurwysynu, co ci obiecałam?

W ułamku sekundy wyszarpnęła zza pasa Steele sztylet do rzucania i cisnęła nim w porucznika. Z szyi Aidena trysnęła fontanna krwi, drowka musiała trafić w tętnicę. Osunął się na kolana. Ostatnimi łykami łapał powietrze. Najemnicy poderwali się pomścić dowódcę. Kapłanka dopadła do ciała. Ściągnęła z dłoni martwego pierścień i założyła na swój palec.

- Steele! – krzyknęła. - Wszyscy do mnie!

Elfka rzuciła się do przodu, ciągnąc za sobą Imoen. W powietrzu zaświszczały strzały. Obnażone brzeszczoty najemników Entara i strażników kierowały się w ich stronę.

- Złap mnie za rękę!- wołała drowka.

Steele chwyciła ciemną, chłodną dłoń. Drugą ręką z całych sił ścisnęła ramię Imoen. Shar- Teel i Kagein zlekceważyli kapłankę. Przedarli się przez strażników, w stronę miasta, jak żniwiarz przez zboże. Zostawili za sobą trupy pokonanych i dopadli do wrót.

- Kivan!- krzyknęła Steele. Był za daleko. Nie mogła go złapać, nie mogła puścić Imoen. - Kivan! - widziała jak łowca razem z Renlavem odłożyli broń i wykonali gest, że się poddają.

Viconia wygłosiła jakąś magiczną formułę, skierowaną do Shar. Przekręciła pierścień na palcu.

W następnej sekundzie znalazły się w dusznym miejscu, przesyconym aromatem olejków, potu i pieniędzy. W burdelu.


	17. Chapter 17

Rozległ się huk, trzask i nagle drzwi wyłamały się pod naporem uderzenia. Wypadł przez nie mężczyzna. Po chwili przez rozbite podwoje wyczołgał się następny. Dotarł do schodów i tam został, zagradzając je, jak nikomu nie potrzeby balast. Zza tych kilku desek, które pozostały z drewnianych drzwi dobiegły odgłosy walki. Krzyki, strzępy inwokacji, szczęk broni. Wybuch, który ostatecznie zniszczył futrynę i wyrzucił ostatniego mężczyznę wprost na korytarz odsłonił to, co znajdowało się po drugiej stronie holu. Kobiece sylwetki, elfki i dziewczynę. Dwie z nich wciąż wyciągały dłonie, po rzuceniu zaklęcia, trzecia dzierżyła w ręku krótki miecz. Ciemnowłosa elfka, o bladej skórze dała towarzyszkom sygnał.

- Znikamy stąd!

Zbiegły po schodach, usiłując dostać się do wyjścia. W burdelu zapanował chaos. Półnagie dziewczęta wybiegały ze swoich pokoi i zderzały się z klientami. Przerażeni mężczyźni bez spodni porzucali kobiety, które udawały, że to co robią, sprawia im przyjemność. Wrota może i były metropolią, ale ten burdel nie był szczególnie wielki, czy luksusowy. Ot podrzędne miejsce gdzie niezbyt zamożni mężczyźni przychodzili zaznać kilku chwil przyjemności. Prostytutki o przeciętnej urodzie, w przeciętnych szatach, lub bez ubrań. Ciasny, zbyt wąski korytarz, prowadzący na górę, do pokoi dziewcząt. Dwaj grubiańscy, spoceni ochroniarze pilnujący wejścia i niemiła dama z solidną nadwagą na recepcji. Nic, co mogłoby się równać choćby z Przybytkiem Zaspokajania Żądz Intelektualnych w Sigil.

Haer'dalis widział to wszystko.

Pobiegł z resztą strażników na górę, gdzie przed chwilą toczyła się walka. Złapali dziewczyny na półpiętrze. Stanęły plecami do siebie, każda z bronią w ręku. Haer'dalis nie znał ich twarzy. Krzyczały, żeby je wypuścić, żeby dać im przejść. Ale Haer'dalis i jego ludzie mieli rozkazy. Wyciągnęło się już wiele rąk gotowych zagarnąć dla siebie zamtuz, czy ściągać z niego haracze. Pomniejsze gildie złodziei i rzezimieszków, czy zwykłe gangi. Strażnicy mieli chronić to miejsce. W kierunku intruzów skierowały się miecze i piki. Ale gdy pierwszy ze zbrojnych skończył z nożem w barku wszyscy się cofnęli. Haer'dalis był jak zawsze pewny siebie. Zaatakował. Zwarł miecz z ciemnowłosą elfką. Rozpoczął swój taniec. Taniec szermierza, błyskały ostrza, szczękały zwierające się o siebie klingi. Tańczył tak wiele razy w tej sferze i innych. Zazwyczaj przeciwnicy kończyli z rozplatanymi brzuchami i wywleczonymi wnętrznościami. Ale elfka dotrzymała pola, była równie szybka i zwinna jak on. Cios za cios, blok za blok. Jej ostrze spóźniło się o sekundę. Miecz Haer'dalisa był na najlepszej drodze, żeby odłączyć głowę elfki od reszty ciała. I wtedy znalazł się w ogniu magicznych pocisków. Wyładowania energii uderzały w niego raz za razem. Upadł na kolana, broń wypadła mu z reki. Na koniec dosięgnął go promień energii, krwistoczerwonej barwy wysysający z niego wszystkie siły. Zobaczył dziewczynę o płomiennych włosach i twarzy usianej piegami, jedną z trzech osaczonych. To ona rzuciła na niego zaklęcia. Nad nim stała ciemnowłosa elfka, z którą stoczył pojedynek. Wzniosła miecz, błysnęła klinga. Chciał się podnieść, walczyć, ale siły go opuściły. Przed oczami stanęły mu wszystkie miejsca, które widział. Wszystkie kobiety, które zapadły mu w pamięć. A ostatnia była twarz dziewczyny o płomiennych włosach.

- Przestańcie! - zza pleców strażników wyszła niska, drobna sylwetka. Kobieta, a właściwie dziewczynka. Wyglądała najwyżej na czternaście lat. Miała na sobie skromną, długa suknię, ciemne włosy upięte w kok. Poważny strój dziwnie kontrastował z jej bladą, dziecięcą twarzą. Patrzyła na strażników surowym wzrokiem. Przeniosła spojrzenie na Steele, Imoen i Viconię. - Kim jesteście, co tu się dzieje!

- Rzucili się na nas! - czarodziejka wskazała na zbrojnych. - Prosiłyśmy, żeby dali nam przejść, żeby nas przepuścili! Wcześniej kilku dupków wzięło nas za dziwki! Gdzie my jesteśmy?

- Masz mnie za idiotkę? - spytała dziewczynka. - Prowadzą tu tylko jedne drzwi, nie wiecie gdzie weszłyście? - w jej głosie dało się słyszeć mieszaninę niedowierzania i ironii. Był pozbawiony dziecięcej naiwności. Brzmiał chłodno i rzeczowo jak ton dorosłego.

- Pani... - zaczęła Steele. W myślach szukała odpowiednich słów. - ... przeniesiono nas tutaj. Nie wiemy co to za miejsce. - spojrzała na strażników. Podnosili ze schodów mężczyznę, z którym walczyła, a którego pokonały czary Imoen. - Nie wiemy gdzie jesteśmy...

Dziewczynka wpatrywała się w trójkę awanturniczek z niedowierzaniem, wypisanym w jej dużych, ciemnych oczach.

- W „Cynamonowej Dziewczynie". W burdelu.

Teleportowały się. Viconia przekręciła pierścień na palcu i nagle znalazły się tutaj. W dusznym, ciasnym pokoju. Z trzema obcymi mężczyznami. Mężczyźni byli pewni, że są ich atrakcją na ten wieczór, magicznie sprowadzoną. Nie pomogły tłumaczenia, przekonywania. Zadziałało dopiero kilka solidnych kopniaków i rzuconych czarów. Pechowi nieznajomi musieli być najemnikami. Uzbrojeni po zęby i znający zaklęcia. A potem dopadli do nich strażnicy zamtuza. Każdy chętny, żeby wypruć im flaki. Dopiero ta drobna dziewczynka ich powstrzymała. Pani Nin, tak nazywali ją podwładni. Była właścicielką burdelu.

Nie wiedziały, czy kupiła ich wyjaśnienia. Strażnicy przyglądali się im podejrzliwie. Przekonywały, tłumaczyły. Nie, nie nasłali nas bandyci. Nie, nie jesteśmy od konkurencji. Wyjdziemy, zapłacimy za szkody i zapomnimy o sprawie. W końcu szefowa zamtuza zgodziła się je wypuścić. Steele nie mogła przestać myśleć, o tym że Kivan i Renlav zostali za murami. Pewnie czeka ich więzienie. Miała nadzieję, że złodziej potrafi uruchomić swoje kontakty, żeby się stamtąd wydostać. Ale myśl o Kivanie zamkniętym w ciasnej celi dręczyła ją przez cały czas. Zresztą, czy Renlav w ogóle zadba o to, żeby pomóc łowcy? A Shar- Teel i Kagein? Czy przedarli się do miasta? Czy może są już skuci i związani w celi? Albo martwi, zadźgani przez strażników?

Zmierzali do wyjścia. Pani Nin zgodziła się zapomnieć o sprawie w zamian za mieszek monet. Mężczyzn, których poturbowały na początku, dyskretnie usunięto z lokalu. Steele, ani Imoen nigdy wcześniej nie widziały takiego miejsca. Całość robiła o wiele mniej oszałamiające wrażenia, niż domy publiczne opisywane w awanturniczych romansach. Dziewczęta o pospolitej urodzie, na ścianach tanie reprodukcje obrazów, wytarte pąsowe dywany, ciasne korytarze. Klienci to przeważnie stateczni panowie z brzuszkiem. Pewnie okłamujący żonę, że wychodzą do kolegi na partię kart. Albo niedorostki, którzy nigdy w życiu nie byli z kobietą. Ale „Cynamonowa Dziewczyna" musiała cieszyć się powodzeniem. Tych podtatusiałych panów i młodzików przyszło tu wielu.

- Zejdźcie mi z oczu. - rzuciła właścicielka zamtuza, otwierając przed nimi solidne drewniane drzwi. Za nimi rozbrzmiewał gwar ulicy.

- Oczywiście pani, już nas nie ma. - Steele rozpływała się w uprzejmościach.

- W Menzoberanzan domy rozkoszy mają po kilka pięter i można w nich wybierać młodych samców, którzy zrobią wszystko, co każesz. - sarknęła Viconia, kolejny raz porównując Podmrok z życiem na Powierzchni.

Nagle powietrze rozdarł przeraźliwy krzyk, dochodzący z wnętrza budynku. Drobna dziewczyna i strażnicy rzucili się w tamtą stronę. Steele skinęła na swoje towarzyszki, pobiegły razem z nimi. Krzyk dochodził zza drzwi jednego z pokoi. Klucz, którym pani Nin usiłowała otworzyć drzwi utkwił w zamku. Szarpała nim nerwowo, ale nie pozwalał się ruszyć nawet na milimetr.

- Daj mi to. - odepchnęła ją starsza z córek Goriona. Dzieciństwo w Candlekeep, gdzie jedyną rozrywka poza wyścigami na korytarzach było otwieranie dla zabawy najbardziej skomplikowanych zamków, nie poszło na marne. Mechanizm ustąpił pod naporem jej wytrychów Za drzwiami panowała cisza. Spojrzały po sobie z towarzyszkami. Uchyliła drzwi.

Zobaczyła ciemny, ciasny pokój, pewnie typowy dla tanich domów rozkoszy. Na skromny wystrój składały się purpurowy buduar i lustro, którego chyba już nie da się doczyścić. Większą część pomieszczenia zajmowało solidne łóżko z ciemnego drewna. Na pewno klienci wiele razy z niego korzystali. Na podłodze, twarzą do ziemi leżał postawny, półnagi mężczyzna. Na środku pomieszczenia stała kobieta w średnim wieku, drobna, niepozorna. Skrzyżowała spojrzenie ze wzrokiem Steele. W oczach nieznajomej pojawił się błysk.

- Uratuj go, tylko ty możesz. - wyszeptała. Wzniosła ręce, wypowiedziała kilka słów. Elfka złapała za broń. Sylwetka kobiety zaczęła rozpływać się w powietrzu. I zniknęła.


	18. Chapter 18

Jego ręce zacisnęły się na szyi elfki, na jej białej skórze. Szarpała się, walczyła, ale był silniejszy.

- Przestań skurwysynu! Co robisz!- charczała. Chwyt jego palców wydzierał jej następny oddech.

Ocknął się z poczuciem zagrożenia. Dookoła byli wrogowie. Wiedział to. Musiał ich zmiażdżyć, zabić, zniszczyć. Ogarnął go gniew. Wściekłość przyszła jak fala, nie zostawiająca miejsca na żadną myśl. Przez chwilę nie pamiętał kim jest. Jego świadomość zamarła w pustce, w nicości. Był tylko gniew nie do opanowania. I wtedy nagle trybiki jego umysłu wskoczyły na właściwe miejsce. Pamiętał twarz swojego ojca i małą mieścinę, gdzie się wychował. Zalew wspomnień dotarł do jego umysłu. Puścił elfkę i w tej samej chwili cios w głowę na moment go zamroczył. Nieznajoma wyrwała się z jego uścisku i zerwała się na równe nogi.

- Oszalałeś sukinsynu? - krzyczała. Jej białą szyję znaczyły czerwone ślady jego dłoni.

Steele rozmasowywała sobie szyję. Mężczyzna, którego znalazły nieprzytomnego w burdelu, rzucił się na nią, gdy tylko otworzył oczy. Teraz strażnicy trzymali go na odległość mieczy. Klęczał, rozglądał się dookoła zdezorientowany. Był półnagi, dookoła leżał jego ekwipunek, zbroja i broń. Wielki, umięśniony facet. Włosy miał ogolone niemal do gołej skóry, ciało poznaczone bliznami. Policzki pokrywał mu kilkudniowy zarost.

Chwilę trwało zanim się ocknął. Wcześniej pani Nin i jej ludzie przeszukali pokój.

Znaleźli nieprzytomną dziwkę. Niemal dziecko, o nalanej, pulchnej twarzy. Leżała zamknięta w szafie, prawie naga. Gdy udało im się ją docucić toczyła dookoła błędnym, rozkojarzonym wzrokiem. Nie, nie pamięta co się stało. Miała umówionego klienta, tutaj, w pokoju. Nie wie co było dalej. Na koniec zwymiotowała.

Znaleźli coś jeszcze. Ludzką głowę. Leżała obok łóżka.

Należała do młodego chłopaka. Miał grubo ciosane, ale sympatyczne rysy twarzy. Za grzywą kręconych, jasnych włosów pewnie kiedyś oglądały się dziewczyny. Ale ktoś oddzielił ją sprawnie od ciała. Szyja kończyła się krwawym kołnierzem porozrywanych mięśni i ciała.

Wybuchło piekło. Szefowa burdelu krzyczała na strażników. Jak to możliwe, że ktoś usypia jej dziwkę i zostawia w pokoju odciętą głowę. Sprowadzono goryli, którzy pilnowali drzwi. Pamiętali pozbawionego świadomości mężczyznę na podłodze. To klient, wchodził do budynku nie dalej niż kwadrans temu.

Steele nachyliła się nad nieprzytomnym. Nagle otworzył oczy, ale zanim elfka zdołała cokolwiek powiedzieć złapał ją za gardło. Dopiero cios wymierzony przez Imoen ostudził jego emocje.

- Kim do cholery jesteś? - wybuchnęła córka Goriona, patrząc na nieznajomego. Trzymała się na bezpieczna odległość, za mieczami strażników. Starała się złapać oddech. W pamięci wciąż brzmiały jej słowa odzianej we fiolet kobiety. Uratuj go, tylko ty możesz.

- Jon, syn płatnerza...- wciąż rozglądał się dookoła nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. - ...z Asbravn.

- Co tu robisz? - właścicielka zamtuza stanęła naprzeciwko mężczyzny. Chronił ją las mieczy jej ludzi.

- To burdel, tak? - zapytał. - To jasne, co tu robię.

- Znałeś go? - drobne dłonie pani Nin wynurzyły się zza jej pleców. Trzymała odciętą głowę chłopaka za bujne, jasne kędziory.

- Nie. - postawny mężczyzna zatrzymał wzrok na martwej twarzy. - Nie znałem go.

- Przychodzisz tu... do „Cynamonowej Dziewczyny"... - zaczęła dziewczynka. - Jej drobne ramiona drżały, ale dziecięca twarz była opanowana. - ...i znajduję ciebie nieprzytomnego, moją kurwę uśpioną i zamkniętą w szafie a w pokoju odciętą głowę ? Możesz mi wyjaśnić co tu się stało?

Nie wiedział. Pamiętał, że przyszedł do burdelu, zamówił pokój i dziwkę. Tego dzieciaka o pyzatej twarzy. Dalej w jego pamięci następowała czarna dziura. W pamięci dziewczyny też.

Wzrok pani Nin stężał. Odprawiła kurwę. Wysłała strażników, by pozbyli się głowy. Teraz wpatrywała się w Jona

- Więc nie wiesz co tu zaszło? - ciągnęła przesłuchanie. - Czemu oboje straciliście przytomność, a w pokoju była głowa tego chłopaka?

- Powiedziałem już do cholery, nie wiem. - warknął.

- Czemu mnie zaatakowałeś? - do rozmowy włączyła się Steele.

- Pamiętałem... pamiętałem, że z kimś walczyłem. Ciebie zobaczyłem, jak tylko się ocknąłem. Myślałem, że chcesz mnie zabić.

Stali w niewielkiej izdebce. Wyglądała na skromnie urządzony gabinet szefowej burdelu. Stolik, szafa, samotne krzesło. Na komodzie i stole leżały zwoje pergaminu. W równym rządku ułożono butelki z inkaustem, pióra i drewniane liczydła. Nie docierał tu mdlący, słodki zapach przyjemności. Pachniało pracą, zestawieniami cyfr i liter, uporządkowanym, kalkulującym umysłem. Wpatrywali się w siebie. Steele i to, co zostało z jej drużyny, Pani Nin i jej pomagierzy. I Jon. Napięcie gęstniało. Pytania, podejrzenia, domysły, na które nie było odpowiedzi. Głos Steele. przerwał ten pęczniejący balon emocji.

- Pani... - elfka pociągnęła właścicielkę burdelu za ramię. - możemy porozmawiać? Na... osobności.

Ich spojrzenia na sekundę się skrzyżowały. Ochroniarze zamtuza złapali za miecze. Jon przysunął się plecami do ściany.

- Dobrze... - dziewczynka zmierzyła starszą córkę Goriona wzrokiem. - Porozmawiajmy. - Steele wymieniła porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z Imoen i Viconią. Wszystko w w porządku. Wiem co robię.

Stuknęły zamykane drzwi, Steele i pani Nin wyszły na korytarz. Burdel wrócił do życia. Tętnił odgłosem śmiechów, jęków i dźwięku wydawanych pieniędzy. Potrącali ich klienci i prostytutki. Na twarzach dziewcząt była wypisana obietnica, a ich spojrzenia liczyły monety.

- Pani wypuść go. Zabierzemy go... ze sobą. - elfka spojrzała w ciemne oczy pani Nin. Wzrok właścicielki burdelu pozostawał nieprzenikniony, jej ciemne źrenice przypominały dwa kamienie. Jak takie dziecko mogło kierować zamtuzem? Chociaż, pewnie we Wrotach zdarzały się dziwniejsze rzeczy.

- Czemu chcesz go zabrać? O mało cię nie udusił. - dziewczynka splotła ramiona. Zacisnęła drobne, blade palce na grubym, granatowym materiale swojej sukni. Zza ściany było słychać jęki kurew, ale to zdawało się w ogóle jej nie peszyć. Któraś z pracownic zamtuza krzyczała wniebogłosy. Wrzeszczała jakby to, co się z nią działo sprawiało jej ból, a nie przyjemność. Może klient to lubił.

- Moja... drużyna się rozpadła. - mówiła dalej elfka. Ciężko było się skupić pośród westchnień i jęków. - Przyda mi się wojownik.

- Znasz go? - głos dziewczynki ociekał podejrzliwością.

- Nie. Powiedziałam już. Widzę go pierwszy raz w życiu. - odparła Steele.

- A ta kobieta, ta która zniknęła... znałaś ją? - elfka czuła, że młodziutka pani Nin nie ma do niej nawet krzty zaufania.

- Nie.

- Powiedziała coś ... zanim zniknęła? - dociekała dziewczynka.

- Nic nie powiedziała.

Wróciły do pokoju. Atmosfera nadal była napięta. Steele złożyła propozycję Jonowi. Czy chce wyruszyć z nimi? W drużynie przyda się silny mężczyzna. Nie zgodził się.

- Wybacz. - uciął. - Mam swoje sprawy. Nie dał się przekonać.

Zmierzali do wyjścia. Tłoczyli się wszyscy na wąskich, drewnianych schodach. Zderzali się z falą klientów. Viconia sklęła kilku, którzy podejrzewali ją o bycie egzotyczną atrakcję przybytku. Na twarzy pani Nin malował się przypływ ulgi, że pozbywa się nieproszonych gości. Nie zatrzymywała ich. Odprowadzali ich strażnicy. Widać było, że nie mogą się doczekać, kiedy niechciani przybysze opuszczą mury zamtuza.

- Czemu chciałaś, żeby on z nami został?- zapytała szeptem Imoen. Mierzyła wzrokiem potężną sylwetkę mężczyzny. Ubrał się, był w pełnym rynsztunku. Na plecach nosił ogromny, dwuręczny miecz, tors opinał mu napierśnik. Porządna robota, płatnerz musiał znać się na rzeczy.

- Później ci powiem. - wyszeptała Steele. Nie udało się. Nie zgodził się. O co chodziło tej kobiecie? Kim była? Czemu powiedziała, że tylko Steele może uratować wojownika? Kim on naprawdę jest? Nie wygląda na syna płatnerza.

Jon otworzył drzwi. Zasłonił je całą swoją imponująca postacią. Uderzył ich gwar miasta, jego dźwięki i zapachy. Na zewnątrz zapadał wieczór. Słońce skryło się za gęstwiną budynków. Niebo zaczynało nabierać barwy fioletu. Przytłumione światło, natarczywa woń kadzideł i olejków, śmiechy i jęki prostytutek sprawiały, że będąc w „Cynamonowej Dziewczynie" człowiek tracił poczucie czasu. Wyszli na ulicę. Między wysokie budynki, z cegieł i drewna. Od rzeki ciągnął chłód. Ogarnęło ich morze ludzi. Rzemieślnicy i kupcy o twarzach, na których wyryła się praca i pogoń za pieniądzem. Kilku wyglądało na awanturników, czy najemników. Wyróżniali się w tłumie, jak barwne, egzotyczne ptaki. Gdyby nie imponująca postura Jon z miejsca zniknąłby wśród ludzi.

- Uważaj! - zamaskowany mężczyzna, jak cień znalazł się za Jonem. Ciął sztyletem. Prosto w plecy olbrzyma. Steele była szybsza. Jej noże utkwiły w piersi zamachowca. Jon złapał go w uścisk, ale ranny osuwał się już na bruk, brocząc krwią.

- Co jest do cholery? - wybuchnęła Viconia. Spojrzała na syna płatnerza. - Czy ciebie chcą zabić najczęściej w całym mieście?

Nagle w ich kierunku poleciał grad strzał. Żadna nie trafiła. Nie widzieli przeciwników. Kryli się gdzieś w tłumie, czy w zabudowaniach. Steele dopadła do drzwi burdelu.

- Otwierajcie! - krzyknęła.

- Otwórzcie! - łomotała w deski Imoen.

Sekundy dłużyły się jak wieczność. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się. Zniknęli w środku. Z powrotem w „ Cynamonowej Dziewczynie".


	19. Chapter 19

Renlav oparł się o ścianę i pociągnął solidny łyk piwa. Ciemny płyn przyjemnie schłodził jego gardło. Wypełnił je smakiem chmielu i przypraw. Na ustach została mu piana, otarł je wierzchem dłoni. Sięgnął po udko kurczaka, zamarynowane w słodkiej polewie i zanurzył je w sosie. Delikatny smak białego mięsa. Aromat piwa. Ciemny, dobrze wypieczony chleb o chrupiącej skórce, którego kolejne kęsy odgryzał, na przemian z udkiem. Bogowie! Dzięki Wam za małe przyjemności. Małe, ale tak ważne. Bez nich człowiek zaczynał się zastanawiać, jaki jest sens tego wszystkiego. Jaki sens ma życie skoro o wszystko musisz walczyć, wydzierać przemocą. I nie możesz nawet spróbować dobrej pieczeni, świeżego chleba, kandyzowanych owoców, porządnego ciemnego piwa.

Takich smakołyków nie było w celi. Tylko śmierdząca breja, przynoszona przez strażnika i zatęchła woda, po której można było dostać sraczki.

Ale teraz Renlav nie był już w celi.

Siedział w podziemiach gildii złodziei. W przestronnej sali, wypełnionej rozmowami członków cechu, wonią jedzenia, alkoholu i tytoniu. Nie było tu okien, nie wpadało światło dnia. W normalne dni panowała tu wilgoć i chłód. Ale dzisiaj w natłoku ludzi powietrze spowijała duchota i przesycała woń potu. Na ścianach skraplały się oddechy. Od kamiennych murów odbijały się śmiechy i rozmowy. Pod ścianami ustawiono masywne drewniane stoły, przy których trwała uczta. Uginały się pod ciężarem jedzenia i napitków. Na środku sali stało drewniane podwyższenie. Wiły się na nim dziewczęce sylwetki, rozbrzmiewała muzyka. Na egzotycznych instrumentach przygrywały półnagie tancerki, sprowadzone z któregoś z burdeli. Dźwięk tamburynów i bębnów dudnił w sali. Natarte olejkami kobiece ciała lśniły w blasku pochodni. Od czasu do czasu któraś tancerka siadała na kolanach bratu z gildii i pozwalała się dotykać. Ale za każdym razem dziewczęta wracały na prowizoryczną scenę – drewniane podwyższenie na środku sali. Po pomieszczeniu snuły się też zwykłe dziwki, które raz za razem znikały ze złodziejami w labiryntach podziemi. Jedna z tancerek uśmiechnęła się znacząco do jednookiego, i rozpoczęła przed nim swój pokaz. Spojrzał na dziewczynę i wzniósł do ust kufel z piwem, dając do zrozumienia, że pije jej zdrowie. Ale na jego twarzy wciąż gościła uprzejma obojętność więc tancerka poszukała kogoś innego, bardziej spragnionego damskich wdzięków.

Takich rozrywek też nie było w celi.

Złodzieje świętowali. Powodów było kilka. Przede wszystkim wysokie przychody cechu. Nie tylko z samego złodziejstwa, ale także ze szmuglowania towarów, paserstwa czy hazardu. I powrót Renlava. Tak przynajmniej usiłowało mu wmówić kilku znajomych z gildii. Ale on wiedział, że chodziło o to, by dać maluczkim z cechu trochę rozrywki. Lepsze jedzenie, darmowy alkohol i sporo nagich ciał.

Jednooki wymieniał uściski dłoni, uśmiechy i sprośne żarty z kolejnymi starymi znajomymi z gildii. Jadden Bez Palców, Rossie Szwaczka, Złoty Colin. Wszyscy śmiali się i poklepywali go po plecach. Dopytywali, czy w Beregoście wyrywał miedziaki z tyłków staruszkom i czy to prawda, że dziewki w małych miastach są tak brzydkie, że nie ma gdzie wsadzić fiuta. Złodziej śmiał się, odpowiadał na docinki i przytyki. Wychylał kolejne toasty, najpierw piwem, a potem mocną, palącą w żołądku wódką.

- Renlav. - usłyszał za plecami znajomy głos. Stał przed nim młody, ciemnowłosy, krótko ostrzyżony mężczyzna. Był drobny i szczupły. Przypominał raczej urzędnika, niż złodzieja. Ubranie miał starannie wyczyszczone, na jego twarzy gościł uśmiech. W dłoni trzymał puchar. Ale jednooki mógłby się założyć, że prędzej była w nim woda, niż coś mocniejszego.

- Slye. - Starszy złodziej odwzajemnił uśmiech. Na jego twarzy rozlała się taka sama uprzejma obojętność, co na obliczu rozmówcy. - Zastanawiałem się, kiedy pokaże się, ktoś z Czwórki.

- Szef niedługo przyjdzie. Mirra paktuje z dokerami, a Coen pewnie się spóźni, jak zwykle. - młody mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. - Znajdziesz dla mnie chwilę?

- Szef nie ma czasu, ze mną rozmawiać? - Renlav szedł za swoim towarzyszem. Zmierzali ku wyjściu z sali. Wprost w objęcia mrocznych, krętych korytarzy, od których ziało wilgocią. Gwar rozmów i zapach jedzenia zostawili za sobą.

- Prosił mnie, żebym z tobą porozmawiał. Później na pewno zechce zamienić z tobą słowo. - kroki jednookiego i Slye dudniły w korytarzu. Wpadła na nich chichocząca para. Prostytutka i złodziej, którzy zakończyli swoje igraszki, gdzieś po kątach. Tunele złodziei ciągnęły się daleko pod miejskimi chodnikami, łączyły się z miejskimi ściekami. Od głównego korytarza odchodziły odnogi, salki, zakamarki. Skrywały się tam teraz naprędce utworzone pary. Mężczyźni spragnieni ciała kobiet i kobiety spragnione ich pieniędzy. Można tu było również uciąć krótką, niezobowiązującą pogawędkę, która nie była przeznaczona dla uszu wszystkich, pijących i świętujących w sali. Korytarz oświetlały pochodnie. Slye zatrzymał się przy drewnianych, solidnie okutych drzwiach, tkwiących w kamiennej ścianie. Wyjął klucz i otworzył zamek. Popchnął łagodnie drzwi i zapraszającym gestem wskazał na wnętrze salki, skąpane w ciemności.

- Proszę. - powiedział.

Gdy weszli młodszy z mężczyzn skrzesał ogień. Zapalił stojącą na stole lampę oliwną. Salka była mała, mieściły się tu ledwie stół, ława i klika pakunków. Renlav znał to miejsce. Był już na tyle długo w gildii, że zdążył poznać jej rozmaite tajemnice.

Jednooki nie lubił Slye. Chłopak, należał do Czwórki, samej „góry" gildii. Zasiadali tam też Szef – sam przywódca, Mirra- stara, doświadczona złodziejka, która zjadła zęby na swoim fachu, znała wszystkich w mieście i wszyscy ją znali, Coen – złodziejski mag – elegancik i lowelas. I Slye- rachmistrz gildii, odpowiedzialny za finanse. Za gospodarowanie szerokim strumieniem złota, który płynął do złodziejskiego cechu. To Szef go tu sprowadził. Powierzył mu to stanowisko i patrzył mu przez cały czas na ręce. Zwykłym mieszkańcom Wrót często się wydawało, że bractwo złodziei to gang obdartusów, rabujących co popadnie. W rzeczywistości przypominało raczej kompanię handlową, czy faktorię. Rachunki muszą się zgadzać. Informatorzy w straży miejskiej, klawisze, przekupni sędziowie – im wszystkim trzeba dać w łapę. Żony i dzieci tych, którzy zginęli dla cechu muszą dostawać zapomogę. Rzeka pieniędzy, która trafiała do złodziejskiego cechu rozlewała się cienkimi strumyczkami, zaspokajając rozmaite potrzeby. Za to wszystko odpowiadał Slye.

Renlav miał kilka razy możliwość wspięcia się na sam szczyt gildii, ale nigdy go nie interesowała. Zawsze stał z boku. Bardziej mu odpowiadała ta pozycja. Było z niej doskonale widać tych, którzy pchali się na samą górę, a potem z niej spadali, albo zostawali boleśnie strąceni.

Usiedli na niewygodnej drewnianej ławie, przy stole. Starszy złodziej upił kolejny łyk alkoholu. Skarbnik gildii łyknął ze swojego kielicha. Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie.

- Tazok nie żyje? - pierwszy przemówił młodszy z mężczyzn. Było to na wpół stwierdzenie, na wpół pytanie.

- Nie żyje. Dostałem wiadomość, ze mam się go pozbyć. Przysłaliście kruka. - odparł Renlav.

- Najemnicy Entara Srebrnej Tarczy... nie podejrzewają kto za tym stoi? - pytał dalej rachmistrz cechu.

- Ostatnio jak ich widziałem, nie podejrzewali. Teraz nie za bardzo mogę zapytać. To przez nich wylądowałem w więzieniu. - zaśmiał się starszy złodziej.

- Za Tazokiem stał Żelazny Tron. Nie można było pozwolić, żeby sądzili go we Wrotach, siedzibie Tronu. Ktoś mógłby go odbić.

- Albo zarżnąć, żeby ich nie wsypał. - odparował jednooki.

- Tazok miał przy sobie listy? - Slye nie przerywał ciągu pytań.

- Listy zobaczy Szef, jak znajdzie dla mnie pieprzoną chwilę czasu. - uciął dyskusję starszy z mężczyzn.

- Oczywiście, oczywiście. - skarbnik gildii uśmiechnął się i uniósł dłonie w pojednawczym geście. - Na pewno będzie chciał się z nimi zapoznać.

- Żelazny Tron się umacnia. - zaczął Renlav. Tak przynajmniej miały się sprawy kiedy wyruszył do Beregostu. I wątpił, żeby coś się zmieniło od tamtego czasu.

- Skupują nieruchomości w mieście, rekrutują żołnierzy. Podobno do miasta przyjechał syn Rieltara, Sarevok. Ma stanąć, na czele armii, dokonać przewrotu, obalić Wielkich Książąt. - słowa Slye spełniały obawy jednookiego.

- Poleje się krew.- starszy złodziej zatopił spojrzenie w ciemnym trunku na dnie swojego pucharu.

- Jeśli na to pozwolimy. - uśmiechną się Slye. - Żelazny Tron dalej kładzie łapę na transportach metalu?

- Bez Tazoka będzie im o wiele trudniej, ale na prowincji coraz ciężej o dobrą broń.- przyznał jednooki.

- Musimy działać szybko. Będziesz miał okazję porozmawiać dzisiaj z Szefem. Powiedz mu o wszystkim, co uważasz za stosowne, skoro ja nie budzę twojego zaufania. - skarbnik gildii wstał. Na jego twarzy wciąż malował się uśmiech.

Wyszli z komnaty i wrócili na salę. W objęcia zapachu potu, jedzenie i gwaru rozmów.

Renlav nie powiedział Slye o szczegółach tego co się stało. Nie wspomniał, że sam, ukradkiem podał Tazokowi narkotyk. Miał nadzieję, ze olbrzym wyrwie się z więzów i zabiją go strażnicy. Przeliczył się. Półork wyrżnął pół obozu zanim padł. Ale w końcu cel został osiągnięty, Tazok nie żył. Nie wspomniał też o Steele. Ani o tym, że Żelazny Tron wydał na elfkę wyrok śmierci. Może powie o tym Szefowi. Może. Albo sam się tym zajmie.

Żelazny Tron umacniał się we Wrotach Baldura i na całym Wybrzeżu Mieczy. Tę nazwę powtarzano sobie po katach, półgębkiem. W świetle dnia jego twarzami było kilku możnowładców. Zbierali siły, ściągali najemników, gromadzili pieniądze. I żelazo. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że to oni stali za kryzysem metalu na Wybrzeżu. Trzeba będzie to przeciąć. Po to Renlav pojechał do Beregostu. Zbierać informacje o Tronie. Zaczął od wysłuchiwania plotek. Skończył śmiercią jednego ze znaczniejszych zauszników organizacji.

Oczywiście Wielcy Książęta walczyli z Gildią Złodziei. Ale ta walka przypominała raczej kłótnie starego małżeństwa. Obie strony groziły, wymachiwały pięścią, ale wiedziały, że nie pozbędą się przeciwnika. Więc musiały się jakoś nauczyć z nim żyć. Złodzieje trafiali do więzień. Czasem stróż porządku skończył ze sztyletem w gardle. I tak się toczył, wieczny bal strażników prawa z tymi, którzy je łamali.

Ale czym innym było przepychanie się złodziejskiego cechu z Wielkimi Książętami, a czym innym przewrót, który najprawdopodobniej planował Tron. Miasto spłynęłoby krwią. Co stałoby się z bogatymi kupcami, kapłanami i mieszczanami, których okradali? Przejęcie Wrót przez nowych władców nie opłacało się gildii. Dlatego złodziejskie bractwo musiało stać na straży miasta, które tak sprawnie okradało.

Renlav odłączył się od Slye i znowu wmieszał się w tłum. Wodził wzrokiem po twarzach złodziei. Zatrzymał spojrzenie na siedzącym pod ścianą ciemnowłosym elfie, w zielonym płaszczu.

Kivan wstał. Przeciskał się przez rozedrgany, coraz głośniejszy tłum, złodziei, szmuglerów i paserów. Podszedł do jednookiego. Obok łowcy wiła się półnaga, ciemnowłosa tancerka. Na czole dziewczyny perlił się pot, usta miała rozchylone, półprzymknięte oczy. Wyraźnie chciała przyciągnąć uwagę Kivana. Nic dziwnego. W powodzi twarzy naznaczonych złodziejskim rzemiosłem, spuchniętych z przepicia, poznaczonych bliznami było jeszcze wyraźniej widać, że elf jest przystojny.

- Dobrze się bawisz? - spytał złodziej. Było oczywiste, co usłyszy.

- Wracam do komnat. Niepotrzebnie tutaj przyszedłem. - twarz łowcy była ściągnięta, usta zaciśnięte. Pod jego oczami rysowały się cienie.

Prostytutka musnęła dłonią policzek Kivana. Oplotła go ramionami, przycisnęła jego biodra do swoich. Policzki jej się zaróżowiły, całe jej ciało drgało. Było oczywiste co udaje jej taniec. Elf delikatnie ją odsunął. Nawet na nią nie spojrzał.

- Nie zwracaj uwagi na kurwy. - zasugerował Renlav. Jest masa żarcia i alkoholu. W więzieniu tego nie miałeś.

- Idę na górę. Znajdę drogę. - łowca minął starszego złodzieja i zaczął przeciskać się przez tłum. Zniknął przy wejściu na schody

Jednooki polubił tego milczącego, zamkniętego w sobie elfa. Nawet jeśli niezmiennie nosił pas cnoty. Wyciągnął go z więzienia. Gildia miała długie ręce. Renlav pokazał strażnikowi, niby przypadkiem swój pierścień z emblematem cechu. Następnego dnia zajrzał opłacony klawisz. Przyniósł tytoń, usiadł z nimi i skręcił papierosa. Bąkał coś o możliwości ucieczki. Renlav załatwił, żeby zorganizowano ucieczkę wszystkich trzech. Jego, Tranziga i Kivana.

Zabrał łowcę ze sobą do siedziby gildii. Na początku towarzysz protestował, ale potem się zgodził. Potrzebował schronienia. Obu poszukiwali strażnicy miejscy. Dostali kwaterę w jednym z domów należących do cechu. Następnego dnia wyprawiono tę wielką fetę w podziemiach. Renlav podejrzewał, że Kivan będzie chciał odejść. Widać było jak męczy się między opryszkami i szmuglerami. A on będzie musiał go zatrzymać.

Był pewien, że poprzez elfa dotrze do Steele. To oczywiste, że kocha Kivana. Musiała go kochać. Zaryzykowała swoje życie, żeby ocalić łowcę. Mogła zginąć przy eksplozji wybuchającego proszku. Na pewno będzie chciała odnaleźć Kivana. Wtedy Renlav znajdzie ją. Chciał wiedzieć, czemu Żelazny Tron wydał na ciemnowłosą elfkę wyrok śmierci.

Szkoda, że Steele tak źle ulokowała uczucia. Cień zmarłej żony stał między Kivanem, a całym światem. Lepiej by mu zrobiło, gdyby upił się i zerżnął kilka dziwek, niż wieczne rozpamiętywanie tego, co się stało i zabijanie w myślach Tazoka tysiące razy.

Renlav upił kolejny łyk wina. Jego myśli powróciły do ucieczki z więzienia. Czekali na sygnał, który miał im dać klawisz. Tranzig cały czas odgrażał się, co zrobi Maen, jak wyjdzie.

Na początku nie uwierzył gdy złodziej powiedział mu, że Maen była podstawiona przez Tazoka. Jej zadaniem było mieć oko na Tranziga, donosić, czy nie robi nic podejrzanego, czy słucha poleceń przełożonego. Musiała odstawić niezłą komedię, gdy Steele i jej drużyna porwali Tranziga, a ona udawała przerażoną, niewinną ofiarę. Jednooki tłumaczył Tranzigowi. Czy to nie dziwne, że akurat taka dziewczyna zwróciła uwagę na łysiejącego mężczyznę z pokaźnym brzuchem? Którego dni świetności już dawno minęły? Kiedy w końcu starszy złodziej go przekonał, Tranziga ogarnął gniew. Bez przerwy odgrażał się, co zrobi tej dziwce. Przykro było na niego patrzeć. Starzejący się mężczyzna, który przez chwilę łudził się, że młódka rozkłada przed nim nogi nie tylko dla pieniędzy. Drugie tyle monet, co od niego pewnie dostawała od Tazoka.

Klawisz dał im sygnał. W więzieniu wybuchł pożar. Płomienie pojawiły się niespodziewanie tuż obok ich celi. Języki ognia lizały kamienne ściany. Więźniowie krzyczeli, przeklinali, łomotali w ściany. Tranzig dostał ataku paniki. Kopał w stalowe drzwi i krzyczał. Przestał, gdy metal nagrzał się tak, że dotykając go poparzył sobie dłonie. Renlav wiedział, co oznacza ogień. Strażnicy próbowali zagasić pożar wodą przynoszoną w cebrzykach. Ale każde wiadro wylane na płomienie zdawało się podsycać ich wściekłość. Otwierano cele i wyprowadzano z nich więźniów. Szczękały kolejne uwalniane zasuwy drzwi. Osadzeni wypadali z cel, z przekleństwem na ustach. W zatęchłym korytarzu nagle zapanował upał i tłok. Roznosił się smród palonego drewna. Nagle w zakratowanym otworze w drzwiach celi pojawiła się twarz klawisza.

- Ruszcie się. - warknął.

Klawisz ich wyprowadził. Obok niego stał już Kivan. Biegli na dziedziniec, razem zresztą więźniów. Ludzie przepychali się, niemal tratując nawzajem. Byle do wyjścia, byle dalej od płomieni. Strażnicy i osadzeni w jednej masie, pragnący tylko znaleźć się jak najdalej od ognia. Nagle, strażnik, za którym podążali zboczył w inny korytarz, jeszcze węższy. Za nimi został tłum uciekający przed ogniem. Przeciskali się między kamiennymi ścianami. Biegli, wciąż czując na plecach gorąco, krzyki przerażonych ludzi, nerwowe komendy strażników. Przed nimi otworzyło się wyjście, na tyłach więzienia, między stertami odpadków i śmieci. Była noc. Od reszty miasta odgradzał ich mur. Znajdowali się między nim, a płonącym więzieniem, gdzieś w zakamarkach dziedzińca należącego do aresztu.

- Znikajcie stąd, do cholery. - rzucił strażnik. - I nie dajcie się złapać.

Pobiegł w stronę głównego wejścia, skąd dochodziły krzyki. Zaczęli wspinać się na mur. Zapora nie była zbyt dobrze pomyślana. Mur powinien być gładki, a miał mnóstwo miejsc, gdzie dało się zaczepić stopy i dłonie. Pieli się w górę. Już coraz bliżej, wystarczy sforsować ostatnia przeszkodę i zniknąć w mroku nocy.

- Stać! Uciekają! Do trzasku palonego drewna dołączyły krzyki. Potem świst strzał. Niemal spadli na druga stronę ogrodzenia, tak szybko chcieli je pokonać. Wylądowali w błocie ulicy, między domami i światłami latarni. Starszy złodziej szybko spojrzał po sobie. Strzały go ominęły. Kivan też był cały. Tranzig...

- Pozdrów ode mnie Maen... - wykrztusiła z szyderczym uśmiechem, brocząc krwią z ust. Groty strzał wystawały muz z pleców. Zwalił się na ziemię.

Renlav nie mógł o tym opowiedzieć Tranzigowi, ale jakiś czas później Maen zginęła, otruta przez swojego kochanka, młodego mężczyznę z Beregostu. Ktoś musiał go wynająć.


	20. Steel Moon Restart Introduction

Witam wszystkich. Na wstępie dziękuję, że zdecydowaliście się dać szansę - „Steel Moon" mojemu fanfikowi do gry „Baldur's Gate". Mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie zawiedzeni.

„Steel Moon" wraca na serwis Fanfiction.net. W pewnym momencie zawiesiłam prace nad fanfikiem, został na sieci nieukończony. Na szczęście udało mi się przełamać twórczy impas. Będę sukcesywnie publikować poprawione rozdziały i nowe, których do tej pory nie zamieściłam na sieci.

„Wrota Baldura"- gra, na której oparte zostało moje opowiadanie to dla mnie kawał historii, masa emocji, powrót do przeszłości. Kojarzy mi się z beztroskimi chwilami, kiedy wkładało się pizzę do mikrofali i odpalało kolejnego save'a. Jako nastolatka nie miałam z kim grać w rpg na żywo. Moim role-playing game było Baldur's Gate i inne gry o podobnej tematyce. Przenosiły w świat magii, odległych krain i tajemnicy.

Imię głównej bohaterki - Steele, to dedykacja dla Petera Steele, wokalisty i basisty zespołu Type O Negative. Sam tytuł fanfiku „Steel Moon" nawiązuje do piosenki grupy „Wolf Moon".

Wielokrotnie podczas grania w „Baldur's Gate" myślałam, że chciałabym opisać wydarzenia, które rozgrywają się na ekranie monitora z perspektywy jednego z komputerowych bohaterów. W „Steel Moon" akcja w pewnym momencie odbiegła od osi fabularnej, którą znałam z komputerowego ekranu. Część postaci, które pojawiają się na kartach opowiadania występuje oryginalnie w grze. Część powołałam do życia sama. Tworzenie „Steel Moon" było dla mnie dużą przyjemnością, okazją, żeby popracować nad warsztatem, wreszcie wyzwaniem. Mogłam poczuć się, jak twórca literatury fantasy, który musi ułożyć przygody bohaterów, intrygi i niuanse fabuły w spójną całość. Opowiadanie powstawało przez około dwa lata. Moją intencją było stworzenie historii, która rozgrywa się w plenerach fantasy, są w niej smoki i zamki, ale nie ma kilku irytujących klisz fabularnych, których nie cierpię. W głównej bohaterce nie zakocha się każdy facet, drużyna, nie wygra każdej bitwy, a postacie czasem się upijają, albo klną.

Na zakończenie chciałam podziękować Łukaszowi, pierwszemu czytelnikowi. Za ogromne wsparcie, konstruktywną krytykę i zachęcanie mnie do dalszego pisania.

Zapraszam Was do Zapomnianych Krain, świata magii, przygód i wielkich bohaterów. A jeśli wpadnie Wam w ręce „Baldur's Gate" - crpg wydane w 1998 roku, zagrajcie. To jest naprawdę dobra historia.


	21. Chapter 20

Pani Nin przyglądała mu się uważnie, oceniająco. Haer'dalis wytrzymał to spojrzenie.

- Pójdziesz z nimi... - powiedziała. - Zaprowadzisz ich do „Spłonionej Syreny". - zmarszczyła drobne, ciemne brwi, wyraziste na tle jej bladej twarzy.

- Chcę wiedzieć... - mówiła dalej przełożona. - Kto zabił tego chłopaka, jak te trzy kobiety znalazły się tutaj. Nikt nie będzie nachodził mojego domu, rozumiesz?

Haer'dalis skłonił posłusznie głowę.

- Tak, pani.

- Dowiedz się, kto za tym stoi. Nie wierzę, że ten mięśniak znalazł się tu przypadkiem, nie wierzę, że elfka otworzyła drzwi przypadkiem. Wszystko mi jedno, czy zaprzyjaźnisz się z nimi, czy ich oszukasz. Chcę wiedzieć, kto robi z „Cynamonowej Dziewczyny" miejsce swoich porachunków.

Właścicielka burdelu, drobna dziewczynka odziana w dziwnie dorosłą suknię stała w ciasnym pokoju, oświetlonym jedynie pojedynczą pochodnią. Pomieszczenie zapełniono rachunkami, papierami, sprawozdaniami. Zestawieniami cyfr i liter dokumentującymi ile zapłacili klienci za chwile przyjemności. Dokumentującymi ile kosztuje kosztuje sprzątanie pokoi i opróżnianie wychodków w „Cynamonowej Dziewczynie". Zacisnęła usta, ale Haer'dalisowi wydała się nagle taka drobna, przytłoczona tym ciasnym pokojem. Tym budynkiem, o grubych kamiennych murach. Tym miastem, plątaniną kamieni i drewna, ciała i kości, pieniędzy i interesów.

- Dobrze pani. - znów potaknął. Podszedł do drzwi.

- Poczekaj.- zatrzymała go pani Nin. Z fałd ciemnej, skromnej sukni wyjęła mały, srebrny kluczyk. Otworzyła szufladę biurka. W jej dłoniach zalśniły monety. Przeliczyła sumę, włożyła do skórzanego mieszka i podała podwładnemu.

- To na wydatki. - dodała z przelotnym uśmiechem. Wyrazem, który niemal nigdy nie gościł na jej bladej, trójkątnej twarzy.

Steele i jej dwie towarzyszki siedziały na schodach, prowadzących do piwnic budynku. Dochodził do nich gwar, z górnego piętra. Mieszanina śmiechów, westchnień i rozmów. Elfkę chwilowo przepełniała radość, że żyją. „Cynamonowa Dziewczyna" otworzyła drzwi. Pani Nin wysłuchała ich podziękowań, historii o napadzie, że chcą skontaktować się z gildią złodziei. O tym, że szuka ich straż miejska już nie powiedziały. Kazała im czekać, aż zamachowcy znikną. Jon gdzieś przepadł, bez słowa „dziękuję".To przecież on był celem ataku. Viconia potarła ciemną, szczupłą dłoń. Nie błyszczał już na niej pierścień.

- Sukinsyn Aiden zapomniał dodać, że pierścień zniknie po którymś użyciu. - uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.- Miałyśmy cholernego pecha.

- Musimy znaleźć gildię złodziei. - powiedziała Steele. - Renlav i Kivan mogli uciec do gildii.

- Jeśli uciekli... - zaśmiała się mroczna elfka. - to darthilr modli się już pod pierwszą kępą drzew. Zapomnij o nich. Złodziej sprzeda nas za garść miedziaków, a darthilr myśli tylko o trupie żony.

- Renlav jest mi potrzebny, jest nam potrzebny... - elfka mówiła szeptem. Utkwiła wzrok w swoich dłoniach, splecionych na kolanach.- Potrzebujemy gildii... Potrzebujemy sprzymierzeńców... - ręce jej się trzęsły, głos drżał.

- Dlaczego ? - rudowłosa podniosła się. Spojrzała z góry na siedzącą na schodach siostrę. - Dlaczego potrzebujemy gildii, Steele?

- To... Żelazny Tron wynajmował zamachowców na mnie. Skoro to oni, to znaczy, że Gorion...

Padały słowa, pretensje, emocje, tłumaczenia. Imoen pytała, dlaczego Steele nic nie mówiła wcześniej. Elfka tłumaczyła, że Aiden, że gdyby się wydało od razu polałaby się krew. A ona chciała coś więcej wyciągnąć z porucznika, przycisnąć go do muru. Chciała dopaść morderców ojca, którzy kryli się gdzieś w Żelaznym Tronie. Czarodziejka najpierw wybuchnęła złością. Rude włosy odzwierciedlały jej porywczy temperament. Ale widząc, jak Steele zagryza wargi, prosi o zrozumienie, przeprasza - odpuściła. Wysłuchała, zrozumiała. Na koniec na jej twarzy pojawił się bolesny, smutny uśmiech. Wzięła siostrę za rękę.

- No to już wiemy.- powiedziała.

Pani Nin posłała po nie.

- Chcecie skontaktować się z kimś z cechu złodziei? - podsumowała dziewczynka. - Pójdziecie do „Spłonionej Syreny", mój człowiek was zaprowadzi. - wskazała na stojącego obok mężczyznę. Tego samego z którym Steele skrzyżowała miecze, gdy teleportowały się do burdelu. - To gospoda, przychodzą tam różni ludzie. Porozmawiajcie... rozsądnie, a dostaniecie kontakt do kogoś z gildii.

- Pani... - wtrącił mężczyzna. Pierwszy raz Steele i jej towarzyszki zatrzymały na nim dłużej wzrok. Na pierwszy rzut oka można by go wziąć za elfa. Regularne rysy, szpiczaste uszy, długie ciemne włosy w nieładzie. Ale jego skóra miała niespotykany odcień, mówił z akcentem. Jego oczy były dziwnego, złotego koloru, a białe zęby sprawiały wrażenie zbyt ostrych i szpiczastych jak na ludzkie. Otaczała go aura... obcości. Steele miała dziwne wrażenie, że nigdy kogoś takiego... czegoś takiego nie spotkała. - Wielu ludzi ze „Spłonionej Syreny", żywi do mnie... uprzedzenie. Mogą nie chcieć z nami rozmawiać.

- Nonsens. Poradzicie sobie.

Zmierzali do wyjścia. Pani Nin pożegnała ich. Na pewno miała nadzieję, że tym razem już na dobre. Podziękowały za wszystko. Nagle, tuż przed wyjściem z burdelu, drewnianymi okutymi drzwiami zjawił się Jon. Zagrodził im drogę, całą swoją imponująca postacią, Steele zadarła głowę, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Jego twarz była tak samo surowa, jakby wyciosana w kamieniu, jak poprzednio.

- Powiedziałaś, że potrzebujecie wojownika w drużynie. Będę wam towarzyszył. - powiedział tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu, jakby to zostało już ustalone.

- Czemu? - wypaliła Imoen. - Przecież nie chciałeś o tym słyszeć.

Potężny mężczyzna utkwił wzrok w twarzy elfki.

- Uratowałaś mi życie. - powiedział, jakby te słowa wystarczyły za całe tłumaczenie.

- I co, zostaniesz z nami dopóki się nie odwdzięczysz? Dopóki nie uratujesz Steele życia, albo nie zrobisz jej lizanka? - brzmiał uszczypliwy komentarz Viconii. - Czy dlatego, że ktoś chce ci wbić nóż w plecy?

- Nie wiem, kim byli zamachowcy. Nie wiem kto ich na mnie nasłał. - zapewnił syn płatnerza. Steele starała się wyczytać z jego twarzy, czy można mu wierzyć. - Ale dowiem się i wyrwę im pieprzone flaki.-

„Uratuj go, tylko ty możesz. „

- Dobrze, zostań. - dodała elfka, chociaż nie była pewna, czy Jona w ogóle interesuje jej zdanie. Nic nie powiedział.

Wyszli wszyscy razem. One trzy, syn płatnerza i ten przydzielony przez młodziutką burdelmamę przewodnik – Haer'dalis. Dziwne, obce imię, dziwne jak cały on.

Otaczał ich hałas, gwar miasta. Mijali ich przechodnie, kupcy, żebracy, najemnicy. Każdy goniący za własnymi sprawami. Z lektyk, albo zza zasłony ramion zbrojnych spoglądali wyniośle możni, trzymający się z dala od pospólstwa. Wstyd przyznać, ale obie córki Goriona szły przez tłum z otwartymi ustami. Chłonęły ogrom murowanych budynków, liczbę kolorowych szyldów, dochodzące zewsząd, drażniące nozdrza egzotyczne zapachy. Oczywiście mijali też lepianki biedaków, sklecone ze słomy, drewna i błota. Ale nawet z tymi bolesnymi plamami ubóstwa Wrota Baldura jawiły się dziewczętom wychowanym w Candlekeep jako metropolia, centrum świata. Tylko drowka sarkała co chwilę, porównując miasto do Menzzoberanzan. Z metropolią mrocznych elfów nie mogło się oczywiście równać żadne inne miejsce na, czy pod powierzchnią ziemi. Wszędzie dało się wyczuć słony zapach morza, podróży, przygody. Wrota były zwrócone ku portowi, to z niego pochodziła większość wpływów i bogactw. To morskie fale przynosiły towary, skarby, zaszczyty. Kolejna dzielnica przyjęła ich w swoje objęcia. Otoczyły ich zaniedbane budynki, hałdy śmieci i domostwa najuboższych sklecone z odpadków. Przed marnymi lepiankami bawiły się brudne dzieci w łachmanach, z tępym wyrazem oczu, wyciśniętym przez biedę. Nie rosły tu rośliny, poza smętnymi, na wpół uschniętymi krzakami. Roiło się od żebraków i kurew, które chciały za usługę co najwyżej kilka miedziaków. Widząc Jona i Haer'dalisa, dobrze ubranych i umytych dopadły do nich jak dzieci, które bija się o cukierki. Haer'dalis grzecznie odmawiał na propozycje. Syn płatnerza odsuwał kurwy jak natrętne owady, nawet na nie nie spojrzał. W końcu ich oczom ukazał się szyld. Krzywo wymalowany na drewnianych deskach napis - „Spłoniona Syrena". Tablicę ozdabiał pokracznie wymalowany wizerunek półnagiej dziewczyny, jej tułów kończył się ogonem.

W środku panował półmrok, stoły zajmowali marynarze, najemnicy i rzezimieszki. Alkohol krążył z rąk do rąk, podawano kufle piwa i bimber. Czasem ktoś skusił się na jedzenie i dostawał kiełbasę, czy ziemniaki pływające w tłuszczu. Solidne, pożywne, mocno nieświeże dania. Za barem stał mężczyzna, o znudzonej, nie zapadającej w pamięć twarzy. Bez przekonania szorował kufle. Za nim na kontuarze dumnie prężyły się ustawione w rzędzie brudne szklanki. Steele zauważyła, że kliku klientów na widok Haer'dalisa dopiło pośpiesznie drinki i wyszło. Ktoś splunął, ktoś wykonał ręką dziwny gest, jakby odprawiał uroki. Ich towarzysz nie przejął się tym. Szedł wysoki, wyprostowany, z sejmitarem przy boku, roztaczając wszędzie aurę obcości.

Steele i Imoen podeszły do barmana. Reszta grupy rozsiadła się przy brudnej ławie z nieheblowanego drewna. Na widok nowych klientów tawerny, wyraz twarzy mężczyzny nie zmienił się ani o jotę. Poprosiły o piwo, dla całej szóstki. Viconia na początku się skrzywiła. Ostatecznie dała się przekonać i umoczyła usta w żółtawym napoju. Jej twarzy natychmiast przybrała wyraz obrzydzenia.

- Dzięki za piwo. - dodała na odchodnym Steele. - Moglibyśmy cię poprosić o jeszcze jedną przysługę?

- Czego chcecie? - burknął barman.

- Szukamy kogoś... kogoś kto należy z gildii złodziei. - elfka powiedziała to półgłosem, czekając jak zareaguje.

- Chcecie coś ukraść... gówniarze? - zaśmiał się ochryple. W uśmiechu odsłonił garnitur nadpsutych zębów.

- Może to pomoże... - wtrąciła czarodziejka, kładąc na blacie garść monet. Brudna dłoń, o nierównych paznokciach zgarnęła pieniądze, szybciej, niż zdążyły powiedzieć słowo. Barman przetarł ścierką blat, na drewnie pozostały plamy z tłuszczu.

- Leilym często tu przychodzi... - zaczął. - Wysoki, chudy, siwy bez dwóch palców u prawej ręki. I Rossie Szwaczka, gruba jak baleron. Oni coś znaczą w gildii. Reszta tych gnojków, którzy się tu pokazują to płotki. Nie warto z nimi gadać. Ale Leilym nie otworzy do was gęby, jeśli przyjdziecie z ... diablakiem.- wskazał na Haer'dalisa.

- Kim? - oczy rudowłosej zajaśniały. Utkwiła wzrok w nowym towarzyszu.

- Diablakiem, pieprzonym diabelskim pomiotem, no...

W myślach Imoen otwierały się strony przeczytanych książek. Ilustracje przedstawiające mężczyzn z rogami i kobiety z ogonami, czy skrzydłami nietoperza. Diabelstwa, sferotknięci, oczywiście...

- Słuchajcie! - salę w gospodzie wypełnił głos kobiety. Właśnie weszło czterech zbrojnych, wnosząc ze sobą podmuch powietrza, zza otwartych drzwi. Przewodziła im młoda, jasnowłosa dziewczyna w pełnym rynsztunku. Miała na sobie zbroję płytową, u pasa przytroczony topór. Jej pancerz była podniszczony, broń wyglądała na wyszczerbioną. Do towarzystwa znalazła sobie trzech zakapiorów, o zakazanych gębach. Stanęła na środku sali, starając się przykuć uwage klientów tawerny.

- Ktoś z was chce zarobić?- mówiła wojowniczka. Pieniądze, główny temat, którym można przykuć uwagę w takich miejscach jak „Spłoniona Syrena". Kilku bywalców pochyliło się nad szklankami, ale nikt nie podniósł rękawicy.

- Szukam ludzi do pracy. Najmuję do Żelaznego Tronu. Bierzemy takich co potrafią ciąć mieczem, czy strzelać z łuku. I nie boją się ubrudzić sobie rąk. Można dobrze zarobić. Kto jest chętny? - pytanie zawisło w powietrzu, pozostawione bez odpowiedzi. W głębi sali rozległy się pomruki.

Steele i Imoen skrzyżowały spojrzenia. Elfka mimowolnie zacisnęła dłoń na rękojeści sztyletu...

- Ile można zarobić?- pytanie zadała czarodziejka, zanim starsza siostra zdążyła otworzyć usta. Najemna Żelaznego Tronu zmierzyła całą drużynę wzrokiem.

- Dużo, można dużo zarobić... - odparła wymijająco. - Ale to nie miejsce, żeby o tym gadać. Kto jeszcze jest chętny?- najemniczka rzuciła pytanie w stronę pijących, spoconych mężczyzn okupujących stoliki.- Gnojki, nie potraficie podnieść pieniędzy, które leżą wam przed ryjem. - spuentowała. - Chodźmy...- zwróciła się do Imoen.

Rozległ się brzęk. Nagle na skroni wysłanniczki Tronu roztrzaskał się kufel z piwem. Krew pociekła jej po twarzy. Cofnęła się o krok, wsparła o drewniany blat. Towarzyszący jej zbrojni rzucili się w stronę stołów. To stamtąd poleciał kufel. Mężczyzna, który go rzucił, krzyczał.

- Spierdalać stąd! Żelazny Tron! To wy zapieprzacie żelazo! Przez was kurwy, nie można dostać nawet cholernej stalowej łyżki!

Miał broń i kilku kompanów. Zwarli się w walce z najemnikami Tronu. Wywiązała się walka. W takim miejscu wystarczyła iskra, żeby wywołać pożar. Żeby najemnicy, marynarze i złodzieje, wzięli się za łby. Nie walczyli tylko towarzysze jasnowłosej wojowniczki, przeciwko grupie, która zaatakowała. Bójka przerodziła się w starcie wszystkich ze wszystkimi. W powietrzu fruwały kufle i talerze, szły w ruch pięści. Zadawnione urazy i animozje znajdowały ujście. Kilka osób wyciągnęło broń. Barman przezornie gdzieś się schronił. Steele i Imoen odciągnęły ranną na bok, Jon i Haer'dalis poderwali się do walki. Viconia przedarła się przez klientów gospody, którzy usiłowali sobie nawzajem wydłubać oczy i rozpłatać brzuchy. Przyłożyła dłonie do twarzy jasnowłosej i wyrecytowała formułę inwokacji. Spod palców kapłanki trysnęło niebieskie światło. Rozcięta skóra na twarzy dziewczyny natychmiast się zrosła. Z jej czoła przestała sączyć się krew.

- Dzięki...- wychrypiała najemna Żelaznego Tronu.- Tam są, tam są moi ludzie...- zaczęła.

Walka trwała w najlepsze, w ślepym pędzie do agresji objęła już stoliki pod ścianami. Jeden z najemników Tronu leżał na podłodze i jęczał. Ostrze przebiło jego zbroję, na boku rozlewała się krwawa plama. Pozostali usiłowali go podnieść. Wokół Haer'dalisa przez chwilę kłębił się tłum wrogów, rozwścieczonych jego pochodzeniem, rzucających przekleństwa o „diabelskich ścierwach". Ale w ułamku sekundy lśnił błysk broni sferotkniętego, a przeciwnicy po kolei padali. Jon wypuścił ze swoich potężnych ramion nieprzytomnego mężczyznę. Pokonany wysunął się bezwładnie jak szmaciana lalka i uderzył zakrwawionym czołem o podłogę. Syn płatnerza usłyszał krzyk, odwrócił głowę.

- Idziemy!- wołała Steele.- Pomóżcie wyjść tym z Tronu!

Chciała zabrać stąd resztę drużyny. Napieprzanie się w pijackiej burdzie, nie miało sensu. Zyskać dojście do Żelaznego Tronu, tylko to się liczyło. Jon podniósł z podłogi rannego najemnika. Ciągnął go za sobą jak kukiełkę. Pozostali trzej siepacze Tronu też rzucili się do wyjścia. Steele złapała za rękę wysłanniczkę Żelaznego Tronu. Imoen i Viconia biegły obok. Haer'dalis osłaniał odwrót. Wypadli na zewnątrz gospody. Prosto na wieczorne powietrze, przesycone zapachem miasta. Zostawiając za sobą w „Spłonionej Syrenie" krzyki, dźwięk szkła tłuczonego o czaszki i litanie przekleństw.

Najemniczka Żelaznego Tronu miała na imię Jameli.

- Dzięki. - powiedziała, gdy schronili się wszyscy w przytulnym kącie, załamaniu miejskich murów. Nachyliła się nad swoim rannym towarzyszem.

- Zabierzcie go do świątyni, niech tam go uleczą. - Jameli zwróciła się do reszty podwładnych. - Spotkamy się w kwaterze.

Mężczyźni mruknęli i wykonali rozkaz, prowadząc ze sobą pojękującego mężczyznę. Steele domyślała się, że duma nie pozwoliła młodej wojowniczce poprosić Viconię o uleczenie ran podwładnego.

Jameli była niedoświadczona, albo zbyt arogancka. Przyszła werbować ludzi do slamsów, tylko z tępymi osiłkami przy boku. Bez kapłana, czy maga, którego zaklęcia mogły przechylić szalę walki na jej stronę. Może sądziła, że oferta zarobku nastawi do niej wszystkich przyjaźnie.

- Więc chcecie dla nas pracować... - mówiła obejmując grupę taksującym spojrzeniem.

- Potrzebujemy pieniędzy. - wypaliła rudowłosa.

Steele nie powstrzymała siostry, gdy ta odezwała się w gospodzie. Nie powstrzymała jej też teraz. Imoen świetnie grała najemną, zainteresowaną pracą dla Żelaznego Tronu. Elfka domyślała się co nią powoduje. Nienawiść, nienawiść do tych, którzy zabili Goriona i odebrali im dom. Sama ją czuła. Chęć zemsty, silniejszą niż wszystko inne. Mogą zacząć pracować dla Tronu, a potem dowiedzą się kto to zrobił i wtedy...

- U nas można dużo zarobić. - zapewniła Jameli.

- Co mielibyśmy robić? - zapytał Jon. Stał z założonymi ramionami, olbrzym o ponurym wyrazie twarzy.

- Czasem kogoś przekonać. Czasem coś ukraść. Czasem komuś wpierdolić.

- Ile płacicie?- w rozmowę wdarł się głos Viconii.

- Zależy za co. - odpowiedziała jasnowłosa. - Na początek, za każdą robotę 500 dukatów.

- Pamiętaj, to Wrota Baldura.- uśmiechnął się Haer'dalis mrużąc swoje oczy, dziwnego, złotego koloru. Nawet źrenice miał inne niż ludzkie. Czarne, pionowe szparki, przypominały spojrzenie drapieżnego kota.- Nawet kurwa bierze tu 500 dukatów.

- Czy wy jesteście kurwami? - zapytała złośliwie Jameli.

- Nie jesteśmy kurwami, bo bierzemy więcej. - pierwszy raz odezwała się Steele.

Najemna Tronu zaśmiała się.

- Zobaczymy, ile jesteście warci. Przyjdźcie o dziesiątej wieczorem pod tawernę Ostrze i Gwiazdy, w Dzielnicy Kupieckiej. - Odwróciła się na pięcie i zniknęła w tłumie.

- Myślałem, że chcecie skontaktować się z gildią złodziei. - sferotknięty wpatrywał się bacznie w trójkę dziewcząt.

- Nadal chcemy. - odparła elfka. - Ale teraz nie ma sensu iść do „Spłonionej Syreny" można tam tylko dostać w mordę.

- Czemu mamy pracować dla Żelaznego Tronu?- Jon utkwił spojrzenie w twarzy Steele.

- Podejrzewamy... że ktoś nasłany przez nich zabił ojca, mojego i Imoen. Chcemy zdobyć informacje.

Powiedziała to. Powiedziała to wyraźnie, chociaż ściszonym głosem, żeby nie usłyszał nikt niepowołany. Spojrzały po sobie z siostrą. Determinacja, wściekłość, ból odbiły się w oczach obu.

- I co?- zabrzmiało to jak wyzwanie. Pytanie Steele zawisło w powietrzu, skierowała je do Jona i Haer'dalisa. Do nich, którzy byli w drużynie od niedawna. Których nie spajał łańcuch wspólnych walk, zdobytych pieniędzy, poderżniętych wrogom gardeł.

Twarz Jona pozostała niewzruszona. Diabelstwo uśmiechnęło się, mignęły jego białe ostre zęby.

- Uratowałaś mi życie. - powtórzył Jon.

- Powiedziałem, że skontaktuję wasz kimś z gildii. - dodał Haer'dalis .

Viconia podeszła do Steele i położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu. Uśmiechnęła się.

- Dobrze trzymać się Żelaznego Tronu abbil...- zaczęła kapłanka.- Znasz to powiedzenie, miej blisko przyjaciół, ale wrogów jeszcze bliżej?


	22. Chapter 21

Sprawdzili się. Dostawali kolejne zlecenia od Żelaznego Tronu, od Jameli. Raz obrabować bogatego kupca. Innym razem ukraść artefakt ze świątyni bóstwa, którego kapłani nie popierali Tronu. Albo zwerbować w szeregi organizacji potężnego maga. Potrafili wykonać każde zadanie. Ich zleceniodawczyni puchła z dumy. Umówiona suma, 500 dukatów za robotę szybko wzrosła. Mieli pieniądze. Spali w gospodzie. Kupili nową broń i zbroje. Jedli przyzwoite ciepłe posiłki. Na śniadanie gotowane jajka, świeży chleb, plastry szynki, wędzone sery, rozmaite warzywa. Na obiad ryba z aromatycznymi przyprawami. Albo kurczak z chrupiącą skórką w słodkim sosie, z dodatkiem suszonych owoców. Spali na łóżkach, prawdziwych łóżkach z pościelą. Takich, na których można się wyciągnąć, rozprostować kości i zanurzyć głowę w miękką poduszkę. Nie nocowali już pod gołym niebem. Za posiłek nie mieli racji suszonego mięsa i czerstwego chleba. Marzenie Viconii się spełniło.

Jameli pięła się w górę. Przestała nosić wytarte szaty i podniszczoną zbroję. Mocodawcy nagradzali ją za wykonaną pracę. Im lepiej jej się wiodło tym bardziej stała się rozmowna. Z jej ust przeciekały informacje. O tym jakie są poczynania Żelaznego Tronu.

Organizacja poszerzała swoje wpływy. Zyskiwała poparcie u możnych, rozdawała jałmużnę biedakom. Jej szef, Rieltar bywał w pałacu u Wielkich Książąt. Uczestniczył w bankietach i balach. Ale to wszystko była fasada. Za nią kryło się zbrojenie najemników, szkolenie żołnierzy, przekupywanie urzędników. Żelazny Tron szykował się do wojny. Tylko z kim? Wrota były bogatym miastem. Splendor i dostatek uśpił ich czujność. Wielkimi Książętami Wrót, niegdyś byli twardzi kapitanowie statków, dziś tytuł ten dzierżyli możni syci sławy i zaszczytów.

Jon zaczął sypiać z Jameli. Nic dziwnego, że dała się przeciągnąć przez łóżko wysokiemu, postawnemu mężczyźnie. Opowiadała mu coraz więcej i więcej. Mówiła, że pochodzi z mroźnego Targos, daleko na Północy. Przeniosła się do Wrót, będąc dzieckiem. Wraz z rodzicami, którzy chcieli uchronić córkę od zimna i brutalności północnych krain. Mówiła, że niedługo dzięki swoim zasługom awansuje w hierarchii Tronu i zostanie przyboczną Rieltara. Jednak te słowa, jak twierdził Jon, miały więcej z marzeń, niż pokrycia w rzeczywistości.

Steele pamiętała, jak pierwszy raz niemal zderzyła się na schodach z ich zleceniodawczynią. Najemna Tronu schodziła z górnego piętra gospody, w której zatrzymali się całą drużyną. Na najwyższej kondygnacji znajdowały się małe pokoje. Wynajmowano je na godziny parom, chcącym zaznać kilku chwil przyjemności. Dodatkowy dopływ gotówki dla tawerny. Jameli miała rozpięte ubranie i pałające policzki. Za nią schodził po schodach Jon. Jasnowłosa wojowniczka uśmiechnęła się, rzuciła jakąś cyniczno - erotyczną uwagę i wyszła z gospody. Steele zatrzymała wzrok na twarzy mężczyzny. Miał te same obojętne rysy co zwykle i nagle usta skrzywiły mu się w cynicznym półuśmiechu.

- Lubi mówić. - spuentował i zapalił skręcony w bibułce tytoń.

Dziś też Jameli wychodziła z karczmy. Minęła Steele, siedzącą przed wejściem i palącą papierosa. Wysłanniczka Tronu miała na twarzy wypisaną satysfakcję.

Jon też wyszedł zapalić. Spotykali się tu często ze Steele. Palili, wymieniali ironiczne uwagi. Syn płatnerza mówił, jeśli zleceniodawczyni zwierzyła mu się z czegoś ważnego. Przed Jameli to on odgrywał rolę przywódcy drużyny. Dla bezpieczeństwa. Wydawało się, że go to bawi. Obie córki Goriona nie używały przy najemnej Żelaznego Tronu swoich prawdziwych imion. Im później Tron zorientuje się, że są w mieście, tym lepiej.

- Jak było?- zapytała złośliwie elfka. - Często zadawała to pytanie. Bez skrępowania wypytywała mężczyznę o najbardziej intymne szczegóły. Nieodwzajemnione uczucie do Kivana sprawiło, że stała się cyniczna. Ból przeszedł w gorycz. Kilka razy były z Viconią w burdelu, gdzie usługi świadczyli również mężczyźni. Dochodziła w ich ramionach, tak samo jak w ramionach Kivana. Chociaż ich pożądanie było udawane, wypracowane, opłacone. Więc jaki sens miała miłość, uczucie które uwierało, nie pozwalało zasnąć. Zsyłało w jej myśli i sny mężczyznę, którego nie mogła mieć, z którym nie mogła być? Żaden.

- Jak zwykle. - Jon zapalił swojego papierosa. - Dużo mówiła.

Zawsze kwitował jej pytania krótkimi półsłówkami. Na jego ustach pojawiał mu się uśmiech. Szyderczy, ironiczny grymas mężczyzny, który zna swoją wartość. Wie, że kobieta do niego wróci. Droczyli się jeszcze przez chwilę. Steele próbowała pociągnąć go za język, a Jon z uśmiechem za każdym razem odpowiadał równie wymijająco. W końcu elfka odgasiła swój zwitek tytoniu.

- Potrzebujemy zwycięstwa. - zaczęła.- Takiego, żeby zaprosili nas na bal do kwatery głównej. Żebym mogła spojrzeć każdemu z tych skurwysynów w twarz i zapytać, kto zabił mojego ojca.

Zmełła w ustach przekleństwo. Nerwowo wyjęła z sakwy kolejny zwitek tytoniu i próbowała go zapalić. Jon skrzesał ogień i podał jej lśniący pomarańczowy płomień. Steele zaciągnęła się dymem, czując, jak przynosi chwilową ulgę i uspokojenie. Mijali ich ludzie, którzy wracali do gospody i ci, którzy ją opuszczali. Był już wieczór. Miasto nurzało się już w zwojach mgły, która przyszła od morza. Na ich twarzach grał przyjemny, chłody wiatr. Karczma „Ostrze i Gwiazdy", gdzie się zatrzymali mieściła się w dostatniej, kupieckiej dzielnicy. Usianej sklepami, tawernami i domami średniozamożnych handlarzy. Nie śmierdziało tu moczem i odpadkami, jak w okolicach „Spłonionej Syreny". Pachniało ładem, dostatkiem i czystością.

- Dostaniesz zwycięstwo. - powiedział wojownik. - Wejdziemy do siedziby Tronu. Jameli przebiera nogami, żeby przedstawić nas na radzie. Potrzebuje tylko jeszcze jednego sukcesu. Jeszcze jednego rozpieprzenia komuś głowy.

- Czemu mi pomagasz? - elfka pytała go o to już tyle razy. Mogła być pewna jaka będzie odpowiedź. Razem z ich oddechami snuły się stróżki dymu. Wieczór malował na niebie ciepłe barwy. Jon uśmiechnął się.

- Mówiłem ci już, uratowałaś mi życie.

- I bezpieczniej w drużynie, gdy ktoś chce ci wbić nóż w plecy. - skwitowała ironicznie.

- Urwę kiedyś łby tym dupkom, którzy na mnie napadli, a potem się do nich odleję. - w jego głosie brzmiała pewność. - Ale najpierw dowiem się kto im to zlecił.

- Całe szczęście, że Jameli rozkłada przed tobą nogi i tyle gada. - śmiech Steele brzmiał ochryple, to pewnie wina dymu.

- Nie pieprzę jej dlatego, że dużo mówi. - odciął się wojownik. Musiała urazić jego męską dumę.

- To dlaczego? - dalej trwała wymiana słów i uszczypliwości.

- Wie, kiedy ma przestać gadać.

- Spójrz. - dłoń Haer'dalisa wyrysowywała koła na zwoju pergaminu. Mniejsze mieściły się we większych.- To jest Wieloświat.- kreślił kolejne elementy. Obok kół kaligrafował napisy. Sfery Materialne. Sfery Zewnętrzne. Zewnętrze. Zdecydowanym gestem narysował coś na kształt wieży. Jej czubek oznaczył kropką. - To Iglica, a na niej Sigil. Stamtąd pochodzę.

Umysł Imoen chłonął jak gąbka. Przyswajał ideę Wieloświata, rozmaitych planów i płaszczyzn egzystencji. Haer'dalis mówił, że plan, w którym teraz się znajdują to zaledwie Pierwsza Sfera Materialna. Ułamek, tego co zawiera w sobie Wieloświat. Część nieskończenie większej całości. Opowiadał o Sigil, Mieście Bram, gdzie niezliczona liczba portali pozwala podróżować, na inne Plany. Do Sfer Materialnych. Na Plany Zewnętrzne - domu nadludzkich stworzeń, bogów i kreatur. Na Plany Wewnętrzne - Żywiołów i Energii. Wreszcie opisywał Plany Przechodnie. Astralny, Eteryczny i Cienia. To one umożliwiały podróż do innych sfer. Umysł Imoen próbował to wszystko objąć. Wyjść poza ramy wytyczone biblioteką Candlekeep i własnym poznaniem. Tym, co można zobaczyć, dotknąć, poczuć,.

Z Sigil diabelstwo trafiło do Wrót Baldura. Niechcący uruchomił jeden z portali i przeniósł się wprost do Pierwszej Sfery Materialnej.

Rudowłosa pierwsza zorientowała się, kim jest ich niezwykły towarzysz. Przy nadarzającej się okazji, zasypała go gradem pytań. On odpowiadał. Teraz sam mówił, na pergaminie rysował dziwne wzory i konstrukcje. Magiczka siedziała przy stole w gospodzie z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę. Wgapiała się w rysunki, które na karcie zostawiał tusz.

Koleje losu zaprowadziły ich do tego miasta, jako winnych śmierci ojca wskazały Żelazny Tron. Czarodziejkę wypełniała myśl o zemście. Ale pierwszy raz w ciągu tej podróży znalazła się w tak ludnym i bogatym miejscu. Pełnym sklepów, pałaców, ogrodów, ze wszystkich stron tętniącym życiem. Ta atmosfera rozleniwiała. Dostatek bijący w oczy mimowolnie nakazywał odpoczynek. Rozkoszowanie się miejskim gwarem, dobrymi trunkami i jedzeniem. Ona i siostra podobne metropolie oglądały do tej pory jedynie na kartach książek. A dodatkowo w pamięci została mordercza wędrówka do puszczy i powrót. Droga z jeńcami w pętach i rannymi na noszach. Masakra dokonana przez Tazoka. A potem zdrada u wrót miasta, u samego celu wędrówki. Ciała i umysły chciały odpocząć. Dlatego w głowie Imoen, poza myślami o zemście rozbrzmiewała feria barw i zapachów, jaką oferowało miasto. Powtarzały sobie ze Steele, że muszą zdobyć zaufanie Jameli. Rudowłosą dręczyło, że stracili Shar- Teel i Kageina. Pytali o nich w tawernach i gospodach. Ale nikt nie widział ani rosłej wojowniczki o niewyparzonym języku, ani krasnoluda, którego oczy jaśniały na dźwięk monet. Nie mogli skierować kroków do miejskiego garnizonu i tam za mieszek monet zasięgnąć informacji, o niegdysiejszych towarzyszach. Czy nie siedzą w celi, albo nie są skuci pod pręgierzem. Przecież ich samych szukała straż miejska. Ale w odruchu bezczelności razem z siostrą zgodnie uznały, że należy się zachowywać, jakby nic się nie stało. Straże będą szukać pośród tych, którzy kryją się w najpodlejszych menelniach i lumpiarniach. A nie wśród tych, którzy chodzą w pełnym słońcu z podniesioną głową i pełnym brzuchem.

Nie udało się nawiązać kontaktów z gildią. W gospodach natykali się tylko na chłystków, którzy nie mieli nic wspólnego z cechem. Zbywali ich pytania, aż Jon jednemu z nich mało nie połamał palców. Imoen myślała, że chciałaby jeszcze raz zobaczyć Coala. Tego małego wyszczekanego złodzieja, o twarzy dziecka i spojrzeniu starego człowieka.

- I naprawdę stąd można przenieść się do Sigil? Teleportować się, jak zrobiłyśmy wtedy, na moście?- czarodziejkę fascynowała wizja Miasta Bram.

- Złotko... - tłumaczył sferotknięty wpatrując się w nią swoimi intensywnymi oczami. Odgarnął z twarzy kosmyk ciemnych włosów. Przywykła już, że zwracał się do niej tak poufale. - Wy przeniosłyście się w inne miejsce w Pierwszej Sferze Materialnej. Sigil jest... w Zewnętrzu. To „plan między innymi planami". - wypowiedział to zdanie z naciskiem. Wskazał na rysunek. Zewnętrze narysował jako przestrzeń pomiędzy Sferami, neutralny grunt Wieloświata. - Teleportować się z jednego miejsca w drugie, to zupełnie co innego, niż przenieść się do innej Sfery.

- Mhm. - rudowłosa założyła ręce za głowę i wbiła wzrok w przestrzeń. Wciąż nie był pewien, czy rozumie.

- Wtedy wszystko się zmienia. Trafiasz w miejsce, gdzie mówią w obcym języku, nie oddychają powietrzem, które znasz. Nawet kolory, dźwięki, zapachy są inne...

Imoen wpatrywała się w małe okienko. Na szybie tańczyły refleksy płomieni, odbijało się światło świec, którymi oświetlono izbę. Gospoda Ostrze i Gwiazdy była o wiele przyjemniejszym miejscem, niż Spłoniona Syrena. Salę wypełniali kupcy i podróżnicy, o dobrze odżywionych twarzach i wypchanych sakiewkach. Solidne, pociemniałe ze starości meble, rozłożysty, kolebiący się u sufitu świecznik, z zatkniętymi w niego płomykami nadawały temu miejscu niemal domową atmosferę. Z kuchni i talerzy unosiły się smakowite zapachy. W zębach gości chrupał chleb i mięso. Mało tu było awanturników. Poza nimi.

- Dlatego kiedy w Sigil zjawi się pierwszak... – magiczka znała to określenie, chodziło o istoty z Pierwszej Sfery Materialnej, takie jak ona sama. - ...jest przeważnie taki przerażony .

- A kiedy ktoś z innego Planu trafi do Pierwszej Sfery Materialnej... tak jak ty...- utkwiła spojrzenie w twarzy Haer'dalisa. Jej rude włosy i zielone oczy odbiły się w jego złotych tęczówkach. - Też jest przestraszony i zagubiony?

Diabelstwo odsłoniło w uśmiechu białe, ostre zęby.

- Przy tym co dzieje się na innych Planach, Pierwsza Sfera jest bardzo przyjazna.

Imoen znała już historię Sigil i bezwzględnej Pani Bólu rządzącej miastem. Jednak nie wydawała jej się ona bardziej okrutna, niż wielu władców, o których rządach tyle czytała w bibliotece w Candlekeep. Fascynowało ją samo Sigil. Miasto Bram, do którego można się było dostać z każdego miejsca w Wieloświecie, ale opuścić Klatkę, było już znacznie trudniej.

- Potrafiłbyś tam wrócić, do Sigil?- zapytała czarodziejka kiedy wstali od stołu. Sferotknięty potrząsnął głową.

- Nie wiem, co było portalem. Mogło to być cokolwiek, brama, przez którą wszedłem, kamień, na który nastąpiłem. A klucz... może myśl, jaką miałem wtedy w głowie, może ciastko, które jadłem. Nie prosiłem o to. Stało się. Klucz otworzył portal. I znalazłem się tutaj. Każdy, kto mieszka w Mieście Bram, wie, że to może go spotkać.

Podobał mu się jej zamyślony wyraz twarzy czarodziejki. Zmarszczone czoło, przygryzione usta, wskazujące, jak stara się to wszystko ułożyć w swojej głowie. Wspólnie zmierzali po schodach na górę, do swoich kwater. Haer'dalis odpowiadał na kolejne pytania, które powstawały w głowie Imoen. Zanim rudowłosa weszła do pokoju, który dzieliły ze Steele i Viconią, posłała mu uśmiech.

Jameli zleciła im nowe zadanie. Zabić.

- On... musi zginąć. - mówiła zleceniodawczyni, nachylając się nad stołem w komnacie, którą zajmowali Jon i diabelstwo. Towarzyszyło jej dwóch zbrojnych, zostali za drzwiami. - Ma bogatego protektora. Mieszka w posiadłości Layre, w dzielnicy targowej. To ten wielki budynek, obok kaplicy. Rodzina Layre jest zamożna, na pewno posiadłość chronią straże. Nigdy stamtąd nie wychodzi. Będziecie musieli dostać się do środka. - tłumaczyła.

- Czemu chcecie go zabić? - Jon opierał muskularne ramiona na stole. Wpatrywał się w swoją kochankę uważnym, zimnym wzrokiem.

- To nasza sprawa.- ucięła Jameli. - Szerzy... groźne poglądy. - dodała bardziej miękkim tonem.

- Jak ma na imię, jak wygląda?- zapytała Viconia. Rozkwitła w dobrobycie miasta. Jej białe włosy lśniły, skóra pachniała kosmetykami. Wyglądała pięknie w nowych, szatach. Ciemnofioletowym kaftanie, odsłaniającym ramiona i czarnych, dopasowanych spodniach. Każdy mężczyzna w gospodzie oglądał się za jej tyłkiem.

- Zeim. Rozpoznacie go. Nie jest... stąd. - dodała wymijająco zleceniodawczyni.

- Ile za tę robotę?- Steele paliła. Paliła o wiele więcej, odkąd przybyli do Wrót. Tytoń można tu było kupić niemal na każdym rogu.

- 800 dukatów. - odpowiedziała szybko najemna Żelaznego Tronu.

- 1000. - Jon wstał od stołu. - Skoro mamy wejść do obstawionej rezydencji...

- 900. - Jameli próbowała jeszcze coś utargować.

- 1000. - uśmiechnął się, jak zwykle on. Złośliwie, ironicznie.

- Dobrze 1000. - westchnęła jasnowłosa wojowniczka. Steele podejrzewała, że wspólnie spędzone noce sprawiły, że ma słabość do syna płatnerza.

Gdy wysłanniczka Tronu wyszła, odprowadziły ją spojrzenia całej drużyny.

- Jest cholernie wielka. - Steele i Jon leżeli na dachu przybudówki, znajdującej się obok posiadłości Layre. Zakradli się tam po rozpadającej się ścianie i pnączach bluszczu. Przybudówka była kiedyś częścią sklepu, ale wyglądało na to, że interes upadł. Okiennice i drzwi budynku były zaryglowane. Całość sprawiała opuszczone wrażenie. Dach pokrywała warstwa ptasich odchodów. Ze ścian sypał się tynk i odpadały deski. Bogata dzielnica targowa, wydawała się nie przyznawać do opuszczonego lokum. Ze sklepem nie sąsiadował żaden inny, nie kręcili się tam przechodnie. Steele i Jon korzystając z objęć wieczoru mogli się bezpiecznie zakraść na dach i stamtąd obserwować posiadłość.

- Wejdźmy na górę. - elfka wskazała głową na dach opuszczonego sklepu. Wspięli się tam, chociaż spróchniałe deski nieprzyjemnie trzeszczały pod ich stopami, a z budynku emanował zapach stęchlizny. Widok był jeszcze lepszy.

Dwór Layre prezentował się imponująco, solidna budowla z drewna i kamienia. Otaczał go ogród, z warzywnikiem i studnią. Od reszty świata odgradzał mur i palisada. Po posiadłości uwijali się służący, mur obchodzili strażnicy, pełniący wartę.

- Mogłabym wypić miksturę niewidzialności, zakraść się i go znaleźć. - zaczęła Steele.

- Naprawdę chcesz go zabić? - zapytał Jon. - Jeśli ma porachunki z Tronem, jest raczej twoim sprzymierzeńcem.

- Chcę się dowiedzieć, czym się naraził.

- Jeśli spróbujemy wziąć posiadłość szturmem, będzie jatka. - wojownik przyglądał się zbrojnym obchodzącym budynek.

- Sporo wiesz o walce, jak na syna płatnerza. - córka Goriona spojrzała na niego nieufnie.

- Racja, sporo wiem. - usta mężczyzny ułożyły się w niemal ciepłym uśmiechu.

Jon nie mówił wiele o sobie. Wspomniał tylko, że jego ojciec miał warsztat płatnerski w Asbravn, małym mieście, położonym w płytkiej dolinie, gdzie spotykają się Trakt Zmierzchu i Szlak Uldoon. Elfka odniosła wrażenie, że był w konflikcie z ojcem i to dlatego znalazł się we Wrotach. Pewnie szukając przygody i pieniędzy, wyrywając się spod rodzicielskiej władzy. Miał doświadczenie w walce, na pewno nie spędził całego życia przy kowadle, wykuwając zbroje.

Znaleźli wyjście. Oboje zatrzymali wzrok na maszynerii, obsługiwanej przez dwóch ludzi. Jeden obracał stalową korbę, wystającą ze ściany budynku. To sprawiało, że pakowny kosz, wypełniony warzywami, owocami, mięsem i chlebem umocowany na linie opuszczał się w głąb ciemnego szybu. Korytarz prowadził z dachu posiadłości Layre wprost do jej wnętrza. Liny skrzypiały, drugi pomocnik, stojący na dachu pilnował, by produkty się nie wysypały. Kosz zniknął w czeluściach studni. Po chwili mężczyzna obsługujący korbę zaczął kręcić w drugą stronę i na dachu siedziby ukazał się pusty koszyk. Steele i Jon wymienili spojrzenia. W ich głowach zaczął powstawać plan. Plan w którym znaczące role odgrywały, szczelina w palisadzie, mikstury niewidzialności i wypełniony jedzeniem kosz.

Strażnicy pełniący tego wieczoru wartę na dziedzińcu dworu Layre niczego nie zauważyli. Noc była chłodniejsza, niż zwykle o tej porze roku. Skupili się, na grupie pijaków i włóczęgów, którzy urządzili sobie imprezę, tuż pod murami majątku. Śpiewali sprośne piosenki przepitymi głosami. Smród ich ciał docierał aż do zbrojnych pełniących wartę, za grubym murem. To rozpoczęło wymianę obelg, wykrzykiwanych przez obie strony. Wartownicy, najpierw kazali menelom się zamknąć. Potem zagrozili, że do nich wyjdą. Pijacy odpowiedzieli stekiem przekleństw. Ale gdy tylko zaskrzypiała otwierana brama i zakute w żelazo sylwetki pojawiły się na ulicy, włóczędzy szybko się ulotnili. Zniknęli w zaułkach, śmierdzące, obdarte cienie. Strażnicy wymienili kilka przekleństw. Wzajemnie upewnili się, o ile są lepsi od takich mętów, dryfujących na powierzchni społeczeństwa Wrót, jak brudny osad na wodzie. Nie wiedzieli, że ktoś zapłacił włóczęgom, za to przedstawienie. Że teraz menele radośnie ściskali w dłoniach złote monety, które mogły im zapewnić picie przez miesiąc. Nie słyszeli cichych kroków niewidzialnych postaci przeciskających się przez słabsze miejsce w palisadzie. Ani skrzypienia liny, gdy do środka posiadłości opuszczał się wypełniony kosz. Nie zauważyli też gdy ostatnia sylwetka zeszła po linie i zniknęła w ciemnościach szybu, prowadzącego wprost do piwnic.

Imoen czekała w ciemności i ciszy, nasłuchując. Szyb, kosz i lina zaprowadziły ich do piwnic. Widywała podobne urządzenia w Candlekeep. Mieszkający tam mędrcy i badacze ksiąg wspólnie gotowali i przeważnie wspólnie jedli. Żeby przetransportować do kuchni stosy owoców i warzyw używano zbliżonych mechanizmów. Ale w Candlekeep na stoły trafiały proste posiłki. Tutaj, gdy tylko jej oczy przyzwyczaiły się do panującej w podziemiach ciemności, dostrzegła egzotyczne warzywa i owoce, leżące w wielkich stosach. Solone i wędzone mięsa, leżakujące w przyjemnym chłodzie. Liczne butle z domowymi alkoholami. Rodzina Layre musiała być zamożna. W końcu Steele wyszeptała, że mogą iść.

Przemykali, w panującej ciemności, starając się stawiać stopy jak najciszej. Chroniła ich warstwa niewidzialności. Chroniła, dopóki kogoś nie zaatakują i dopóki mikstury nie przestaną działać. Nie widzieli własnych dłoni i twarzy towarzyszy naprzeciwko. Wszystkich spowijał magiczny całun. Gdy dotarli do kuchni Steele kazała im zostać. Ona najbardziej nadawała się do tej roboty. Dziwnie było słyszeć jej szept, dochodzący z pustych ścian. Tak samo jak dziwnie było nie widzieć własnego ciała.

Imoen pamiętała, jak siostra na własną rękę szkoliła się w złodziejskim fachu, podkradając książki z biblioteki. Pamiętała, jak którejś nocy elfka, szurając bosymi stopami weszła do ich pokoju. Trzymała w dłoniach szlafmycę jednego z badaczy ksiąg, dobrotliwego staruszka. Zawsze w niej spał. Przechwalała się, że nawet nie drgnął, gdy delikatnie zdjęła mu ją z głowy. Na jej twarzy jaśniał uśmiech. Mogła mieć wtedy najwyżej dwanaście lat.

Teraz elfka, najcichsza z nich wszystkich zaglądała do komnat, uchylała niepostrzeżenie drzwi. Wejścia do posiadłości pilnowało dwóch strażników. Jeden przysypiał, drugi opierał się o swoja lancę. Nikt nie stróżował przy samych komnatach.

Czekająca w ciemności grupa usłyszała szept.

- Na dole same kucharki i sprzątaczki. Na górze dwa pokoje. W jednym pewnie śpią Layre. W drugim musi być on.

To prawda jeden z pokoi pełnił rolę sypialni właścicieli. Oboje zalegli na łóżkach. Pani domu wiotka, drobna, z rozrzuconymi na poduszce włosami. Pan domu wielki facet, choć już posunięty w latach. W komnacie unosił się zapach kosmetyków, jedwabiu, drogich ubrań, składowanych w masywnych szafach z ciemnego drewna. Przechodnie drzwi prowadziły do pokoju dziecinnego. Dwójka dzieci też spała. Wtulona w poduszki, zakopana w kołdry, ściskając misie. Nie obudziły ich bezszelestne kroki Steele, ani jej oddech. Ani to jak bez najlżejszego skrzypnięcia otworzyła, a potem zamknęła drzwi.

Mężczyzna leżał na łóżku, w ascetycznie urządzonym pomieszczeniu. Jego szczupłe, jakby wyschnięte ciało okrywał koc. Plamy światła, które zostawiał księżyc padały na wąski stół, posłanie i leżący pod ścianą pakunek. Był chyba plecakiem śpiącego.

Weszli tak samo bezszelestnie. Tak przynajmniej im się wydawało. Tym razem wszyscy, nie tylko Steele. Został im ostatni pokój. Pogrążony we śnie zasuszony mężczyzna to musiał być Zeim. Zdawał się niczego nie zauważać. Steele nachyliła się nad nim. Otworzył oczy.

To nie powinno się zdarzyć. Przecież po wypiciu mikstury okrywała ich zasłona niewidzialności. Spoczywający na łóżku mężczyzna wpatrywał się uporczywie w twarz elfki. Potem zaczął rozglądać się po pokoju. Steele była pewna, że on ich widzi. Na sekundę zamarła. Uderzyła ją dziwna, nieznana aura emanująca od mężczyzny. Jak powiedziała Jameli, nie był stąd. A na pewno nie był człowiekiem. Wszystkie znaki jago odmienności było wyraźnie widać, w księżycowym świetle. Jego skórę pokrywały cętki, nos miał nienaturalnie cofnięty, brodę wydłużoną. Ciało, bez grama zbędnego tłuszczu. Emanowało od niego to samo, co od Haer'dalisa – obcość.

- Przyszliście mnie zabić?- z wąskich ust wydobył się szept. Wpatrywał się w twarz Steele przeszywającymi oczami o żółto-szarej barwie. Reszta drużyny zamarła.

- Żelazny Tron wydał na ciebie wyrok. - odparła córka Goriona. - Dlaczego?

- Żelazny Tron... - zdawał się zbierać myśli. - Tron musi zostać zniszczony. - jego oczy nagle zapłonęły.

- Dlaczego? Co oni planują? - w pokoju rozbrzmiał głos Imoen, chociaż dziewczyna wciąż pozostawała niewidzialna.

- On wyjdzie z Tonu...- Zeim przestał ich słuchać, odpowiadać na pytania. Pogrążył się we własnych wizjach zagłady. - Wyjdzie z Tronu i zniszczy wszystko co żyje... Zajmie miejsce obalonego boga, Pana Mordu i cała ziemia spłynie krwią. Napije się krwi Tronu, naje ich mięsem. A potem zniszczy wszystko na tej ziemi, w tej Sferze.

Rudowłosa poczuła na ręce uścisk, przy uchu usłyszała głos Haer'dalisa.

- To githzerai . On też nie jest z tej Sfery.

Opowiadał jej o githzerai. Nieustraszeni wojownicy, o psionicznych zdolnościach niegdyś ciemiężeni przez illithidów, byli tak samo odlegli od Pierwszego Planu Materialnego jak diabelstwa. Ich siedziby znajdowały się w Limbo, wiecznie zmiennej Sferze Chaosu. Co jeden z nich tu robił?

- Przeniesiono mnie tutaj...- ciągnął Zeim.- przeniesiono mnie, żebym mógł ostrzec i zaświadczyć, że on się zbliża. Żelazny Tron musi zostać zniszczony, jego syn musi zostać zniszczony.- pałające oczy githzerai stały się błędne. Nie koncentrował wzroku na twarzy Steele, nie skupiał go już na niczym.

- Jesteśmy przeciwko Żelaznemu Tronowi. Powiedz nam co wiesz.- elfka próbowała go wyrwać z tego amoku.

- Zakradliście się tu jak złodzieje. Wiem kto was przysłał. Gińcie!

Uderzenie rzuciło ich na podłogę. To nie było zaklęcie, ale fala psionicznej, mentalnej energii. Powaliła ich na kolana i rozwiała otaczającą drużynę zasłonę niewidzialności. Na nogach utrzymała się tylko Viconia. Jej dłonie natychmiast wykonały skomplikowane gesty, z ust popłynęły zaklęcia. Nad drzwiami wejściowymi do pokoju zaczął się jarzyć czerwonym światłem gif strażniczy. Jeśli ktokolwiek z posiadłości usłyszy hałas i spróbuje wejść do pokoju z korytarza, spali się w kuli ognia. Drugie uderzenie przyszło chwilę potem. Steele upadła twarzą na podłogę. Widziała jak Haer'dalis zasłania Imoen przed błyskiem miecza, dzierżonego przez Zeima i bronie diabelstwa i githzerai krzyżują się w pojedynku. Jon usiłował wstać z kolan. Z nosa i uszu ciekła mu krew. Kapłanka przywołała zaklęciem szkielety. Nieumarli wojownicy zmaterializowali się pośrodku komnaty, a zza drzwi dał się słyszeć hałas. Na pewno zaraz ktoś złamie pieczęć i zginie w płomieniach.

I wtedy rozległ się brzęk, okno wybiła niewielka butelka. Rozbiła się z trzaskiem tuż przy stopie Steele. Wydobywały się z niej gryzące i cuchnące opary. Żółty dym, wdzierający się do ust, oczu, nosa. Elfka znała ten zapach. Ale jej skołatany umysł nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć skąd. Chciała się podnieść, ale dym zabierał jej oddech i zaciemniał umysł. Imoen i Viconia próbowały rzucić zaklęcia. Słowa inwokacji zmieniały się w kaszel, w zasnuwających wszystko oparach. Szczęk mieczy walczących Haer'dalisa i Zeima zastąpiły kurczowe próby złapania łyku powietrza. Nagle na podłogę spadł okienny lufcik, tkwiący przedtem spokojnie w suficie. Przez dziurę, wprost z dachu do pomieszczenia zeskakiwały sylwetki. Szybkie, zamaskowane, bezlitosne. W tej samej chwili, gdy czarodziejce udało się zaklęciem rozproszyć trujący dym Steele poczuła przy szyi ostrze. Miecze i kusze skierowały się w stronę Haer'dalis'a i podnoszącego się z podłogi Jona. Szkielety stanęły przed Viconią, by ją bronić. Marna obrona, napastników było znacznie więcej. Rudowłosa sięgnęła po swój krótki miecz, świadoma, ze zanim zacznie inwokację, może skończyć, z poderżniętym gardłem. Któraś z zamaskowanych postaci pomogła githzerai wstać z podłogi. Silne dłonie pociągnęły Steele do góry jak szmacianą lalkę. Ubrany na czarno, zamaskowany przeciwnik trzymał nóż przy jej szyi. Spieprzyło się. Skończyła się dobra pasa. Nie zajdą dalej po szczeblach awansu w Żelaznym Tronie. Nie znajdą zabójcy Goriona. Nogi się pod nią uginały. Oczy jej łzawiły, zbierało jej się na wymioty. Wciąż nie mogła złapać tchu. Na sekundę mignęła jej twarz Imoen. Malowały się na niej smutek, zaskoczenie i niedowierzanie, że mogli tak to spieprzyć.

- Ciebie się tu nie spodziewałem, skarbie.

Napastnik nie trzymał przy jej szyi sztyletu, tylko podtrzymał ją, by nie upadła. Kaptur i chusta odsłoniły znajomą twarz. Z blizną i ironicznym uśmiechem.

- Renlav. - wyszeptała.


	23. Chapter 22

Seamus Layre był wściekły. Nie tylko dlatego, że w nocy ktoś dokonał zuchwałego napadu na jego rodową posiadłość. I nie tylko dlatego, że w każdej chwili mógł poderżnąć gardła jego śpiącym dzieciom. Nawet nie dlatego, że gdy strażnicy sforsowali drzwi i weszli do pokoju, w którym spał Zeim przywitała ich kula ognia. Wyrwała dziurę w drzwiach i ścianie. Płomienie na kilka chwil rozpełzły się po całym korytarzu. Wartowników z ciężkimi poparzeniami leczyli teraz kapłani Ilmatera. Ale kto by ich żałował, skoro pozwolili dostać się do domu obcym. Służba ugasiła pożar. Języki ognia zduszono, zanim zdążyły zająć kolejną część domu. Całe drzwi i kawał ściany zostały zniszczone.

Ale najgorsze było to, że Zeim zniknął.

Seamus chętnie korzystał z autorytetu, charyzmy i posłuchu jakim się cieszył githzerai. Uwierzył w zapewnienia przybysza o niszczącej roli Żelaznego Tronu. W ich posiadłości zbierali się możni, kupcy, szlachta, niechętni Tronowi. Słuchali mów Zeima, dawali pieniądze. Seamus Layre walczył niegdyś na Wybrzeżu Mieczy w jednej z szeregu bezsensownych wojen, pustoszących Faerûn. Mógłby poprowadzić zbrojnych przeciw Tronowi. Mógłby zgromadzić armię. Ale kończyło się na rozmowach. Na słowach, że nie są jeszcze gotowi. Przeciwnicy są zbyt potężni. A ród Layre wciąż ma za mało pieniędzy, sprzymierzeńców, zbrojnych. We Wrotach nie wszyscy pałali miłością do Żelaznego Tronu, do monet i zaszczytów, w które coraz bardziej obrastał. Posiadłość Layre ściągała tych niezadowolonych z rosnącej pozycji organizacji. Jątrzyła coraz bardziej, jak miejsce objęte stanem zapalnym. Seamus wierzył, że to niezadowolenie kiedyś wybuchnie. Wyleje się jak ropa z zaognionej rany i obejmie kolejnych mieszkańców miasta. A jeśli trzeba będzie, on i Zeim poprowadzą ich do rozprawy z Żelaznym Tronem. Skoro wielcy Książęta zdawali się być ślepi, na to, co działo się w ich mieście. Ale teraz Zeim zniknął.

- Spokojnie mała, zaraz ci przejdzie. - Renlav pochylił się nad dziewczyną. Jej drobnym ciałem wstrząsały torsje. Tkwiła nad wiadrem, do którego oddawała zawartość żołądka. Mały, ciemny pokoik wypełniał fetor wymiotów. Dziewczyna skuliła się. Włosy lepiły jej się do policzków, z ust ciekła ślina. Zaczęła kaszleć. Jednooki przykucnął przy niej i otarł jej twarz.

- Już dobrze Steele. - powiedział. - to minie.

Renlav miał powody do zadowolenia. Jednym były córki Goriona i ich drużyna, znajdująca się teraz w kryjówce gildii. Steele rzygała, Viconia zemdlała. Obie zatruły się dymem, którego użył jednooki i jego grupa złodziei. Stojąca w korytarzu Imoen była napięta jak struna. Towarzyszyło jej dwóch mężczyzn, których starszy złodziej nie znał. Odkąd wyszedł na wolność Renlav próbował odnaleźć Steele. Rozpytywał, płacił informatorom, ale wszystkie poszlaki były nieprawdziwe. Kolejna ciemnowłosa elfka okazywała się być nie tą, której szukał. Teraz wreszcie ją znalazł. Drugim powodem do zadowolenia był githzerai. Zeim odtrącił wzgardliwie pomoc, ręce podnoszące go z podłogi. Ale nie zauważył drobnego draśnięcia, które na jego dłoni zostawił zatruty nóż. Padł na podłogę, nieprzytomny. Staremu złodziejowi zdarzało się już wcześniej rozmawiać z githzerai. Wiedział, jak ciężko się z nimi negocjuje i, że właściwie nie sposób ich przekonać do swoich racji. Związany, z założoną na szyję obrożą, tamującą jego psioniczne moce Zeim będzie bardziej chętny do współpracy. Gildia szukała sojuszników w walce z Tronem. Nawet jeśli tym sojusznikom będzie musiała przyłożyć sztylet do do gardła, żeby skłonić ich do współpracy.

Githzerai otworzył oczy. Stał nad nim krąg postaci. Ciemne płaszcze, poznaczone życiem twarze. Zatknięte za pasy noże i sztylety. Zeim klęczał na podłodze. Jego ręce tkwiły w kajdanach. Przytwierdzono je do ściany pozbawionego okien okrągłego pomieszczenia, o kamiennych murach. Zacisnął usta, zadrgały wydatne mięśnie szczek. Zacisnął powieki i zaraz ze zdumieniem otworzył oczy.

- To nie działa. - ze zgromadzenia wystąpił mężczyzna. Jego krótkie włosy połyskiwały srebrem. Wydawał się stary i zasuszony, ale poruszał się ze zwinnością i gracją. Jego twarz znaczyły blizny, nie miał kilku palców. Nosił czarną, skórzaną zbroje. Tak dopasowaną, że przypominała raczej kaftan, czy koszulę. Przy każdym ruchu czerń mieniła się połyskami srebra. Pancerz sprawiał wrażenie tak cienkiego, że można go rozedrzeć gołymi rękami. Ale z pewnością wytrzymałby uderzenie miecza, czy topora. Na pewno został magicznie wzmocniony.

Githzerai zaczął się szarpać. Jego wzrok padł na obręcz, zaciśniętą na jego szyi. Metalową obrożę, pokrytą runami i znakami. Wykrzywił w złości wąskie usta. Jego żółto-szare oczy płonęły gniewem.

- Szkoda czasu na twoje pieprzone hokus pokus. - jeden ze złodziej trącił Zeima butem. - Skończmy z nim, Szefie. - rzucił i natychmiast spokorniał pod spojrzeniem dowódcy.

- Nie przyszliśmy tu uciąć ci głowy. - siwowłosy nachylił się nad sferowcem. Jego podwładni na wszelki wypadek położyli dłonie na rękojeściach sztyletów i mieczy. Jedna ze złodziejek celowała w Zeima z kuszy. - Moi ludzie uratowali ci tyłek, przed Żelaznym Tronem.

- Sam bym sobie z nimi poradził, bez pomocy byle pierwszaków. - warknął githzerai. Na jego skórze, żółtoszarej barwy ze złości uwydatniły się centki. - Czego chcecie?

- Porozmawiać. - uśmiechnął się łagodnie starszy mężczyzna. - Porozmawiać o Żelaznym Tronie.

Dla elfki ostatnie pół godziny przypominało zły sen. Ręce podnoszące ją z podłogi. Ucieczka z posiadłości Layre. Zmartwiona twarz Imoen. W jej pamięci wszystko zlewało się w papkę, wypełnioną kaszlem, wymiotami i potem.

- Zatrułaś się dymem. - słyszała spokojny, opanowany głos Renlava. - Twoja drowka zupełnie odpadła.

- Imoen... co z Imoen? - tylko tyle udało jej się wykrztusić, między kolejnymi falami torsji.

- Siedzi w korytarzu i zamartwia się o ciebie. Powiedziała, że jeśli coś ci się stanie wypali mi oczy.

Rozmowę przerwała kolejna tura walki Steele z własnym żołądkiem.

- Co robiliście w posiadłości? Dostaliśmy cynk, że ktoś na zlecenie Tronu ma zabić Zeima. Ostatnia osoba, której bym się tam spodziewał, to ty. - mówił jednooki.

- Najęliśmy się do pracy dla Tronu. Chcieliśmy... się do nich dostać. - wykrztusiła Steele.

- Sprytne. - uśmiechnął się złodziej. - Cały ten czas cię szukałem, teraz wreszcie tu jesteś.

- Gdzie jest... Kivan? - elfka podniosła twarz znad wiadra, targające jej ciałem torsje minęły. Teraz była tylko osłabiona. Chwiała się, skulona, klęcząc nad pojemnikiem. Jej ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze. Twarz miała bladą jak ściana.

- W gildii. Jest tutaj.

Imoen podała Viconii kubek wody. Kapłanka Shar siedziała pod ścianą. Jej twarz nie pobladła, ale drżące ręce i posiniałe usta świadczyły, jak źle się czuje. Przyjęła kubek, upiła łyk wody. Odchyliła głowę do tyłu, opierając ją o ścianę. Żadnego złośliwego komentarza, żadnej ironicznej uwagi. Jak nie Viconia.  
>Byli tu w czwórkę, stłoczeni w niewielkim mieszkaniu. Stali na korytarzu. Dom musiał należeć do gildii. Może to była dziupla, może pasernia. Sprawiał zapuszczone wrażenie. Niewiele mebli, grzyb pokrywający ściany, deski odpadające od powały. Wszystko przesiąkło zapachem tytoniu. Viconia siedziała pod ścianą. Jon stał obok, oparty o ścianę, jakby gotów w każdej chwili się przewrócić. Zostało z nimi kilkoro ludzi Renlava. Złodziej zabrał Steele do jednego z pokoi. Dochodziły stamtąd odgłosy wymiotów. Imoen rozejrzała się niepewnie po zaniedbanym korytarzu. Napotkała spojrzenie złotych, kocich oczu Haer'dalisa. To dodało jej otuchy.<p>

Był z nią, podczas ucieczki. Gdy razem z oddziałem z gildii złodziei zbiegli przez dach i zniknęli w mroku nocy. Pomagał prowadzić na wpół przytomną Steele, nieść Viconię. Teraz też trzymał się cały czas blisko czarodziejki. Zapytał, czy nie jest ranna. Uspokajał. Rudowłosa zaciskała pięści. Rozglądała się badawczo po pomieszczeniu, szukając wrogów, pułapek. Złodzieje patrzyli na diabelstwo podejrzliwie, nieufnie. Skupiali wzrok na złotych oczach, zbyt ostrych kłach, wsłuchiwali się w obcy akcent. Imoen nie. Był tu jedyną osobą, której ufała.

Skrzypnęły drzwi. Stanął w nich Renlav podtrzymujący Steele za ramię. Gdy tylko elfka zobaczyła stojącą w korytarzu siostrę na jej twarzy pojawił się słaby uśmiech.

- Githzerai nie będzie chciał z wami mówić. - odezwał się Haer'dalis. - Oni nie rozmawiają z nikim, jeśli sami nie maja ochoty.

- Chłopcze... - odpowiedział spokojnie starszy złodziej. - ...myślę, że zechce z nami zamienić parę słów.

- Obiecaliśmy... - zaczęła Imoen. - miał zginąć, żebyśmy zaszli wyżej w hierarchii Tronu.

- Nie poznaję cię... - jednooki posłał jej jeden ze swoich uśmiechów. - ratowałaś małego Coala, odkąd stałaś się taka krwiożercza?

- Ona ma rację. - twarz Steele była blada jak papier, usta sine. Cały czas wspierała się na ramieniu Renlava. - Chcieli jego głowy.

- Na pewno uda się to jakoś załatwić. - zapewniał starszy złodziej. Cały Renlav. Dopiero się spotkali, a już układał w myślach plan intryg.

- Chcemy z nim porozmawiać. - młodsza z córek Goriona odgarnęła rude włosy z twarzy.

- Obawiam się, że to na razie niemożliwe. - uśmiechnął się jednooki. - Nie jesteście pierwsi w kolejce. Ale oczywiście przyjdzie kolej i na was.

Steele i Imoen zaczęły się wykłócać, ale Renlav nie chciał o tym słyszeć. W końcu zrezygnowane usiadły pod ścianą. Viconia i Jon doszli do siebie. Co jakiś czas wybuchały kłótnie, gdy przybrane córki Goriona próbowały wymusić na złodzieju, rozmowę z przybyszem z innej Sfery. W końcu się poddały. Czekały. Czekały w smrodzie tytoniu i zimnie nieogrzewanych ścian.

Minął czas, może godzina, może pół. Otworzyły się jedne z ciasnych drzwi, wychodzących z korytarza. Wszedł przez nie mężczyzna, w płaszczu z kapturem, o rozbieganych oczach. Nachylił się nad Renlavem i szepnął mu coś do ucha. Twarz jednookiego przeciął grymas zdziwienia. Wstał z podłogi.

- Zeim chce z wami mówić. Z tobą... – wskazał na Steele. - ...i z diablakiem. - skinął głową na Haer'dalisa.

Razem z Renlavem zniknęli za obskurnymi, drewnianymi drzwiami. Potem pochłonął ich labirynt korytarzy. Steele i Haer'dalisowi zawiązano oczy, cały czas ktoś ich prowadził. Domek zbudowano nad siecią tuneli i schodów. Ich stopy stukały o kamienne posadzki. Kilka razy tracili równowagę na wiszącym w powietrzu moście, ale zawsze ktoś ich podtrzymywał. Twarze chłodził im powiew wilgoci. Czuć było zapach podziemi, daleki odór kanałów. Czasem do ich uszu docierał chlupot wody. Słyszeli przytłumione rozmowy prowadzących ich złodziei. W końcu zatrzymali się, zdjęto im opaski z oczu. Wprowadzono ich do okrągłej, kamiennej salki, gdzieś, pod ziemią. Na środku pomieszczenia, przykuty do ściany klęczał Zeim. Githzerai toczył wzrokiem dookoła, mięśnie jego żylastych ramion drgały nerwowo. Dłonie więziły kajdany, połączone łańcuchem ze stalowymi ogniwami w ścianie. Githzerai otaczał krąg ludzi, kobiet i mężczyzn. Na ich twarzach był wypisany złodziejski fach. Odezwał się jeden ze zgromadzonych, starszy mężczyzna o krótko obciętych siwych włosach i przenikliwym spojrzeniu. Jego głos odbił się od kamiennych ścian.

- Chciał z wami mówić.

Steele i Haer'dalis podeszli niepewnie, mrugając oczami, nieprzywykłymi przez chwilę do światła. Szef nachylił się i wyszeptał Renlavowi ma ucho.

- Nic nie powiedział. Cały czas medytował i kazał ich wezwać.

Githzerai wpił się spojrzeniem w twarze dwójki przybyłych.

- To wy... - zaczął chrapliwym szeptem. - Nie poznałem was... Czasem, to co widzę zawodzi. Dobrze, że tu jesteście. To wy... obalicie Żelazny Tron...

Zgromadzeni rozejrzeli się po sobie. Steele przełknęła ślinę. Starała się znaleźć głos, w swoim wyschniętym, obolałym gardle. Miała wrażenie, że wszyscy w sali przysłuchują się temu, co powie.

- Nie służymy Tronowi. Chcieliśmy... informacji. Nie zamierzaliśmy walczyć. - słowa przychodziły elfce z trudnością, wypadały z jej obrzmiałych ust.

- Wiem. Pomyliłem się. Teraz to zobaczyłem. On nie musi przywrócić Pana Mordu... Nie musi zniszczyć tej Sfery. Pomogę wam. Rozkujcie mnie.

Złodzieje spojrzeli po sobie. Na ich twarzach odbiło się wahanie. Zeim powtórzył władczym tonem, jakby nie był uwięzionym jeńcem, a wydającym rozkazy dowódcą.

- Rozkujcie mnie!

Szef skinął głową. Dwaj mężczyźni uwolnili z więzów przybysza z innego Planu. Pozostali złodzieje i złodziejki cały czas trzymali ręce ostrzegawczo na głowniach mieczy, czy kolbach spustowych kuszy. Uważni, czujni, gotowi rzucić się i przygwoździć Zeima do podłogi. Githzerai wstał. Chudy, muskularny, w skromnym ubraniu i stalową obrożą na szyi z piętnem swojej odmienności. Rozglądał się po zgromadzonych. Zatrzymał wzrok na Haer'dalisie.

- Podejdź. - powiedział.

Diabelstwo zbliżyło się do więźnia. Dwaj przybysze, spoza tej Sfery spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Teraz widać było jeszcze wyraźniej, że nie są stąd, że tu nie pasują. Dwaj podróżnicy, dwaj obcy. W ich oczach odbiło się zrozumienie.

- Od dawna... - zaczął Haer'dalis. - od dawna tu jesteś?

- Od dość dawna. - Zeim mówił spokojnym, opanowanym głosem. - Przybyłem z Sigil.

- Sigil... - w tym jednym słowie zawarły się wszystkie emocje, jakie sferotknięty odczuwał wobec swojej ojczyzny. Klatki. Miasta Bram.

- Przybyłem przez portal. - kontynuował Zeim. - I zacząłem widzieć, widzieć co się stanie, jeśli Tron sięgnie po władzę. Jeśli syn Tronu sięgnie po władzę. Tak miało się stać. Przeniesiono mnie tutaj, żebym ostrzegł, żebym wam pomógł...

Jednym ruchem githzerai wyszarpnął zza pasa diabelstwa sejmitar i wbił sobie w pierś, zanim, ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować. Osunął się na podłogę brocząc krwią. Złodzieje doskoczyli do niego. Steele zachwiała się na nogach, miała wrażenie, że powietrze zgęstniało. Stało się gorące i lepkie.

Haer'dalis przyklęknął przy githzerai. Zeim złapał go za rękę. Na twarzy przybysza z innej Sfery pojawiło się coś na kształt uśmiechu.

- Nie z broni pierwszaka...- wyszeptał. - Zaniesiecie moją głowę do Tronu...


	24. Chapter 23

Kivan nic się nie zmienił. Może trochę schudł, może cienie pod jego oczami zrobiły się głębsze. Ale za to na jego twarzy zagościł spokój. Steele miała mu to za złe.

Jameli nie posiadała się ze szczęścia. Przynieśli jej głowę Zeima. Zrobiła gest, jakby chciała ich uściskać. Jakby miała im się rzucić na szyję, za obcięcie głowy obcego mężczyzny. Pieniądze popłynęły szerokim strumieniem z jej ręki do ich sakiewek.

- Pójdziecie ze mną na spotkanie, członkowie Żelaznego Tronu chcą was poznać. - jasnowłosa wojowniczka puchła z dumy, zaróżowiły jej się policzki. Wyglądała, jakby umówił się z nią najprzystojniejszy chłopak na jej rodzinnym zadupiu. Snuła rozważania, jak bardzo jej pracodawcy będą z niej dumni. Dokładną datę spotkania z szefami organizacji miała im podać później.

- I jak, wszystko poszło... bez problemów? - zapytała jeszcze dla formalności.

- Bez problemów. - zakończył rozmowę Jon.

Tego samego wieczoru w umówionym miejscu, na tyłach tawerny o złej reputacji zjawił się Renlav. Towarzyszyli mu mężczyzna i chłopiec. Na spotkanie, z ostrożności przyszły tylko Steele i Imoen. Lepiej nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Lepiej, żeby nikt z Tronu nie widział całej drużyny z wysoko postawionym członkiem gildii złodziei. Weszli na zaplecze tawerny, zaniedbane i cuchnące. Towarzysz złodzieja zdjął kaptur i wysypały się spod niego znajome czarne włosy, okalające znajomą twarz o surowym wyrazie. Kivan. Steele bała się, tego spotkania, bała się swoich drżących dłoni, miękkich kolan. Bała się, że powie o jedno słowo za dużo. Pomyślała, jakie to śmieszne. Tyle razy walczyła, patrzyła śmierci w oczy. A teraz bała się spojrzeć w twarz mężczyźnie, który raz ją pieprzył, a potem zniknął z jej życia. Żałosne.

Za to Imoen czekała miła niespodzianka. Chłopak, drugi kompan Renlava przypadł do niej i wtulił policzek w jej kaftan, na wysokości piersi.

- Jesteś!- niebieskie oczy Coala zatrzymały się na twarzy magiczki. Odgarnął z czoła jasne włosy, sztywne jak drut. Uśmiechnął się szczerbatym uśmiechem. - Tęskniłaś? - gapił się na jej piersi.

- Jasne. - czarodziejka potargała go po włosach.

- Awansowałem... - zaczął się przechwalać dzieciak. - Nie muszę już okradać kur domowych w Beregoście. Teraz kroję tłuste mieszczki z Wrót Baldura. Pieniądze wysypują im się z zadków. Niedługo pójdę w górę, będę regularnym wytrychem gildii. - młodsza córka Goriona znała to określenie. Wytrych znaczyło tyle co złodziej dostający stałą pensję od cechu.

- To świetnie. - przyznała rudowłosa.

- Jeszcze ze dwa lata i rozłożysz przede mną nogi. Teraz wydaje ci się, że jestem gówniarzem, ale za dwa lata będę już dorosły...

- Au! - Coal krzyknął, gdy Imoen trzepnęła go w ucho.

- Chyba coś ci się pomyliło. - czarodziejka spojrzała chłodno na niedorostka.

- Daruj mu, przez całe dnie mówi tylko o tobie. - zaśmiał się Renlav. - Coal...- skinął na swojego podopiecznego. - Wracaj do siedziby gildii.

- Sam sobie wracaj. - warknął chłopak.

- Coal... - jednooki nic nie zrobił, zmienił tylko odrobinę ton głosu. Mały, jak pies z podkulonym ogonem zatoczył wzrokiem po zapuszczonej izdebce i wyszedł.

Steele zatrzymała wzrok na twarzy Kivana.

- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy... - elf przytknął dłoń do piersi i skłonił głowę. - Cieszę się, widząc was w zdrowiu. - Imoen dopadła do niego i wyściskała go, jak starszego brata. Łowca speszył się, ale na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Steele nawet nie podała mu ręki.

- Co się z wami działo? - pytanie wyrwało się elfce za szybko, zbyt niecierpliwie. Pewnie każdy się domyśli, że mówi „z wami" a chodzi jej o niego. O Kivana.

- Najpierw wylądowaliśmy w więzieniu, potem uciekliśmy do gildii. - jednooki oparł się o ścianę.

- Tranzig nie żyje, zginął podczas ucieczki z więzienia. - dodał łowca. Przez chwilę wszyscy poczuli ciężar w sercach. Steele obiecała pomagierowi Tazoka wolność, powiedziała, że gdy dopadną półorka będzie mógł odejść.

- O Shar-Tel i Kageinie możecie zapomnieć. Informatorzy donieśli mi, że ona zaokrętowała się na statek i popłynęła na Wyspy Moonshae. Krasnolud najął się jako ochroniarz jakiegoś wielmoży i też opuścił miasto. - dodał złodziej. - Nie zawracajcie sobie dupy strażą miejską i Entarem Srebrną Tarczą. - kontynuował. - Pieniądze gildii załatwiły wszystko.

- Mamy spotkać się z przywódcami Tronu. Jameli powie nam kiedy. - Imoen przeszła do najważniejszej sprawy. Bruzdy na czole Renlava pogłębiły się od namysłu.

- Nie możecie tam wejść i zrobić jatki. - zaczął jednooki. - Tron jest znany i poważany w pewnych kręgach. - Najlepiej byłoby...

- Zdobyć dowody przeciw nim? - dokończyła rudowłosa. - Ale co właściwie mamy ich oskarżyć?

- Chcą przejąć władzę w mieście. Obalić Wielkich Książąt, a potem pomaszerować na północ do Waterdeep1 i na południe do Alkhatli2. Później sięgnąć po władzę, nad całym wybrzeżem. Dlatego ta cała historia z żelazem. Żeby zbić kapitał i rozpieprzyć handel na Wybrzeżu Mieczy. Zaczęli od Wrót, bo to największy port. Planują rozpocząć inwazję. - to co mówił Renlav wydawało się nieprawdopodobne, wyssane z palca. - Mam swoich informatorów. - przekonywał złodziej. - Tazok nie był jedynym agentem Tronu, którego wykończyliśmy. Widziałem mapy, plany, listy. Ale to wciąż za mało. To tylko śmieci znalezione przy bandytach. Tron zawsze może się ich wyprzeć. Trzeba ich trafić raz, a dobrze. Przypieprzyć im tak żeby się nie podnieśli.

- Czemu tak ci zależy, co się stanie z Wrotami? - zapytała bez ogródek Steele.

- Bo to moje miasto, a widziałem już wiele przewrotów i obalonych władców. I zawsze kończyło się na morzu krwi. Kogo bym okradał, gdyby wszyscy podrzynali sobie gardła zamiast zarabiać pieniądze?- zapytał Renlav z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

- Wejdźcie do siedziby Tronu, spróbujcie zdobyć ich zaufanie, wyciągnąć informację. Wrota są ogromne, liczę na to, że jeszcze nikt nie doniósł Tronowi, że tu jesteście. Jeśli coś się spieprzy, albo nie da się inaczej... wyrżnijcie kogo się da. Tronem kieruje Rieltar, starszy gość, czarodziej. Ale może być czyimś figurantem. - mówił jednooki.

- Dlaczego gildia nie zaatakuje Tronu? - wypaliła czarodziejka. Wydawało się, że wprawiła tym Renlava w zakłopotanie.

- Bo nie wszyscy w cechu widzą to, co ja... - zaczął złodziej. - Nie wszyscy widzą, do czego zmierza Tron. Nie mogę działać bez zgody władz gildii. Wam będzie łatwiej zdobyć dowody przeciw Tronowi.

Przybrane córki Goriona posłały Renlavowi chłodne spojrzenia.

- Nie posyłam was na śmierć, do cholery. - żachnął się. - Przyślę kogoś, do was do gospody. Przyniesie kilka artefaktów. Mogą się wam przydać w siedzibie Tronu.

- Kivan, nie pójdziesz z nami?- zapytała rudowłosa. W jej oczach błyszczała radość. Naprawdę się cieszyła, z ponownego spotkania z łowcą. Szkoda, że Steele, nie mogła powiedzieć tego samego.

- Jameli nie zna Kivana, nie powinnyśmy wzbudzać podejrzeń. - ucięła starsza z córek Goriona. Znowu powiedziała to za szybko, zbyt twardym tonem głosu.

- Masz słuszność. - łowca skłonił głowę. Na pożegnanie dodał. - Dobrze was było znowu zobaczyć.

Nie, Steele nie pobiegła za Kivanem. Nie powiedział, że miło go widzieć. Nie wyznała mu miłości. Nawet się do niego nie uśmiechnęła.

Steele i Imoen leżały w balii, z gorącą wodą. Kolejnej atrakcji gospody, w której się zatrzymali. Za dodatkową opłatą można było tu zmyć z siebie brud po całym dniu. Za następnych kilka monet kelnerki z gospody myły plecy najemnikom, czy kupcom zażywającym kąpieli. Przeważnie kończyły w balii, w powodzi śmiechów i pisków. Teraz jednak w łaźni nie rozbrzmiewał wesoły chichot. Elfka próbowała się zrelaksować, leżąc w ciepłej wodzie, pijąc piwo i paląc skręconego papierosa. Imoen wcierała w rude włosy roślinny olejek. Obok balii stał zestaw kosmetyków zamkniętych w kamiennych i szklanych pojemnikach. Pachniały mlekiem, miodem, cynamonem i kwiatami. Łaźnia była ciemnym, drewnianym pomieszczeniem z niskim stropem. Wszędzie unosiły się kłęby pary, rozgrzane drewno wydzielało przyjemny zapach żywicy. Płonęła lampa oliwna, na zewnątrz było już ciemno. Elfka zaciągnęła się tytoniem i upiła łyk piwa. To powinno ją uspokoić. Nie pomogło.

- Steele... - zaczęła Imoen. Była cała w pianie, mokre włosy lepiły jej się do twarzy. Skórę miała zbrązowiałą od słońca. Odznaczały się na niej jasnymi pasmami blizny- świadectwo przygód i walk, które razem przeszły.- Jesteś zła na Kivana?

- Nie, nie jestem.

- Myślałam, że się ucieszysz, że znaleźliśmy jego i Renlava... - mówiła dalej rudowłosa.

- Renlav myśli tylko o tym, jak nas wykorzystać, a Kivan ma nas gdzieś. - w głosie elfki zabrzmiała gorycz.

Czarodziejka przez chwilę milczała. Steele odgasiła papierosa i dopiła piwo. Ostatni łyk.

- Coś było między wami, prawda? - zapytała młodsza z sióstr, wpatrując się w swoje kolana.

Elfka machnęła niedbale ręką, jakby usiłując zatrzeć wspomnienie.

- On myśli tylko o zmarłej żonie. - ucięła.

Imoen przysunęła się do siostry i delikatnie położyła jej rękę na ramieniu. Steele coś ścisnęło za gardło. Przez ostatnie miesiące próbowano ją, wykorzystać okraść, zabić. A teraz Imoen kładła jej rękę na ramieniu, tak delikatnie jakby była porcelanową lalką, która w każdej chwili może się stłuc. Objęła rudowłosą ramieniem.

- Wybieraj lepiej, niż ja. - zaśmiała się siostrze do ucha. Ale w tym śmiechu była ukryta gorycz. Nie zacierał jej ani papierosowy dym, rozchodzący się w płucach, ani szumiący w głowie alkohol.

- Rozmawiałaś z Haer'dalisem? - zapytała po chwili elfka. Ciepła woda przyjemnie rozgrzewała jej ciało. Widziała, że magiczka i diabelstwo w ostatnich dniach zbliżyli się do siebie.- Skontaktowaliśmy się w końcu z gildią. Czy teraz będzie chciał... odejść?

- Powiedział, że z nami zostanie. Załatwi to jakoś z Panią Nin. - rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się. Uśmiechem dziewczyny, która jest pewna swojego mężczyzny.

Znowu ogień. Płomienie obejmujące cele, spleśniałą słomę, dziecięce ciała. Znowu była w pożarze, z którego wynosiły ją obce, dorosłe ręce. Ale tym razem widziała jak płomienie sięgają po jej opiekuna, jej brata, jej chłopca. Krzyczała, wyrywała się, ale nieubłagane, dorosłe dłonie odciągały ją coraz dalej od tego miejsca. A on tam był, został sam w morzu ognia, w powodzi iskier.

- Uciekaj! - krzyczała. - Uciekaj!

Ręce ją krępowały, tkwiła w żelaznym uścisku. Nie mogła się wydostać. Jakiś głos wołał z oddali.

- Steele! Ocknij się, Steele!

Elfka obudziła się. Leżała na łóżku, w zmiętej, przepoconej pościeli. Nad nią pochylała się Imoen. Za ramiona trzymał ją Jon. Próbowała wstać, ale wyczerpana opadła na poduszki.

- Nie mogłam cię dobudzić. - zaczęła rudowłosa. - Jon usłyszał krzyki i przyszedł. Dopiero jak on tobą potrząsnął w końcu otworzyłaś oczy.

Wojownik puścił Steele. Cofnął swoje ogromne dłonie.

- Może ci zostać kilka siniaków. - powiedział. - Co ci się do cholery śniło?

- Nie pamiętam. - Steele podniosła dłoń do czoła. Zaschło jej w gardle. W głowie miała bolesną pustkę. Miała wrażenie, że oczymś zapomniała. O czymś cholernie ważnym.

Następnego wieczoru mieli niezapowiedzianą wizytę. Do gospody przyszedł Kivan. Towarzyszyła mu elfka. Wysoka, o długich, jasnych włosach i poważnej twarzy. Nosiła strój typowy dla złodziei i rzezimieszków. Płaszcz z kapturem i lekką zbroję, ale w ręku dzierżyła kostur.

- Jestem Avellana. - przedstawiła się. - Przysłała nas Renlav, mamy wam coś przekazać.

Wszyscy z drużyny zgromadzili się w pokoju, który dzieliły Steele, Imoen i Viconia. Avellana wyjęła z kieszeni dwa przedmioty, kamienie, przypominające jajka. Jeden miał barwę opalizującej czerwieni, drugi mienił się błękitnymi refleksami.

- Używajcie tego rozsądnie. - zaczęła niskim, poważnym głosem. - Ten kamień... - wskazała na czerwony. - Może was przenieść poza Wrota Baldura. Nie teleportuje więcej, niż sześciu osób. Użyjcie go, gdybyście musieli uciekać. Gdyby nie było dla was powrotu do miasta. Po użyciu zniknie.- Spójrzcie...- delikatnie nacisnęła na rysę, biegnącą przez środek kamienia i zaczęła przełamywać artefakt na pół. - Jeśli oddzielicie od siebie dwie połówki, kamień zadziała.

- Za to ten... - ważyła w dłoni niebieski kształt. - ...przeniesie was do sfery kieszeniowej w Zewnętrzu.- spojrzała na Haer'dalisa. - Renlav mówił, że będziesz wiedział, co to jest. - Złote oczy diabelstwa na moment zabłysły. - Musicie mocno nacisnąć na czubek. - wskazała palcem. - Jeśli będziecie chcieli wrócić przyciśnijcie w tym samym miejscu. Uważajcie, bo traficie z powrotem tam, skąd się przenieśliście. Sfera kieszeniowa może się jednak przydać, byście odzyskali siły.

Spojrzała na nich, grupę spojoną raczej przez przypadek, niż przez przeznaczenie i skłoniła głowę.

- Życzę wam powodzenia. - powiedziała. - Wiem, jak ważne jest to, co macie zrobić. Nie tylko dla gildii, ale dla całego miasta.

Steele powtarzała w myślach, żeby Kivan wyszedł, zamknął za sobą drzwi i żeby nie musiała go już więcej oglądać. Zamiast tego, gdy Avellana już się pożegnała niegdysiejszy towarzysz zatrzymał wzrok na elfce.

- Steele... - zaczął. - Możemy chwilę porozmawiać?

Wyszli na korytarz. Dochodziły ich stłumione głosy z sąsiednich pokoi. Hol gospody był czysty i schludny. W kamiennych ścianach ciągnęły się rzędem drewniane drzwi do kwater. Pod stopami szeleściły trzcinowe maty. Prawie wpadł na nich jakiś podpity, brzuchaty kupiec. Elf wydawał się zmieszany. Steele na początku starała się opanować nerwowe drżenie rąk, suchość w ustach. Nagle ogarnęła ją wściekłość. Nie da musatysfakcji.

- Chciałeś rozmawiać. - zaczęła ostrym, nieprzyjemnym tonem. W oczach łowcy zobaczyła smutek i na chwilę ścisnęło się jej serce.

- Chciałem cię przeprosić. - powiedział cicho. - Za to, co stało się wtedy u driad. To nie powinno nigdy...

- Wiem, że to nie powinno nigdy się stać. - zdradzał ją gniewny ton głosu, zaciśnięte usta, nerwowe ruchy. - Też tego żałuję. - powiedziała ostro. Na twarzy Kivana znowu cieniem odbił się smutek.

Przez chwilę po prostu przyglądali się sobie. Kiedyś połączeni tą niewidzialną nicią, a dziś sobie obcy.

- Zatrzymałeś się w gildii złodziei? - Steele specjalnie poruszyła obojętny temat. - Sądziłam, że nienawidzisz miasta.- nawet teraz elf wydawał się zagubiony w gwarze metropolii. Pamiętała jak swobodnie czuł się w leśnej głuszy.

- Bractwo złodziei chce obalić Żelazny Tron. Tazok należał do Tronu...- odparł łowca. - Gdy to wszystko się skończy odejdę z Wrót.

- Ta Avellana... jesteście razem? - nie powinna o to pytać, powinna udawać, że Kivan jest dla niej nikim.

- Nie... Ona była druidką, ale los rzucił ją tutaj. Uczy mnie... jak radzić sobie z tym co przemija...- odpowiedział cicho.

- Więc nich cię uczy dalej. - Steele spojrzała na Kivana ostatni raz i wróciła do pokoju.

Imoen siedziała na łóżku w pokoju i czytała notatki Haer'dalisa na temat Wieloświata. Steele ani Viconii nie było. Miała całą komnatę dla siebie. Może niezbyt dużą, ale przytulną i czystą. Z komodą, szafą i miękką pościelą. Z okna roztaczał się widok na schludne zabudowania dzielnicy kupieckiej i kępy drzew. Łóżko było wygodne. Lampa oliwna miło rozświetlała wieczorny półmrok. Nagle rozległo się delikatne pukanie do drzwi. Zobaczyła ciemne, potargane włosy, złote oczy i uśmiech pełen białych, ostrych zębów.

- Chcesz zobaczyć jak wygląda Zewnętrze? - zapytało diabelstwo.

Imoen odgarnęła włosy i utkwiła spojrzenie we wchodzącym mężczyźnie. Na jej twarzy malowała się mieszanka ekscytacji i niepokoju. Haer'dalis trzymał w dłoni błękitny kamień.

- To na pewno bezpieczne? - zapytała rudowłosa.

- Skarbie... to sfera kieszeniowa. Stworzono ją jako schronienie. Tam ma być bezpiecznie.

Ciekawość zwyciężyła. Czarodziejka zeskoczyła z łóżka i podeszła do sferotkniętego. Kamień zaskrzył się błękitem w dłoni diabelstwa.

- Dobrze, spróbujmy. - powiedziała rudowłosa.

Haer'dalis objął dziewczynę w pasie. Nacisnął kciukiem na szczyt kamienia. Przez chwilę nie działo się nic. A potem na sekundę pokój wypełnił rozbłysk światła, świetlana kula, która malała coraz bardziej, aż w końcu zniknęła. Razem z nią zniknęli i oni.

Steele piła. Najpierw jeden kieliszek, potem kolejny i jeszcze jeden. Świat zaczął zlewać jej się w oczach. Kształty traciły ostrość, kolory wyrazistość. Glosy przesiadujących w tawernie ludzi zbiegły się w nieprzyjemny jednostajny hałas. Dopiła ostatni łyk ze szklanki. Napój nieprzyjemnie palił ją w gardło. Tak naprawdę wcale jej nie smakował. Ale tak samo jak zaciemniał jej ostrość widzenia, tak tępił uczucia i emocje. Pozwalał zapomnieć.

- Która to już? - usłyszała znajomy głos. Alkohol zaciemniał też pamięć, więc minęła chwila zanim dotarło do niej czyj to głos. Jona. Opierał się o blat ławy, na którym stały wszystkie, pokonane przez Steele puste kieliszki.

- Nie pamiętam. - posłała mu znużony uśmiech.

- Nie pamiętasz, co? A za wszystkie zapłaciłaś?- warknął siedzący przy ławie obok mężczyzna, z długą, jasną brodą. - Wy, pieprzone elfy rozkradacie nasze pieniądze. A małe elfie kurwy, takie jak ty...- zmierzył spojrzeniem córkę Goriona. - … pierwsze rozkładają nogi, byle tylko dostawać wszystko za darmo.

- Wystarczy. - Jon złapał Steele za ramię i pociągnął za sobą. Wyrywała się, ale nachylił się nad nią i powiedział spokojnie. - Nie będę cię za pięć minut wycierał z rzygów, albo zbierał z podłogi. - Prowadził ją za sobą, tak jak jak dziecko ciągnie lalkę. Klienci gospody przypatrywali się tej scenie. Z bezpiecznego dystansu, z nosami w swoich kuflach, czy talerzach. Gdy Jon mijała brodatego mężczyznę, nagle, bez ostrzeżenia chwycił go za głowę i uderzył jego czołem o blat stołu. Trysnęła krew, brodacz z jękiem osunął się na ziemię. Z kącika ust pociekła mu strużka śliny, zmieszanej z krwią. Klienci gospody rozsądnie schowali nosy głębiej w kufle. Barman skinął na kelnerkę, żeby uprzątnęła ten bałagan.

Sfera kieszeniowa była nieprawdopodobnie mała. Przypominała rozmiarami leśną polanę. Aż chciało się poszukać drzwi, żeby się stamtąd wydostać. Jednak drzwi nie było. Miejsce okalały kamienne ściany. Wznoszące się coraz wyżej i wyżej, niknące z zasięgu wzroku. Całą sferę tworzył ten mały zakątek, pomiędzy kamiennymi murami, porośnięty roślinnością. Wił się bluszcz, rosły kwiaty. W maleńkiej sadzawce zgromadziła się woda. Nie świeciło słońce, ale nie panowała też ciemność. W powietrzu unosiła się mleczna poświata. Imoen biegała od jednego skraju tego miejsca, do drugiego, usiłując znaleźć wyjście, wyłom, szczelinę. Ale nie trafiła na nic takiego. Sfera była maleńkim, zamkniętym światem, uniwersum samym dla siebie.

- Jak powstają takie Sfery?- Imoen zadarła głowę ku górze, próbując zobaczyć gdzie zamykają się kamienne ściany. Ale w górze, u ich zbiegu widziała tylko półmrok.

- Ktoś musiał wykroić to miejsce z Zewnętrza. - odpowiedziało diabelstwo. - Albo je tu stworzył i powiązał z kamieniem teleportacyjnym. Sfery kieszonkowe są bardzo rzadkie, to idealne miejsce na schronienie.

Haer'dalis miał rację. Powietrze tu było inne. Kolory, dźwięki i zapachy wszystko było inne jakąś nieznaną, niewytłumaczalną obcością. Ale to nie przerażało Imoen. Raczej ciekawiło. Nagle do ich uszu dotarł dźwięk, jakby odległy zbliżający się podmuch burzy.

- Co to? - rudowłosa rozglądała się niepewnie. Sferotknięty przyciągnął ją do siebie i objął.

- Zaraz zobaczysz coś niezwykłego.

Sylwetki pojawiły się znikąd. Zwinne, szybkie, mieniące się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy. Imoen przylgnęła plecami do kamiennej ściany. Tuż przed nią sfera na moment wypełniła się niezwykłymi istotami. Zjawiały się z jednej strony mikroświata, a znikały z drugiej, pędząc w galopie. Niektóre zdawały się biec w powietrzu. Miały kształt koni, ale ich ciała, grzywy, ogony przybierały najróżniejsze barwy. Od błękitu, do srebra, czy fioletu. Musiały widzieć ją i diabelstwo. Galopowały na tyle daleko od nich, żeby nie zrobić im krzywdy. Żeby nie zginęli w nawałnicy kopyt.

- To Córki Epony, dzieci bogini koni. Mogą przemieszczać się poza Planami. - usłyszała głos diabelstwa. - Biegną gdzieś do innej Sfery.

Czarodziejka przyglądała się temu spektaklowi z otwartymi ustami i szeroko otwartymi oczami. Policzki jej pałały, z ekscytacji. Gdy ostatnie z niezwykłych stworzeń zniknęło uśmiechnęła się szeroko do swojego towarzysza. A potem go pocałowała.

W życiu Imoen, tak jak i Steele pojawiali się już chłopcy, potem młodzi mężczyźni. Zdarzało się złamane serce i przepłakana noc. Ale żadna z tych przygód jej nie zmieniła, nie zostawiła bagażu smutku, czy rozżalenia. Rudowłosa brała życie takim jakie jest. Nie planowała tego, co zaczęło się rodzić między nią, a diabelstwem. Nie układała w myślach przyszłości z Haer'dalisem. Ale też nie chciała odrzucać tego, co działo się między nimi. W tym momencie po prostu całowali się i było im razem dobrze. Tak dobrze, jak może być tylko dwójce młodych ludzi, którzy w tym momencie nie widza świata poza sobą.

Jon położył elfkę na łóżku, w kwaterze swojej i Haer'dalisa. Dał jej coś do picia. Pokój przez chwilę wirował i tańczył, potem się uspokoił. Podciągnęła się na łokciach i spojrzała na postawnego mężczyznę.

- Gdzie jest Imoen i reszta? - zapytała.

- Nie wiem gdzie są ruda i diabelstwo. Viconia wyszła, pewnie do swojego ulubionego burdelu.

Steele opadła bezwładnie na łóżko. Leżała bokiem na pościeli, wypowiadając słowa prosto w poduszkę. Powiedziała coś, czego nie mówiła od bardzo dawna.

- Dzięki...

- Po cholerę to było?- wojownik usiadł obok niej.

- Chyba z głupoty... - nie znajdowała lepszego wyjaśnienia.

Elfka dźwignęła się na łokciu. W pokoju było gorąco. Powietrze stało się ciężkie, lepkie, duszne. Powinna wstać i wyjść, ale po co. Lepiej zostać w cudzym pokoju, z obcym facetem na cudzym łóżku.

- Jeśli chcesz zapomnieć...- Jon pochylił się nad nią. - to jest lepszy sposób, niż upijanie się tym gównem, które mają w barze na dole.

- Skąd wiesz, że chcę zapomnieć? - spytała.

- Bo nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś tak piła.

Nagle sufit nad nimi zaskrzypiał znacząco. Z góry dało się słyszeć całą paletę odgłosów. Wzdychania, jęki i krzyki dziewczyny, która przeżywała właśnie miłosne uniesienia. Steele uciekła wzrokiem w bok, po ścianach, gdy w końcu jej spojrzenie skrzyżowało się ze wzrokiem Jona. Krzyki nasilały się, przechodząc w cressendo.

- Właśnie taki. - uśmiechnął się.

Trudno powiedzieć, które wykonało pierwszy ruch. Ale po chwili Steele tkwiła plecami przy ścianie. Usta splecione z ustami Jona, język, z jego językiem. Trzymał ja na rękach, poczuła jak ściąga z niej bieliznę. A potem jak w nią wchodzi. Raz za razem. Coraz głębiej, coraz mocniej. Objęła nogami jego plecy. Do krzyków i westchnień dziewczyny z górnego piętra dołączył głos Steele. Byli sami. Była pijana. Kivan nigdy nie będzie jej. Było jej wszystko jedno. A Jon naprawdę wiedział co robi.

1Waterdeep - jedno z najbogatszych królestw Faerûnu. Jego stolicą jest miasto o tej samej nazwie.

2Alkhatla - miasto Faerûnu leżące w zachodniej części kontynentu na Wybrzeżu Mieczy. Jest to stolica Amnu - jednego z faeruńskich królestw


	25. Chapter 24

Jameli się nie odezwała. Minął ponad tydzień. Steele leżała na łóżku w pokoju, obok Jona. Wymienili się spojrzeniami i uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

Coś się zmieniło. Między Imoen, a diabelstwem rodziło się uczucie. Widać to było w drobnych gestach. W tym jak odgarniał jej włosy, odpowiadał uśmiechem na jej uśmiech, obejmował ją ramieniem. Nocowali razem w pokoju. Steele nie miała nic przeciwko. Niewiele wiedziała o Haer'dalisie. Ale widziała, jak opiekował się jej siostrą. Zasłonił rudowłosą przed mieczem Zeima, zadbał o nią w kryjówce złodziei. Poza tym robił jej śniadania, kupował orzechy w miodzie, czy inne łakocie, które tak lubiła. To się tak naprawdę liczyło, a nie to, skąd pochodził i czy miał w sobie domieszkę krwi z innych Planów. Elfka widziała uśmiech w oczach młodszej siostry, widziała jak błyszczą w jej opalonej twarzy. Któryś wieczór spędziły we trójkę, z Viconią, przy kilku butelkach wina. Prawie jak na babskich plotkach, jakie urządzały sobie młode żony w Candlekeep. Oczywiście żarty Steele i reszty dziewcząt były sprośne, albo cyniczne. Nie były kurami domowymi, tylko poszukiwaczkami przygód, którym w każdej chwili może spaść głowa z karku. Imoen i Viconia wypytywały ją o Jona, ale kilka jej odpowiedzi ucięło temat. Tak naprawdę nie było o czym opowiadać.

Pieprzyli się. Wystarczyła chwila wzajemnej bliskości, żeby zamykali się razem w pokoju, czy w łaźni. Czasem nawet w spiżarni gospody, albo schowku na wino. Żeby tylko dostać się jak najszybciej do własnych ciał. Ale nie padły żadne deklaracje, wyznania, żadne znaczące słowa. Poza łóżkiem i ciasnym pokojem dalej traktowali się, jakby nic nie zaszło. Nie odgarniał jej włosów, nie całował w policzek, nie kupował prezentów. I bardzo dobrze. Żadnych przysiąg, które za moment staną się pustym słowem. Żadnych zdań bez znaczenia. Tylko pieprzenie się, rżnięcie, nieważne jak to nazwać. Elfka lubiła myśleć, że tym razem się nie zaangażuje, że łączy ich tylko łóżko, nic więcej. Ale za każdym razem kiedy leżała obok Jona, kiedy palili, kłócili się, czy się kochali czuła jakby znalazła kogoś, kto ją uzupełnia. Z Kivanem i tak by nie wyszło. Stał między nimi nie tylko cień zmarłej żony. Elf należał do lasu, do natury. Steele parła naprzód, pchała ją chęć życia w gorączkowym pędzie. Zostawiała za sobą ludzi i miejsca, nie oglądając się wstecz. Czuła, że Jon jest taki sam. Nie zadawał pytań. Nie chciał od niej niczego, poza jej ciałem. Teraz leżała na boku, już bez zbędnych ubrań, paliła i przyglądała mu się. Jego skóra była poznaczona śladami walk, nosiła też stare znaki po rozległych oparzeniach. Góra mięśni, siatka blizn i ten ironiczny uśmiech, który sprawiał, że dziewczynom miękły kolana. Jon podchwycił jej spojrzenie.

- Nie brakuje ci Jameli?- zapytała złośliwie Steele. Przeciągnęła się i odgasiła papierosa.

- Przyjdzie. - uśmiechnął się tym cholernie pewnym siebie uśmiechem. - Poza tym... od początku chciałem się z tobą pieprzyć. - powiedział.

- Myślałam, że chciałeś mnie udusić.- elfka zagłębiła twarz w miękka, przyjemnie pachnącą poduszkę.

- To prawie to samo. - zaśmiał się wojownik. Nachylił się nad Steele. Sama jego bliskość wystarczyła, żeby nie liczyło się nic, poza ich ciałami.

- To cholerna różnica. - prychnęła elfka.

Jon złapał ją w uścisk i podniósł z łóżka. W ułamku sekundy klęczała twarzą przy ścianie. Kolana na łóżku, ręce wykręcone do tyłu. Poczuła dłoń mężczyzny na szyi.

- Widzisz? To prawie to samo.

Jego palce zsunęły się z szyi na jej piersi i resztę jej ciała, którą znał już tak dobrze. Brał ją od tyłu. Bez zbędnych pieszczot i budowania nastroju. Steele uderzyła ta mieszanka pożądania, które wybuchało w niej zawsze wtedy, gdy Jon jej dotykał i braku kontroli nad sytuacją. Jej ręce tkwiły w uścisku silniejszego mężczyzny, co jakiś czas czuła na szyi jego dłoń. Dotykała delikatnie, ale gdyby się zacisnęła... Ale nie powiedziała, żeby przestał. I tak wszystko przestało być ważne, gdy poczuła falę krwi uderzającą do głowy. Falę przyjemności, która zacierała wszystko inne.

Opadli na łóżko kilka chwil potem.

- Odbiło ci?- warknęła elfka. Była wściekła na siebie, że ten raz dał jej tyle przyjemności. Musi zacząć myśleć głową, a nie tyłkiem.

- Przecież ci się podobało.

Nagle usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi. Delikatne, speszone. Steele okryła się kocem, Jon podszedł do drzwi nagi. Po drugiej stronie korytarza kryła się znajoma kelnerka z gospody.

- Jakiś facet na dole pyta o was... - zaczęła niepewnie, omijając wzrokiem nagie ciało mężczyzny. - Mówił, że ma dla was robotę. Szukałam rudej pani i tego... diablaka ale nie ma ich w pokoju. Zapukałam tam, ale nikt nie otwierał.

- Co jest? - zza pleców dziewczyny wyszła Viconia. Ona z kolei spojrzała na zupełnie nagiego Jona bez cienia skrępowania.

- Podobno ktoś ma dla nas pracę.

Mężczyzna był zdenerwowany. Trzęsły mu się ręce, bez przerwy się pocił. Dobrze ubrany, wyglądał na maga. Nosił powłóczyste szaty i masę biżuterii. Powiedział, że nazywa się Kelen Koth. Usiadł z nimi przy stole, w gospodzie. Zaproponował po kubku rozgrzewającego naparu z miodem i przyprawami dla każdego. Zapłacił. Siedzieli we czwórkę, przy niewielkim stoliku, pod ścianą. Imoen i diabelstwo gdzieś zniknęli.

- Podobno... potraficie sobie poradzić... z różnymi rzeczami. Z problemami...- Kelen cedził słowa wpatrując się w kubek z naparem.

- Kto ci tak powiedział? Skąd wiedziałeś gdzie nas znaleźć? - Jon nie pił. Wpatrywał się uważnie w mężczyznę.

- Mam... znajomych w Żelaznym Tronie. Zwerbowaliście pewnego maga, żeby dla nich pracował. Pytałem go o dobrych najemników. Odesłał mnie do waszej zleceniodawczyni. Powiedziała mi, gdzie wasz szukać.

- Czego chcesz? - mroczna elfka umoczyła usta w ciepłym, przyjemnie pachnącym napoju. Na jej policzki wystąpiły rumieńce.

- Mam... problem. Zaklęciem sprowadziłem do swojego domu coś... nad czym nie umiem zapanować.

Opowiadał nieskładnie, jak rzucił czar mający przywołać mefita pyłu. Zamiast niego pojawiła się inna istota, nie umiał określić jaka. Mówił, że jego dom jest w dzielnicy portowej. Prosił, żeby tam z nim poszli. Obiecywał złote góry.

- Nie jestem pierwszym lepszym sztukmistrzem. - zapewniał. - Mam pozycję i pieniądze. Umiem się odwdzięczyć.

- Czemu ktoś taki jak ty... z pozycją i pieniędzmi... chce wynająć akurat nas? Na pewno stać cię na kogoś o większej renomie. - drążył syn płatnerza. Policzki Kelena oblał rumieniec.

- Wstyd... przyznać, że sam ściągnąłem coś... z czym nie umiem sobie poradzić. Jak pójdę z tym do znanych awanturników, załatwią sprawę, wezmą kasę. A potem obśmieją mnie po całym mieście...

- A nam nikt nie uwierzy, tak?- Steele dokończyła tok myśli rozmówcy.

- Nie, nie, nie o to mi chodziło. - mag zaczął w panice machać rękoma. Niemal przewrócił kubek z naparem i wylał zawartość na stół.

Zaskrzypiały drzwi, do gospody weszli Imoen i Haer'dalis. Steele ściągnęła ich spojrzeniem do stolika.

- Dobrze. - powiedziała elfka. - zaprowadź nas do swojego domu.

Nad dzielnicą portową unosiła się mieszanina zapachów. Zapach morza, chłodna, słona woń fal i morskich roślin. Zapach ryb, o różowych skrzelach i mokrej skórze, leżących masą na targach. Zapach drobnych krewetek, nieobranych jeszcze z pancerzyków. I smród z doków, w którym łączyła się woń ścieków i zepsutego jedzenia.

Stali przed zadbaną, piętrową budowlą z kamienia i drewna. Z zewnątrz prezentowała się zupełnie normalnie. Dookoła krążyli marynarze i kupcy. Wszyscy ci, których zyski wiązały z morzem.

- Co zastałeś w środku, kiedy tam ostatnio byłeś? - zapytała Steele.

- Powódź. - Kelen Koth wyraźnie się speszył. - W domu była powódź, korytarzami płynęła woda. Uciekłem.

- Nie wejdziesz z nami? - odezwało się czarodziejka.

- Nie, nie, nie... - odpowiadał gorączkowo. - Ja...- przyznał ze wstydem. - nie jestem zbyt dobrym magiem.

- Dobrze. - powiedziała elfka. - Wchodzimy.

Steele poczuła znajomy dreszcz emocji, podnoszący jej włoski na karku. Przygoda, niebezpieczeństwo, wyzwanie. Pewnie będą musieli się wysilić, żeby wyjść z tego cało. Ale liczyła, że uda im się zdobyć złoto, czy magiczne przedmioty. Wszystkim poszukiwaczom przygód na tę myśl krew zaczynała szybciej krążyć w żyłach. Może dlatego przyjęła zlecenie, znudzona bezczynnością oczekiwania na Jameli. A może po prostu dla pieniędzy.

Drzwi uchyliły się z cichym skrzypieniem. Zza futryny strugą wylała się woda, wsiąkała w chodnik. Zniknęli w środku. Kelen Koth został przed wejściem.

Kiedyś ten dom musiał wydawać się uroczą, nowoczesną rezydencją. Na podłodze parkiet, ściany zdobiły obrazy. Gustowne meble, zgodne z najnowsza modą. Centralnym punktem jadalni był nie stół z grubo ciosanych desek, ale fantazyjny stolik, z barwionego drewna. W kącie stała przeszklona komoda, o zdobionych uchwytach. U sufitu kołysał się kosztowny żyrandol. Zdobiące go kryształy ocierały się o siebie wydając melodyjny dźwięk. Teraz po podłodze płynęła woda. Klepki od parkietu odklejały się pod ich stopami. Na ścianach rozprzestrzeniły się rośliny, pnącza, bluszcz. Wyglądało, jakby natura chciała wziąć odwet na tym budynku, z powrotem wtargnąć na miejsce domu. Ze ścian kapała woda, w powietrzu unosił się zapach morza. Rozglądali się, ale nigdzie nie było widać istoty, która zawładnęła tą posiadłością. Nagle ze schodów, prowadzących na górę spłynął strumień. Jakieś stworzenie wynurzało się spod wody, obok schodów. Cofnęli się, złapali za broń.  
>Na górnym piętrze, po kostki w wodzie stała dziewczyna. Miała długie jasne włosy, sięgające niemal do kolan. Okrywały ją, bo była zupełnie naga. Patrzyła na nich ze szczytu schodów, jej twarz nic nie wyrażała. Miała perłową skórę i regularne rysy twarzy. Musiała być jakąś morską istotą.<p>

- Kim jesteście? - jej cichy, melodyjny głos, przywodził na myśl plusk fal.

- Kim ty jesteś?- spytała Steele. - Co robisz w tym mieszkaniu?

- Jestem Amilai. Nereida, córka morza. Służę mojej pani...- zawahała się na chwilę. - Proszę, czy możecie mi pomóc?

- Jak mamy ci pomóc? - Imoen wpatrywała się w nimfę z ciekawością. Starsza z córek Goriona wiedziała, że siostrę fascynują wszelkiego rodzaju magiczne istoty. Zwłaszcza tak piękne. Jej samej w głowie zapaliło się ostrzegawcze światło. Pamiętała pieśń driad i nieszczęsną noc spędzoną z Kivanem.

- Moja pani, została uwięziona, podstępem. Mnie udało się uciec. Nie potrafię jej uwolnić. Przeniosłam się tutaj... Szukałam pomocy. Był tu człowiek, chciałam prosić, żeby mi pomógł... Ale gdy mnie zobaczył przeraził się i uciekł. - nereida złożyła dłonie. - Proszę, pomóżcie mi uwolnić moją panią. Ona potrafi się odwdzięczyć.

Przygoda zaczynała nabierać rumieńców. Istota, którą mieli schwytać, sama okazała się ofiarą, proszącą o pomoc. Obiecywała nagrodę.

- Kto ją uwięził? - zabrzmiał głos Jona.

- Nikczemni ludzie, piraci. Jest w podwodnej grocie. Zaprowadzę was tam.

- Kim jest twoja pani? - dociekał sferowiec.

- Ona jest... - nimfa przez chwilę bezskutecznie szukała słów. Ostatecznie uznała, że i tak nie może znaleźć właściwych. Uśmiechnęła się. - Jest wyjątkowa.

Steele naradziła się, z pozostałymi. Skuszeni wizją nagrody, uwierającą nudą i pięknem nimfy zgodzili się pomóc. Twarz Amilai pojaśniała. Wypowiedziała zaklęcie i nagle spod podłogi wytrysnęła fontanna, wyrywając otwór, w posadzce. Jakby nagle wybiło podziemne źródło. Obok ich stóp ziała rozpadlina, wypełniona wodą.

- Kelen na pewno nie zapłaci nam za robotę. - Jon skrzywił usta w uśmiechu.

Morska istota skinęła zapraszającym gestem. Wskazała na głębię otwierającą się tuż obok ich stóp.

- Nie przepłyniemy pod ziemią. Utopimy się!- sprzeciwiła się Steele.

Mimo słów elfki Imoen weszła ostrożnie do wody. Natychmiast ciało dziewczyny objęła powietrzna bańka. Rudowłosa śmiała się, obracała się w powietrznym balonie. Nereida dotknęła stopą wody i jej ciało zaczęło stawać się przeźroczyste, jakby rozpuszczało się w cieczy.

- Powiedziałam, że was tam zabiorę. - dodała Amilai.

W głowie Steele wszystko buntowało się, przed wejściem do wody i zawierzeniem nimfie, ale widziała rozradowane oczy Imoen. Podekscytowana, śmiała się radośnie do diabelstwa. Nic złego się nie działo. Elfka zanurzyła się i ją też otoczyła powietrzna bańka. Można było w niej swobodnie oddychać. Po chwili wszyscy byli już w wodzie. Poniósł ich prąd. Przepłynęli pod ziemią, niesieni falą podziemnej rzeki, wprost w wody Morza Mieczy. Unosili się na falach, gnani jakąś niewidzialną siłą, siłą woli nereidy. Nie widzieli swojej przewodniczki, jej ciało stało się przezroczyste, stapiało się z morskimi falami. Mijali ławice ryb, przepłynęli pod unoszącym się na falach okrętem,. Steele nigdy nie przeżyła bardziej niezwykłej podróży. Prąd zaniósł ich przez pełne morze, do sieci podmorskich grot. Wpłynęli do jaskiń, znajdujących się pod powierzchnią wody. Na koniec dotarli tam, gdzie skalne sklepienie wystawało ponad taflę. Wynurzyli się z powietrznych baniek, łapczywie łapiąc oddech, a potem wydostali na brzeg jaskini. W kontakcie z powietrzem ciało Amilai znowu zaczęło nabierać kolorów, przypominając ludzkie. Wskazała im na głębię groty.

Nie panowała tam ciemność. Gdzieś z oddali docierał blask płomieni. Przez szczeliny w stropie jaskini zaglądało wieczorne słońce. Steele przypuszczała, że są gdzieś daleko, na wyspie, albo u wybrzeży. W kompletnie nieznanym miejscu, a dookoła rozciąga się morze. To jakiś absurd. Ale przecież sami się na to zgodzili.

Przemykali cicho, po kamiennych korytarzach. W końcu, gdy nereida dała znak, że są już blisko poszły za nią tylko Steele i Imoen, najcichsze.

Kamienne tunele kończyły się pieczarą pokaźnych rozmiarów. Dno groty pokrywał piach i rumowiska gruzów. W ścianach tkwiły powtykane pochodnie. Przy ogniu siedziała grupka ludzi, zajętych jedzeniem i rozmową. Opryszki lepszego sortu, dobrze uzbrojeni i niebezpieczni. A dalej...

Steele dopiero po chwili zwróciła uwagę na kształt, przy załamaniu kamiennych ścian. Światło odbijało się od niego. Miał barwę spiżu. Wielkie łapy, złożone bezwładnie i takie same, skórzaste skrzydła. Potężna głowa, ozdobiona z tyłu skórzastym grzebieniem. Smutne spojrzenie zielonych, gadzich oczu. Smok. To był smok.

- To moja pani. - usłyszała szept nereidy.


	26. Chapter 25

- Jak to możliwe? - Steele wpatrywała się w metaliczną sylwetkę leżącą pod ścianą jaskini.- Czemu ona nie ucieknie, czemu ich nie zaatakuje?

- Nie może. - wyszeptała Amilai. Patrzyła na smoczycę. W jej wzroku malowało się ogromne przywiązanie i czułość. - Rzucili na nią geis.

Imoen znała to słowo. Oznaczało tyle co przysięga, lub obowiązek, magicznie przez kogoś narzucony. Siedzący przy ognisku ludzie musieli takim spętać smoczycę. Razem z siostrą chłonęły wzrokiem jaszczurę.

W głowie magiczki pojawiały się urywki z ksiąg o smokach, które niegdyś czytała. Ta smoczyca miała metaliczny blask i spiżowy odcień. Rudowłosa wiedziała, że spiżowe smoki lubią trzymać się blisko wody i są zazwyczaj przyjaźnie nastawione do ludzi. Ale to wszystko były słowa. Żadne z nich nie oddawało piękna i dostojeństwa tego stworzenia. Nawet teraz, gdy leżało magicznie spętane i upokorzone. Jaszczura musiała być młoda, nie osiągnęła jeszcze imponującego rozmiaru, właściwego dorosłym gadom. Podniosła łeb i powiedziała coś, do otaczających ją ludzi. Na jej słowa jeden z piratów wyjął z ognia płonącą żagiew i dźgnął bestię. W jej gardzieli zabulgotał warkot, przez pysk przebiegł grymas złości. Ale smoczyca nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Zgromadzeni ludzie śmiali się, rechotali donośnie. Zwłaszcza jeden, mag w czerwonych szatach.

- To on rzucił geis. - wzrok nereidy zatrzymał się na czarodzieju. Pirat znowu dźgnął jaszczurę płonącą żagwią. W jaskini po raz kolejny zagrzmiał śmiech. - Moja pani... była wyczerpana, po walce z grupą sahuaginów. Dotarła do brzegu, poprosiła tych ludzi o pomoc. - nimfa ciągnęła swoją opowieść. - A oni tak jej odpłacili.

- Każą jej nas zaatakować? - zapytała Imoen. Nie mogła oderwać wzroku od gada.

- Na pewno. - wyszeptała Amilai.

Wróciły do reszty drużyny. Nie mieli wiele czasu. Nie wiadomo, co piraci zamierzali zrobić ze smoczycą.

Zen'thai ogryzł kość z kurczaka i wyrzucił ja za siebie. Otarł usta i spojrzał na leżącą pod ścianą spiżową gadzinę. Przepełniała go duma. Podszedł smoczycę, magicznie zrobił z niej swego niewolnika. Nic dziwnego. Był przecież Czerwonym Magiem z Thay, chociaż na razie pracował dla tych irytujących parweniuszy z Żelaznego Tronu. Ale teraz, gdy jest panem smoczycy, jego pozycja z pewnością wzrośnie. Ciężko będzie sprzeciwić się komuś, kto wydaje rozkazy takiej bestii. Ci idioci, którymi dowodził, może i nadawali się do walki. Mieli twarde karki i czaszki, ale żaden nie potrafiłby uknuć takiego planu. Złapać smoka, w pułapkę swojej woli. Umieli tylko podpalać osady, napadać na statki, grabić i rabować. Mag rozwodził się w myślach, nad swoim geniuszem, gdy nagle do jaskini niespodziewanie wdarła się morska fala. Przewróciła jego i jego towarzyszy, zgasiła ognisko. Za falą wbiegli zbrojni. Usłyszał słowa inwokacji i w jego ludzi uderzyła ognista kula. Część uciekła, dwóch wybuch rzucił na ścianę jaskini. Już się nie podnieśli. Leżeli twarzami w wodzie, barwiącej się z wolna na czerwono. Zen'thai zerwał się na nogi. Skinął dłonią na smoczycę i gad poderwał się do walki. Chociaż mag czuł, jak bestia całą siłą woli buntuje się przeciwko niemu i jego rozkazom.

Amilai przypuściła pierwszy atak. Przywołana przez nią fala zmiotła piratów z nóg. Jon i Haer'dalis, dwa miecze, doskoczyli do nich. Steele posłała w kierunku przeciwników kilka pocisków z kuszy. Trafiły dwóch mężczyzn, w ramię i udo. Ale odbiły się od maga, jakby był chroniony niewidzialną tarczą. Viconia rzucała zaklęcia ochronne na swoją drużynę. Przywołała dwa szkielety. Rozpadły się na kupkę kości, pod uderzeniami smoczego ogona. Jaszczura przedarła się przez nieumarłych wojowników, coraz bliżej walczących wręcz diabelstwa i Jona. Mierzyli się w walce z przeciwnikami, których nie zdołało pozbawić życia zaklęcie ognistej kuli, posłane wcześniej przez Imoen. W gada uderzyły czary czarodziejki i kapłanki, ale zdawały się nie wyrządzać mu krzywdy. Wtedy usłyszeli dziwny, nieznany śpiew. To nereida nuciła tę pieśń. Wzniosła ręce i na środku jaskini wybiło źródełko. Woda trysnęła z niego strumieniem, wprost ku górze, gdy nimfę trafił jeden z czarów maga w czerwonej szacie. Amilai osunęła się na skaliste dno groty, skąpane teraz w wodzie. Od ścian odbił się ryk smoczycy. Ale gadzina, nie zaprzestała ataku, jej pazury ze zgrzytem odbiły się od miecza Jona. Wojownik upadł, odrzucony impetem. Sferotkniętego i walczących z nim mężczyzn powaliło na ziemię uderzenie skrzydeł bestii. Szła w ich stronę. Nagle źródło, wywołane przez wodną istotę ożyło. Przybrało kształt fali, stanęła między jaszczurą, a Jonem. Smoczyca zwarła się w walce z wodnym kształtem. Zęby i pazury z wściekłością trafiały w ciecz, ale wydawały się nie ranić wodnego żywiołaka. Imoen podbiegła do nereidy, odciągała ranną.

- Nie zróbcie jej krzywdy... - wyszeptała Amilai.

Dwóch piratów, zagradzających drogę do czarodzieja padło, pod ciosami mieczy diabelstwa i wojownika. Trzech wciąż stało na nogach. Spod wody wytrysnęły zielone pnącza, przywołane przez mroczną elfkę, by opleść Czerwonego Maga i go unieruchomić. Ale rośliny odklejały się od jego ciała i szat, jakby zostały posmarowane śliską substancją. Mężczyzna kontynuował inwokację. Na dźwięk znajomych słów wszyscy uświadomili sobie, że wiedzą co to za zaklęcie. Ognista kula.

Powietrze w jaskini rozdarł huk i żar. Czar był wymierzony w żywiołaka wody. Została po nim tylko kałuża. Nic już nie stało między Jonem i Haer'dalisem, a smokiem. Jon przygniótł kolanem jednego z piratów, którego powaliło uderzenie smoczych skrzydeł i poderżnął mu gardło. W drugiego trafiły bełty z kuszy Steele. Mężczyzna osunął się na kolana, z jękiem. Trzeciemu uderzeniem miecza rozpłatał mu głowę sferotknięty. Imoen złożyła dłonie, posłała kolejny czar w kierunku maga. Ale wiązki energii, które wystrzeliły z jej dłoni zdawały się z sykiem niknąć, przy zetknięciu z jego szatami. Bełt z kuszy znowu odbił się od ciała czarodzieja. Czy tak samo będzie z mieczem? Jon szedł w stronę sylwetki w czerwonej szacie, pokryty krwią swoją i przeciwników. Mag zaśmiał się, świadom swojej przewagi.

- Gińcie, głupcy. - wysyczał.

Wykonał nieznaczny gest rękoma, wyszeptał coś i zniknął. W jaskini zostali oni i smok.

Smocze pazury skrzypiały o kamienne dno groty, masywne spiżowe cielsko sunęło ku walczącym z pluskiem wody. Z paszczy gadziny wydobył się syk i nagle wszyscy zobaczyli, jak jaszczura obnaża zęby. W ich kierunku płynęła fala gadziego oddechu, skrzącego się od wyładowań elektrycznych. Przywarli do ścian, smoczy dech owionął tylko Haer'dalisa. Po jego ciele pełzały elektryczne iskry, upadł na ziemię w konwulsjach. Imoen chciała pobiec do diabelstwa, ale Steele niemal siłą wcisnęła ją w kamienną ścianę jaskini. Bestia zdawała się nabierać tchu po raz drugi. W kierunku drużyny, pomknęły ogniste pociski, trafiając Jona w udo, a Steele w ramię. Szczęśliwie tylko ich poparzyły, ich ubrania ani ciało nie zajęły się ogniem. Zaatakował mag, chroniony niewidzialnością. Ale jego czar niewidzialności był trwalszy, od eliksirów, które znała Steele. Mężczyzna rzucał zaklęcia, a dalej pozostawał ukryty przed ich wzrokiem. W jaskini słychać było tylko jego głos, wymawiający inwokację. Jon doskoczył do smoczycy zanim ta, zdążyła zaczerpnąć tchu. Jego miecz zderzył się najpierw ze szponami, potem z ogonem jaszczury. Pociski z kuszy elfki po raz kolejny odbiły się od gadzich łusek. Viconia, ubłocona, mokra, ze wściekłością wypisaną na twarzy wzniosła ręce ku stropowi jaskini. Gdy skończyła inwokację pieczara rozbłysła blaskiem i przed nimi zamajaczyła czerwona sylwetka maga. Steele rzuciła się w kierunku przeciwnika, zamachnęła sztyletem. Z dłoni czarodzieja trysnął strumień ognia, ale elfce udało się uniknąć płomieni. Dosięgła Czerwonego Maga. Ostrze jej sztyletu odbiło się od ciała przeciwnika, jakby składało się nie ze skóry, mięsa i kości, ale z najtwardszej skały. Za drugim ciosem klinga znowu ześlizgnęła się z ramienia mężczyzny. Steele kątem oka zobaczyła, jak Viconia rzuca uzdrawiające zaklęcia na wciąż leżącego Haer'dalisa, jak Jon nadludzkim wysiłkiem paruje cios smoczych pazurów i unika uderzenia ogonem. Widziała strach na twarzy Imoen, strach o diabelstwo i ogarnęła ją wściekłość. W furii rzuciła się na Czerwonego Maga. Nie mogła go zranić, ale przewróciła go na ziemię. Rozległ się plusk, gdy oboje wpadli do wody i walcząc przetaczali się po kamiennym dnie. Mężczyzna wyszarpnął dłoń z jej uścisku, wypowiedział zaklęcie i nagle elkę poraziło wyładowanie elektryczne. Steele wiła się w drgawkach, czuła jak słabnie jej oddech. Miała wrażenie, że krew przestaje krążyć w jej żyłach, a serce bić. Przez umysł przebiegła jej tylko ostatnia myśl. Kurwa mać, ale to spierdoliła. Zanim elfka zamknęła oczy dostrzegła, jak do czarodzieja podbiega nereida, wciąż ranna, kulejąca i dopada go z tyłu. Na sekundę straciła przytomność. Gdy ją odzyskała zobaczyła, że Czerwony Mag posłusznie klęczy, a Amilai przykłada dłoń do jego szyi. Z ust przeciwnika wylewała się woda, łapał powietrze krótkimi, płytkimi oddechami. Jak przez mgłę dotarł do niej głos wodnej istoty.

- Zdejmij geis z mojej pani, albo całkiem napełnię ci płuca wodą.

Mag szarpał się i siniał na twarzy.

- Nie mogę, to musi zrobić mój pan... nie mogę...- świadomość znowu przestała słuchać Steele.

Gdy odzyskała przytomność, Viconia przykładała uzdrawiające dłonie do jej ciała. Jon pomógł elfce wstać. Pojmany czarodziej wciąż klęczał. Nereida trzymała dłoń przy jego szyi, a Haer'dalis przytrzymywał go, żeby nie próbował się wyrwać. Wzrok Steele powędrował w stronę smoczycy. Jaszczura siedziała pod ścianą jaskini. Teraz wydawała się spokojna, ale starsza córka Goriona mogła się założyć, że gdyby tylko nimfa zdjęła dłoń z szyi Czerwonego Maga... Jon spojrzał na pojmanego mężczyznę i nachylił się nad elfką.

- Pierdoli bez sensu. - powiedział.

Czarodziej wpatrywał się w nich. Miał na twarzy wypisane błaganie i strach. Zupełnie inaczej, niż gdy omal ich nie zabił.

- Geis można zdjąć tylko krwią osoby, której służę... - przekonywał. - Ktoś z przywództwa Żelaznego Tronu musiałby swoją krwią skropić mnie i smoka, żeby je zerwać.

Spojrzeli po sobie. Znowu Żelazny Tron? Jak mieliby to zrobić? Dostarczyć tu Jameli? Ale ona była tylko zwykłą najemną na usługach organizacji. Nikim tak naprawdę ważnym.

- Pieprzenie. - warknął Jon. - Stanął nad klęczącym magiem, z obnażonym mieczem w dłoni. - Sam mogę upuścić swojej krwi, gnoju.

- To nic nie da!- głos mężczyzny przypominał raczej pisk.

- Ma być krew, będzie krew. - odparł wojownik. - Możemy też rozwiązać geis twoją juchą. - rzucił do czarodzieja wskazując znacząco na swój miecz.

- Wtedy ona...- obleczona w czerwony rękaw szata wskazała na smoczycę. - będzie musiała służyć Żelaznemu Tronowi, do końca swojego życia. A jeśli spróbuje złamać geis to się na niej zemści.

Steele i Imoen znały wiele legend o potężnych bohaterach, których przeznaczenie zmuszało do zerwania geis. Zawsze kończyło się to tragicznie. Steele spojrzała z powątpiewaniem na Jona. Nie chciało jej się wierzyć, żeby każda krew mogła złamać magię. Przeniosła wzrok na jaszczurę. W oczach bestii odbijał się wstyd, że została złapana w marną, ludzką pułapkę i musiała działać wbrew swej woli. Otworzyła paszczę. Przemówiła zdumiewająco łagodnym, kobiecym głosem.

- Wybaczcie. Nie wiem jak mogłam się wplątać w to wszystko. - wymieniła pełne ciepła spojrzenia z Amilai.

Jon skinął na bestię.

- Podejdź. - powiedział.

- Wiesz co robisz?- spytała Steele. Wojownik sprawiał wrażenie absolutnie pewnego siebie.

- On kłamie. - Jon wskazał na Czerwonego Maga. - Zobaczymy, ile warte są jego gówniane... czary.

Z pluskiem wody i chrzęstem pazurów smoczyca zbliżyła się do nich. Łuski na jej ciele mieniły się spiżem. Czarodziej struchlał.

- To się nie uda!- krzyknął. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała histeria.

- Przytrzymaj go. - rzucił Jon do diabelstwa.

Palce Haer'dalisa zacisnęły się na ramionach maga. Amilai trzymała swoją dłoń, o jasnej skórze i perłowych paznokciach, przy szyi przeciwnika, jak zatruty sztylet. Kap, kap, kap. Jon naciął przedramię sztyletem i krew zaczęła skapywać. Najpierw na twarz Czerwonego Maga, a potem, na ogromną smoczą głowę, którą skłonił gad. Purpurowa, lepka struga ściekała po spiżowych, łuskach. Zapadła chwila ciszy. Nic się nie stało.

-Widzicie... - odezwał się czarodziej, drżącym głosem. - To nic nie dało...

Smoczyca utkwiła spojrzenie swoich gadzich, zielonych oczu w człowieku, który ją spętał magią. Nagle, w ułamku sekundy odsłoniła ogromne zęby. Z jej gardła wydobył się warkot. Uderzyła. Złapała Czerwonego Maga w pół. Wyrywał się i krzyczał, ale zatopiła w nim kły. Krew trysnęła na boki. Mężczyzna wierzgał, szamotał się ale bezskutecznie. Jego głowa z niknęła w paszczy smoczycy. Cofnęli się. Żadne z nich nie pomogło czarodziejowi, ani też żadne nie ośmieliłoby się sprzeciwić się bestii. Zmiażdżone ciało z pluskiem wypadło na dno jaskini. Woda dookoła zaczęła barwić się na czerwono. Ogromna głowa podniosła się znad rozszarpanego trupa i zatopiła spojrzenie w Jonie. Mimo, że jaszczura nie osiągnęła jeszcze rozmiarów dorosłego smoka, wojownik wydawała się przy jej porośniętym łuską cielsku żałośnie mały. Wytrzymał wzrok gadzich oczu. Smoczyca zrobiła kilka kroków, podeszła do Jona i skłoniła przed nim głowę. Jej paszcza była czerwona od krwi.

- Udało ci się. - znowu zabrzmiał jej melodyjny głos. - Złamałeś geis.


	27. Chapter 26

Stali w jaskini, skupieni w kręgu. Od ścian groty odbijał się melodyjny głos smoczycy. Jaszczura górowała pośrodku zgromadzenia, chłonąc ich spojrzenia. Nereida wtuliła twarz w jej lśniący spiżem bok. Jasne włosy opadały na twarz i nagie ciało nimfy. W jej oczach malowało się nieprawdopodobne przywiązanie i wierność.

- Oszukali mnie. Dotarłam na brzeg, po walce z sahuaginami, byłam wyczerpana. - mówiła smoczyca.- Wtedy, ten Czerwony Mag mnie uleczył. Poprosił w zamian o przysługę, zgodziłam się. Nałożył na mnie geis, powiedział, że teraz mam mu służyć, że nie mogę się sprzeciwić. Amilai...- skinęła ogromną głową w kierunku nereidy. - najpierw próbowała mnie uwolnić, potem szukała pomocy. Na szczęście was sprowadziła. Zawdzięczam wam życie.

Rozglądali się po jaskini, wcześniej nie mieli na to czasu. Wejście do groty znajdowało się pod wodą, ale tu gdzie stali rozciągała się rozległa, sucha pieczara. Podłoże pokrywał piasek i kamienie, pachniało morzem. Skalne ściany musiała niegdyś wyrzeźbić woda. Nereida gestem nakazała fali zmyć z groty zwłoki opryszków. Zniknęli w odmętach, gdzie wyjście z jaskini skrywało się pod taflą wody. Oczywiście najpierw Steele i jej drużyna przeszukali ciała.

- Przechwalali w rozmowach między sobą, że napadają na małe statki przewożące żelazo, wzdłuż brzegu. - mówiła jaszczura. - Mag mówił, że pracują dla organizacji, nazywanej Żelaznym Tronem. Jeszcze raz nie wiem, jak wam dziękować.

- Jesteśmy na pełnym morzu?- to pytanie wyrwało się Imoen, była wyraźnie podekscytowana. - Jak daleko stąd od lądu?

- Jaskinia jest w pobliżu sieci wysp, wiele mil w morze od brzegu. Stoi tu zacumowany szkuner piratów. Rabowali na tych wysepkach, szukali statków z żelazem. - smoczyca powiodła wzrokiem po wnętrzu groty. Dodała z wyraźną dumą. - To mój dom.

- Nikt w mieście, we Wrotach Baldura nie wie, że tu mieszkasz?- rudowłosa dalej zarzucała jaszczurę pytaniami.

- Morskie elfy wiedzą. Mieszkańcy wysp, też. Staram się nimi opiekować, przepędzam sahuaginów, czy piratów. Ale rzadko zapuszczam się na stały ląd.

Wsłuchiwali się w głos smoczycy. Piękno i dostojeństwo tego stworzenia poruszyło ich wszystkich, chyba nawet Viconię.

- Mam na imię Vessa. - jaszczura patrzyła na nich z wysokości swojej majestatycznej szyi. - A ty...? - zatrzymała wzrok na Jonie.

- Jon... z Asbravn. - wojownik spojrzał prosto w gadzie oczy, mieniące się zielenią.

- Nie wiem jak udało ci się złamać geis. Może Czerwony Mag się pomylił i do zdjęcia wystarczyła po prostu krew. Może musiała to być krew kogoś silniejszego. Ludzie mówią, że smoki gromadzą nieprzebrane bogactwa, ale ja takich nie mam. Jak mówiłam, rzadko wychodzę na ląd. Mam jednak jednak coś, co chciałbym ci ofiarować. Czy przyjmiesz podarunek ode mnie?

- Przyjmę. - wzrok Jona cały czas był utkwiony w smoczych ślepiach. On i Vessa mierzyli się spojrzeniem.

Smoczyca oddaliła się na chwilę, w część groty kryjącą się w cieniu. Wróciła z przedmiotem w pysku. To był miecz, solidne ostrze, jaśniejące niezwykłym blaskiem.

- Jak długo będziesz miał dłoń na rękojeści, tak długo nic nie zaciemni twojego umysłu. - powiedziała Vessa rzucając wojownikowi broń do stóp. Miecz z chrzęstem upadł w piasek. Mężczyzna podniósł ostrze.

- Dziękuję... pani. - skłonił lekko głowę. Steele pierwszy raz widziała, żeby Jon okazał komuś chociaż ślad szacunku.

Wyszli z jaskini na powietrze, przecisnęli się przez pęknięcia w stropie groty. Smoczyca i nereida wypłynęły podwodnym korytarzem na powierzchnię morza, tuż obok. Na zewnątrz zapanowała już noc. Przycumowany szkuner piratów kołysał się na falach. Szukali w nim czegoś wartościowego, ale bez rezultatu. Blask pochodni oświetlał ziemię, pod ich stopami. Byli na niewielkiej wysepce, na otwartym morzu. Fale poza zasięgiem pochodni wydawały się czarne jak smoła. Z daleka docierały światła wyspiarskich osad. Nad sobą mieli gwiazdy. Te same świetliste punkciki odbijały się w morskiej toni. Wszędzie panowała cisza, słychać było tylko plusk fal ocierających się o skały.

- Amilai zabierze was z powrotem na brzeg. Myślę, że żadne z was nie jest żeglarzem. - dodała smoczyca. - Szkuner się wam nie przyda.

Zmierzali w stronę wody, by dać się znowu porwać prądom. Nagle Steele poczuła, wręcz przymus, który kazał jej odwrócić głowę i podejść do jaszczury. Wielka głowa skłoniła się ku elfce, długie, szpiczaste zęby, znalazły się tuż przy uchu Steele.

- Uratuj go, tylko ty możesz. - intensywnie zielone oczy Vessy spoczęły na plecach Jona. Smoczyca mówiła tak cicho, że nikt poza nimi nie słyszał tej rozmowy. Steele na moment zamilkła. Już to słyszała.

- Przed kim mam go uratować? - elfka też ściszyła głos do szeptu.

- Przed nim samym.

- Kim on jest? - pytała dalej Steele. Coraz więcej pytań wokół tego mężczyzny, którego ciało znała tak dobrze jak własne, ale o którego przeszłości nie wiedziała prawie nic.

- Jest dzieckiem Czasu Niepokoju. Tak jak i ty. Pewnego dnia poznasz prawdę. Tylko ty możesz go uratować.

Vessa spojrzała znacząco na taflę wody i córka Goriona wiedziała już, że nie dostanie więcej odpowiedzi na swoje pytania.

Znowu się zanurzyli. Nereida kierowała morskimi falami, niosły ich na brzeg, do portu we Wrotach Baldura. Znów otaczały ich powietrzne bańki, ale morska toń dookoła była ciemna, jak smoła. Steele czuła, że pogrąża się w ciemności, że nieznane zagrożenie wciąga ją w odmęty, a ona nie wie, jak się bronić. Przez szum fal słyszała radosny śmiech Imoen. Szczęśliwej, że pomogli nereidzie i smoczycy, cieszącej się niezwykłą przygodą. Ale sama czuła, jak coraz mocniej ogarnia ją mrok.

Wynurzyli się w porcie, powietrzne bańki pękły, wyszli na nadbrzeże. Przystań oświetlały latarnie. Przy kei stały przycumowane statki, czarne na tle nocnego, rozgwieżdżonego nieba. Zewsząd dochodziło skrzypienie lin, takielunków i chlupot fal. Co jakiś czas drogę przeciął im pijany marynarz. Nie zobaczyli już Amilai. Wróciła do morza, gdzie było jej miejsce. Steele ogarnęło nagle bezsensowne pragnienie by zabrać ze sobą Jona, dostać się na któryś statek i we dwójkę uciec przed czymś, co ich otaczało, ścigało, było coraz bliżej. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuła takiego niepokoju, nie spowodowanego niczym konkretnym, tylko własnym przeczuciem. Przeświadczeniem, że im dwojgu coś zagraża, że coś ich rozdzieli. Co ją to obchodziło? Jeszcze niedawno Jona nie było w jej życiu. Jeszcze do niedawna nie sypiali ze sobą. I nagle uświadomiła sobie, że stał jej się niezbędny, jak część własnego ciała. To nie była miłość, głupie odbierające rozum zadurzenie. Ale poczucie, pewność, że należą do siebie, że przeznaczenie prędzej czy później wepchnęłoby ich na siebie, bo byli tacy sami. Nie potrzeba było do tego pięknych słów, obietnic, przysiąg. To już się stało.

Wrócili do gospody. Ku ich zaskoczeniu, czekał tam na nich Kelen Koth. Odważył się i wszedł do swojego domu. Nie dbał o zniszczenia, o wyrwaną w podłodze dziurę i wypaczone klepki od parkietu. Nereida zniknęła, woda opadła. Dał im furę pieniędzy, omal nie wyściskał ich na koniec.

Stało się coś jeszcze. Jameli ich szukała, zostawiła liścik. Pojutrze mieli się stawić w dzielnicy portowej. Władze Żelaznego Tronu chcą z nimi rozmawiać.

Pili. Zaproponował to Haer'dalis. Jon się zgodził. Siedzieli przy stole w gospodzie. Na blacie ich stolika nowymi falami piętrzyły się kufle po piwie i małe szklanki po mocniejszych trunkach. Kelnerki zabierały puste szklanice, pozbawione palącej gardło i zaciemniającej umysł zawartości i przynosiły nowe trunki Oblewali strumień pieniędzy, jakim sypnął im mag i dobra zdobyte na piratach. Imoen przytulała się do diabelstwa. Opierała głowę na jego ramieniu. Viconia kiwnęła palcem i obok niej siedział młody, dobrze zbudowany chłopak. Na pewno nim jutro wstanie słońce zdąży obejrzeć mroczną elfkę nago. Teraz mieli w gospodzie wynajęte trzy pokoje. Jeden dla Viconii, drugi dla rudowłosej i sferotkniętego i ostatni dla Steele i Jona. Viconia, gdy naszła ja ochota sprowadzała sobie mężczyzn na przygodne noce. Haer'dalis i Imoen cieszyli się swoją bliskością. A Steele i Jon po prostu się pieprzyli. Karczmarz i kelnerki posyłali całej grupie przyjazne spojrzenia. Byli sławni, jak ci, którzy nie dają innym spokojnie przespać nocy i dają wysokie napiwki. Imoen w powodzi śmiechów i rumieńców dzieliła się zresztą z siostrą swoimi doświadczeniami. Porównywała w czym Haer'dalis jest inny od chłopców z Candlekeep, z którymi zamykała się na chwile przyjemności w stodole. Elfka cieszyła się widząc młodszą siostrę tak rozpromienioną. Ale w jej myślach wciąż czaił się cień. Poczucie, że ta gorączka, którą dzielą z Jonem niedługo się skończy. Piła, ale myślami była nieobecna. Wypite trunki nie szumiały jej w głowie, tylko jeszcze bardziej ciążyły na sercu.

Alkohol się skończył, wszyscy rozeszli się do komnat. Nowy towarzysz Viconii miał na twarzy wypisany cielęcy zachwyt. Imoen i Haer'dalis obsypując się pocałunkami zamknęli za sobą drzwi. Steele weszła do pokoju razem z Jonem. Łyknęła wywaru, który miejscowa zielarka sprzedawała dziewczynom, jeśli nie chciały zostać z brzuchem, po przygodnych nocach. Jon na chwilę wyszedł z pokoju. Elfka usiadła na wąskim okiennym parapecie i zapaliła.

U jej stóp, za oknem rozciągało się miasto. Wrota Baldura. Budynki znów spowijała nieodłączna mgła od rzeki Chionthar. Steele widziała zarys dachów domów tonących w mlecznej zupie, światła ulicznych latarni. Czuła zapach wody, zapach morza, które znajdowało się tak blisko. W ciemności i mgle kolory wydawały się wyprane i wypłowiałe. Głosy ludzi dochodziły z oddali, przebijały się przez mglisty kokon, jak przez zupę. W pamięci stanęła jej noc w Candlekeep, przed wyjazdem. Wtedy też patrzyła na miasto, z wysokości obronnych murów. Nie przeczuwała tego, co się stanie, nie zdawała sobie sprawy z niebezpieczeństwa. Teraz czuła w sercu ten ciężar, ciężar zbliżającej się groźby.

Jon wrócił z butelką w ręku i dwoma małymi kieliszkami. Swój opróżnił jednym haustem. Nalał Steele i postawił obok niej, na parapecie. Wypiła i otarła usta. Płyn palił ją w gardle, zostawiał mocny, korzenny posmak.

- Co jest?- wojownik przyglądał się jej uważnie. Elfka zacisnęła wargi i potrząsnęła głową. Nalał jej i sobie drugi kieliszek.

- Co jest? - powtórzył, po tym jak oboje wypili.

- Coś się spierdoli. - wyszeptała starsza córka Goriona. Patrzyła w podłogę.

- Jasne, coś się może spierdolić, jak wejdziemy do siedziby Tronu. Myślałem, że dlatego dzisiaj chlejemy i się pieprzymy.

- Ja wiem, że coś się spierdoli. - elfka objęła wzrokiem Jona. Jasne, przejrzyste oczy wojownika patrzyły na nią z opalonej twarzy, pociętej kilkoma niewielkimi bliznami. Na policzkach miał kilkudniowy zarost. Włosy, jak zwykle ogolone niemal do gołej skóry. Nachylił się nad nią. Opalone, umięśnione ramię oparł o okienną futrynę. Pachniał alkoholem, tytoniem, bronią i... sobą.

- Jasne, możemy zginąć. Ale ja nie dam dupy tak łatwo, ty też nie. Po co martwić się na zapas?

- A jeśli to jest... ostatni raz?- Steele wpiła pace w jego ramię, patrzyła mu prosto w oczy. Od syna płatnerza czuć było zapach alkoholu, od niej na pewno też.

- Zawsze się rżniemy, jakby to miał być ostatni raz. - odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

Elfka zeskoczyła z parapetu. Z jej ust wylewał się strumień słów. Szła wprost na Jona, przypierała go do ściany. Dotykała palcami torsu mężczyzny, jakby atakowała go za to, że lekceważy jej ostrzeżenia.

- Nic nie rozumiesz, już to przerabiałam w Candlekeep. Pierdolona cisza przed burzą... Ja wiem, ze coś się stanie, wiem to kurwa, rozumiesz! Ci ludzie, którzy wtedy chcieli się zabić, nic o nich nie wiesz, nawet nie wiesz kim byli!

Zamarli tak. Jon plecami przy ścianie, Steele opierała się dłońmi o mur, trzymała je po obu stronach jego ramion. Czuła pod palcami chłodny dotyk kamienia. Wpiła spojrzenie w Jona.

Straci go. Straci go, tak jak Goriona. Pierdolić Kivana. To Jon był tym, tym... właściwym. Jak mogła to wiedzieć, po kilku tygodniach znajomości i paru dniach wspólnego rżnięcia.? Mogła.

Nie mówiła mu o słowach smoczycy i tajemniczej kobiety. „Uratuj go, tylko ty możesz." Czuła, że przybliżyło by to tylko nieodwracalne.

Jon położył jej dłoń na ramieniu Steele. Objął spojrzeniem twarz elfki. Na jej policzkach wystąpiły rumieńce, włosy miała potargane, rozgorączkowany wzrok.

- Nie wierzę w te bzdury o miłości. - powiedział spokojnie. - Ale jeśli ktoś stanie między nami, jeśli ktoś spróbuje mi ciebie odebrać to zmuszę go, żeby zjadł własne flaki. Jesteś moja.

- A ty mój?- pytanie wyszło ze spierzchniętych ust Steele.

- A ja twój.


	28. Chapter 27

Imoen na sekundę otworzyła oczy. Chwilę potem je zamknęła. Przepełniało ją przyjemne zmęczenie. Pod okrywającym kocem czuła ciepło Haer'dalisa. Diabelstwo wydawało się mieć wyższą temperaturę ciała, niż przeciętny człowiek. Zawsze spali przy otwartym oknie, nawet gdy nad miastem rozpościerała lepkie palce mgła, czy zacinał deszcz. Rudowłosa przytuliła się mocniej do ciepłych ramion i torsu mężczyzny. Zobaczyła błysk złotych oczu Haer'dalisa i jego uśmiech, pełen białych, ostrych zębów. Oparła brodę o jego klatkę piersiową, palcami przebiegła po jego skórze. Rude kosmyki zasłoniły jej oczy, sferotknięty odgarnął je z czoła dziewczyny. Wzrok Imoen stał się nieobecny. Usłyszała głos diabelstwa.

- O czym myślisz?

Zwlekała z odpowiedzią, przez chwilę błądziła wzrokiem po ścianach.

- O ojcu. - wyszeptała w końcu.

Haer'dalis znał tę historię. Imoen opowiedziała mu o latach spędzonych w bezpiecznej osłonie murów Candlekeep, gdy świat poza fortecą wydawał się wielką przygodą. Potem przeznaczenie rzuciło obie siostry poza twierdzę i zobaczyły, jak okrutna potrafi być rzeczywistość.

- Jaki był? - pytał dalej sferotknięty.

Haer'dalis nie znał swojego ojca, wychowała go samotnie matka. Piękna, nieobliczalna złodziejka. Brzemię krwi z niższych planów zostawiło jej pamiątkę w postaci niewielkich rogów i ogona. Wiele razy złoiła synowi skórę, ale kochała go. Wpoiła mu zasady, których musiał przestrzegać w Ulu, najbiedniejszej, najpodlejszej dzielnicy Sigil. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić dzieciństwa spędzonego za zasłoną bezpiecznych murów. Dla niego świat zawsze jawił się jako pełen zagrożeń, z którymi trzeba walczyć, albo przed nimi uciekać.

- Był dobry, opiekował się nami, był wspaniałym człowiekiem. Wszyscy w fortecy go szanowali... - nieobecny wzrok młodszej córki Goriona świadczył, że wraca myślami do wspomnień. Wspomnień, w których jej przybrany ojciec jeszcze żył.

- Nie miał wrogów? - palce Haer'dalisa błądziły w rudych włosach czarodziejki.

- Podobno kiedyś wiele podróżował, był sławnym magiem... Mógł mieć wrogów... Ale Steele mówi, że to ją chcieli wtedy dostać. To za nią wysyłali zamachowców...

Imoen położyła policzek, na klatce piersiowej diabelstwa. Z jej twarzy zniknął spokój i odprężenie, w zielonych oczach zagościł smutek.

- A my wciąż nie znalazłyśmy tego, kto to zrobił...- brwi rudowłosej zmarszczyły się w gniewnym skurczu.

- Dostaniemy ich. - zapewniał Haer'dalis. - Przecież po to idziemy do Żelaznego Tronu.

- Był takim dobrym człowiekiem...

- Wiem skarbie.

- Ten kto to zrobił zapłaci za to. Musi.

Siedziba Żelaznego Tronu była wysokim, okazałym gmachem z drewna i kamienia. Górowała nad Dzielnicą Portową. Pięła się ku niebu wyrastając ponad sąsiadujące dachy. Frontowymi drzwiami płynął szeroki strumień interesantów, najemników i pochlebców. Pełnili przy nich wartę rośli brodaci strażnicy w ciężkich zbrojach, oparci o halabardy, z toporami przy pasie. Obok rozpościerał się zaułek zieleni, znalazły tam swoje miejsce drzewa i krzewy głogu. Czasem dochodził stamtąd śpiew ptaków.

Steele i jej drużyna wyruszyli z gospody wieczorem, żeby dostać się do siedziby Żelaznego Tronu. Wieczór był dobry, wskazywał, że nie spieszą się nadmiernie. Każą na siebie czekać. Wzięli najlepszą broń, talizmany, artefakty mogące w walce przechylić szalę zwycięstwa na ich stronę. Mieli ze sobą dwa kamienie portali otrzymane od Renlava. Zbliżali się już do Dzielnicy Portowej, w objęcia smrodu doków i plusku fal. Ale tam nie doszli.

Ludzie mijający na ulicy Steele i jej towarzyszy zatrzymywali na nich wzrok. Widzieli piątkę rzucających się w oczy awanturników, o twarzach bez uśmiechu. Postawnego wojownika, dwie elfki, drobną, rudowłosą dziewczynę i mężczyznę o obcych, egzotycznych rysach. Na widok przytroczonej do pasa broni i ponurych spojrzeń przechodnie przezornie schodzili im z drogi. Awanturnicy zrobili kolejny krok na ulicznym bruku. I zniknęli w kuli światła, która rozpostarła się dookoła nich obejmując swoim blaskiem całą ulicę i przyległe domy.

Przypadkowi przechodnie przecierali oczy ze zdumienia. Ale to były Wrota Baldura, miasto przesiąknięte magią. Zdarzały się tu dziwniejsze rzeczy. Rzemieślnicy i kupcy zamykający właśnie swoje stragany i warsztaty ruszyli do domów, przyspieszając kroku. Matki odciągnęły dzieci od tego zaułka, nad którym na moment zapanowała magia. Pijacy zastanawiali się czy nie prześladują ich zwidy, po ostatniej libacji.  
>A piątka osób po prostu zniknęła, na ulicy, w rozpościerającej się już wieczornej mgle.<p>

Steele upadła na kolana, własne ciało nie chciało jej słuchać. Wzrok jej się rozmazywał, zacierał. Przed sobą widziała obce sylwetki. Z góry patrzyli na nią mężczyźni i kobiety dzierżący w dłoniach broń. Chciała wyrwać się i uciec, ale zamiast tego przewróciła się bezradnie. Wyciągnęła rękę i natrafiła na rude włosy Imoen, ścielące się na podłodze. Dziewczyna leżała obok, na kamiennej posadzce. Dalej Viconia, Haer'dalis, wszyscy na wpół przytomni. Jon też usiłował wstać z kolan, ale jego ciało nie było posłuszne, tak jak i jej. Nogi i kolana wiotczały, wzrok się mącił, język zdawał się opuchnięty we własnych ustach. Najgorsze, że mąciły się też myśli. Gdzie oni są? Co się do cholery stało? Kto im to zrobił? Żelazny Tron?

Starszy mężczyzna w asyście dwóch zbrojnych podszedł do Jona. Złapali wojownika za ramiona. Zmusili go, żeby uklęknął. Chwiał się na nogach. Siwowłosy wyjął miecz i przyłożył go synowi płatnerza do gardła.

- Wiesz, czemu zginiesz? - zapytał.

- Czego... chcecie? - wycharczał wojownik. - Kim do cholery jesteście?

Do Jona przyskoczyła drobna dziewczyna, z burzą kasztanowych loków. Przycisnęła mu sztylet do piersi.

- Zginiesz, pomiocie Żelaznego Tronu.- warknęła.

- Nie jesteśmy z Żelaznego Tronu... - słowa nie chciały wyjść z ust Steele, miała wrażenie, że wypycha je na siłę. - Najęliśmy się dla nich, ale to nie...

- Nie wiem, czy pracujecie dla Tronu, czy nie, nieszczęśni głupcy... - posunięty w latach mężczyzna trącił nogą leżącą na podłodze Viconię. Drowka drgnęła. Przez jej twarz przebiegł skurcz, ale nie znalazła siły by wstać. - Ale wiem z kim podróżujecie. - wskazał na Jona.

- Jestem Jon... syn płatnerza z Asbravn.

W komnacie echem odbił się śmiech. Śmiała się dziewczyna, o kręconych włosach barwy kasztanów. Aż krztusiła się od chrapliwego, gorzkiego śmiechu.

- Ty jesteś Jon z Asbravn? Skurwysynu, to ty go zabiłeś!

Steele miała wrażenie, że świat dookoła wiruje. Nieznajoma z wściekłością wyrzucała z siebie słowa.

- Pamiętasz go? Pamiętasz Jona z Asbravn? - pstryknęła palcami i na jej dłoni zapłonęło światło. Wyglądało, jakby trzymała w palcach migotliwy, biały płomień świecy. Płomyk wił się i chybotał. Nagle powiększył się, nabierając rozmiarów blasku dobywającego się z pochodni. W tym świetle zobaczyli twarz. Twarz chłopaka, którego odciętą głowę znaleźli w „Cynamonowej Dziewczynie". Pełne usta uśmiechały się w blasku płomienia, kręcone włosy opadały młodzikowi na czoło. Jego szyi nie przecinał ten krwawy pas, z którym go znaleźli. Kasztanowłosa przytknęła magiczny ogień niemal do policzka tego, kogo Steele nazywała Jonem.

- Pamiętasz go, parszywy gnoju? - syczała. - Pamiętasz? To jest Jon z Asbravn. To jego zabiłeś!

- Nie tknąłem go... - wyszeptał wojownik. - To ja jestem...

Powietrze znowu rozdarł gardłowy, niemal histeryczny śmiech dziewczyny. Ognik zgasł gdy zacisnęła drobną dłoń w pięść. Starszy, siwowłosy mężczyzna, odziany w brąz, z kolczugą opinającą tors wciąż trzymał ostrze przy szyi Jona.

- Łże! - krzyknęła dziewczyna. - Łże, albo bogowie odebrali mu rozum za jego zbrodnie!

Steele dźwignęła się na kolana, opierała się na rękach. Nie poznała własnego głosu. Wydawało jej się, że dochodzi z bardzo daleka.

- Nie wiem... kim jesteście... Ani czego chcecie... ale to jest...

- To jest Sarevok Anchev. Podrzutek Rieltara z Żelaznego Tronu. Pomiot Bhaala, boga mordu. Skurwysyn, który chciał ogłosić się bogiem. - zabrzmiał spokojny, opanowany głos siwowłosego mężczyzny.

Świat przed oczami Steele tańczył. Nie miała siły dźwignąć się z kolan. Jon też klęczał. Reszta drużyny próbowała podnieść się z podłogi. Nad nimi stali uzbrojeni strażnicy. Wielu, zbyt wielu. Wszyscy znajdowali się w długim holu, o kamiennych ścianach, oświetlonym światłem pochodni. Spadały na nich słowa przywódcy napastników, kolejne i kolejne oskarżenia.

- Jesteśmy Harfiarzami. Czuwamy nad Faerunem. Nad jego bezpieczeństwem. Dlatego on musi zginąć. - przycisnął ostrze broni mocniej. Po szyi Jona spłynęła strużka krwi.

- Czemu...?- głos Imoen też się rwał. - Czemu chcecie...

- Jest synem Bhaala, boga mordu. Martwego boga. Chce spełnić przepowiednię. Samemu stać się bogiem. Zamordował wielu. Inne dzieci Bhaala. Wierzy, że sam zajmie jego miejsce.

Kasztanowłosa dziewczyna nachyliła się nad klęczącym wojownikiem. W jej oczach płonął gniew.

- Myślisz, że zmienisz tę pieprzoną zbroję i nikt cię nie pozna, co sukinsynu? Pamiętam kim jesteś! Zobacz!

Strzeliła palcami i na jej dłoni, w migotaniu płomienia pojawiła się kolejna postać. Tym razem był to wojownik zakuty w masywną, ciężką zbroję. Spod żelaznych elementów hełmu, przypominających kły w wyszczerzonej paszczy widać było jego twarz. Równie zimną i surową, jak pysk maszkary na stalowym hełmie. Twarz Jona. Słyszała krzyk dziewczyny.

- To ty skurwysynu! Pamiętasz? Ilu już zabiłeś? Jona też, bo był dzieckiem Bhaala!

Steele widziała już raz tę postać, zakutego w stal wojownika. Ale wtedy nie zauważyła jego twarzy. To on dowodził ludźmi, którzy zabili Goriona. Jon. Sarevok. Zabójca jej ojca.


	29. Chapter 28

Sarevok otarł twarz. Krew sączyła mu się z ust i nosa. Spojrzał na leżącego pod ścianą trupa. Głowę martwego chłopaka odcięto od ciała. Gnojek dobrze walczył. Miał na imię Jon. Pochodził z jakiegoś zadupia. Z... Asbravn? Nieważne. Przyjechał z tego gównianego Asbravn do Wrót Baldura. Pewnie szukać dup, sławy i szczęścia. Teraz leżał pozbawiony głowy, w zaplutej dzielnicy, przy załamaniu miejskich murów. W przytulnej kałuży ścieków. To miecz Sarevoka oddzielił jego głowę od ciała.

Wrócił do gospody. Był już wieczór, zaczął padać deszcz. Chwilę potem nad miastem rozpętała się prawdziwa ulewa. Krople uderzały o dachówki, z murów ściekały potoki, mokre liście niesione wiatrem przylepiały się do twarzy i ubrań. Przechodnie chronili się, gdzie się dało, w szynkach, gospodach, sklepach. Bezpańskie koty i psy uciekały do swoich kryjówek. Sarevok leżał w łaźni gospody. Z butelką bimbru z jednej, a mieczem z drugiej strony drewnianej balii. Wsłuchiwał się w szum deszczu. Pił. Pomyślał, że ulewa zmyje na trochę odór miasta.

Przybył do Wrót wczoraj, w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi. W listach Rieltar nalegał, żeby zatrzymał się w siedzibie Żelaznego Tronu, gdy już znajdzie się w mieście. Ale on miał to w dupie, nocował w gospodzie. Pierwszy raz był we Wrotach Baldura. Chciał uniknąć tego całego pierdolonego cyrku. Rieltar pewnie chciałby go wykorzystać do swoich politycznych gierek. Przedstawić jako swojego następcę, gdy już obalą Wielkich Książąt. To nie obchodziło Sarevoka. Chciał tylko jednego. Krwi. Krwi innych Dzieci Bhaala.

Wiedział kim jest. Wiedział, co mu się należy. Przybrany ojciec, Rieltar, przygarnął go dawno temu. Był wtedy bezdomnym dzieckiem. Włóczył się po ulicach kradnąc co się dało i usiłując przetrwać. Ale Rieltar nie zabrał go z dobroci serca. Był mu potrzebny pomocnik, który z czasem wyrośnie na mężczyznę, wojownika, z którego siły będzie mógł skorzystać. Wyjątkowy pomocnik. Sarevok wychowywał się w towarzystwie opryszków i mętów. Podróżował z ojcem i jego towarzyszami, złodziejami i moczymordami. Nikt nikomu nie ufał, wszyscy oszukiwali się nawzajem. Często skakali sobie wzajemnie do gardeł, kłócąc się o łupy, kobiety, czy wyimaginowane krzywdy. Sypiali w norach, paserniach, albo stertach śmieci. Kradli, rabowali i gwałcili. Pierwszy raz upił się, mając dziesięć lat. Mając dwanaście stracił dziewictwo w jednym z burdeli. Przeszedł twardą szkołę życia, nie znał innego świata niż walka, kradzież i rabunek.

Ale któregoś dnia ojciec popełnił błąd. Powiedział mu kim naprawdę jest. Powiedział o Bhaalu, Panie Mordu i jego potomkach. Mówił, że Sarevok ma w sobie tyle gniewu i nienawiści, bo jest jednym z nich. Przyznał, że dlatego go przygarnął. Był magiem, potrafił rozpoznać złą krew buzującą w ciele chłopca.

Sarevok nauczył się czytać. Przekupił jednego z pomagierów ojca, żeby wytłumaczył mu te dziwne znaczki, symbolizujące słowa i cyfry. Oszustwa, szemrane interesy Rieltara z czasem zaczęły przynosić zyski. Pojawiły się pieniądze. Wynieśli się z najpodlejszych nor, zaczęli żyć jak ludzie. Na śniadanie jedli jajka z kiełbasą i cebulą, zamiast suchego chleba, popijanego wodą, czy wódką. Na obiad pieczony drób, czy szynka zamiast kolejnej butelki bimbru. Nie spali już razem z karaluchami i pluskwami. A Sarevok uczył się walczyć i pochłaniał książki. Wszystko co zostało napisane o Bhaalu, Czasie Niepokoju i Dzieciach Bhaala.

Bhaal. Pan Mordu. Zszedł na ziemię, między ludzi kiedy krwawe żniwo zbierał Czas Niepokoju. Sypiał ze śmiertelnymi kobietami, by spłodzić jak najwięcej potomstwa. Jego dzieci miały nieść chaos i zniszczenie. Ich przeznaczeniem było rozpętywać wojny i konflikty, utopić cały Faerûn w powodzi krwi, by ich ojciec mógł powrócić. Ale w jednej z książek wspomniano o przepowiedni, zgodnie z którą jedno z Dzieci Bhaala samo zapragnie stać się bogiem i sięgnie po boski tron. Sarevok uczepił się tej myśli. Był przekonany, że chodzi o niego. Znalazł w księgach kolejną informację. Im więcej swoich braci i sióstr zabije, tym większą siłę zdobędzie. A przy tym usunie innych pretendentów do boskiego tronu. Nauczył się ich rozpoznawać, potrafił wyczuć płynącą w nich złą krew. Niektórzy byli opryszkami, sukinsynami, w których zew pochodzenia wziął górę, nad ludzkimi uczuciami. Inni prostaczkami, nieświadomymi jakie brzemię dźwigają. Wszyscy, których spotkał, zginęli.

Sarevok nie pamiętał wiele z okresu, zanim błąkał się po ulicach i znalazł go Rieltar. Wspomnienia zacierały się pod warstwą codziennego kurzu, brudu i krwi. W jego pamięci został obraz migotania płomieni, wszechobecnego gorąca. I twarzy dziewczynki, wyciągającej ku niemu bezradnie ręce, uwięzionej w objęciach starszego mężczyzny. To pewnie te płomienie zostawiły na jego ciele rozległe blizny. Czasem budził się w nocy, z krzykiem i płaczem dziewczynki brzmiącym w uszach, nie pamiętając kim jest i co tu robi. Ale po chwili do głosu dochodziła rzeczywistość. Spał przy ognisku, albo w gospodzie, czy na tyłach burdelu. Obraz ciemnowłosej dziewczynki rozmywał się w jego pamięci.

Nie ważne, czy przymierali głodem, czy mieli pieniądze. Sarevoka trawił gniew. Przyswoił sobie prawdę, że świat jest skurwysyńskim miejscem, pełnym brudu i nędzy. Wszystko co masz musisz sobie sam wywalczyć. Jego życie było pasmem przemocy. Gdy był dzieckiem musiał się przed nią chronić. Z czasem nauczył się sam ją zadawać. Bez współczucia, bez litości, bez wahania. Dlaczego nie wziąć, tego co mu się należy? Dlaczego nie zostać bogiem? Zła krew, krew Bhaala krążyła w jego żyłach.

Razem z przybranym ojcem mieli coraz więcej pieniędzy, uzbieranych na nielegalnych interesach. Utworzyli wokół siebie siatkę bandytów i przestępców. Nie mieli litości dla konkurencji, dla przestępczych cechów i grup rabusiów. I wtedy pojawił się Żelazny Tron. Grupa przestępców, na tyle niegłupich, żeby można im było wydawać rozkazy. Ale na tyle tępych, żeby dało się ich kontrolować. To był pomysł Sarevoka. Zaczęli skupywać żelazo, czy po prostu je kraść. Zatruwać metale w kopalniach. Rieltar cieszył się, gdy za dobry stop mogli uzyskać cenę trzy razy wyższą od rynkowej. Kieszenie puchły mu od złota. Sarevok dążył do wojny, chciał zdestabilizować rynek i pchnąć Wrota Baldura do starcia z Amnem. Liczył, ze utopi całe Wybrzeże Mieczy we krwi. Rieltar mógł sobie nawet rządzić Wrotami, po obaleniu Wielkich Książąt. Władza, której pragnął Sarevok sięgała daleko poza jedno, marne miasto na Wybrzeżu Mieczy.

Gdy Żelazny Tron zaczynał już budować swoją potęgę w ręce Sarevoka wpadło coś wyjątkowego. Listy. Plik listów. Pisał je mężczyzna imieniem Gorion. Korespondował z magiem, którego zabili siepacze Tronu. Jeden z podwładnych wiedział, jaką obsesję ma Sarevok na punkcie Dzieci Bhaala i zapiski trafiły w jego ręce.

Gorion napisał wiele listów. W większości padało jedno imię. Steele. Jego przybrana córka. Dziecko Bhaala, którą wykradł ze świątyni martwego bóstwa. Świątynię, kapłanów i inne Dzieci Bhaala, które tam przetrzymywano strawił pożar. To mógł być ten sam pożar, z którego Sarevok wyniósł swoje blizny. Steele mogła być tą dziewczynką, której obraz został mu w pamięci. Gorion na kartach papieru rozpaczał, że udało mu się zabrać tylko jedno dziecko, pozostałe zapewne zginęły w trawiącym wszystko ogniu. Powtarzał, że jeśli któreś z pozostałych przy życiu dzieci uciekło, jego naturalne skłonności do zła mogą wziąć górę. Pisał wiele o córce. Jak dorasta, jakie miewa kłopoty z jej krnąbrnym charakterem i pędem do niezależności.

Sarevok czytał te słowa z dziwnym uczuciem. Odsłaniały przed nim świat, jakiego nie znał. Świat bezpiecznej twierdzy - Candlekeep i kochającego ojca. Rzeczywistość, w której dzieciom opowiada się bajki, na dobranoc i gdzie kładą się spać, z pełnym brzuchem. Życie, jakiego nie zaznał, jakiego nie miał szansy zaznać. Jakby on i Steele byli dwiema stronami tej samej monety. Jedno wychował kochający człowiek, a drugie opryszek i bandyta. Czytał o tej elfiej dziewczynie. W myślach stawała mu jej twarz, opisana na stronach listów. Ciemne włosy, jasna skóra, zadziorny uśmiech. Wyobrażał sobie, że ją zerżnie, zanim ją zabije. Widział w myślach, że dziewczyna będzie krzyczeć z rozkoszy, na jej policzki wpełznie rumieniec przyjemności, a potem z nią skończy. Był pewien, że Steele z Candlekeep, córka Goriona to dziewczynka z jego snu. Jego siostra. Czuł to. Musiał też być w świątyni. Udało mu się przeżyć. Ogień go nie pochłonął. Czas wziąć, co mu się należało.

Forteca Candlekeep było chroniona, dostać się tam komuś spoza twierdzy było piekielnie ciężko. Dlatego tym razem wynajął zamachowca, członka gildii zabójców. Zawiódł. Ale Sarevok był już w pobliżu warowni. Wierzył, że uda mu dostać się do środka. Nie musiał. Kruki, od szpiega w Candlekeep przyniosły mu wiadomość, że dziewczyna wyruszyła, razem z przybranym ojcem. Zaskoczyli ich. Pamiętał wyraz strachu w oczach elfki. Ale przecież wszyscy tak patrzyli. Wszyscy, którym zabrał życie. Gorion zginął, pod mieczem Sarevoka. Na nic zdały się jego marne zaklęcia. Ale Steele uciekła. Od tamtej pory umykała wynajętym zabójcom. Sarevok powierzył jej śmierć, w cudze ręce. Nie miał czasu ścigać jednego Dziecka Bhaala po całym Wybrzeżu. Zniszczyła interesy Tronu w Naskhel. Przyczyniła się do śmierci Tazoka. Charakterna dziewczyna. Prawdziwe Dziecko Bhaala. Jego siostra. Ale musiała zginąć, jak całe jego rodzeństwo. Prędzej, czy później skończy z nią wynajęty przez Żelazny Tron łowca głów. Albo zrobi to sam Sarevok, kiedy los znowu postawi ich naprzeciw siebie.

Ulewa się skończyła. Sarevok zasnął w swoim pokoju w gospodzie. Następnego dnia poszedł do „Cynamonowej Dziewczyny", lokalnego burdelu. Nie ma jak dobre dymanie, zanim wypruje się komuś flaki. A on na pewno wydusi życie z wielu, tutaj we Wrotach Baldura. Zamówił sobie gówniarę, o pucułowatej twarzy. Kiedy szedł do jej pokoju ze wszystkich stron rozbrzmiewały jęki kurew, śmierdziało kadzidłami i zapachowymi świecami. Zamknął za sobą drzwi. Dziewczyna szykowała się na to, co miało nastąpić, wyraźnie speszona. Zaproponowała coś do picia. Podała mu wino, wychylił je jednym haustem. I wtedy świat zawirował mu przed oczami. Upadł na podłogę. Kurwa zmierzyła go wzrokiem i nagle zobaczył w jej oczach twardość i chłód. W mgnieniu oka dziewczyna zaczęła się zmieniać. Nie była już młodą kurewką, o pełnych, różowych policzkach i pospolitych rysach. Stała nad nim drobna kobieta w średnim wieku, ze zdecydowaniem wypisanym na twarzy. Zniknęły frywolne ubranie, zastąpiła je długa, luźna szata w odcieniu fioletu. Wyjęła pakunek. Wyciągnęła z niego... ludzką głowę. Głowę chłopaka, o grubo ciosanych, ale sympatycznych rysach twarzy. Z grzywą kręconych, jasnych włosów. Głowę Jona z Asbravn, którego zabił.


	30. Chapter 29

- Kiedy Imoen przyjdzie? - zapytał Coal. Renlav wiedział, że jego wychowanek, chyba pierwszy raz w życiu stracił głowę dla kobiety. Słyszał, jak przechwala się w gronie młodszych złodziei, że rudowłosa magiczka będzie jego. Renlav miał tyle taktu, żeby się z niego głośno nie śmiać. Coala wychowała ulica, z pewnością nie był już prawiczkiem. Ale pierwszy raz się zakochał.

- Myślisz, że Imoen nie ma nic lepszego do roboty, niż uganiać się za takim smarkiem jak ty?- Starszy złodziej ugryzł pajdę chleba z serem i popił ziołowym wywarem. Jedli śniadanie w sali złodziejskiego cechu, zadymionej i przestronnej. Znajdowała się pod ziemią, nie docierały tu promienie słońca. Zastawione stoły oświetlały pochodnie. Codziennie rano serwowano tu śniadania. Członkowie gildii mogli się posilić gulaszem, chlebem, serem, mięsem, a nawet owocowymi powidłami czy jajami na miękko. Jednooki siedział z podopiecznym przy stole, słuchając jak żują i przełykają inni. W dzbanach stojących na stole parowały gorące napoje, na stoły spadały kolejne okruchy chleba i krople owocowych przecierów. Coal przeżuł obrazę razem z kawałkiem mięsa.

- Ale przyjdzie do nas, do gildii?- naciskał chłopak.

- Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze ich tu zobaczę. - odpowiedział Renlav.

- Jeśli któryś z tych pedałów ją bzyka, to utnę mu fiuta. - Coal parsknął na wszystkie strony okruchami.

Jednooki wątpił, żeby jego wychowanek poradził sobie z dwójką najemników, z którymi podróżowały teraz Imoen i jej siostra. Tym bardziej, żeby potrafił im obciąć fiuty. Nic jednak nie powiedział.

Nie miał wieści od Steele i jej drużyny. Jego szpiedzy donieśli, że grupa nie dotarła jeszcze do siedziby Tronu. Może wciąż czekali na wezwanie od władz organizacji. A może się rozmyślili, bo obie siostry uznały, że bezpieczniej jest zapomnieć o zmarłym ojcu i po prostu próbować żyć. Tego by się po nich nie spodziewał.

Renlav chciał skończyć z Żelaznym Tronem. Większość w gildii mu nie wierzyła, gdy przekonywał, jak niebezpieczna jest organizacja. Ale on wiedział. Widywał już możnych z płonącą ambicją, gotowych utopić cały kraj we krwi dla jej zaspokojenia. Przywódcy Tronu byli tacy sami. Najlepiej byłoby postawić ich przed sądem Wielkich Książąt obciążonych winą i bezbronnych,. Ale najpewniej wszystko trzeba będzie rozegrać rękami Steele i jej towarzyszy.

Jednooki zatopił zęby w kolejnej pajdzie chleba, kiedy ktoś szturchnął go w ramię. Odwrócił się i zatrzymał wzrok na tęgiej kobiecie. Jej twarz była poorana zmarszczkami, a włosy przypruszone siwizną. Mogła wyglądać na kuchtę, czy sprzątaczkę ale mierzyła go zimnym, przenikliwym spojrzeniem. Do pasa miała przytroczony czarny, obsydianowy sztylet. Taka broń była cholernie droga. Mirra, jedna z Czwórki.

- Witaj, moja droga. - ton Renlava natychmiast stał się słodki jak miód. Wiedział, że starsza kobieta z pewnością tego nie doceni.

- Szef chce z tobą rozmawiać. - mówiła chropowatym, szeleszczącym głosem, w brzmieniu którego odcisnęły ślad litry wypitego alkoholu i wypalonych skrętów tytoniu.

- Szef? To nie może zaczekać? Jemy śniadanie. - wskazał na Coala, umazanego w owocowych powidłach.

- Stary chce cię widzieć teraz. - głos Mirry nie znosił sprzeciwu. Jej obwisłe piersi, przypominające młyńskie kamienie i pełne uda drżały groźnie.

- Dobrze, już dobrze, idę. - starszy złodziej otarł usta wierzchem dłoni. Wstał od stołu. - Skończ jeść mały. - skinął na Coala. Jasne włosy chłopaka wystawały zza misy z mięsem.

Renlav podążał za Mirrą przez wijące się korytarze siedziby gildii. Mijali innych złodziei i złodziejki, spieszących we wszystkich stronach. Ich buty szurały na kamiennych płytach, znikali w kolejnych ukrytych przejściach, by wyjść na zewnątrz i napełniać sobie kieszenie złotem. Jednooki mijał magazyny mieszczące pakunki z kradzionym sprzętem, czy łupami. Kilka osób pozdrowił skinieniem głowy, kilka innych zignorował. Wreszcie Mirra zatrzymała się przy solidnych, okutych drzwiach i otworzyła je. Gabinet szefa był tak samo ascetyczny, jak inne pomieszczenia w siedzibie cechu. Zapełniały go zbity z desek stół, stojąca na nim oliwna lampa, masywne szafy, które musiały pomieścić wszystkie raporty i zestawienia. Wykazy łupów, rachunki wydanych łapówek, spisy zmarłych członków bractwa. Szef siedział za stołem, szczupły, siwowłosy, skoncentrowany. Obok niego stał młody mężczyzna z wyciśniętym na twarzy uśmiechem. Slye. Renlav wszedł do pokoju i usłyszał jak stara złodziejka zamyka za nim drzwi. Miał przed sobą twarz Szefa, zagadkową i ponurą.

- Czemu wysłałeś ich do Tronu?- zapytał zwierzchnik.

- Słucham?

- Czemu wysłałeś Steele i jej ludzi do Żelaznego Tronu? - ponowił pytanie Szef.

Umysł Renlava zaczął pracować na niebezpiecznie na wysokich obrotach.

- Mieli mi pomóc, zasięgnąć języka. - kluczył jednooki. - Pracują dla Tronu, dobrze jest mieć wtykę w ich siedzibie ...

- Tak, kurwa? - wybuchnął zwierzchnik. - A nie powiedziałeś im przypadkiem żeby wyrżnęli przywódców Tronu, jeśli nie da się inaczej?

Renlav zastanowił się w myślach, kto wiedział o tej rozmowie. Steele, Imoen... I Avellana.

- Może coś takiego powiedziałem. - odparł wymijająco.

- Czy ty straciłeś resztki rozumu do cholery? - przywódca złodziei podniósł się zza stołu. Był drobny i posunięty w latach. Ale jego oczy płonęły ze złości, cedził słowa przez zęby. Jednooki pomyślał, że dawno nie widział zwierzchnika tak wściekłego. I że wolałby go takiego nie oglądać. - Chcesz nas teraz popchnąć do wojny z Żelaznym Tronem? Wiesz, jak wykrwawiłaby się gildia?

- Szefie, jeśli masz mi coś do zarzucenia...- zaczął Renlav. - to rozmawiajmy w cztery oczy, a nie, przy nim... - wskazał na Slye. Rachmistrz złodziejskiego bractwa dalej rozpływał się w uśmiechach.

- To Slye dowiedział się o twoim gównianym pomyśle. - warknął zwierzchnik gildii.

W myślach Renlava znowu powróciły Steele, Imoen i Avellana. Któraś z nich zdradziła?

- Czego się niby dowiedział, do cholery?- warknął jednooki. Życie nauczyło go, że najlepszą obroną jest atak.

- Twoja druidka miała wiele do powiedzenia, kiedy dałem jej veritaserum. - uśmiech nie znikał z twarzy księgowego złodziejskiego cechu.

Renlav znał tę nazwę. Veritaserum było eliksirem prawdy, najsilniejszym znanym magom i czarownikom. Po jego wypiciu odpowiadało się wyczerpująco na wszystkie postawione pytania, nawet najbardziej krępujące, czy osobiste. Przeszukiwał pospiesznie pamięć. Wspomniał Avellanie o rozmowie z córkami Goriona, gdy dał jej kamienie. Powiedział że w ostateczności oczekiwał od Steele i jej ludzi jatki.

- Co niby mówiła? - spytał gniewnie.

- Wystarczy, że ja słyszałem co powiedziała. Kurewsko dobrze. - Szef splótł ramiona, między brwiami zarysowała mu się gniewna, pionowa zmarszczka.

- Poisz mojego człowieka jakimś gównem, a nam mówisz, że to veritaserum.- Renlav utkwił spojrzenie w młodym rachmistrzu. - Mógł jej dać cokolwiek. - zwrócił się do zwierzchnika.

- Wiem, jak wygląda człowiek po wypiciu veritaserum. - uciął Szef. - Przestań bredzić, do kurwy nędzy.

Renlav prześlizgiwał się spojrzeniem między Szefem, buzującym z wściekłości, a Slyem, z wyciśniętym na twarzy uśmiechem.

- Gdzie jest Avellana?- zapytał jednooki.

- W lochu. Zaraz też tam trafisz.

Przez te wszystkie lata spędzone w gildii starszy złodziej zdążył znaleźć się w różnych sytuacjach. Zdarzało mu się już być skazanym za zdradę i czekać na ścięcie. Dlatego nie okazał po sobie strachu.

- Chcę dowodów, a nie bredni mojej podwładnej, spojonej jakimś gównem.- warknął.

- Ciesz się, że nie dostałeś toporem po karku. Na razie poczekasz. - odparł Szef. - Poczekasz w pieprzonym lochu i będziesz mógł sobie przemyśleć, względem kogo masz być lojalny!

- Do kurwy nędzy, zawsze jestem lojalny wobec gildii. Akurat ty powinieneś to wiedzieć.

Renlavowi stanęły w pamięci chwile, kiedy on i Szef stanęli na drodze buntownikom, chcącym zburzyć ład organizacji. Młodym, gniewnym wilczkom, pragnącym więcej, więcej i więcej. Za każdą cenę. Nawet, jeśli trzeba będzie utopić gildię w ogniu i krwi. Szef powinien o tym pamiętać. Ale władza często zaciemniała ludziom umysły. Teraz zwierzchnik gildii był wściekły, że Renlav wysłał Steele do Żelaznego Tronu nie pytając go o zgodę. Przywódca cechu złapał za niewielki dzwoneczek, stojący na stole, pomiędzy kałamarzem i gęsim piórem. Rozległ się przenikliwy, srebrny dźwięk. W komnacie znalazło się kilku wysokich, postawnych członków złodziejskiego bractwa. Szef skinął głową w stronę Renlava.

- Zabierzcie gnojowi broń i do lochu z nim. - zakończył rozmowę.

Czy to miejski areszt, czy lochy cechu złodziei wszystkie wyglądały tak samo. Zasłony pajęczyn, chłód ciągnący po nogach i przemykające szczury. Strażnicy prowadzili jednookiego wąskim, ciemnym korytarzem. Po obu stronach, niczym otwarte usta ziały cele. Tkwili w nich nieszczęśnicy, odgrodzeni od siebie kamiennymi murami. Narazili się czymś gildii, nie wykonywali poleceń, albo chowali za dużo błyskotek do własnych kieszeni. Renlav nie miał czasu, żeby zatrzymać wzrok na ich twarzach, czy szukać Avellany. Usłyszał tylko stuk zamykanej kraty i znalazł się w celi. Jego horyzont skurczył się do wycinka korytarza, oświetlonego przez pochodnię, który dostrzegał spoza krat. Jego świat zmniejszył się do rozmiarów komórki, o kamiennych ścianach, pozbawionej najprostszej pryczy, czy nawet garści słomy. Pod ścianą stało wiadro na fekalia, którego, sądząc po panującym smrodzie ktoś już używał.

Szef wiedział co robi. Renlav nie znał żadnego z eskortujących go strażników. Nie mógł zagadać, prosić, przywoływać w pamięci starych, dobrych czasów. Mógł tylko gnić teraz w więzieniu. Układając i segregując w umyśle to, co się stało. Szef potrafił wkurwić się bez powodu. Z pewnością Slye dolał oliwy do ognia. Renlva bardziej obchodziło co się stało z Avellaną i jak poszło Steele w siedzibie Żelaznego Tronu. Co z Coalem? Czy gniew Szefa dotknie też dzieciaka? Miał nadzieję, że nie, mały był dla cechu parą wyjątkowo zręcznych rąk. Renlav nie doczekał się ani na jedzenie, ani na przeprosiny. Zasnął układając w myślach plan tego, co musi zrobić. Przed snem ćwiczył. Seria pompek i brzuszków, żeby utrzymać ciało w formie. Ranek przyniósł więziennego strażnika z porcją suchego chleba i wodą. Starszy złodziej nie znał tego przykurczonego do podłogi mężczyzny, powłóczącego nogami i roztaczającego odór niemytego ciała. Nie znał, ale ten człowiek był jego jedyną nadzieją. Gdy strażnik rzucił mu przez kraty kromki chleba i wstawił kubek z wodą Renlav zbliżył się do niego z wyciągniętą dłonią. Jaśniał na niej złoty błysk.

- To za fatygę. - uśmiechnął się.

Zastanawiał się czy otrzyma obelgi i kopniaki, ale klawisz pochylił się nad monetą. Rozejrzał się czy nikt nie patrzy i porwał ją swoimi brudnymi palcami. Łypnął okiem na więźnia.

- Za fatygę. - powtórzył z uśmiechem Renlav.

Minuty i godziny wlokły się niemiłosiernie. W kamiennych murach nie było nic do roboty poza myśleniem i narzuconym rygorem ćwiczeń. Jednooki starał się nie stracić poczucia czasu. Pewnie nastał już wieczór, gdy zobaczył tego samego klawisza z chlebem i wodą. Na dłoni starszego złodzieja znowu zajaśniało złoto. Strażnik przyjął je bez mrugnięcia okiem. Zniknął bez słowa,w ciemności, poza dotykiem pochodni, rozświetlającej fragment korytarza. Renlav miał nadzieję, że jego strategia się opłaci. Nie zamierzał tu tkwić zbyt długo. Musiał działać. Następna porcja suchego chleba i zatęchłej wody, nie różniła się niczym od poprzedniej. Jednooki ponownie wcisnął złoto w dłoń pokracznego mężczyzny. Tamten przyjął je, a na odchodnym sięgnął do kieszeni. Wyciągnął z niej jakiś przedmiot i rzucił w kierunku złodzieja, przez kraty celi.

- Ty cholerny skurwysynu. - burknął.

Renlav uchylił się i przedmiot nie trafił w niego. Z miękkim plaskiem upadł na kamienną podłogę. To było jabłko. Świeże, soczyste jabłko. Pachniało słońcem i powietrzem. Przez myśl przemknęło mu, czy czasem nie jest zatrute. Mimo ogromnego apetytu nie zjadł owocu. Nie chciał ryzykować. Miał nadzieję, że jego strategia powoli zaczęła się opłacać.

Pochodnia w korytarzu przygasła, nie miał jej kto zapalić. Świat uwięzionego złodzieja skurczył się jeszcze bardziej, zagarnięty przez ciemność. Któryś z więźniów zaczął wyć. W końcu zjawił się klawisz. Jednooki słyszał jak wrzeszczy na osadzonego. Później odgłos wymierzanych razów. Strażnik zapewne bił długą pałką, zza bezpiecznej odległości krat. Więzień zaczął skomleć, pokraczny strażnik rozdał jeszcze kilka ciosów i przekleństw. W korytarzu słychać było jego powłóczące, szurające kroki. Gdy przechodził obok celi Renlava łypnął okiem. Błysk złota zwabił go jak ćmę do świecy.

- Stary, dzięki za to jabłko. - wyszeptał pospiesznie złodziej. - Naprawdę, ratujesz mi dupę. Powiedz, kto dla was gotuje.

- Gotuje? - burknął klawisz. Rozglądał się nerwowo, czy nikt ich nie widzi.

- Nie wiem ile jeszcze będę tu siedział. Nie dam rady o samym chlebie i wodzie. Jak dostanę coś lepszego zapłacę. - dziękował w myślach bogom, że Szef nie dał strażnikom rozkazu przeszukania go i zabrania mu sakiewki ze złotem.

- Nikt kurwa nie gotuje. - warknął zdeformowany mężczyzna. Między palcami Renlava zamigotała kolejna moneta.- Ja przynoszę żarcie.

- Ale od kogo je dostajesz? Kto ci je wydaje?- drążył jednooki. Dostrzegł swoją szansę.

- Takie małe ścierwo... Pierdolona hobbitka... - strażnik przeszukiwał zakamarki swojej pamięci.

- Jak ma na imię? - dociekał Renlav.

- Myre, Myra... Takie, czarne, kręcone gówno...

Myrmylle Tamli. Niziołka, o czarnych, kręconych włosach, w których pojawiały się już pierwsze siwe pasma i gardle, w które wlewała mnóstwo piwa. Oby to była ona.

- Przyprowadź ją tutaj. Powiedz, że chcę pogadać o żarciu. Żeby dla mnie gotowała. Że dużo zapłacę.

Mężczyzna cofnął się od krat. Złodziej widział wyraz wahania na jego zdeformowanej twarzy, rozmywającej się w półmroku. Wcisnął mu jeszcze jedną monetę do ręki.

- Przyprowadź ją. - powtórzył.

Korytarz zapełniły głosy i szczęk broni. To nowi klawisze schodzili na wartę. Blask pochodni prześlizgiwał się po ich twarzach. Renlav nie znał żadnego z nich.

Godziny upłynęły mu na czekaniu. Jednooki domyślał się, że zapadła noc i znowu wstał poranek. Kości bolały go od spania na wilgotnej, zatęchłej podłodze. Czuł jak jego stare gnaty się buntują, przeciw takiemu traktowaniu. Zaczęła mu dokuczać złamanie w łydce. Pewnie je wyziębił. Usłyszał stukanie o metalowe pręty w drzwiach celi. Zobaczył przygarbioną postać. Otaczający ją odór można było wyczuć, zanim pojawiła się w zasięgu wzroku. „Jego" klawisz, przypatrywał mu się z tępym wyrazem niegolonej gęby. Ponownie zastukał w pręty halabardą.

- Chce z tobą gadać. - burknął ściszonym głosem.

Zza jego pleców wynurzyła się drobna, kobieca postać. Starszy złodziej poczuł zapach cynamonu i egzotycznych owoców. Myrmylle zawsze skrapiała się tym cholerstwem.

- Renlav...- palce hobbitki, drobne jak palce dziecka złapały za kraty. - co ty tu robisz?

- Mam mały problem, skarbie. - w panującym półmroku nie widziała jego uśmiechu. - Wiesz czy Avellana też siedzi?

- Tak, jest dwie cele dalej.

Dwie cele dalej. Jakieś dziesięć metrów. A nie mogli zamienić ze sobą nawet słowa. Cudownie.

- A Kivan? - drążył dalej.

- Podobno uciekł. - jednooki poczuł ulgę. Nie wiedział, jak zachowałby się elf, ze swoim przywiązaniem do cnót i honoru, gdyby w gildii oskarżono go o zdradę. Najpewniej skończyłoby się na jatce.

- Coal? - chłód ścisnął mu serce, gdy o to zapytał. Jeśli coś się stanie dzieciakowi... Na szczęście łagodny głos hobbitki przyniósł pomyślną odpowiedź.

- Mały jest bezpieczny. Nie wie co się stało. Powiedzieli mu, że musiałeś wyjechać. - wyszeptała.

- Myrmylle muszę porozmawiać z Szefem. Muszę. Spróbuj jakoś się dostać do Starego i go przekonać. - Starym on i inni, bardziej doświadczeni członkowie gildii na wpoły złośliwie nazywali przywódcę bractwa.

- Renlav...- w głosie niziołki dało się wyczuć wahanie i niepewność. Teraz była jego jedyną nadzieją.

- Mnie nie chce słuchać. Pogadajz nim, przynajmniej spróbuj. Powiedz, że proszę o rozmowę. Chociaż tyle jest mi winien.

Drobne palce hobbitki zacisnęły się na jego dłoni. Wpatrywał się w twarz Myrmylle tak intensywnie, że w półmroku zobaczył błysk jej ciemnych oczu i ślad uśmiechu.

- Zobaczę, co da się zrobić. - wyszeptała i zniknęła cicho jak cień.

Mijały kolejne minuty, godziny, chyba nawet dni. Złodziej zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie przecenił swojej małej przyjaciółki i czy niziołka jest nadal jego przyjaciółką. Kiedy uznał, że najwyższy czas pomyśleć o innym sposobie wydostania się z celi usłyszał mrukliwy głos strażnika.

- Hej ty, pieprzony pedale!

Wołał do niego klawisz. Jakiś zasmarkany młodzik, o rybim spojrzeniu, opierający się o swoją halabardę. Nadawał się tylko do wycierania tyłkiem lochów. Nie miał pojęcia kim Renlav był w gildii. Właśnie, kim był. Kiedyś.

- Wstawaj śmieciu. Ktoś na górze chce z tobą mówić. - strażnik z pękiem kluczy zbliżył się do celi. Otworzył drzwi. Renlav wyszedł na korytarz, w eskorcie tego pieprzonego młokosa i jeszcze jednego strażnika. Celowo udał, że pomylił drogę i ruszył nie w stronę wyjścia, ale głębiej w lochy. Usłyszał za sobą krzyki. Zatrzymał się przed celą w której zamknięto wysoką, jasnowłosą elfkę. Przemierzała przestrzeń między kamiennymi ścianami, a kratą tam i z powrotem, jak zwierzę w klatce. W skromnym świetle pochodni dostrzegł jej poszarzałą cerę i apatyczne spojrzenie. Podążyła wzrokiem za krzykami strażników i zobaczyła sylwetkę Renlava. Posłał jej zmęczony, ale jednak uśmiech. Razem z klawiszami zawrócił w stronę wyjścia.

Wspinali się po schodach, coraz wyżej i wyżej. Do sal, gdzie toczyło się codzienne życie cechu. Renlavowi mignęło kila znajomych twarzy. Ale członkowie złodziejskiego bractwa albo udali, że go nie poznają, albo rzeczywiście nie poznali. Trudno się dziwić. W celi zarósł i pewnie stracił na wadze. Ale pamięć braciom i siostrom z gildii najpewniej zacierało dwóch mężczyzn z halabardami w dłoniach i pałkami u boku, prowadzących jednookiego. Wskazywali jasno kim teraz jest.

Jednooki wiedział, że jeśli jego plan się nie uda będzie musiał uciekać z cechu. W myślach kreślił rozmaite scenariusze tego, co może się wydarzyć. Eskorta zaprowadziła go do przestronnej sali. Z dębowym stołem pośrodku, przy którym mogło usiąść kilkanaście osób i ciężkimi krzesłami. U sufitu kołysał się świecznik. Przez okno wpadały promienie słońca. Świetlne refleksy tańczyły na podłodze. Unoszący się kurz migotał, jakby był złotym pyłem. Renlava dawno tak nie ucieszył żaden widok.

Zaskrzypiały drzwi i do sali wszedł Szef w asyście dwóch ludzi. Spojrzał z niesmakiem, na strażników, którzy przyprowadzili jednookiego.

- Wynoście się. - powiedział.

Młokos o rybim spojrzeniu i jego równie bezbarwny towarzysz na chwilę stępieli, jakby nie rozumieli usłyszanych słów. Zaraz zniknęli za drzwiami. Renlav został ze zwierzchnikiem i jego dwoma ochroniarzami. Znał ich, ale to by mu i tak nie pomogło. Byli bezwzględnie lojalni wobec mocodawcy.

- Powinieneś się umyć. - burknął Szef, na widok dawnego towarzysza.

- Chętnie, tylko nikt kurwa nie zaproponował mi kąpieli. - odparł złodziej.

- Nie myśl, że zlitowałem się nad twoim pieprzonym tyłkiem z powodu płaczów Myrmylle. - zwierzchnik mierzył podwładnego surowym wzrokiem. - Przemyślałeś sobie coś, do cholery?

- Tak Szefie, przemyślałem. Daj mi veritaserum i pytaj o co chcesz. Będziesz mieć pewność, że mówię prawdę.

- Więzienie tak ci dopiekło? - przełożony przyglądał się Renlavowi. Starszy złodziej widział nieufność w oczach Starego.- Kumple spod celi spuścili ci wpierdol? Taki jesteś miękki, że już chcesz zacząć śpiewać?

- Nie mam nic do ukrycia. Ale daj też veritaserum Slye.

Przez twarz przywódcy bractwa przebiegł grymas. Zastanawiał się, ważył za i przeciw.

- Sprowadźcie mi tu Slye. - warknął do jednego z podwładnych. - I Coena. I jeszcze dwóch strażników.

Coen był nadwornym magiem w gildii. Szef zapewne liczył, że veritaserum obija mu się po kieszeniach. Mierzyli się wzrokiem z Renlavem. Strażnicy znacząco opierali się o swoje halabardy, tak, żeby starszemu złodziejowi nie przyszło nic głupiego do głowy. Szef milczał, sprawiał wrażenie, że cała ta sytuacja zaczyna go już nudzić.

Weszli obaj. Coen był nieco starszy od Slye. Złodziejski mag, elegancik i lowelas. W ekstrawaganckich szatach z blond czupryna, która u czoła zaczynała mu się niebezpiecznie przerzedzać. Slye skłonił się przywódcy złodziejskiego cechu. Strażnicy otoczyli ich kołem.

- Na twoje usługi, panie. - zwrócił się rachmistrz do Szefa.

- Coen, dawaj mi tu vitaserum. - wydał polecenie zwierzchnik. W oczach maga odbiła się panika.

- Nie wiem...- wyjąkał. - Nie wiem, czy jeszcze coś mi zostało w labolatorium...

- Nie pierdol, mogę się założyć, że nosisz przy sobie fiolkę. - odparował Szef. - Lepiej dla ciebie żeby tak było.

Czarodziej zmieszał się, sięgnął do kieszeni swojego długiego płaszcza i wyjął mały flakonik, zbliżony rozmiarami do naparstka. Światło odbijało się w bezbarwnym płynie. Podał fiolkę przełożonemu.

- Ostrożnie z tym... - powiedział.

Veritaserum było drogim i pożądanym eliksirem. Bardzo trudno było je uwarzyć. Renlav podejrzewał, że Coen chciał się wykpić i powiedzieć Szefowi, że zapasy w labolatorium właśnie się skończyły. Tak ciężko mu było się rozstać nawet z tą jedną ampułką.

- Na razie to wszystko. - przywódca gildii zwrócił się do blondwłosego maga. - Idź stąd, to zabawy dla dużych chłopców.

Coen obrzucił ich pospiesznym spojrzeniem i wyszedł. Zapewne dziękując w duchu bogom, że nie musi w tym uczestniczyć. Szef podał naparstek jednookiemu.

- Pij. - polecił.

Złodziej przytknął ampułkę do ust i przełknął kilka kropel. To samo zrobił Slye. Eliksir nie miał smaku, ani zapachu. Zwierzchnik przyglądał się podejrzliwie, czy obaj przełknęli płyn. Po kilku sekundach Renlav zaczynał już czuć znajome objawy. Niezwykłą jasność umysłu, która pozwalała odpowiadać szczerze na pytania sięgające kilka, czy kilkanaście lat wstecz.

Szef pytał. Czemu Renlav wysłał Steele do Żelaznego Tronu? Co chciał osiągnąć? Czy nie spiskuje przeciwko niemu? Czy nie marzy mu się zajęcie miejsca na czele gildii?

Renlav odpowiadał. Tron zbytnio rośnie w siłę, a wszyscy to lekceważą. Wielcy Książęta, kapłani, nawet gildia. Trzeba ich powstrzymać, zdobyć dowody przeciwko nim. Dlatego wysłał Steele do siedziby organizacji. Jeśli nie ma innej drogi niż jatka, to trudno. Złodziejskie bractwo zaprowadziłoby porządek cudzymi rękami. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz. Gdyby Steele się nie udało, cóż musieliby szukać innych sposobów. A przewodzenie cechowi go nie interesuje. Za dużo użerania się z dupkami. Poza tym na wysokich stanowiskach łatwo stracić ostrość widzenia.

Renlav mówił płynnie, nie zakłopotany i zupełnie szczerze. Po wypiciu veritaserum nie było innej możliwości. Widział, jak kilka razy twarz Szefa przeciął grymas złości. Wraz z kolejnymi odpowiedziami rysy mocodawcy łagodniały, aż wreszcie patrzył na Renlava jak na dawnego kolegę. Strażnicy przez cały czas tkwili wokół nich w pogotowiu. Gdy przywódca gildii skończył ze starszym złodziejem, zwrócił się w stronę młodego rachmistrza.

- Slye... - zaczął. - czy...

- Poczekaj Szefie, sam mam jedno pytanie... - umysł Renlava, mimo działania eliksiru nie stracił nic ze swojej ostrości. Musiał o to zapytać, to by wszystko wyjaśniało.

- Slye, czy pracujesz dla Żelaznego Tronu?

- Tak.


	31. Chapter 30

Dziewczynka krzyczała, wyrywała się i szarpała. Uderzała swoimi drobnymi piąstkami w plecy mężczyzny, który trzymał ją w uścisku. Zostawiali za sobą płomienie i żar. I jej jedynego przyjaciela, chłopca, z którym się wychowała. Został sam w morzu ognia, powodzi walących się ścian i kłębach dymu, który odbierał oddech. Krzyczała, ale nikt jej nie słuchał.

Dorośli o grubych głosach i silnych rękach naradzali się. Nosili broń. Za ich plecami dogasał ogień, trawiący szczątki budowli. Dziecko tkwiło uwięzione w ramionach jednego z mężczyzn. Wypowiedziano słowa, zapadły decyzje, których nie rozumiało. Dorośli rozeszli się, każdy w swoją stronę. Jeden z dziewczynką w ramionach.

Te silne ręce później opatrzyły jej oparzenia. Podały pożywienie i wodę. Na początku nie chciała jeść, ale potem rzuciła się łapczywie na posiłek. Był pyszny. Nie miał zgniłego, stęchłego posmaku do którego przywykła. Dotyk powietrza na twarzy, też był inny. Świeży, kojący. Wieczór przynosił nieznane dźwięki. Nie wiedziała, że to cykanie świerszczy i rechot żab. Tej nocy pierwszy raz zobaczyła księżyc i gwiazdy. Były dla niej tylko obcymi, jasnymi punktami, na nocnym niebie. Dorosły rozpalił ognisko, otulił dziewczynkę swoim płaszczem. Odgłosom lasu zaczął wtórować syk płomieni i trzask drewna, obracanego w popiół. Dziewczynka czekała na odpowiedni moment, aż mężczyzna zaśnie. Chciała uciec i szukać swojego przyjaciela. Plątanina liści i gałęzi pod jej stopami eksplodowała trzaskami i szelestami. Obcy przyłapał ją, zanim zniknęła za kręgiem światła roztaczanego przez ognisko. Najpierw długo tłumaczył, że nie ma czego się bać, że chce jej pomóc. Miał łagodny, kojący głos. Ale wypowiadane przez niego słowa nic dla niej nie znaczyły dla dziecka. Znało tylko język razów i głodu. Mężczyzna musiał zobaczyć sprzeciw w oczach dziewczynki. Związał ją na noc, tak by zapomniała o ucieczce. Potem znowu okrył ją swoim płaszczem. Płakała i krzyczała, aż rozbolało ją gardło. Ale jej głosu słuchał tylko las. Drzewa pozostały obojętne na dziecięce błagania. W końcu zasnęła. Wyruszyli z nastaniem świtu. Świat, jaki dotąd znało dziecko, ograniczony kamiennymi murami, z masą, spoconych ciał, brudem i codziennymi bójkami o jedzenie - zniknął. Zastąpił go świat intensywnych barw, przyjemnych zapachów, zmieniających się krajobrazów. Dziewczynka dowiedziała się, co to jest koń. Podróżowali na takim stworze, wielkim, czarnym i silnym. Z jego nozdrzy buchał gorący oddech, a sierść miała miły zapach. Te pyszności, które jadła to chleb z serem. Jedzenia w ogóle było mnóstwo. Jej towarzysz podróży ciągle je kupował. Mleko, ser, czy owoce. Nie sądziła, że może istnieć coś tak słodkiego, przyjemnie rozpływającego się w ustach. Mogła się wykąpać w strumieniu. Miała czystą skórę, a jej włosy zaczęły ładnie pachnieć. Im dłużej jechali, tym bardziej zacierała się w niej pamięć o miejscu za kamiennymi ścianami i płomieniach, które je zabrały. Także pamięć o chłopcu, który został w powodzi ognia. Ich miejsce zajmowały niezwykłe widoki i dobroć jej opiekuna. Już nie próbowała uciekać. Co jakiś czas budziła się w nocy z krzykiem. Śniła, że jej ubranie i skóra zajmują się ogniem. Na dźwięk jej głosu mężczyzna zrywał się. Brał ją w ramiona i uspokajał. Czasem dawał łakoć, by dobrze zasypiała. Przekonywał, że nie ma się czego obawiać, że jest już bezpieczna.

Miał na imię Gorion. Siwe włosy, pełne ciepła spojrzenie i delikatne dłonie. Nigdy jej nie uderzył, mimo że bywała nieznośna. Kupił jej ubranie. Nie musiała znosić dotyku przepoconych, brudnych szmat, które wcześniej obcierały jej skórę. Opatrywał rany i skaleczenia. Nabawiła się ich, gdy próbowała zebrać czerwone, błyszczące owoce, z kolczastego krzewu. Albo, gdy podczas postoju goniła za kolorowymi owadami. Uczył ją nowych słów, takich jak strumień, drzewo, czy niebo. To on nadał jej imię. Steele. Do tej pory była tylko bezimiennym pionkiem w stłoczonej dziecięcej masie. Uśmiechał się do niej. Dotychczas jedyną osobą, na której twarzy na jej widok pojawiał się uśmiech był jej przyjaciel. Ale pamięć o nim zanikała w stukocie końskich kopyt i przemierzanych milach. Mała Steele z końskiego grzbietu widziała jak zmieniają się krajobrazy. Las ustępował miejsca łąkom, łąki pagórkom, te jeziorom i znowu lasom. W oddali wyrosła przed nimi olbrzymia forteca. Najpierw majaczyła jako odległy punkt na linii horyzontu. Z czasem stawała się coraz bliższa i wyraźniejsza. Wreszcie zatrzymali się przed masywnymi kamiennymi murami. Mała elfka miała wrażenie, że ściany budowli sięgają nieba. Otaczał ich słony zapach, z daleka dochodził jednostajny szum. Na powitanie jej opiekuna, zza kamiennej bariery wybiegli ludzie. Pomogli jej zsiąść z konia, odprowadzili wierzchowca. Steele wpatrzyła się w ogromną masę kamieni i cegieł, jaka przed nią wyrosła.

- Witaj w Candlekeep.- Gorion spoglądał na małą elfkę z góry. Jego uśmiech ogrzał Steele. Weszła za mury, trzymając go za rękę.

Nie było szansy, żeby te wydarzenia zostały w pamięci elfki. Gdy Gorion przywiózł ją do Candlekeep mogła mieć co najwyżej trzy lata. Ale pamiętała czas spędzony w twierdzy. Dobroć ojca, nieustanną cierpliwość, dla jej wybryków i szalonych pomysłów. Wieczory spędzone na snuciu opowieści i podjadaniu smakołyków. Poczucie bezpieczeństwa, którego już nigdy nie zazna. Chęć Goriona, żeby chronić ją, przed światem za murami twierdzy. I swoje słowa, że pomści ojca, że wymierzy sprawiedliwość jego zabójcy.

Powtarzała sobie, że dziewczyna o kasztanowych włosach mogła kłamać, albo się mylić. Twarz Jona w znajomym, złowieszczym hełmie, pojawiająca się w drgającym płomieniu to mogła być iluzja. Magia, jak każda inna. Ale ten widok odjął jej władzę w rękach i nogach skuteczniej, niż czary Harfiarzy. Całą drużynę zakuto w kajdany. Nie mieli siły się bronić, czy uciekać. Czary zabrały im moc mięśni i bystrość umysłu. Ze Steele wszystkie siły odpłynęły wraz z wizerunkiem twarzy Jona, zamkniętym w jasnym płomieniu. Nic nie powiedziała Imoen.

Nie zabili Jona. Wisiał, razem z resztą drużyny, zakuty w kajdany, przymocowane do sklepienia lochu. Uwięziony, bez dotyku gruntu pod stopami. Tak samo pozbawiony sił, tak samo półprzytomny. Strażnicy zawlekli ich do podziemi, ciemnych i wilgotnych. Resztki światła wpadały przez niewielkie, zakratowane okienko. Trzymali ich tam, bez wody i jedzenia. Z palącą suchością w ustach, obolałymi kończynami i umysłami, które wydawały się być owinięte watą, tak straciły ostrość postrzegania. Zgubili rachubę czasu. Jon odwrócił głowę w stronę elfki. Na jego twarzy widniały siniaki i ślady razów, których nie szczędzili mu Harfiarze. W półmroku zobaczyła błysk białek jego oczu.

- To nie ja... - wyszeptał, zaschniętymi, spierzchniętymi wargami. - Jestem Jon z Asbravn. Wierzysz mi?

- Tak. - usta Steele powiedziały dokładne przeciwieństwo tego, co czuło jej serce.

Próbowała przeszukać pamięć. Wrócić do tamtych, strasznych chwil, gdy razem z ojcem wpadli  
>w zasadzkę. Czy Jon był w jakiś sposób podobny do zakutego w stal potwora? Nie widziała wtedy twarzy mężczyzny w zbroi. Jego głos zniekształcał stalowy hełm i jej strach. Czy to naprawdę był Jon, czy dziewczyna o kędzierzawych włosach kłamała, z nieznanych powodów? Drzwi do ich celi uchyliły się. W snopie padającego światła zobaczyli sylwetkę. Siwowłosy mężczyzna, który przewodził Harfiarzom, gdy ich pojmano. Przyszedł w asyście dwóch strażników. Pochodnia, którą niósł, oświetliła twarze członków drużyny. Podkrążone oczy, spękane usta, ślady po razach. Zbrojni podeszli bliżej. Słychać było odgłos kroków, na kamiennej posadzce. Wdarł się w ciszę, przerywaną chrapliwymi oddechami uwięzionych.<p>

- Zostawcie go!- wycharczała elfka. Nie miała siły na nic więcej. Może Jon był mordercą, może nawet był tym, za kogo brali go Harfiarze, ale potrzebowała dowodów. Dowodów, a nie wrzasku rozhisteryzowanej dziwki. - Zostawcie... skurwysyny!

Zazgrzytał kołowrót. Łańcuch, na którym wisiała Steele opuścił elfkę na podłogę. Obce ręce odpięły ją z uwięzi. Zostały tylko kajdany krępujące jej dłonie. Strażnicy powlekli starszą córkę Goriona do światła. Odprowadziły ich krzyki Imoen i przekleństwa Jona.

Elfka szła w asyście wartowników i ich przełożonego. Pokonywała kolejne stopnie schodów. W górę, w stronę światła i świeżego powietrza. Jego podmuch oczyścił jej umysł. Zmierzali krętymi schodami, ciągle w górę. Otaczały ich masywne kamienne ściany, usiane małymi strzelniczymi okienkami. Znajdowali się wewnątrz wieży. W oknach migały jej wycinki świata na zewnątrz. Ale otwory strzelnicze były tak małe, że trudno było stwierdzić, gdzie się znajdują. Co jest poza kamiennymi murami. Musi uciec, uwolnić pozostałych. I rzucić w twarz Harfiarzom pytania. Jakim prawem ich uwięzili. I jakim prawem oskarżają Jona.

Steele słyszała o Harfiarzach. Uchodzili za wzór prawości i dobra. Tajemnicza organizacja, strzegąca pokoju i bezpieczeństwa w całym Faerûnie. Ale niektórzy przypisywali im polityczne ambicje i dążenie do władzy, skryte pod płaszczykiem cnót. Na pewno byli potężni. Bez problemu poradzili sobie z córkami Goriona i ich drużyną.

Stawiała ostrożnie stopy, na wąskich kamiennych stopniach. Kolejne i kolejne Minęli półpiętro. Steele zmierzyła spojrzeniem eskortujących ją strażników. Dwóch elfów, z bronią przy boku. I ten posunięty w latach mężczyzna, o włosach tkniętych siwizną, roztaczający wokół siebie aurę władzy.

- Gdzie mnie prowadzicie do cholery?- warknęła. Mogła tego nie robić, udawać dalej otumanioną i potulną. Ale nie wytrzymała.

- Zobaczysz. - brzmiała zdawkowa odpowiedź.

Schody zakończyły się korytarzem, a ten drewnianymi drzwiami. Jeden ze strażników zapukał. Cichy, kobiecy głos odpowiedział „Proszę". Drgnęła klamka, weszli do środka. Oczom córki Goriona ukazał się prosty, niewyszukany gabinet. Szafa, biblioteczka, stół i dwa krzesła. W wazonie stały kwiaty bzu, roztaczające dookoła intensywną woń. Przy stoliku siedziała niepozorna, drobna kobieta w średnim wieku. Miała na sobie długą, ciemnofioletową szatę. Siwizna przypruszyła jej włosy. Czas porysował jej twarz zmarszczkami. Ale w jej oczach malowała się inteligencja i charakter. Gestem wskazała Steele miejsce przy stole.

- Usiądź, dziecko. - powiedziała.

„Dziecko"... Tak mówił do niej tylko Gorion.

- Zostawcie nas. - zwróciła się do podwładnego i jego dwóch pomocników. Elfka zobaczyła wyraz sprzeciwu w grymasie ust okolonych siwą brodą.

- Ależ pani... - zaczął mężczyzna.

- Naprawdę Goldeloin, umiem o siebie zadbać. - ucięła dyskusję kobieta. Z jej głosu emanowała władczość. Siwowłosy i elficcy strażnicy zniknęli za drzwiami.

Steele nie usiadła, mimo zapraszającego gestu gospodyni komnaty. Już raz ją spotkała. W burdelu, gdy znaleźli nieprzytomnego Jona, w szafie uśpioną kurwę, a obok łóżka ludzką głowę.

- Kim jesteś? - zapytała elfka. W jej głowie mnożyły się pytania. - Kim... on jest?

- Usiądź, dziecko. - ponowiła prośbę kobieta. W jej tonie było tyle stanowczości, że Steele uległa, dając odpoczynek zmęczonym mięśniom. Ostrożnie zmieściła się w drewnianym krześle, wyściełanym miękkim materiałem. Oparła dłonie na okrągłym blacie stolika. Przeniosła wzrok z własnych paznokci, połamanych i brudnych, na twarz kobiety.

- Kim... jesteś?- zapytała jeszcze raz. Nieznajoma obdarzyła ją uśmiechem.

- Możesz nazywać mnie Delyn. Jestem jedną z Harfiarzy. A nie wolałabyś wiedzieć... kim ty jesteś?

Starsza z córek Goriona, na moment zamilkła. Przyszła tu wściekła, chcąc odpowiedzi na dręczące ją pytania. Ale z wyczerpania, z emocji język zastygał jej w ustach, a myśli się plątały.

- Jesteś tym samym, kim Jon. Dzieckiem Czasu Niepokoju. Dzieckiem Bhaala. Potomkiem Boga Mordu, zrodzonym żeby sprowadzić z powrotem swojego ojca na ziemię. - mówiła Delyn. Wstała od stołu i zaczęła się przechadzać po pokoju. Jej szata szeleściła, przy każdym ruchu. Odgłos kroków tłumił miękki dywan. Steele otrząsnęła się z dziwnego marazmu, który opadł ją, jak ciepły koc.

- Harfiarze chcą zabić Jona. Chcą jego głowy...- zaczęła mówić elfka. Mimo pytań, wątpliwości, strasznych zarzutów postawionych przez tajemniczą organizację los mężczyzny nie był jej obojętny.

- Zapewniam cie, że nikt go nie dotknie, dopóki na to nie pozwolę. - w głosie Harfiarki brzmiała pewność. Steele chciałaby mieć jej tyle samo.

- Miałam nadzieję, że was już nie spotkam... - Delyn zatrzymała wzrok na Steele, przyglądała jej się z niemal matczyną troską. - Miałam nadzieję, ze zabierzesz go gdzieś daleko, że wyjedziecie. Domyślałam się, że jesteś we Wrotach Baldura z powodu Tronu, ale łudziłam się, że odejdziecie...

- Powiedziałaś, że tylko ja mogę go uratować.- elfka zacisnęła palce na oparciu krzesła. - Przed kim mam go ratować?

- Przed nim samym. Już to zrobiłaś. Uratowałaś go.


	32. Chapter 31

Steele wpatrywała się w delikatne, drobne dłonie Delyn, naznaczone śladem czasu. Kobieta położyła na okrągłym stoliku mapę. Na pergaminie barwnymi farbami nakreślono zarys krain.  
>Z karty spoglądały miasta, rzeki, morza. Córka Goriona znała tę linię brzegu, kształt jezior, położenie grodów. Candlekeep, Wrota Baldura, Trollowe Wzgórza. Miejsca, które zwiedziła w przeszłości, albo przynajmniej wiedziała, gdzie się znajdują. Delyn wyjęła z fałd kieszeni drewnianą, sześciościenną kostkę i rzuciła na mapę. Toczyła się z cichym stukiem. Na oczach elfki, z powierzchni karty podniosła się miniaturka budowli. Powstała przy jeziorze szlaku Uldon. Mała konstrukcja, oddająca w odpowiedniej skali prawdziwy budynek, ze wszystkimi detalami. Steele spojrzała pytająco na starszą kobietę.<p>

- Ponad dwadzieścia lat temu... - zaczęła mówić Harfiarka.- Wyznawcy Bhaala, Boga Mordu zajęli opuszczoną świątynię. Szalał wtedy Czas Niepokoju. Bogowie zeszli na ziemię. W świątyni odbywały się orgie. Bhaal, pod ludzką postacią obcował ze swoimi kapłankami. Chciał spłodzić jak najwięcej dzieci, by w przyszłości pomogły mu powrócić na boski tron. Gdy Bhaal odszedł, w przybytku zaczęły się walki o władzę. Poddani Pana Mordu knuli intrygi i spiski, walczyli między sobą. Dzieci, potomstwo Bhaala, trzymano w strasznych warunkach. Wyznawcy chcieli zatruć im umysły nienawiścią. - Delyn wykonała ruch dłonią. Po blacie stołu potoczyły się tym razem dwie kostki.

- Pierwszy urodził się chłopak. - kontynuowała wyjaśnienia Harfiarka - Z ludzkiej matki. Druga dziewczynka. Z elfickiej matki. Oboje spłodzeni przez Bhaala. Ty i chłopiec, który pojawiał się w twoich snach. Nie nadano im imion. Ten sam ojciec, ale obleczony w inny kształt. Dwie różne matki...- kostki przestały toczyć się po blacie stołu. W miejscu gdzie się zatrzymały, tuż obok maleńkiej świątyni uformowały się kolejne miniaturki. Postać dziewczynki i chłopca, połączonych czerwoną nicią.

- Zarazem rodzeństwo i nie spokrewnieni. Związani ze sobą od dnia narodzin. Czemu od początku się sobą opiekowali, gdy inne dzieci walczyły o przetrwanie? Tak było im pisane.

- Ale pewnego dnia...- na stół znów ze stukiem upadla drewniana kostka. - grupa poszukiwaczy przygód, dowiedziała się o świątyni Bhaala i jego dzieciach. Wyruszyli, by położyć kres kultowi. Podczas bitwy wyznawcy Pana Mordu, w szale podłożyli ogień pod budynek. - na słowa Harfiarki miniaturową budowlę objęły płomienie, maleńkie ogniki tańczące na stole. - Uratowało się tylko dwoje dzieci. Dziewczynka i chłopiec...

Delyn nie ruszyła dłonią, ale dziecięce postacie nagle znalazły się na dwóch krańcach stołu. Łącząca je czerwona nić, rozciągnęła się i naprężyła.

- Dziewczynką zaopiekował się dobry człowiek, mag imieniem Gorion. Nadał jej imię Steele. Chłopiec cudem uszedł z życiem z pożaru... Najpierw błąkał się bez celu, potem trafił do podłego, niegodziwego człowieka. Nadano mu imię Sarevok. Od dzieciństwa nie zaznał nic oprócz przemocy, głodu i brudu.

Na oczach Steele maleńkie dziecięce postacie nabierały cech dorosłych. Dziewczynce wyostrzyły jej się rysy, urosła i wyszczuplała. Miniaturowy chłopiec z dziecka przeistoczył się w miniaturowego mężczyznę.

- Dziewczynka dorastała w bezpiecznej ochronie murów Candlekeep. Chłopiec musiał walczyć o przetrwanie. Dowiedział się o swym pochodzeniu. Odkrył, że jest dzieckiem Bhaala. I postanowił zająć miejsce ojca na boskim tronie. Chciał sam zostać bogiem. Budował swoją pozycję przez krew i przemoc. To okrutne, ale nie znał innego życia. Zabijał inne dzieci Pana Mordu, wierząc, że zbliży go to do boskiego tronu. Ale gdzieś głęboko, tkwiła w nim pamięć o dziewczynce, z którą rozdzielił go ogień. Dowiedział się, gdzie przebywa. I postanowił ją zabić. Nie udało mu się, ale zabił jej przybranego ojca.

Steele patrzyła jak figurki samoistnie, nie ruszone ludzką ręką suną po stole i zbliżają się do siebie. Obie znalazły się przy punkcie, tuż nad Morzem Mieczy oznaczającym na mapie Candlekeep. I wtedy maleńka kobieca postać gwałtownie odskoczyła w bezpieczne, zielone miejsce na karcie mapy.

- Co działo się potem z tobą wiesz, a on... Zabijał kolejne Dzieci Pana Mordu, umacniał potęgę Żelaznego Tronu. Ale nawet przez chwilę o tobie nie zapomniał, bo jesteście ze sobą związani na zawsze. Powinien cię kochać, tak było wam przeznaczone. Ale jego umysł był zatruty. To co czuł nie było ani miłością, ani nienawiścią. Czymś pomiędzy.

Obie figurki przemieściły się tam, gdzie niebieską wstęgą rzeka Chionthar uchodziła do Morza Mieczy. Prosto do miejsca gdzie punkt czarnej barwy oznaczono na mapie jako Wrota Baldura. Czerwona nić, łącząca postacie, samoistnie okręciła się wokół nich, spajając je razem jeszcze mocniej.

- Sarevok zamordował w końcu Jona z Asbravn. Dziecko Bhaala, ukochanego naszej biednej Renshu. Chłopca o miłym uśmiechu i kędzierzawych włosach. Jego głowę już widziałaś. I właśnie wtedy wkroczyłam ja. - Delyn zatrzymała wzrok na twarzy Steele, ponad mapą i figurkami.

- Bardzo, bardzo starym zaklęciem sprawiłam, że Sarevok przyjął wspomnienia Jona jako swoje. Uwierzył, że nie jest nowym Panem Mordu, a awanturnikiem, synem płatnerza z Asbravn. Musisz wiedzieć, że jeśli Sarevok spróbuje sięgnąć po boski tron, nikt nie zdoła go zatrzymać. Nasz świat, nawet świat bogów utonie we krwi. A tylko ty możesz sprawić, że myśli o Tronie Bhaala nie powrócą do jego głowy. - Delyn dalej wpatrywała się w twarz starszej córki Goriona . - Sarevok nie znalazł się przypadkiem w tym burdelu. Ani ty nie trafiłaś tam przypadkiem. Może nawet śmierć biednego Jona nie była przypadkowa. Ani to, że tuż pod Cynamonową Dziewczyną zaatakowali was wynajęci przez Zhentarimów zabójcy, żeby pozbyć się dziedzica Żelaznego Tronu. Dzięki temu, zaczęliście podróżować razem.

Umysł Steele starał się przetworzyć to, co usłyszała i nie popaść w obłęd. Rozpacz, złość, niedowierzanie buzowały w jej głowie jak w tyglu. Nie, to niemożliwe. Niemożliwe. Im mocniej czuła, że to prawda, tym bardziej chciała usunąć słowa Delyn ze świadomości. Nie słyszeć tego, co się do niej mówi Harfiarka. Zapomnieć.

- Oszalałaś... - wykrztusiła tylko elfka.

- Jon, którego znasz jest tym, kim miałby szansę stać się Sarevok. Gdyby jego życia od początku nie zatruły nienawiść i przemoc. Ty też jesteś Dzieckiem Bhaala. Także nosisz w sobie zło. Ale ciebie uczono, by je kontrolować, a jego by mu ulegać. - Harfiarka sięgnęła do kieszeni swojej fioletowej szaty. Wyjęła stamtąd srebrny dukat. Obracała go w palcach, metal mienił się w jej dłoni. - Jesteście jak dwie strony tej samej monety. Dwa różne życia, choć cały czas połączone.

- Nie wierzę ci. - Steele próbowała zaprzeczyć, wyprzeć ze świadomości to, co usłyszała. Oparła dłonie o blat stołu. Zacisnęła palce na karcie mapy. Przed oczami miała dwie figurki. Miniaturowe podobizny siebie i Jona, splecione ciasno purpurową nicią. Tak ciasno, że stanowiły teraz jedną postać. Powtarzała w myślach. Nie! Nie! Nie! - Jeśli ci z Żelaznego Tronu rozpoznają Jona, jako pieprzonego Sarevoka, to ci uwierzę. - córka Goriona podniosła wzrok znad mapy, wbiła go w starszą kobietę. Gorączkowo broniła swojego świata. Świata, który na jej oczach wymykał się jej z rąk i rozpadał w pył. - A potem go zabiję.

- Nie oddam go z powrotem w ręce Tronu. Chcieliby znowu zrobić z niego potwora. Jon z Asbravn, którego znasz, to Sarevok syn Żelaznego Tronu. Wiesz, że mam rację. - w głosie Delyn brzmiała straszna, ostateczna pewność. - Wiesz, że to prawda.

- Czyli to Jon jest tym skurwysynem, który zabił mi ojca?

- Był nim. Zanim odwróciłam monetę. - Harfiarka trzymała w palcach srebrny dukat. - Odwróciłam monetę by porzucony chłopiec nie stał się nowym Panem Mordu.

- Czemu... - składanie słów przychodziło Steele z taką trudnością. - ..czemu po prostu go nie zabiłaś, żeby się nim nie stał?

- On ma żyć. Tak jest mu przeznaczone. - tak często to powtarzała. Skąd do cholery mogła wiedzieć, co jest im przeznaczone?

- Ten skurwysyn zabił mi ojca! - elfka wybuchnęła gniewem. Jeśli to wszystko była prawda...

- Jest dla ciebie tylko skurwysynem, który zabił ci ojca?- zapytała Delyn.

Świat na chwilę zamarł, czekając na odpowiedź Steele. Ale ona nie była w stanie wykrztusić słowa. Czuła jedynie opór, przed zaakceptowaniem tego, co usłyszała. Wściekłość, ból i żal. Kurewski, potworny żal, że najgorszy sen, jaki mogła sobie wyśnić, na jej oczach staje się prawdą.

Co miała powiedzieć Imoen? Że spała z zabójca Goriona? Że na myśl o zemście na Jonie świat usuwa jej się spod nóg? Nie, to nie mogła być prawda, była zbyt okrutna. Pierdoleni Harfiarze kpili sobie z niej, grając w swoje gierki. Wyciągnie stąd Jona i resztę, a potem zniszczą Żelazny Tron.

I właśnie wtedy dotarły do nich odgłosy walki, rozgrywającej się gdzieś na dole.


	33. Chapter 32

- Ja pierdolę, kurwa mać...

Stek przekleństw wypadł, ze spierzchniętych ust Jona. Mężczyzna westchnął i skierował w myślach kolejne słowa pod adresem Harfiarzy. Nie nadawały się do powtórzenia.

Zabrali ją. Zabrali Steele. Co do cholery z nią zrobią? Oskarżali go o coś, o czym nie miał pojęcia. Pierdoleni Harfiarze. Świętobliwe dupki. Tkwił tu, w lochu, razem zresztą drużyny, posyłając w myślach kolejne wiązanki przekleństw i tworząc nieudane plany jak się uwolnić. Nie wiedział, ile czasu tu spędził, uwięziony w metalowych okowach. Jego umysł przestał w końcu przypominać watę. Zaczął pamiętać, kojarzyć, myśleć. Ale nadal nie był ani o cal bliżej uwolnienia się z tej nory.

Dookoła tkwili towarzysze niedoli, skrepowani tak samo jak on. Przekleństwa, jakie zaczęły wypadać z ich ust, krzyki, którymi Imoen odprowadzała Steele, póki ta nie zniknęła za drzwiami świadczyły, że doszli już do zmysłów. Pytanie, komu uwierzą. Jemu, czy tej zgrai pierdolonych naprawiaczy świata.

- Musimy się uwolnić... - mówiła Imoen. W jej słowach słychać było suchość, jaka paliła gardło czarodziejki. Towarzyszył im brzęk łańcuchów. Rudowłosa szarpała się, próbując bezskutecznie wyrwać się z więzów. - Musimy znaleźć Steele...

- Nazwali cię podrzutkiem z Żelaznego Tronu... - Jon czuł na sobie wzrok Viconii. - Do cholery wiesz, o co im chodziło?

- Czy do kurwy nędzy chciałbym razem z wami obalić Tron, gdybym do niego należał? Czy zabiłbym tego pierdolonego Czerwonego Maga, który dla nich pracował i uwolnił smoczycę?- warknął Jon. Własna bezradność i wściekłość, że dali się złapać, jak dzieci burzyły mu krew w żyłach. - Sram na Harfiarzy i ich oskarżenia.

- Mam w kieszeni spodni oba kamienie...- zaczął Haer'dalis. - Nie znaleźli ich. Gdybym mógł po nie sięgnąć...

- Nie odejdziemy stąd bez Steele. - Jon gwałtownie odwrócił głowę w stronę diabelstwa. Zobaczył jak w półmroku oczy sferotkniętego żarzą się złotym blaskiem.

- Może kamień też by ją przeniósł, nie ważne gdzie teraz jest... - zaczęła mówić drowka.

- Nie. - uciął ich dyskusję Haer'dalis. - Kamienie portali przeniosą do innej Sfery tylko tego, kto znajduje się nie dalej niż sążeń od osoby używającej artefaktu.

- Musimy coś zrobić...- przekonywała rudowłosa. - Musimy...

Jonowi przychodziły na myśl kolejne nietrafione pomysły jak się stąd wydostać. Obalał je, sekundę po tym, jak pojawiły się w jego głowie. Czego od niego chciały te skurwysyny? To co mu zarzucali, to stek bzdur. Przecież wiedział kim jest. Jonem z Asbravn. Dzieciństwo pod okiem surowego ojca. Młodość spędzona na kuciu stali w warsztacie płatnerskim. Niekończące się kłótnie z ojcem. W końcu ucieczka z domu i życie najemnika. Te wspomnienia były jego częścią, tak samo jak wzór blizn na dłoni i ślady oparzeń na plecach. Oskarżano go o coś, czego nie popełnił, mamiąc mu oczy magią. Co oni pierdolili? Nie znał nikogo o imieniu Sarevok. Co najgorsze, kłamstwa Harfiarzy uderzyły rykoszetem w Steele. Gdzie ona teraz jest? Co z nią zrobią? Musi ją stamtąd wyciągnąć. Musi. W pamięci Jona stanęły chwile spędzone w pokoju, w wieczór, zanim udali się do siedziby Tronu. Elfka powiedziała wtedy, że wszystko się spierdoli. To pewnie ta cholerna babska intuicja. Ale on na to nie pozwoli. Nie pozwoli, żeby jacyś pieprzeni fanatycy, cholerni naprawiacze świata stanęli między nimi. Nie ma kurwa takiej opcji.

Drzwi znowu uchyliły się z cichym skrzypieniem. Mgnienie nadziei, że zobaczy twarz Steele wypełniło na moment Jona i zaraz zgasło. W drzwiach stanęła kasztanowłosa dziewczyna. Ta sama, która chciała go zabić. Towarzyszył jej strażnik, niosący pochodnię. Blask ognia padała na jej twarz, zaciśnięte usta i wyraz nienawiści w oczach. Była drobna i szczupła, światło płomieni tańczyło na jej zielonych szatach i skórzanej kolczudze. Mogła mieć nie więcej niż dwadzieścia lat. Wpiła się spojrzeniem w Jona. Posiniaczonego, uwięzionego i bezbronnego.

- Zginiesz skurwysynu. - powiedziała.

Z pochwy przy pasie wyjęła sztylet. Szła w stronę wojownika, dobrze zbudowany strażnik podążał o krok za nią.

- Stój!- zatęchłe powietrze lochu przeciął głos Imoen. - On nie należy do Żelaznego Tronu! Walczył z nami, przeciwko ludziom Tronu!

- Może was udało mu się omamić, głupcy...- ciągnęła Harfiarka. - ...ale nie mnie. Wiem kim jesteś.- przytknęła ostrze do szyi Jona. - Delyn może sobie mówić, co chce. Wypruję ci flaki, gnoju.

- Przestań! Wypuść nas!- krzyczała czarodziejka.

- Taka jesteś kurwa odważna? - spytał wojownik. Strach, nie mroził mu krwi. Cały czas buzowała w nim wściekłość. Zostać zasztyletowanym przez jakąś gówniarę, wisząc w pętach, jak prosię w rzeźni. To dopiero pierdolony koniec. - Rozwiąż mnie i wtedy próbuj się mścić.

- Zamknij się. - dziewczyna przysunęła twarz, do jego twarzy. Zimną, ostrą klingę cały czas trzymała na jego gardle. Kręcone włosy łaskotały go w policzek. Pewnie chciała zobaczyć strach, w spojrzeniu Jona. Nie doczeka się. Był wściekły. Nie wierzył, że to miałby być koniec. Nigdy więcej nie stanąć do walki. Nigdy więcej nie pieprzyć się ze Steele. Nie. Nie, kurwa nie.

- Poczekaj...- teraz zabrzmiał głos Viconii. - Powiedziałaś, że on... - wskazała gestem głowy na uwięzionego mężczyznę. - …zabił kogoś ci bliskiego. Jestem kapłanką, potrafię przywracać zmarłym życie.

- Kłamiesz!- krzyk kasztanowłosej dziewczyny odbił się od kamiennych ścian lochu. - Łżesz! Nikt nie potrafi tego zrobić! Gdyby to było możliwe Delyn wróciłaby mu życie! - w jej głosie brzmiała wściekłość i rozpacz.

- Delyn to jedna z twoich, tak? - zapytała mroczna elfka. - Jedna z Harfiarzy? Przecież wy nie wracacie życia. Mówicie, że to zakłócenie równowagi, naturalnego porządku. Ja służę Shar, bogini ciemności. Nie mam takich oporów. Świat nie jest dla mnie czarno- biały.

Dziewczyna zatrzymała wzrok na Viconii. Na jej twarzy odbiła się mieszanina wahania i nadziei.

- Uwolnij mnie, a spróbuję sprowadzić go wśród żywych. - zapewniła kapłanka. Spojrzała po pozostałych uwięzionych. - Z nimi możesz zrobić co chcesz.

- Niech cię diabli, Viconia!- rudowłosa magiczka próbowała wyrwać się z kajdan, ale bez rezultatu. Targane jej rozpaczliwymi wysiłkami łańcuchy po raz kolejny metalicznie zagrzechotały.

Na twarzy Harfiarki grały sprzeczne emocje. Wściekłość, niepewność, nadzieja. Ta ostatnia zwyciężyła. Nagle Jon przestał być tak ważny. Nacisk ostrza na jego gardło zelżał.

- Jak chcesz to zrobić? - spytała drowki.

- Potrzebuję rzeczy, która należała do zmarłego. I krwi jego zabójcy. - Viconia wskazała gestem głowy na Jona.

- Dostaniesz ją. Dostaniesz jego krew. - kasztanowłosa przycisnęła ostrze do skóry uwięzionego mężczyzny. Po raz kolejny po jego szyi spłynęła czerwona stróżka. - Rozkuj ją! - poleciła strażnikowi. - Szybko!

Podwładny najpierw umieścił pochodnię w uchwycie, na ścianie lochu. Blask płomieni cofnął się bliżej muru. Potem strażnik podszedł do Viconii. Odczepił ją z łańcucha, na którym wisiała. Drowka upadła na podłogę. Dłonie wciąż miała skrępowane kajdanami. Zmełła w ustach przekleństwo, otrzepała się i podniosła z kamiennych płyt. Podeszła do Harfiarki. Młodsza z córek Goriona miotała przekleństwa w jej kierunku.

- Masz przy sobie coś, co należało do zmarłego? - mroczna elfka nawet nie spojrzała na Jona. Wojownik nie wiedział, czy przeklinać Viconię, czy wierzyć, że ma plan, jak ich uwolnić.

Harfiarka podała jej srebrny wisiorek, kołyszący się na rzemieniu. Kapłanka zamknęła go w swojej ciemnej dłoni.

- Teraz krew. - powiedziała drowka z uśmiechem. Zacisnęła palce na rękojeść sztyletu, który dziewczyna, o kręconych włosach wciąż trzymała na gardle Jona. Oczy Harfiarki rozszerzyły się z emocji, przełknęła nerwowo ślinę. Viconia spokojnie, ale stanowczo wyjęła ostrze z jej dłoni.

- Ja muszę to zrobić. - powiedziała. Jon zmierzył kapłankę spojrzeniem. Starał się wyczytać z jej oczu, co zrobi. Viconia przyłożyła sztylet do jego krtani. O wiele niższa i drobniejsza od wojownika trzymała jego życie na szali niewielkiej klingi. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Mroczna elfka uśmiechnęła się.

- Bez urazy, Jon. - powiedziała.

W następnej sekundzie Viconia z całej siły odepchnęła Harfiarkę. Dziewczyna zatoczyła się i upadła na podłogę. Drowka dopadła do Haer'dalisa. Błysnął nóż. Usłyszeli trzask rozdzieranego materiału. Strażnik doskoczył do Jona. Wzniósł miecz.

- Zabij go! Zabij go!- od ścian odbił się głos dziewczyny.

W dłoni mrocznej elfki mignęło coś niebieskiego. Miecz strażnika uderzył. Przeciął z rozmachem powietrze. Zbrojny upadł na podłogę, oślepiony jaskrawym rozbłyskiem światła.

W lochu rozległo się monotonne dzwonienie kajdan. Łańcuchy, nagle pozbawione ciężaru ciał kołysały się, wydając metaliczny dźwięk. Pomieszczenie na sekundę wypełniła świetlna kula. Stopniowo zaczęła się kurczyć, aż w końcu zniknęła. Dziewczyna, którą Delyn nazwała imieniem Renshu, upadła na kolana. Wpiła się dłońmi w kamienną posadzkę. Miotała przekleństwa. Krzyczała, a właściwie wyła w furii.

Sfera kieszeniowa nie zmieniła się, od momentu, gdy byli tam Imoen i Haer'dalis. Tym razem kamienne ściany, pędy bluszczu i niewielka wodna sadzawka udzieliły schronienia całej czwórce. Do Jona przez chwile docierała świadomość, że żyje. Myśli, oddycha, czuje władzę w dłoniach. Widział już błysk miecz nad swoją głową. Słyszał rozdzierający krzyk dziewczyny „Zabij go! Zabij go!" Za co go tak nienawidziła? To pewnie te sukinsyny, Harfiarze wysłali za nim morderców, wtedy, pod Cynamonową Dziewczyną. Teraz przez sekundę cieszył się, że nadal może wdychać powietrze do płuc i słyszeć delikatny szmer wody. Zawdzięczał to jednej osobie.

- Dzięki. - powiedział do Viconii.

- Miłość odbiera ludziom rozum. - uśmiechnęła się mroczna elfka. Pokazała dłoń, na której znajdowały się oba kamienie. Czerwony i niebieski. Migotały w mlecznej poświacie. Szerokim zamachem wyrzuciła srebrny wisiorek, który dała jej Harfiarka. Z pluskiem zniknął w objęciach sadzawki.

Kajdany nie krępowały już ich rąk, ale stracili większość broni. Mogli się tylko cieszyć, że nie pozbawiono ich zbroi i amuletów. Harfiarze pewnie chcieli ich pozarzynać, a łupy podzielić między siebie później. Viconia uleczyła rany Jona. Ona i Imoen zaklęciami wyczarowały magiczne ostrza. Dwa płonące miecze, które dzierżyli teraz wojownik i diabelstwo. Kapłanka i magiczka wymówiły ochronne formuły i całą czwórkę spowiły ochronne zaklęcia, mające zwiększyć ich szansę w walce. Wszyscy wzięli głęboki oddech.

- To idiotyzm tam wracać. - syknęła Viconia.

- Nie zostawię Steele. - uciął dyskusję Jon. - Wtedy dostali nas przez zaskoczenie. Na pewno skurwysyny nie spodziewają się, że wrócimy.

Haer'dalis nacisnął na czubek niebieskiego kamienia i bezpieczna Sfera przestała ich chronić. Znowu dookoła nich zamknęły się kamienne ściany lochu. Ale coś się zmieniło.

Pochodnia, która strażnik zatknął w uchwycie przy ścianie, dopaliła się. Mdłe światło wpadało przez uchylone drzwi. W podziemiach nie było nikogo, poza nimi. Ani Harfiarki, ani jej podwładnego. Z góry dochodziły odgłosy walki. Szczęk broni, urywki wypowiadanych inwokacji i krzyki ludzi.

- Idziemy. - polecił Jon.

Na zewnątrz lochu prowadziły tylko jedne schody. Im wyżej, tym bardziej zbliżali się w objęcia bitewnego zgiełku. Ogarnął ich na piętrze. Przed nimi, na korytarzu otworzyła się komnata. Światło wpadało do niej przez rozległe wykuszowe okna, malowało wzory na posadzce. Sylwetki w sali tańczyły w bitewnym tańcu. Co jakiś czas któraś padała, ranna, lub martwa. Meble roztrzaskiwały się pod uderzeniami mieczy, czy czarów. Harfiarze walczyli, na śmierć i życie. Przeciwnicy byli dobrze uzbrojeni i wyszkoleni. Zastęp najemników w ciężkich zbrojach, z bronią w rękach. Kilku czarodziei i kapłanów biegłych w swojej sztuce. Zaklęcia magów Harfiarzy odbijały się od napastników, jakby były kuglarskimi sztuczkami. Kolejni Harfiarze padali, jeden po drugim. I nagle w zalewie krwi i przemocy zobaczyli znajomą twarz. Jasnowłosa wojowniczka oddzieliła toporem głowę przeciwnika od ciała. Ubrany w lekką zbroję elf padł u jej stóp, bryzgając krwią z bezgłowego już korpusu. Zbrojna otarła twarz i zatrzymała wzrok wprost na nich. Jameli. To znaczyło, że Harfiarzy zaatakował Żelazny Tron.

I wtedy, na skraju komnaty pojawiła się świetlna kula. Rosła i rosła. Aż wyszły z niej dwie sylwetki. Kobieta w średnim wieku, odziana w długą, fioletową szatę. Jon widział ją pierwszy raz w życiu. I Steele. Zmaterializowały się w samym środku bitewnego zgiełku. Kobieta wzniosła ramiona i z jej ust spłynęły słowa inwokacji. W pomieszczeniu rozpętał się chaos. Krew i ogień tańczyły w powietrzu. Na napastników spadł deszcz żaru, lodu, podmuchy wiatru, które mogłyby wyrywać drzewa z korzeniami. Kilku ze zbrojnych padło, ale zakuci w stal zbrojni Tronu wydawali się w większości niewrażliwi na zaklęcia. Jakby spowijała ich niewidzialna magiczna bariera. W środku tego piekła tkwiła Steele, uchylając się przed płomieniami i lodową nawałnicą.

Jest! Steele żyje, żyje do cholery! Nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Wiedział, że potrafi sobie poradzić. Gdyby zginęła wiedziałby o tym. Czułby to. Zabrać ją, zabrać z burzy ognia i krwi. Jon pociągnął za sobą Haer'dalisa. To on miał teraz kamień Sfery. Czerwony dzierżyła Viconia. Diabelstwo trzymało dłoń Imoen w uścisku. Wbiegli w sam środek walki, pomiędzy magię zderzającą się z bronią. Za nimi drowka. Steele była na tyle blisko, by użyć artefaktu. Palce sferotkniętego zacisnęły się na gładkiej, opalizującej powierzchni kamienia. Za sekundę spierdolą stąd, do bezpiecznego miejsca. I wtedy wprost w kamień i dłoń diabelstwa trafił rubinowy promień. Artefakt rozbłysł niebieskim światłem. Ta feria barw przerodziła się w kolejne, coraz to mniejsze świetlne eksplozje. Jakby kamień w niewytłumaczalny sposób zapadał się do wewnątrz, przy akompaniamencie blasku i huku. Haer'dalis puścił przedmiot, artefakt z głuchym stukiem upadł na posadzkę. Ale to nie pomogło. On i rudowłosa, trzymając się za ręce przepadli w eksplozji światła.

- Imoen!- krzyczała Steele. - Imoen! - biegła w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą stała dwójka, która zniknęła im sprzed oczu.

Rubinowy promień spłynął z ręki dziewczyny o kędzierzawych włosach, tej którą Delyn nazwała imieniem Renshu. Jeszcze żyła, trzymała się za krwawiący brzuch.

- Gińcie skurwysyny...- wysyczała.

Viconia nie zastanawiała się długo. W jej dłoni pojawił się czerwony kamień. Zdążyła go przełamać, zanim młoda Harfiarka zdołała wypowiedzieć kolejne zaklęcie. I zniknęła. Ale tylko ona.

Sekundę wcześniej Jona i Steele otoczyła magiczna zapora. Przypominała półprzezroczystą bańkę. Zza jej osłony widzieli wszystko, co działo się na sali. Walka obracała komnatę w pył. Ale magicznego kokonu nie przebijały ani uderzenia broni, ani kłębiące się dookoła zaklęcia. Czar zamykający ich w kuli spłynął spod palców kobiety we fioletowej szacie. Steele rzuciła się z pięściami na utkany z magii balon. Krzyczała imię swojej młodszej siostry. Imoen, Imoen, Imoen. Ale zapora była niewrażliwa na uderzenia, na wściekłość elfki. Niewzruszona oddzielała ich od reszty świata, od bitwy, jaka rozgrywała się dookoła, nawałnicy zaklęć i broni.

- Dlaczego... dlaczego ciągle ich chronisz, dlaczego...? - dziewczyna o kręconych włosach wyszeptała tonem oskarżenia pod adresem kobiety odzianej we fiolet. Ta wykonała niewielki ruch dłonią. Oczy dziewczyny zgasły, na jej twarzy zastygł grymas nienawiści.

Wytoczono najcięższe działa. Harfiarze przywołali magiczne konstrukty. Odziane w lśniące pancerze, atakowały wrogów. Ich miecze zostawiały w powietrzu smugi światła. Któryś z magów walczących dla Żelaznego Tronu sprowadził zaklęciami demona. Bestia z rykiem wyłoniła się z pierścienia płomieni. Zmierzała wprost na uwięzionych w magicznym kokonie Steele i Jona. Skóra demona płonęła czerwienią, wlókł za sobą ogromne skrzydła. Jego pazury z potwornym zgrzytem zostawiały rysy, na kamiennej posadzce. Jedno spojrzenie bezdennych, czarnych oczu przyprawiało tych, którzy przeżyli rzeź o panikę. Jon zasłonił sobą elfkę, nie wiedząc, czy magiczna ochrona utrzyma potwora z dala od nich. Ale demon natychmiast rzucił się na odzianą we fiolet kobietę. Dostęp do Harfiarki zagrodziły magiczne konstrukty, poruszające się samoistnie zbroje. Atakowały unoszącymi się w powietrzu lśniącymi ostrzami. Spod zasłon ich hełmów gorzały płonące zielenią oczy. Demon dopadł do przywołanych magią strażników z sykiem i charkotem, dochodzącym ze wnętrza przepastnej gardzieli. Przed oczami dwójki uwięzionych rozgrywał się morderczy spektakl. Harfiarze i Żelazny Tron, to musiał być Żelazny Tron, skoro była tu Jameli mordowali się na tysiące wymyślnych sposobów. Palili, zamrażali, polewali kwasem, zsyłali choroby. Wreszcie po prostu wsadzali miecze w bebechy, odcinali ręce i głowy. Szeregi jednych i drugich topniały. Steele i Jon tkwili uwięzieni za magiczną zasłoną. Wojownik nigdy wcześniej nie widział podobnej bitwy. Przed jego oczami stanęło wiele istot, których nazw nawet nie znał, których wolałby nigdy nie oglądać.

Jon zacisnął palce na ramieniu elfki. Zatrzymała na nim wzrok, przerażony, nieobecny.

- Uciekniemy. Spierdolimy stąd. Znajdziemy Imoen...- nie wiedział, jak mieliby to zrobić, ale musiał coś powiedzieć. -... tylko trzymaj się blisko mnie.

Nie odpowiedziała, musiała być w cholernym szoku. Demon zginął, w powodzi odłamków mrozu, tnących jego skórę i uderzeniach mieczy przywołanych magicznych rycerzy. Jego nieludzkie wycie odbiło się od ścian komnaty. Upadł na podłogę w konwulsjach. Wchłonął go pierścień ognia, płomienie sięgające sufitu. Trwała rzeź. Harfiarze przegrywali. Sekundy zdawały się być godzinami. Magowie Tronu zebrali się w koło, zaczęli intonować inwokację. Powietrze zgęstniało. Rozdarł je huk i oślepiający błysk światła. Eksplozja rzuciła Steele i wojownika na ziemię. Chroniąca ich zasłona zniknęła. Jon podniósł się z podłogi. Pomógł wstać elfce. Miał wrażenie, że pod jego dotykiem zesztywniały jej mięśnie. Zgiełk bitwy ustał. Wygrała jedna strona. Otaczali ich stali siepacze Tronu, którzy przeżyli starcie. Niektórzy zostali ranni, ból wyrysował im na twarzach grymas, a usta napełnił przekleństwami. Część straciła życie. Ich okaleczone, powykręcane ciała ścieliły się w komnacie, razem ze zwłokami Harfiarzy. Ściany sali szpeciły dziury, zostawione przez zaklęcia. W komnacie zapanował dziwny spokój. Przez rozbite okno wpadało światło słońca i dochodził odległy śpiew ptaków. Ten odległy spokój za oknem wydawał się wręcz nierealny. Jon dostrzegł dziewczynę, która tak pragnęła jego śmierci. Siwobrodego mężczyznę, który dowodził, podczas ich pojmania. Oboje martwych. Macie, czego chcieliście skurwysyny. Nie widział nigdzie kobiety noszącej fioletową szatę.

- Sarevok... synu. - wystąpił ku niemu jeden z magów należących do Żelaznego Tronu. Mężczyzna o poznaczonych siwizną skroniach i pociągłej, przebiegłej twarzy. Był odziany w tunikę maga, wyglądała na sporo wartą. - Do cholery, miałeś się ze mną skontaktować, gdy tylko przybędziesz do miasta. A moi pieprzeni szpiedzy donoszą, że włóczysz się z bandą najemników i porwali cię Harfiarze. Mam nadzieję, że nie ucięli ci jaj!

- Jon... Sarevok...dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś!- usłyszał znajomy głos. Jasne włosy, wymykające się kosmykami spod hełmu, kolczuga upstrzona plamami krwi, zawadiacki uśmiech. Jameli. Zawiesiła swój zakrwawiony topór przy pasie. Dziś zatopiła to ostrze w wielu ciałach. Szła w kierunku wojownika z wyciągniętą dłonią. - Czemu udawałeś? Twój pan ojciec, Rieltar powiedział, że jego syna, następcę Żelaznego Tronu uwięzili Harfiarze. Ale nie wiedziałam, nie myślałam... Czemu się ukrywałeś? Czemu nie powiedziałeś, kim jesteś?

Czy ona też zwariowała? Czemu nazywała go obcym imieniem? Jon podniósł jeden z mieczy, który leżał na kamiennej posadzce, zbroczonej krwią walczących. Poznał to ostrze, to broń, którą dała mu w podzięce smoczyca. Któryś z Harfiarzy musiał je sobie przywłaszczyć, przed bitwą. Steele wzięła do ręki sztylet. Stanęli plecami do siebie. Ludzie Tronu ich okrążyli.

- Nie jestem twoim synem. - zapewniał Jon.- Dajcie nam przejść.

- Sarevok, postradałeś zmysły?- zaśmiał się mężczyzna w kosztownej szacie. - Co ty bredzisz? Zaraziłeś się jakąś cholerną francą i odjęło ci rozum?

- Dajcie nam przejść.- powtórzył Jon. W lodowatym tonie jego głosu dało się wyczuć groźbę.

Steele nie odezwała się ani słowem. Czuł ją, stała za jego plecami. Szacowali wzrokiem otaczających ich ludzi Tronu. Część była ranna. Część wykończona po walce. Mieli szansę. Ale bardzo niewielką.

- To ona... - szpakowaty mag zatrzymał wzrok na twarzy elfki. - Córka Goriona. To jej szukałeś, ją miałeś zabić... To ona namieszała ci w głowie? Elfia cipka zaćmiła ci rozum? Do kurwy nędzy, zapomniałeś, kim jesteś? Zabijcie dziwkę! - krzyknął do swoich ludzi.

Pierwsza do przodu rzuciła się Jameli. Jonowi przez sekundę mignęła myśl, że jasnowłosa wojowniczka była zazdrosna o Steele. O to, że zajęła miejsce w jego łóżku. Nigdy jej o to nie zapyta. Najemna Tronu padła na podłogę, brocząc krwią.

- Ty głupia kurwo, po co ci to było... - wyszeptał.

Szpakowaty mag wyciągnął dłonie w jego stronę. Z jego palców wraz ze słowami inwokacji spłynęła fala energii. Mącąca Jonowi w głowie, obiecująca mu wszystkie rozkosze świata, jeśli się podda. Wojownik zacisnął palce na nasadzie smoczej broni. W głowie zabrzmiał mu melodyjny, delikatny głos Vessy „Jak długo będziesz miał dłoń na rękojeści, tak długo nic nie zaciemni twojego umysłu." Zanim mag zdążył wypowiedzieć kolejne zaklęcie miecz Jona obciął mu obie dłonie. Potem zakończył życie przywódcy Żelaznego Tronu trafiając go w głowę. Z ust mężczyzny zwanego Rieltarem, buchnęła krew.

- Sarevok... - wybełkotał dławiąc się krwawą pianą.

Pozostali przy życiu siepacze Tronu rzucili się na nich. Steele skoczyła do przodu. Jej sztylet dosięgnął jednego spośród magów, kobietę w pomarańczowej tunice. Drugiego miecz Jona. To oni stanowili największe zagrożenie. Potrafili czarami przywołać demona, czy sprowadzić na przeciwnika ślepotę. Ale większość swoich zaklęć wykorzystali dziś w walce z Harfiarzami. Żeby dysponować nowymi, potrzebowaliby kilku godzin odpoczynku. Jon i Steele nie zamierzali im podarować tyle czasu. Sztylet elfki przeciął kobiecie krtań, ostrze Jona otworzyło drugiemu magowi brzuch i wypruło mu wnętrzności. Ostatni z czarodziejów próbował otoczyć siebie zaklęciami ochronnymi. Zaczęło rozbłyskiwać dookoła niego białe światło, gdy na jego skórze roztrzaskała się butelka, ze żrącą substancją, rzucona przez Steele. Kapłanka będąca na usługach Tronu przypadła do maga chcąc uleczyć go zaklęciami. To dało im kolejne sekundy. Przeciwnicy byli ranni, wolni, zmęczeni. Jon uderzył czołem o czoło najemnika stojącego przed nim. Przeciwnik zalał się krwią. Syn płatnerza wyrwał mu krótki miecz i zatopił go w piersi najemnika. Elfka w morderczym tańcu trafiła kapłankę sztyletem w plecy. Raz za razem. Z ust pokonanej kobiety trysnęła fontanna krwi, powietrze opuszczało jej płuca ze świstem. Nie zdążyła uleczyć swojego kompana. Dla niej samej też było już za późno. Po kapłance przyszła kolej na czarodzieja. Jon miał nawet nadzieję, że im się uda. Dopóki nie zaświstały strzały. Pierwsza trafiła go w ramię. Druga w udo. Zapominając o bólu parł do przodu. Steele, musi chronić Steele. Zostawił za sobą kolejnego trupa. Następny żołnierz zagrodził mu drogę. To na nim skupili swój atak. Bardzo dobrze. Trzecia strzała trafiła go w pierś. Zobaczył, jak elfka dobiega do łuczników. Niższemu rozcięła dłoń. Puścił łuk i rzucił się do walki wręcz. Kolejny z napastników posłał kolejną strzałę prosto w ciało Jona. Steele, musi ratować Steele. Mają szansę, tamci są wykończeni po walce. Krew zalewała mu oczy. Parł do przodu. Otaczali go kolejni wrogowie. Zbyt wielu, było ich zbyt wielu. Kurwa mać. To się nie może tak skończyć.

- Jon!- usłyszał krzyk elfki. - Jon!- wołała go po imieniu. Z bólem w oczach, tak jak on otoczona przez zbrojnych Żelaznego Tronu. Nie miał siły iść dalej. Upadł na kolana, brocząc krwią. Wszystko się spierdoliło. Nie wyjdą stąd żywi. Niech to szlag. Steele, Steele, Steele...

Nagle czas się zatrzymał. Świat zrobił się cichy i biały. Z błysku światła wyszły sylwetki. Odziana we fiolet kobieta. Nie była sama. Ludzie Żelaznego Tronu po kolei padali. Zobaczył jej twarz. Steele, jak dobrze, Steele, Steele...

Trzymała jego głowę na kolanach. Też była ranna, z jej oczu kapały łzy. Nigdy nie widział, żeby płakała. Powtarzała jego imię. Jon, Jon, Jon. Mokre kosmyki jej włosów łaskotały go w twarz. Chciał coś powiedzieć. Jest dobrze. Był tam, gdzie być powinien. Z głową na jej kolanach. Steele i Jon. Jon i Steele. Nachyliła się na nim też kobieta we fiolecie. Jon uświadomił sobie, że chyba jednak gdzieś ją widział. Zadała pytanie.

- Kochasz go? Nadal go kochasz?

Usłyszał jak elfka szepcze, przez krew i łzy.

- Tak.


	34. Epilog

Zmrużył oczy. Słońce przyjemnie gładziło go po twarzy. Na języku rozpływał się cierpki smak wina. Jego ciepło rozchodziło się w żołądku. Siedział przy stole na przytulnej, drewnianej werandzie, otulonej liśćmi wina i bluszczu. Promienie słońca kreśliły znaki na kamiennej posadzce. Gdyby nie odległy gwar miasta mógłby pomyśleć, że znajduje się na spokojnej wsi z dala od miejskiego pulsu. Z dala od walk gildii, knowań możnych, brudu slumsów. Sięgnął po kolejny łyk trunku.

- Twoje zdrowie Renlav.- Myrmylle Tamli wzniosła swój kielich. Siedziała przy stole, naprzeciwko. Niziołka rozsiadła się wygodnie w wiklinowym fotelu, plecy otulał jej koc. Na jej kolanach spał dorodny, szary kot. Ktoś, kto nie znał Myrmylle, mógłby ją wziąć za stateczną hobbicką niewiastę. Może już nie pierwszej młodości, ale nadal z iskierkami w oczach. Na blacie, poza domowym winem stały słodkie przekąski i kosz owoców. Z wnętrza domu, do którego przylegała weranda dochodziły odgłosy uderzeń młotka. To Sasei, mąż hobbitki naprawiał regał na książki. Parter okazałej kamienicy został, o ile to było możliwe przerobiony na modłę niziołków. Z murów wyglądały okrągłe okna, na dachu dobudowano okapy w półokrągłym kształcie. Do mieszkania Myrmylle i Saseia prowadziło osobne wejście, tuż nad poziomem gruntu. Reszta lokatorów musiała wchodzić do kamienicy dodatkową klatką schodową. Małżeństwo miało po kilka spiżarni, jak nakazuje dobra hobbicka tradycja. Dwójka niziołków stanowiła niezwykłą parę. Sasei był rzemieślnikiem, prowadził własny warsztat stolarski. Cenił spokojne, uporządkowane życie. Nawet w sercu ogromnej metropolii urządził się tak, by czuć się jak w rodzinnym Gulykin. Myrmylle była niespokojnym duchem. Młodość spędziła na kradzieżach i szalonych przygodach. Jej ciało nosiło wiele blizn i poznało wielu kochanków. Z czasem zamiłowanie hobbitki do ryzyka ustąpiło, jej charakter złagodniał. Zaczęła cenić spokój domowego ogniska i filiżankę herbaty, zamiast rozrób i nocy skąpanych w alkoholu. W gildii złodziei przejęła obowiązki kwatermistrza, zajmowała się kuchnią, sprawunkami, zakupami. Ale nadal przy pasie nosiła sztylet, a bogatej mieszczce potrafiła niepostrzeżenie odciąć mieszek monet. Sasei przyjął tę zmianę z typowym dla siebie spokojem. Czarnowłosa hobbitka, nadal lubiła snuć przed mężem wizje przygód na jakie zamierza się udać. Nie wzruszało go to. Pokochał Myrmylle, gdy była spragnioną przygód rozbójniczką, kochał ją i teraz jako ustatkowaną panią domu. Mieli trójkę dzieci. Dwóch synów poszło w ślady matki i należało do złodziejskiego cechu. Jedyna dziewczynka wybrała ustabilizowane życie gospodyni. Jednooki i hobbitka dzielili wiele przygód. Myrmylle twierdziła, że ze dwa razy po pijaku dzielili też łoże, ale Renlav się tego wypierał. Zaprosiła go do siebie, na kieliszek wina, żeby opić wyjście starego złodzieja z lochu gildii i aresztowanie Slye. Jednooki uważał, że nie ma wielu powodów do świętowania.

Zniknęli. Steele i jej drużyna. Cała piątka. Renlavowi udało się ustalić, ze widziano ich jak weszli do Dzielnicy Portowej, gdzie wznosiła się siedziba Żelaznego Tronu. Ale do niej nie dotarli. Świadkowie mówili o świetle, inni o kuli płomieni, jeszcze inni o smoku, który spadł z nieba i pożarł całą drużynę.

Renlav nie wierzył w te brednie.

Wierzył za to, że ktoś postanowił na dobre rozprawić się z Żelaznym Tronem. Szpiedzy przynieśli informację, o masakrze, w której zginął przywódca Tronu – Rieltar. W jednej z rezydencji, na obrzeżach miasta znaleziono ciała najemników pracujących dla organizacji i ludzi z przywództwa Tronu. Nie widział kto to zrobił, ani czy ma to związek ze Steele i jej vendettą. Z pewnością gildia postara się, żeby Żelazny Tron nie odzyskał dawnej pozycji. Organizację pochłaniały teraz wewnętrzne walki. Figuranci podstawiani przez złodziejski cech, wyrastali na nowych liderów Tronu. Robili wszystko, by pogrążyć własną frakcjęw chaosie. Za jakiś czas podrzuci się dowody na winy Żelaznego Tronu Wielkim Książętom i będzie to koniec snów o potędze. Zeznania samego Slye wystarczyłyby, żeby wysłać wszystkich członków organizacji na szafot.

Coal był wściekły. Jednooki wmówił mu, że Imoen wraz z siostrą położyły kres Żelaznemu Tronowi, ale dla bezpieczeństwa gildia zadbała, by przenieść je gdzieś daleko. Może do Calimshanu. A może do Tethyru. Renlav nie wie, to była decyzja władz złodziejskiego bractwa. Imoen nie miała czasu się pożegnać. Ale prosiła, żeby go pozdrowić. Nie miał serca powiedzieć małemu prawdy.

Avellana wyszła z lochu, oczyszczona z zarzutów. Uśmiechała się jednak znacznie rzadziej. To pewnie z powodu Kivana. Łowca nie dał się namówić, na powrót do gildii. Opuścił miasto i zapewne powędrował w stronę bezkresnych lasów na północy.

Haer'dalis miał rację. Wszystko tu było inne. Kolory, dźwięki, zapachy. Twarze przechodniów. Woda, którą piła. Nawet powietrze, które wdychała do płuc.

Imoen nie musiała już czytać o Sigil, ani słuchać opowieści sferotkniętego, żeby poczuć klimat Miasta Drzwi, centrum Wieloświata. Była tam. Wprost w środku tego cudu, lub wynaturzenia, zależy jak je nazwać. Sigil znajdowało się wprost na szczycie monstrualnego wzniesienia - Iglicy. Iglica zaś górowała nad Zewnętrzem, neutralnym planem, sąsiadującym ze wszystkimi pozostałymi sferami. Miasto miało kształt pierścienia. Zbudowano je na jego wewnętrznej części. Patrząc w górę można było ujrzeć przeciwną stronę metropolii, choć zgodnie ze standardami grawitacji, które znała wydawało się to obłędem. Ten widok potrafił nowo przybyłego pierwszaka przyprawić o wymioty. Na niebie rozpościerającym się nad Sigil nie świeciło słońce, księżyc, ani gwiazdy. W dzień powietrze jaśniało, w nocy samoistnie ciemniało. Wszędzie unosił się smog, tak gęsty, że aż wyczuwalny na skórze. Osad pyłu, dymu i rozmaitych kleistych oparów. Nie rosły tu rośliny, poza najbardziej odpornym krzakiem w Wieloświecie - wszędobylskim kolcokrzewem, o czarnych, twardych liściach i kujących, uzbrojonych łodygach. Rudowłosa mogła zapomnieć o zielonych drzewach, lasach i łąkach Pierwszej Sfery Materialnej. O świeżym powietrzu i czystej wodzie. O dotyku promieni słońca. Ciągle poruszali się w tłumie. Nieustannie przepychali się łokciami przez potok ramion, macek, kopyt, skrzydeł i ogonów. Ulice Miasta Drzwi zaludniały najbardziej niezwykłe istoty. Sferowcy, demony i dabusy - enigmatyczni słudzy rządzącej miastem Pani Bólu. Czasem nawet zdarzało się dostrzec pierwszaków, takich jak ona sama. Tak samo przytłoczonych, przerażonych i zafascynowanych. Kilka razy diabelstwo odciągało ją od ulicznej bramy, mówiąc, że to kapryśny portal, który może się w każdej chwili uaktywnić i wysłać ich do innego Sfery.

Eksplozja kamienia przeniosła ich tutaj. Do Sigil zamiast do Sfery Kieszeniowej. Gdy oczy czarodziejki zmierzyły się z zupełnie obcym krajobrazem najpierw chciała walczyć. Potem uciekać. Na koniec straciła przytomność. To podobno typowa reakcja przy podróży między Planami.

Haer'dalis nie opuszczał Imoen na krok. Znalazł im kwaterę. W motelu, który ciągle samoistnie podróżował po mieście. Uczył ją tego świata, nie podobnego do niczego co znała. Uspokajał i pocieszał. Wrócimy do Pierwszej Sfery. Znajdziemy kogoś, kto nam pomoże. Zobaczysz. Znajdziemy Steele.

Steele. Jej przyrodnia siostra. Ostatni raz widziała ją w ogniu walki, gdy Harfiarze starli się z siłami Żelaznego Tronu, a oni znaleźli się pomiędzy uderzeniami magii i mieczy. Gdzie teraz jest? Czy przeżyła bitwę? Czy nic się jej nie stało? Rudowłosa powtarzała sobie, że odnajdzie elfkę. I wierzyła, że jest, żyje, chociaż na innym planie, przestrzeni, wymiarze. Gdyby starszej siostrze coś się stało czułaby to. Wiedziałaby.

Leżeli z diabelstwem na łóżku, w ciasnym, ciemnym pokoju. Ściany miały brązowy odcień, powietrze przesiąkło zapachem tytoniu. Wzory zaludniające wiszące w oknie firanki co jakiś czas ożywały. Z fałdów materiału szczerzyły się do nich fantastyczne zwierzęta, przedziwne haftowane kwiaty rozwijały pąki i liście. Podłoga i ściany drżały, gdy hostel wybierał się na przechadzkę, na swoich ceglanych nogach. Zza okna dochodziły krzyki i przekleństwa, kiedy przechodnie na ulicy uciekali przed wędrującym budynkiem. W powietrzu unosiły się nieodłączne opary smogu.

- Znajdziemy ich. Wrócimy. Wrócimy do Pierwszej Sfery. - poczuła uścisk dłoni diabelstwa na swojej ręce. W pokoju panowała duchota. Powietrze stało. Oblewał ją pot. Na ustach czuła metaliczny posmak smogu. - Jutro pójdziemy do frakcji. Czuciowców, Bogowców, może nawet do Harmonium... Za wykonanie zleconej pracy na pewno potrafią wskazać właściwy portal.

- A ty... chcesz wrócić razem ze mną? Przecież tutaj jest... Stąd pochodzisz...Tu jest...twój dom?- w głosie rudowłosej brzmiało wahanie. Co zrobi, jeśli sferotknięty ją zostawi w tym dziwnym, obcym świecie. Świecie z miastem, w kształcie pierścienia, bramami zmieniającymi się w portale do innej sfery i domami chodzącymi po ulicach.

Haer'dalis nie odpowiedział. Po prostu objął Imoen i pocałował. Budynek zatrząsł się w posadach, gdy kamienna noga postawiła niepewny krok na miejskim bruku.

- Poradzimy sobie. Wrócimy.

- Słuchajcie... - słowa Viconii nie zostawiły na twarzach wpatrującego się w nią zgromadzenia żadnego śladu. Żadnej refleksji. Znała te twarze. Proste, kartoflane, tępe. Widywała podobne już wiele razy. Twarze tłumu, który chce uporać się z tymi, którzy do niego nie pasują. Mówią w innym języku, mają inny kolor skóry, czczą innych bogów. - Nie zadziera się z bogami. Pojednajcie się z kapłanką, zanim Umberlee zatopi wasze chaty i z tego miejsca zostanie tylko kupa błota i gówna.

Przez tłum przeszedł pomruk namysłu. Viconia spojrzała na drużynę, stojącą za jej plecami. Jej wzrok skrzyżował się ze spojrzeniem wysokiego elfa o białych włosach i skórze barwy popiołu. Drowa. Takiego jak ona sama. W oczach swojego pobratymca zobaczyła ciepło i zrozumienie. Wystąpił przed tłum i zaczął przemawiać. Powtarzał to samo co ona, tylko znacznie łagodniejszym tonem. Przekonywał, tłumaczył. Mówił, że kapłanka Umberlee, z którą wieśniacy są w konflikcie jest jeszcze dzieckiem. Prosił, żeby jej nie krzywdzili. Tłumaczył, że bogowie mają swoje prawa. I, że Sucza Królowa - Umberlee jest władczynią mórz, a ich życie, jako rybaków zależy od pływu fal. Tłum słuchał. Łagodniał. W końcu wystąpił z niego jakiś chłopek o przygarbionych plecach i spracowanych rękach. Zaczął rozmawiać z mrocznym elfem. Viconia westchnęła. Los znowu postawił ją na drodze praworządnych i bohaterskich naprawiaczy świata.

Teleportowała się poza Wrota. Sama. Czerwony kamień zniknął z jej dłoni. Dookoła tylko łąki i bagna. Nie miała przy sobie broni. Niewiele pieniędzy. Klęła. Co z resztą drużyny? Czy Harfiarze, albo Żelazny Tron ich wyrżnęli? Co teraz? Znowu wiejskie półgłówki będą chciały ją powiesić? Miała szczęście. W pierwszej małej mieścinie, do jakiej trafiła skierowała kroki w stronę gospody. Postanowiła, że ma gdzieś ciasne umysły naziemców. Będzie spać w przyzwoitych warunkach. Z poduszką pod głową i śniadaniem rano.

Padał deszcz. Ulice miasteczka zamieniły się w strugi błota, rozchlapywane pospiesznymi krokami. Przechodnie rozbiegli się do swoich domów. Viconia z wysiłkiem otworzyła skrzypiące i mokre drzwi tawerny. Wiatr niemal wyrwał jej śliską klamkę z rąk. Schroniła się w środku i zatrzasnęła wrota za sobą. Ciepło panujące w izbie otuliło kapłankę jak koc. Wszystkie spojrzenia natychmiast powędrowały w jej stronę. Deszcz łomotał w dach i ściany karczmy. Płomienie świec rzucały słabe światło na ciasną, zapyziałą izbę. Znudzony barman kiwał się za ladą. Przy rozklekotanym stole zgromadziła się grupka śmiałków. Byli jedynymi gośćmi w karczmie. Woda kapała mim z płaszczy. Z glinianych kubków, z których pili unosiła się para. Jeden z grupy utkwił spojrzenie w mrocznej elfce. I wtedy, w migotliwym świetle świec zobaczyła białe włosy, ciemną skórę, idealne, regularne rysy twarzy. Twarzy drowa.

Drizzit Do'Urden. Legenda na powierzchni. Wyrzutek w Podmroku. Viconia znała tę historię, o trzecim synu Domu Do'Urden. Śmierć go omijała. Jako trzeciemu męskiemu potomkowi Domu przeznaczone mu było złożyć życie, na ołtarzu ofiarnym pajęczej królowej - Lolth. Ale gdy Nalefein najstarszy syn Domu Do'Urden został zabity Drizzit stał się drugim w kolejności męskim potomkiem Domu. Ominął go ołtarz ofiarny. Przyjęła w swoje szeregi Melee Magthere – elitarna szkoła dla wojowników, której potężne mury wznosiły się w Menzoberranzan. Ale nie pasował do swoich okrutnych braci i sióstr, spędzających życie na wojnach i knowaniach. Uciekł na powierzchnię. Jego postać była niezatartą plamą na honorze Domu Do'Urden.

Drizzit podszedł do kapłanki, uprzejmie ją pozdrowił i przedstawił się. Tej uprzejmości musiał się nauczyć na Powierzchni. Mroczne elfy płci męskiej w Podmroku przeważnie płaszczą się i wiją w ukłonach przed kobietami z tej samej rasy. Przed wojowniczkami, skrytobójczyniami i budzącymi trwogę kapłankami Lolth. Drizzit zaprosił Viconię do stolika. Usiadła, zostawiając na podłodze wilgotne ślady mokrego piasku. Z trudem doczyściła buty. Gospoda nie oferowała wiele. Pajdy chleba z rozsmarowanym smalcem usiane skwarkami, ciepły ziołowy wywar, piwo i wódkę. Ale w tak podłą pogodę, gdy za oknem spływały strugi deszczu i brodziło się po kostki w błocie to wystarczyło. Przy stole siedzieli kompani mrocznego elfa. Potężny, jasnowłosy barbarzyńca, zatopiony w rozmyślaniach krasnolud, niziołek o przebiegłym spojrzeniu i wojowniczka o włosach barwy płomieni. Powitali mroczną elfkę z rezerwą, ale uprzejmie. W końcu Drizzit zadał pytanie. Może Viconia zechce wyruszyć razem z nimi? On wie, jak ciężko jest mieszkańcom Podmroku przetrwać na powierzchni. Może pomóc. Właśnie wyruszyli z Wrót Baldura. Kierują się na północ. Do miasta Daggerford. Viconia może do nich dołączyć.

Kapłanka zagryzła wargi, pochylona nad kubkiem naparu. Zapach ziół drażnił jej nozdrza. Jeśli się zgodzi, jeśli się zdecyduje pewnie już nigdy nie zobaczy Steele, Imoen, reszty towarzyszy. Nawet gdyby wróciła do miasta, może już ich nie spotkać. Wszyscy mogą być już dawno martwi. Trupia biel zasnuła im twarze, palce im zsiniały, patrzą w pustkę szklistymi oczami bez życia. Ona przeżyła. Pewnie ona jedna. Dobrze, wyruszy z Drizzitem, nawet jeśli otaczała go sława bohatera, drażniąc drowkę niczym obłok smrodu. I tak oddalali się od od Wrót, przepastnej metropolii z jej nerwowym, miejskim pulsem. W której murach zapewne zostali ci, z którymi podróżowała, przez ostatnie miesiące. Żywi, lub martwi.

Barman sprzedawał broń spod lady. Mroczna elfka kupiła dla siebie sztylet i krótki miecz. Tej nocy zasnęła z ostrzem pod poduszką. Szlak zaprowadził ich do rybackiej wioski. Młodziutka kapłanka Umberlee wdała się tam w spór z mieszkańcami. Kilka osób zginęło, woda zalała domy, spadło parę głów. Drizzit postanowił rozstrzygnąć spór. Jak na bohatera przystało. Drowka słyszała, jak tłumaczy wiejskim półgłówkom, o ile lepiej dla nich będzie nie denerwować Suczej Królowej i pogodzić się z jej kapłanką. Kolejny raz wróciła myślami, do tych, z którymi razem walczyła, jadła i spała. Viconia poczuła dawny, głęboki żal. Żal, którego jak sądziła, już nigdy nie zazna.

- Mam nadzieję, że żyjesz Steele. - wyszeptała.

Znaleźli ich. Mężczyznę i kobietę. Niemal zakopanych w padającym śniegu. W ostatniej chwili. W Dolinie Lodowego Wichru niepodzielne rządy sprawuje wieczna, sroga zima. Temperatury spadają tak mocno, że nocą słychać jak pękają łamiące się drzewa. Lód zalegający na rzekach jest tak gruby, że można po nim iść pewnie jak po ubitym trakcie. Dzikie zwierzęta podchodzą pod ludzkie siedziby, w poszukiwaniu pożywienia. Gdyby para spędziła pod śniegiem jeszcze chwilę życie uszłoby z nich razem z ostatnim zamarzającym oddechem. Oboje otulono kocami i skórami. Gdy tylko się ocknęli wypili pożywny bulion. Przespali całą noc i następny dzień. Potem mogli rozgrzać przemarznięte ciała w gorącej kąpieli. On był wysokim, postawnym mężczyzną, o policzkach pokrytych zarostem i ogolonej głowie. Ona jedną z księżycowych elfów, o czarnych, wijących się włosach, zimnych, stalowych oczach i cerze jasnej, jak śnieg padający za oknem. Po kolejnych porcjach przynoszącego siły bulionu i godzinach snu mieli już siły by mówić. On nosił imię Solais, ona Imeall. Ich pamięć szwankowała. W umysłach obojga utkwił moment, gdy chroniąc się przed gniewem gildii złodziei we Wrotach Baldura uciekli przez magiczny portal. Artefakt przeniósł ich do Leśnego Ustronia. Jednego z Dziesięciu Miast na dalekiej mroźnej Północy. Osadzie tej przypadł wątpliwy zaszczyt bycia najbardziej wysuniętym na północ skupiskiem miejskim w całym Faerûnie. Miasto leżało w cieniu samotnego szczytu górskiego. Masyw nazwany Kurhanem Kelvina, chronił zabudowania Leśnego Ustronia i okoliczne lasy, przed silnymi wiatrami wiejącymi z potężnego szczytu Lodowca Reghedów. I tutaj, w objęciach lodu i śniegu znalazł tę dwójkę jeden z mieszkańców.

Pamięć uratowanych z czasem wracała. W umysłach pojawiały się kolejne obrazy. Mówili, że pracowali dla cechu złodziei we Wrotach Baldura. Mieście daleko na południe, na Wybrzeżu Mieczy. Zatarg zezłodziejskim bractwem zmusił ich do ucieczki. Droga do Wrót była już dla nich zamknięta. Kolejni poszukiwacze przygód, zatrzymujący się w Gwiżdżącej Szubienicy – lokalnej gospodzie słuchali tej historii, palili fajkę i drapali się w brody. Ale nawet śnieg, który o mało nie zabrał im życia, czy luki w pamięci nie potrafiły zatrzeć więzi między tą dwójką. Solais i Imeall. Gdy ich znaleziono, postawny mężczyzna osłaniał elfkę przed zimnem i śniegiem własnym ciałem. Gdy odzyskali przytomność, natychmiast poszukali spojrzeniem siebie nawzajem. Na ich policzkach, rozgrzanych rumieńcem bijącym od otulających ich skór i koców zagościł uśmiech. Zostali w Leśnym Ustroniu. Nabrali sił. Wydostać się z Doliny Lodowego Wichru było niezmiernie trudno. To miejsce wyznaczało prawdziwy koniec świata. Nie było tu nic poza śniegiem, lodem, barbarzyńskimi plemionami, atakami hord orków i walką o przetrwanie. Dziesięć Miast w porównaniu z ogromem Wrót Baldura zdawało się ledwie nędznymi, zagubionymi w śniegu osadami. Ale tu zostali. Wrośli w ten świat. W twardych zaprawionych w bojach ludzi, krótkie dni, długie noce, bezlitosne podmuchy wiatru. Tu nikt nie zadawał zbędnych pytań o przeszłość. Jeśli tylko potrafiłeś władać bronią, przynosiłeś jedzenie, dzieliłeś się z resztą ludzi, których los rzucił w te dzikie ostępy.

Śnieg skrzypiał pod ich stopami. Promienie słońca odbijały się od zalewającej wszystko bieli. Imeall sięgnęła do sztyletu przy pasie. Stal w dłoni dawała uspokajającą pewność. Przed ukąszeniami mrozu elfkę chroniło ubranie z ciepłych skór i futer. Zimno zaróżowiło jej policzki, zmieniało oddech w obłoczki pary, a na rzęsach osadzało szron. Na plecach niosła lekką kuszę. Przy jej boku kołysał się kołczan z bełtami. Solais szedł tuż obok. Tak samo ciepło odziany. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. To też dało jej uspokajającą pewność. Tropili dzika. Młodego samca, który odłączył się od stada. Śnieg był usiany śladami zwierzęcia. Prowadziły ich na dół stromego ośnieżonego zbocza. Nagle spojrzeli po sobie. Na dole stoku rozbrzmiewały głosy. Chrapliwe słowa, wypowiadane w twardej, surowej mowie. Schronili się za krzakami porastającymi szczyt wzniesienia. Ostrożnie podeszli do krawędzi stromizny i spojrzeli w dół.

Orkowie. Pięć potężnych postaci o zielonkawej skórze, odzianych w futra, dzierżących broń. Wojownicy przerastający człowieka, nawet o kilka głów, o mięśniach jak postronki i potężnych ramionach. Ich twarze miały toporne rysy, spod kapturów i czap wysypywały się czarne, tłuste włosy. Porośnięte skromnymi świerkami, skąpane w śniegu dno kotliny rozbrzmiewało głosami orków. Zdążyli już oprawić dzika. Imeall zaklęła cicho. Ani ona ani jej towarzysz nie poruszyli się. Wymienili spojrzenia. Nas dwoje na ich pięciu. Próbować? Szukać innej zwierzyny? W powietrzu rosło napięcie. Nagle między głosy orków wdarło się krakanie. Siwa, czarnoskrzydła wrona przysiadła na świerkowej gałęzi, tuż obok elfki i jej towarzysza. W powietrzu rozbrzmiał jej skrzek. Zielonoskórzy podnieśli głowy. Na pozór nie było nic wzbudzającego podejrzenia w niewinnej kępie iglaków, na której zatrzymali wzrok. Ale orkowie wychowali się w Dolinie Lodowego Wichru. Umieli odczytać znaki z drobniejszych wskazówek. Z układu tropów na śniegu i lotu ptaków. Zanim w ich kierunku pomknęły strzały Imeall rzuciła coś między przeciwników. Ogień. Żywy płomień zamknięty w niewielkim flakoniku. Jedna z tych zabawek, które zostały jej z poprzedniego życia, z którego niewiele pamiętała. Butelka rozbiła się między nieprzyjaciółmi, płomienie objęły jednego z grupy. Drugiego ogniste języki lizały po ręce. Padli na śnieg by stłumić płomienie. To wystarczyło. Solais rzucił się zboczem w dół, między wojowników. Pociski wystrzelone z kuszy elfki skróciły męki zielonoskórych, których pocałował ogień. Jeszcze trzech. Na zboczu kotliny miecz Solaisa odebrał wolę walki kolejnemu z przeciwników, który zmierzał w stronę elfki. Postawny wojownik orków chciał przeciąć strumień pocisków spływających z jej kuszy. Imeall zaklęła i zbiegła w dół zbocza. Towarzysz był sam, na dwóch zielonoskórych osiłków, znacznie od niego silniejszych. Śnieg tamował ruchy, spowalniał ciosy. Nie chciała patrzeć z wysokości zbocza, zza zasłony kuszy jak Solais spóźnia się z uderzeniem miecza i śnieg plami czerwień jego krwi. Gdy mężczyzna zobaczył, że elfka przyszła mu z pomocą uśmiechnął się. Swoim charakterystycznym ironicznym skrzywieniem warg. Stanęli plecami do siebie. Imeall objęła orków spojrzeniem. Zielonoskórzy krwawili, zmęczenie wydobywało z ich ust chrapliwe oddechy przystrojone w obłoczki pary. Miecz Solaisa zebrał już swoje żniwo. Imeall zobaczyła błysk w oczach towarzysza. Ruszyli w morderczy taniec, zawsze obok siebie, zawsze razem. Solais i Imeall. Zawsze razem.

Renlav cieszył się ostatnimi promieniami wrześniowego słońca. Myrmylle zabrała pusty gąsiorek, którego szklane wypukłości jeszcze niedawno wypełniało wino. Poszła po nalewkę i kolejny talerz ciastek. To prawda, z biegiem lat zaczynała coraz bardziej przypominać stateczną, hobbicką matronę. Jednooki rozkoszował się tą chwilą niespiesznego, jesiennego popołudnia. Wkrótce nadejdzie zima. Nad Morze Mieczy powrócą gwałtowne sztormy i mroźne wiatry. Ale teraz dookoła pachniało rozgrzanym w słońcu drewnem i winoroślą. W powietrzu unosił się delikatny aromat dostatku, porządku i czystości, o który Sasei tak dbał w swoim małym królestwie.

Na twarz Renlava padł cień. Podniósł oczy. Przed nim, pośrodku słonecznej werendy stała drobna kobieta w średnim wieku. Na jej twarzy pokrytej już delikatną siecią zmarszczek wykwitł uśmiech. Proste, brązowe włosy zaznaczone pasmami siwizny okalały jej drobne policzki. Ich linia kończyła się na wysokości podbródka. Furtka nie zaskrzypiała Jednooki nie zauważył jak nieznajoma weszła na werandę.

- Pani...- głos złodzieja zawisł w powietrzu pod ciężarem niewypowiedzianego pytania.

- Steele i jej drużyna żyją. To wszystko co musisz wiedzieć. Nie szukaj ich. Tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich.

Renlav chciał wstać, zasypać kobietę gradem pytań. Ale ona uśmiechnęła się, a potem wykonała w powietrzu ledwo zauważalny gest dłonią.

I zniknęła.


End file.
